天元突破クランナドー Tengen Toppa CLANNAD
by Emerald Sonata
Summary: "Kick reasons to the curb! Defy laws and logic! Surpass all limits toward the impossible! I'm the drill that will pierce the darkness to regain the light! I'm an Agyle, servant of the LORD my Father! Who the heck do you think I am? I'm…TENGOKU, AKEPPA!"
1. Prologue

…

_Why do I live?_

_Why am I born?_

_Why should I exist?_

_When I came into this world, I had the same expectations every newborn once had before we first open our sights. To be loved by kind and caring parents. What infant could wish for more? To lie under their protective gazes; to be tended by their never-ending attention; to see the smiles on their faces when they look at you everyday. I was no different and I was grateful for that…But things don't just stay that way do they?_

_When a infant evolves into the stage of a child, to that of adolescent…the period taken to achieve the coming goal is a very sensitive period. This is where raising a beloved child may go all wrong if not tended for carefully. From parents that spend their time and life over one baby, they were soon assured that their growing child would make their way into the world on their own. There, they feel that their responsibilities in raising that children had ended. Now, it was to face the problems at their own hands._

_When such events invoked by the mother and father force their child to witness both lovely and cruel things about life, their parents, and themselves…the child's true nature is given birth. There is no turning back. What had been seen; what had been learned; what had been exposed to…no longer gave innocence the chance to reclaim their naivety._

_This is both good and bad thing about life of a growing child, but to me I found it to be unfortunate…No…worse…_

_This is my world's undoing…_

_This will never change who I am…_

_This…_

…_Is __my __curse._

**～坂上智代****  
****一月十二日二００九****  
****「****Sakagami, Tomoyo****」****  
[January 12, 2009]**


	2. God, Please Save Me

_**All characters/abilities/weapon/and others marked with '*' are under the ownership of Emerald Sonata.**_

**_All__ casts __from_ Clannad_ and__ certain__ elements __from_ Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann_,__ belongs __to __the __production__ company__ of __Key __and __Gainax __respectively._**

* * *

**_天元突破クランナドー_****_  
_****「****Tengen Toppa Clannad****」**

The First Lock:  
'_God__…__Please __Save __Me__…__'_

**VVV**

"Good morning, everyone." I dipped forward in a formal bow, rising up again with a stern look in my eye, "I am Sakagami, Tomoyo. I hope you will take good care of me while I am here."

I cast a glance at the students in front of me. They were all young men and women, donned with this school's sun-gold jackets and dark blue dress pants and skirt. Some looked smart; some look pathetic; some looked strong; some looked weak; some looked approachable; a majority gave me neutral and hostile looks. There was no sense of happiness, no sense of excitement.

Fear…I can only sense fear.

The homeroom teacher, a thin and frail looking man but had a firm tone in his voice, turned to everyone else in the class. He was known as Kitakawa, Nakashita-sensei; the one in charge of classroom 1-D's activity, surveillance, attendance, and teachings.

"Now, this might be a bit strange to accept an exchange student after the entrance deadline has ended, but nonetheless please welcome Sakagami-san in all of your presence." The elderly teacher cleared his throat and adjusted his tattered glasses with thick lenses, "if you will, you may take any empty seat of your liking, Sakagami-san. Class will begin."

I crisply turned, almost like a soldier, and bowed, "Yes, sir." I stood back up, wandered through the classroom's sea of murmuring bodies, and took place in an empty desk that was in the last of all the rows. I felt fortunate to find such a spot.

"Today…" spoke Kitakawa-sensei, "We will begin with…"

Everything else became a blur to me. My surroundings warped and its voices were incomprehensible. I'm not losing my mind…I'm not losing my mind. Still…never had I heard whispers so loud coming from the hush voices of my class room. It never mattered if were from a girl or boy.

"Is that really Sakagami, Tomoyo?"

"Impossible! There's no way she's the Gang-Slayer…"

"I heard she got kicked out of her old school because of her fighting got out of hand…"

"She's a fierce wild cat. Get in her way, and she'll tear you limp from limp."

"If she's here, then won't this school get into big trouble?-!"

"Doesn't she have any fashionable taste at all? That hair band is soooo last season."

"Rumor has it that she's actually a _**he**_ in disguise! Besides, it's just impossible for her to take on a gang of 15 and walk out unscathed!"

"_Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha~"_

If I could…I would have confronted them one by one…but I kept my feet locked to the ground and my tongue clamped between my teeth. I really don't want to face it…I don't want to face any of this.

I ignored the loud whispers, jotting down notes whether they were real or imaginary. My hand won't move. It couldn't move. Even if it did, what I was to produce as words turned out to be no more than chicken scratches. I finally glanced down. My hand was shaking…shivering from the stuffy classroom. Secretly, I rested my other hand over the one that quivered. They steadied themselves, but still the faint traces of terror's sensation would not leave my nerves.

I hadn't eaten breakfast, that's all, I told myself.

I'm just hungry. No more…no less.

[******]

Lunch hour arrived. I took the chance to tour about this new school I applied for, to be familiar with all its routes. I…had some issues with my last school and finally decided to switch to a new environment. I wanted to see things differently, to feel things differently, to live things differently. I hoped…it would be a nice change for me.

I traveled up a flight of stairs, heading for the school's rooftop. Such a place was also the best spots to feel the wind on your face and hair. As well, it always helped to wash away whatever troubled me like a nice warm bath.

I reached the door, but stopped. I noticed movement outside through the door's glass and looked. Two female students were at a corner of the railing, looking over it as they chatted. They exchanged muted gossip and laughter, a carefree air around them. Should I join them?

I took a moment to check myself in the glass's faint reflection. My long gentle-grey hair that reached down past my waist was clean and straight. My complexion was peachy-cream and untainted. The blue sparkles in my eyes were still there. I finally adjusted my black headband. It didn't look that out of fashion to me. I felt a tingle rushing down my spine, the same feeling whenever I was about to do something…rash. I hope this was not one of _those_ times.

I pushed open the door and stepped over the threshold. Wind greeted me with a hug and kisses all over my face. It felt relaxing. I began to wonder if the wind was here to support me, to help in making my first impression. Boldly, but casually, I walked over to the two girls. They heard my approach, splitting from their conversation. They glanced at me, with neutral eyes. At least they weren't glaring at me, I thought with positivity.

But just as I stopped and raised a hand…

"Hey, Miki, want to buy a soda?"

"That sounds nice right about now, Rieka."

With that, the two wandered past me like wind itself. My hand lingered in the air, already at shoulder level before it could bloom a greeting. It shrivelled, slowly dropping back to my side once again. I was now left alone, in the open spaces of the rooftop. With a long sigh, I pretended that I was just daydreaming.

I sauntered over to the spot against the railing where the girls once were. Curious, I looked over. Way below me there was a courtyard, with a large tree surrounded within a dirt-filled and short-walled stone well. It looked cozy, as I watched two students sat together. One was a girl, with autumn red hair and the other was a boy with dark blue. The two look close…but distant at the same time. Intuition told me that they had just met. Maybe eventually, they'd become friends.

…Friends…I always wondered how a friend was like.

I laughed at my on thoughts and shook it out of my head. I guess the main thing for me now in this new life…is to survive it. I guess there won't be time to make any friends…if I could that is.

Then, I felt like I had a premonition of some sort. Something was going to happen…

[******]

"SAKAGAMI, TOMOYO! COME OUT HERE!"

I sighed. I thought so…

Students backed away in fear from the wide soccer and basket ball court. They jumped when a kendo-stick struck the ground with a bone-chilling tap. That was not the only thing that freaked them out the most.

A group of several young men, rough and wild, clad in disoriented junior high school clothing, conquered the said court yard in a circle. They prowled the grounds on scooters, roaring fiercely for all the students that watched them invade their haven. The gang screeched to a halt, one of their sets of eyes scanning the crowd.

"HAND OVER THAT PUNK, TOMOYO, RIGHT NOW!"

"Haaa~…Here I am…"

All eyes fell on me as I stepped out of the crowd. I wandered forward, ignoring their stares; their murmurs; their thoughts. The most important thing for me to take care of was these ruffian phantoms…phantoms of my past.

The gang edged their bikes forward, dark knights on horseback. They gripped a series of chains, kendo sticks, iron poles, and batons. They all looked hungry, starving to get a bite out of a juicy piece of meat called 'revenge'.

"Tomoyo…" I stopped, looking up. My eyes locked with the gang's leader, their _banchou_. He was disorderly dressed in a junior high black uniform, unbuttoned and opened messily with its scruffy collar. His hair was long and gelled forward like a grotesque thumb. His face covered in unshaven darkness force me to avert my eyes from his sights from time to time. He smirked, thinking that my aversion was fear. "We've got a bone to pick with you."

"Give it up, Gatsu…" I replied, familiar with this leader…somewhat. "I already gave up fighting before I left my old school…It was your former _banchou_ that insisted in having a duel with me before I left…It's his own fault for what happened to him then."

"SHUT UP!" Gatsu thrust out his kendo stick, pointed straight at the tip of my nose. Nothing could touch me…neither this stick or fear itself. I remained standing, making Gatsu antsy, "Our _banchou_ – Guntan-sama – is under hospitalization for a full month because of you!"

"All I did was step to one side, Gatsu…Your _banchou_ was the one responsible for not looking where he was going and fell into a manhole under construction…No more, no less."

"I SAID SHUT IT!"

"This is private property of this school, and all of you are trespassing. Please leave or the school will call the authorities to arrest you."

"Like you can bluff me, girly!"

"It's not a bluff, but the truth…However if you leave now, I will be generous enough to let you off—"

"AS _**IF**_!" Gatsu revved up his scooter engine and spun about. He did a short circle across the courtyard, soon rounding back towards me. He held aloft his kendo stick by his side, a vicious smirk on his lips that matched his maddened eyes. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" With that, he swung at me.

I sighed.

Gatsu slashed…only to hit air. He was surprised, and I won't blame him. Our eyes connected in that split second, him stark white while I had just leapt into the air. I then returned the favour…

"_TAIGA__ – __BISHOP!_" I cycloned around and smashed a kick straight into his face. I heard the multiple fissures of his skull…but he'll live. He was sent reeling off his bike, his steed bucking him off and wildly running off on its own accord.

It took a full minute for his cronies to realize that their current _banchou_ was attacked, finally another 30 seconds to figure out he was incapacitated across the ground. Altogether, it took a silent period of 3 minutes for them to find the right reaction. That's right…

"_DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!"_

And that is what they'll get.

They kicked their bikes to life and went all out, chains, batons, and kendo sticks raised. My last attack made me descend in the air and I glanced off at the corner of my eye. Gatsu's kendo stick was slowly falling down along my side. A meter off the ground, I did a back flip that scooped up the kendo stick across my foot. Flipping upright, I flung it off through the air. It wildly spun out of control, or most would think.

_**CRACK! SMACK! BANG! BOOM! WHAP!**_

The wild stick struck all the cronies across their heads or chest. All, save for one, were thrown off their mustangs as well; no more than defeated cowboys with swirls in their eyes. With only several inches left before landing, I heard incoming. I whipped about, meeting the last attacker and went all out on my own.

"_TAIGA__ – __KNIGHT!_" I lashed a series of 50 kicks at the attacker's bike, already splintering it all to pieces before reaching 10. Unfortunately for the ride, the rest were given to him. After giving him my 50th kick, I sent both the ragged ruffian and the mechanical parts of his former steed flying.

I touched down to the ground, shaking my head to straighten out my hair from all the fighting. Things went surprisingly slow when under the induction of adrenaline. I saw Gatsu as well as his cronies raining down all about me, like the lofty seeds of a dandelion. It felt as if gravity had twisted itself due to my sudden next-to-blur actions. Too bad for them that effect didn't stay for long.

In one fell swoop, they crumbled to the ground in limp heaps. Silence rolled in and the wind swept away the loose dust from my movements. I didn't need to check my time on my watch, for I knew it took only 5 minutes from beginning to end. I didn't want to drag it out any longer…for both Gatsu's as well as my sake.

Awe swept over the crowd in front of me. I hid an 'urk' upon noticing their reaction. I guess this may be one impression that they would have never guessed from me. Surprisingly thought, several young 1st year students excitedly squealed, as if a charming prince swept them off their feet. The rest had neutral, frightful, aghast, and other sorts of looks I don't want to describe. I, for the umpteenth time of the day, sighed again…

I really can't help it if my past keeps hunting after me like this. I hope this event will force Gatsu and his followers to learn an important lesson. If not, I'll spell it out for their brains to grasp:

'_Leave __me __alone.'_

However…Gatsu was not the only pest I rarely wanted to face…

[******]

I blinked, "A set up?"

"Of course!" The blonde-hair boy before me, a fellow student, pointed all out. He was a little shorter than my height, but the word 'delinquent' was written all over him as well as his aura. With a smirk, he continued, "There's no way a girl like you could take on 7 gang members like that! What are you trying to pull?"

"…Why would I want to pull anything?" I curiously asked. Standing in a hallway within the school, I took a moment to glimpse over this boy's shoulder. There was another young man, who seemed somewhat familiar, standing uncomfortably where he was within this scenario. He reminded me of the boy the autumn-haired girl was talking to. Coincidence?

"Yo, girl! Are you listening?-!"

"Who are you?" I asked. Soon, familiar whispers buzzed behind me. But for once, I felt at ease that it was not about me.

"Hey, it's those two delinquents…"

"Yeah…Sunohara and Okazaki…"

Sunohara? I glanced at the blonde-haired boy in front of me. He looked like a Sunohara. Then Okazaki is? I glanced at the other young man again. He grimaced and shuffled further back from the conversation I was having with, who I presumed to be, Sunohara.

"Heh-heh," chuckled the blonde, swiping a number under the tip of his nose, "Name's Sunohara, Youhei. And this is my best buddy, Okazaki, Tomoya!"

"Oi…" muttered the one named Tomoya, "Don't mix me in with you, knucklehead…" Sunohara seemed to have missed that last word.

"So girl…"

"Sakagami, Tomoyo."

"Right…" He then thrust a point at me, "I challenge you to a fight!"

…Was this guy for real? "A fight you say?"

"Yes! I'll prove to everyone here that you're nothing but a big fat fraud!"

"Uh…Sunohara," uttered Tomoya, reluctant to share his thoughts.

"Not now, Okazaki! This is my big debut!"

I sighed, "If that is what you wish…but I want to keep a low profile and would like make this an act of self-defence. Feel free to make your move."

"Alri~ght…" Sunohara warmed up his arms, popping his knuckles – a habit I absolutely detest. The blonde then ran forward straight at me – where a football player trying out for ballet had more grace than this boy could ever achieve. "HERE I COME!"

_**THWACK!**_

"Ah," perked up Tomoya, "that reminds me. Rumor has it that there's a powerful and beautiful girl in this town who would relentlessly beat up bad guys and gangs that would bother the peaceful neighbourhoods." Casually, he crouched down to Sunohara – who was now face-first into the ground, "Or so as it goes…"

"Please tell news like that to me sooner…" mumbled Sunohara through his bruised face.

I dropped my left kicking leg – instead of my right as an act of mercy for this unfortunate boy – and brushed the dust off my skirt.

"If that is all you want with me, then I shall take my leave. Excuse me." I dipped a bow, turned about, and wandered back down the corridor with students making way for me.

Tears of shattered pride flooded from Sunohara's eyes, "Darn it all…"

I let out a tired breath, my eyes skimming the ground in front of my marching feet.

Why?

Why won't my past give me mercy…

Why am I constantly haunted to face the false me…

All I just want is to have a different outlook on my life…

Is that so hard to ask for?

[******]

It was the end of the day, all without any further trouble. I thanked God, but the ghostly murmurs would not leave my ears. Or was I mistaking it for something else.

I was in the middle of the half-filled train for home. The sun was setting fast, casting its burning orange rays over the town. Others would have said it was a beautiful sight to see. To me…I couldn't see it. I looked out the window, the landscape moving both rapidly and slowly below my ride. Many would have enjoyed such sights, commenting how lovely their town was. I couldn't…I can't even think of an adjective to describe how this town was to me…Maybe one word would help me though.

I hated it.

Not with anger; not with jealousy; not with greed.

I just hated it…all with an empty heart.

I leaned against the wall, next to the sealed doorways. My head rested against the hard surface, endlessly going over what I have done wrong in my previous life to be this way. I couldn't see the things other people could see. I couldn't feel the things that other people could feel.

I am hollow…just a shell that can still move on its own.

Always thinking…Always wondering…Always dreaming…

Hmph…how could someone as hollow as me dream?

But…wouldn't it be nice if I could?

…I doubt it.

I limply leaned against this wall, a barrier to something that is hidden away from my eyes…my reach. I am caged in an invisible wall, shielded under an invisible cloak. I am blind to the world beyond my forsaken sanctuary…and the world is blind to me.

For the countless time, I sighed again…before the darkness of a tunnel swallowed my body and soul whole.

[******]

I tread the path towards home. Night was beginning to blend with dusk. I was tired and could think nothing but to head straight into my room, turn on my favourite classical music, and fall dead onto my bed – the one thing I love the most. It was an exhausting hike home, as like the school it was up an impossibly steep hill. Still it was worth it…but…

After a good stride, I finally reached the front gates of my home. Like everyday, I pushed it open and pushed it close. Like every day, I would always adjust a limp plant in the garden to stand straight again. Like everyday…I would reach for the door knob and—

"_What__ do __you __mean __it's __my__ fault?-!"_

My finger's flinched at the sound of familiar voices, seeping from behind the door.

"_Well,__ you__ were__ the__ one__ who__ was __supposed __to __handle __it!"_

My feet faltered, soon encased in solid ice.

"_So?__What __about __you?-! __You've __been__ nagging __at__ everything __I __do __for __your __entire __life!"_

My heart failed and my breath was killing me.

"_Oh?__ So__ you __have __no __faults, __huh? __You're __all __so __perfect, __huh?-!"_

My body…went limp.

They're…at it again.

Again…

Again…

The voices grew louder, fiercer in their fight. I gulped…

Like everyday…I turned away to leave my parents to their daily conflicts.

[******]

_**DING.**_

The tiny ring of a bell snapped me out of my lucent nightmare, and I was thankful for it. I pushed open the mouth of the microwave and reached into its warm bowels. With a careful extraction, I drew out my night's dinner: instant cup noodles.

"_Ittadakimasu_…" I uttered and hungrily inhaled my meal. I turned about, resting my elbows across a counter while I stood near the section of frozen meals inside the convenience store. It was cold…but I ignored it. I yearned for a warm shower…to wash away my thoughts. But I guess it wouldn't be happening any time soon while my parents wage their constant wars.

"Mama! I want to buy a candy!"

I stopped. With noodles still clamped across my lips, I looked up. A family of three – a mother, father, and 5 year old boy – had entered the convenient store. I've never seen them before…but there was something about them that made me feel strange. The parents grinned as their child looked at the various candies in front of him. His eyes were wide, shining hungry for sweets.

"Now, now, Jiro-chan. Don't spoil your appetite," cooed the mother.

"Hah-hah. Oh, just give the boy a chocolate bar, dear. He did get a good mark on his spelling test today, right tiger?"

"But…Oh alright. One chocolate bar, but no more."

"Yay! Thank you Mama! Thank you Papa!"

Eat…Just eat…Ignore them…

But like this morning…my chopstick hand won't move. I slurped the strands in my mouth, gulped down the rest, tossed the empty cup in a garbage can, grabbed my school bag, and left.

I want to escape from all this…all this…this…

I couldn't even think of a word that could describe what I'm escaping from…

[******]

Out into the cold night, I headed to one place in the world that made me feel…secure. It was my private sanctuary, on the nights my parents were home and would fight before I returned. Walking through the empty national park, I finally arrived to where I wanted to escape to: a playground.

It was cold and lifeless, giving anyone chills while being alone under such a dark night. But…I felt welcomed. I walked forward, moving deeper into the heart of this empty playground. I ignored the rest of the things around me: the seesaws, the spring horses, the jungle-gym, the slides, all that. There was only one thing in my eye that stood out among the rest.

A swing set.

I barely had a chance to suppress a faint grin on my lips. I approached the swings, resting my school bag against its metal pole, straightened my skirt underneath my laps, and sat down. However, I had a different habit in sitting on a swing. I sat parallel with it, tucking my legs up to curl myself up. With perfect balance, I rested my head against the chain like a tiny little hammock.

This place…was my whole world when I was a child. My parents and I would always come here during the weekends, enjoying ourselves with play and picnics. These memories stayed fresh in my mind as if I was experiencing them right now. But…the cold wind forced me to realize that I was on the verge of slipping into sleep.

Why did it come to this?

As I grew older, my parents began to become more focused with their work. With their goals. With themselves. Like how I would ignore my surroundings, they would tune out theirs and only focused on their own paths. Sometimes, their paths would collide and they would clash, even ferociously.

Whether the reasons to fight were important or not, they would always be like this. Because of their actions…my growth altered. From being a little girl, I soon turned into a teen. I used to be afraid when they fight…now I'm literally immune to it. Eventually, I started to handle my life on my own, creating my path with my own hands. I felt weak…frail…easy prey…So I would learned to defend myself, fight against those who would harm me. My fighting got out of hand, moving away from self-defence to down-right hunting scumbags to teach them a lesson in bothering the neighbours or bullying children…or just venting my life's worth of frustration on them.

It was only recently, when I woke up one day, realizing that this is not my life. I made a road…a false one to tread over territory that was never meant to be traveled upon. I would always look at myself in the mirror…the same face only with entirely different thoughts.

Things must change…If my parents won't wake up from the road they are on…I should make the first move.

But…

I looked up at the dark night, the stars soon reaching the sight of my eyes.

…I am already tainted…swallowed by my own darkness…My past would never release me…it would never stop chasing me…No matter where I go. I released a shaky sigh, gulping a hidden urge within my chest.

I…want to be different in a good way…not like I was before…

Not like this…

Maybe…just maybe, if I had a little brother, or a little sister, a fellow sibling I can count on to hear me out and share my pain to. Maybe, the pain wouldn't hurt as much if…No…No, I can't be this selfish. The life I am living now was already difficult and lonely enough. I can't have anyone else go through the same thing I was suffering through, not even a sibling. I guess it's lucky that I am an only child…

Sleep began to tickle my mind and body. My nerves began to grow numb from the cold. My eyes felt heavy and they began to flicker to a close.

If wishing on a star could really grant one's wish…many people would always have the difficulty in choosing the one wish they truly wanted.

However…I knew mine already…probably from the day I was born…

With one last inch of strength, I looked up at the dark night. Darkness began to swallow me whole again.

_God…please save me…_

[******]

The night had rolled into the town. Some of its inhabitants rested while the others continued with their lives under the night like the nocturnal creatures they could be. Lights from the city flickered on, engulfing it whole with bright twinkles. It was a beautiful sight…a peculiarly beautiful sight.

"Hooooh…It's so pretty!"

Across the top of a hill that watched over the entire town, a silhouette stood on its crown. It was the shape of a young boy at the age of 18. The distant town lights faintly illuminated his dark myrtle-green jacket with red and white stripes plus his dark blue pants. The night concealed his face, but an excited and captivated grin could be seen from miles about. His short and spiky dark blue hair, with three particular locks of it colored neon-green in the shape of lightning bolts, danced under the cool breeze. A pair of goggle-like sunglasses rest across the top of his head and around his neck was a small crimson bandanna with white decorations.

Finally, the back of his jacket sported a peculiar symbol: a burning fire-ball in the shape of a skull, with a pair of long, sharp, and fancy black sunglasses in a W-like V-shape.

"Uwaa…So this is the place, huh?" He planted his fists to his waist, chuckling like the young boy he was, "Ha-ha! This is so cool!"

_**つづく**_


	3. Name's Tengoku, Akeppa, Nice to Meet Ya!

_**All characters/abilities/weapon/and others marked with '*' are under the ownership of Emerald Sonata.**_

**_All__ casts __from _Clannad_ and __certain__ elements __from_ Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann_, __belongs __to __the__ production__ company __of __Key __and __Gainax __respectively._**

* * *

_天元突破クランナドー__  
_**「****Tengen**** Toppa**** Clannad****」**

The Second Lock:  
_'I__'__m__ Tengoku, __Akeppa. __Nice __to __Meet__'__cha!'_

**VVV**

"Haaah…" Another morning…

I suppressed a yawn as I trudged straight up the steep hill for school. I was taken off guard from a sneeze and I sniffed.

I had slept in the park for half of the night, later to return home to find my parents already out for their late night work. I did, however, took a nice warm bath and went straight to bed without waiting for my hair to dry. Now…I think I've got – ACHOO – *Sniff*…a cold…

Still…at least the park made me feel…sane.

I continued to tread up the hill, along an empty path flanked by rows of sakura trees in full bloom. Anyone would have just stopped to stare at the lovely pink rain-drops that fell over them…but I just kept going, onward towards the school that was perched at its mighty top.

Suddenly, a hand touched my shoulder.

"Um, excuse me?"

_**WHAP!**_

On instinct, I struck a high kick straight into the person's chin. As one would know in Japan, a guy making contact with a girl like that without any relationship or consent…was close to crossing the line of physical harassment, or worse. Therefore, I was well justified for my reaction.

The person – who was indeed male – went flying. He spiraled like a missile before he crumbled deep into the belly of a bush. I lowered my leg, eyes steady. I examined this person, whose own legs stuck out of the bush itself.

"Who's there?" I asked calmly.

A pair of hands popped out from the top of the bush, one holding a small and half-folded map. Curiosity got the better of me and I walked over to him. I leaned forward, eyeing this map. Why…it was a map of this town.

With his other hand, he pointed at the spot of the town. He then made a gesture, as if to signal _'Where __is __here?'_.

"Are you new to this town?"

The hands nodded in place for their owner's head.

"Lost?"

The hands nodded again.

"Where do you plan on going to?"

Either this person memorized the map or he had an invisible set of eyes over my shoulder. He accurately traced his other finger along a line, a road. Then, he stopped to tap onto…

"The skyscraper?"

The hands nodded once more. I straightened up, my complexion never changing much.

"At the bottom of this hill, you can take a bus to head into the town's commercial district where the skyscraper is located. After that, you can try and ask for more directions, or take a taxi to get there. Is that alright?"

The empty hand curled a thumbs-up.

"Then…Have a good day," I bowed. With a crisp turn, I began to continue up the hill.

For a moment, though, I stopped. I turned to look over my shoulder, at this stranger in the bush. Still stuck inside, he simply waved at me. Was he not at all angry? I could not help a faint smile to myself and kept going up the hill.

This person…was indeed strange.

[******]

"BWAH!"

The boy with blue and three neon-green locks of hair, strapped with a pair of goggle-like sunglasses over the edge of his crown, surfaced his head from the stuffy bushes. He fought against its tangled branches to rise to his feet. Once standing, he brushed off the leaves from his dark myrtle-green jacket that bear the fiery skull with sharp black shades. Finally, the boy took a moment to loosen the hold around his already loose red bandanna over his throat.

"S-she's strong!" His face had a deep bruise, but somehow it soon disappeared. Almost like magic. Still, he popped his nose back into place with a, "YEOW!" The boy raised his head to the heavens, the look of pain rolling about his dull brown eyes.

"Ouch…Wow, POPs, this place is full of strange people. Even the girls' here are super strong…" He brushed the tip of his nose, wincing from the sting, "Well, I better get to the skyscraper if that's what I came here to do first…"

The boy arched his back to pop several parts of his spine into place, and shrugged off anymore tingly feelings. He was about to move on, to the base of the hill, however he could not help but to stop and look back. The girl's faint and distant image could be see on the high rise of the hill, eventually fading out of existence under the crowning brushes of the sakura trees. He produced a small grin, and even gave a wink.

"Ha-ha. Take care of yourself." With that, he turned about to flip open the whole map with a flick. His eyes fluttered all over the drawn directions whilst he traveled down the hill, "Okay, she said reach the bottom, take a bus, ask directions or take a taxi. Heh-heh, sounds easy enough…Uh-oh…I should have asked her how do I take a tax—WAH!" By an act of fate – or the fact that he should not be reading a map while going down a very steep hill – he tripped over his own feet and went tumbling down with a—

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – _***BAM***_ – OW!"

[******]

"TAKE THIS!"

_**THWACK!**_

"Good morning, Sunohara-san…" I said blandly, a shadow sailing over my head.

"GUWAHAH!" Sunohara dove from the air and landed face-first onto the concrete of the school's front court. He twitched, with his entire body sprawled itself across the ground, while I simply kept walking towards the front doors. In my pace, I took a moment to brush the dust from my left ankle.

"DARN IT!" howled Sunohara, his face stuck to the ground. His friend, Okazaki, crouched down with a shake of his head.

"Give it up, Sunohara. She's for real."

"SHUT UP!"

I pushed through the glass doors of the school, sauntering over to the shoe cupboards that everyone crowded about like every other morning. But something was amiss. The atmosphere usually was upbeat and lively, even if I was present. Somehow, everyone had an anxious look on their face. My ears twitched at their whispers.

"Hey did you hear? Nakamura, Ichigo from Class 5-D was hospitalized for being in a coma…"

"Freaky, man…a few weeks ago, Aisasha, Toshio went under the same thing…"

"Altogether, that's 10 or so students from this school who are in a coma…"

"Not to mention those from the other schools, neighbourhoods, and throughout the entire town."

I stopped myself. Not from fear or annoyance, but with realization. I recall now that recently there have been a series of mysterious sickness. Around the world, but mostly in this country, there have been reports of people who were healthy and lively, without any ailments whatsoever, suddenly succumbing to a coma. It was strange, as those who fell plagued by it were always found to be lying in the middle of the street or other public places. The sickness itself baffled doctors all over the globe, as there were no leads as to what would cause someone to suffer in this state. This problem was spreading and spreading fast, on the verge of being recognized as an epidemic. However, the scientists and researchers were able to find a common post-symptom among those affected by this strange illness.

These people were discovered to be under a deep and unnatural sleep. Their bodies have lost all functions and their minds are dangerously edging on the brink of life-long slumber. Despite their organs and whatnot being all normal, it seemed the patients lack the will, or the ability, to even wake up on their own. Frankly speaking…it was as if their soul had just left their bodies behind without a trace. Absurd, yes – but there was no better way to describe it.

This has been the hottest topic in the news lately and the counts so far have not been estimated. My guess they want to hide it, for I heard from somewhere that the current tally was…more than 950 cases by far in the past several years.

Keeping these thoughts silent in the back of my mind, I began my day at school. But there was something inside me that kept itching to know…a question that wished to be relieved with an answer.

Just what exactly was happening in this world?

[******]

The day went fast without any obstacles, starting and ending as swift as a bullet; except for a few incursions of that Sunohara boy. *Sigh* I guess he's going to be on my case for some time, before the thrashing he gets finally seeps into that thick skull of his.

I stood near the edge of the station platform, hearing the bell ringing. Before long, the train arrived to stop in front of me with a hiss. I paused to let passengers spill themselves out across the station, waiting for clear moment to slip right past them. Once that chance came, I was already inside the spacious belly of the machine before anyone else could make their move. Though this place was a small town, it was just too easy to find myself being excessively cramped in train-carts like these. The only time I can find peace and quiet while riding on the train was when it's very late at night – which thanks to my parents I had no choice but to become a big 'fan' of. Nonetheless, I was able to find a somewhat comfortable spot, leaning against the opposite sealed doors. Like always, I rested my head against its wall and blankly looked out the window.

It was always likes this, everyday. Wake up, go to school, finish school, take the train home, bath, do homework, and sleep…That was all there is…providing my parents aren't fighting by the time I return that is. There was a side of me that ask: 'why should I isolate myself from the outside world'. My answer was there in its face the moment it ended with a period.

_Because you were never meant to have such luxury that other people have in the first place._

Once again, I found myself sighing – a new habit of mine since I started to pursue that change in my life. I gulped down a feeling in my chest, before I closed my eyes shut to calm my thoughts.

"WHOA-HO~!"

I woke up with a start – literally. I searched over the heads of others, to find that unique voice. The train shoved off with a jolt, causing me to stumble to the other side of the sealed doorway. Me? Stumbling? It was absurd…but it was true. What made me lose focus? No matter what happened, I always had a naturally steady balance. I could even dodge a high speed projectile were it to be thrown at me. But this…was totally different. Fortunately, I was able to recover in time to save myself from a possibly embarrassing fall, fast enough that people barely noticed I made any significant move. Still, the urge to search for that peculiar voice was even greater than my need to hide my blush.

"This is soooo cool!"

I stopped, finally able to pinpoint the voice. I just had to turn directly in front of me, to look through a plastic screen. Right behind it was a young boy who was widely staring out of the window, surveying the moving landscape before him. His hair was a strange mix of all dark blue with three locks of neon green across the front; a pair of burning orange goggle-like sunglasses strapped around his head; a bandanna around his neck; a dark myrtle-green jacket with red and white lines running across his shoulders and arms; and excited yet strangely dulled-brown eyes. The young boy was seated across the seats against the wall…more or less sitting that is. He was actually kneeling across the seat so he could get a better look out the window.

This young boy was like a child, as if experiencing in riding a train for the very first time.

"Hooooh…" breathed the boy, utterly fascinated, "This town is awesome!"

"What's so interesting about it?" I tried to figure out who was the second voice. After a moment, I found out that the voice sounded oddly familiar. Of course…it was my voice, acting on its own accord for some reason, "There's nothing so special about this place…"

"Really?" replied this boy, still beaming and never lifting his eyes away, "Well, I like it!"

"Why?"

"A feeling in my heart."

"…A feeling…" I uttered, curious, "in your heart?"

He nodded, "Yup!"

"…That's some feeling." I turned about, planting my back against the screen that divided me and the boy. I didn't know if I was either being sarcastic or praising him. Either way, nothing could make me see things differently about this place…my world of darkness, "You wake up everyday, get ready for school and classes, return home, finish your school work, and go to sleep. Then you repeat this process in the next day, and the other days that follow without end." My lips turned into a small frown, "No matter what we do, it will always be the same…it will always stay like that…"

"I don't believe so…" The air in my throat made me choke. Slowly, I turned to look over my shoulder. The boy…was still smiling as he kept staring at the scene that flew by him, "True, the way you put it may seem nothing, pointless even…but…" He chuckled, impishly, "If you look at it this way: you wake up, meeting the sun to begin the day anew; head for this school to meet and talk to friends; face the challenges of school work whenever and wherever you are; you head back home through the jungle of the city, venturing through all the lives that meet at a small but vastly crowded crossroad; you return home, letting all your hard work and struggle slip off yourself; and finally, you fall sound asleep with a proud heart and hope to meet another day. That's one person's world."

I blinked, "A person's…world?"

"Yeah! Look around you." I did, not knowing why I was following him. "There are worlds all around you! Worlds that belong to different hearts – Hearts that live among different souls – Souls that reside within all living beings. You know, you're a world too." He folded his arms across the window sill, staring dreamily to the outside scene that rolled past him, "Worlds that live among a big world…a place where lives intertwine together: Earth. All that is so interesting…so awesome…so cool…"

"Worlds…living among a big world?" I repeated to myself. This boy…was spouting nonsense. But somehow this nonsense…kind of made sense to me. Then I asked, "What about you?"

"I don't have one…" I twitched, but the boy acted as if it was nothing, "I have no world...not yet, that is. Still, I hope that one day I'll be able to find it and claim it as my own." I was even more astounded when he gave me a cheerful laugh, "Wish me luck."

"…I'll see…" _I'll__ see?_ What response was that?

Suddenly, the entire train blacked out. A shiver went down my spine and I suppressed it.

It's just a tunnel…it's just a tunnel…

"…Are you okay?"

Still under the dark, I jumped. I soon recognized that voice before answering, "I am."

"Are you scared of the darkness?"

"…What makes you propose that?"

"I felt it…I think. The moment the light disappeared, I sensed a sharp presence of fear."

I lowered my gaze, staring at empty black, "I'm not afraid…But don't you think other people around us will have such a response if light were to suddenly vanish from them…" Silence followed. It felt like he was thinking it over with a careful mind. Soon, he answered…

"…Sorry, must have been someone else then. Heh-heh, my bad…"

"…You're forgiven."

"But…" It was my turn to fall silent. For some unknown reason, his coming words made me shiver even more. Not from fear…but something I can't pinpoint. "Darkness is never eternal…for there is always light to shine it away. But if light were to really disappear…and darkness were to take over…" Slowly, I turned about. It was in that moment, in that minute, in that second, where the darkness disappeared around me. I found myself staring eye-to-eye with this boy, this stranger. He gave me a gentle grin and a playful wink, "I'll be there to break it open…and bring back that light…"

I was quiet, for a very long time. Finally, my strength returned to help me ask this one question.

"Who are you?"

Before he could answer, however…I arrived at my stop. The electronic bell hummed, the female voice of the train announcing the arrival of the station. The train reeled to a halt, doors opened, and people poured out. The doors opened on my side, and though it was my stop, I was forced out from the flow of disembarking. I stumbled across the station, soon turning back.

The boy, still in the train, faced out the window to stare at me. We both watched each other without a word, curiosity swimming in both out eyes. I cautiously raised a hand, urging it to wave a little. The boy gave a mute chuckle and waved back. Something stirred within me, but I couldn't tell what.

All I knew was that I was smiling…something I have rarely done.

So then the train doors' closed as it prepared to shove off to the next stop. The boy turned about to sit in his seat, in the process showing his back to me.

I gasped.

There was a symbol or icon patched across the back of his jacket. It looked familiar but I could not tell from where…Then my mind clicked into place and a memory was triggered.

I remember I sent my early-morning assailant flying into the bush. I could not see any characteristics of him before and after I struck him. But I did see something when he went spinning through the air. I saw a bit of his back, bearing a similar icon as well.

_A fireball in the shape of a red skull, sporting a pair of long black and sharp sunglasses._

Could this boy…be the one and the same? Another thought triggered to my mind.

…Wasn't he supposed to be at the skyscraper? What is he doing here?

From my experience of riding this train, the station of which he was suppose to get off at to reach the skyscraper…was more than 6 stops ago. I looked through the window, bells ringing to declare the train was to move again. I saw that boy rummaging something, pulling out a familiar map. He read it, trailing through the map…and his jolted. In a flash, the young boy was instantly up and clawing at the doors to open. But before he could get any chances, the train rolled off and into the far off distance.

I was left to stand alone across the station platform, having only one thought worth thinking about.

_Oh dear._

[******]

I walked up the ever familiar hill towards my house. It was another cold night and the stars began to blink under to fight against the city's lights for existence. It was futile, I thought, for there were way too many man-made lights against those far off stars.

My mind kept turning, turning on the newest lesson I have learned; one that would never have appeared in schools. _Everyone __was __a __world__…__living __among__ a __bigger __world__…__Earth.__ Everyone __has__ their __own__ world__…__their __own __hearts__…__their __own __soul. __If __darkness__ was __to __swallow__ up __the __light__…__that __boy__ will __always__ be __there __to __break__ it __open._ This was, indeed, strange to me…yet it felt like it made lots of sense.

After much hiking, I made it to the front of my house gates. I pushed through, adjusted a wilting flower to stand up again, and reached for the door knob—

"_Why__ can't__ you__ do__ anything__ I__ ask__ you__ to __do?-!"_

"_What__ are __you __talking __about?-! __I __did __what __you __wanted __me__ to __do!"_

My hand instinctively shrunk to my side. If the cold wind was a ghost, it had already possessed me.

No…they're at it again…again…again…

"_You__ can __never __do__ anything __right!"_

"_Oh?__ And__ you __have __no __responsibilities? __I've __worked__ my__ back __off __to __feed__ this__ family __and __all __you__ could__ do__ is__ to __pick __a __fight?-!__ Wow,__ what __a__ nice __person__ you __are!"_

"_Don't__ talk __to __me __like__ that!__ I __work __hard __for __this __house __too__ you __know!__ So __don't __think __I __have__ no__ part __in __keeping __things __in __order!"_

"_Well__ excuuuse __me __for__ being__ so __nit-picky!"_

"_Knock __it __off!__Stop __putting __the __blame __on __others! __You've __done __a__ lot __of __wrongs __too __you__ know!"_

I clasped my ear shut, to mute out the storm. It was futile…I can still hear them despite the locked door and the cover of my hands. I could not bear it…the foreboding force hammering at my ears was too much. Regretting later in my life for being so weak…I ran away.

It was all I could think about. Run. To escape from my nightmare. I wanted to wake up. I wanted to open my eyes and face another dull day. Anything to avoid this chaos inside of me. But…my body refused to wake up…as if it wants this as my only dream for the rest of my life.

I ran away from my neighbourhood, all the way to the nearest part of the town edge. Once there though, I didn't stop. I didn't even blink when I bolted past the convenience store I often retreated to. I wasn't hungry…I didn't want anything at all. The only thing I could want…the one thing that can protect my sanity…

I skidded to a halt, fatigue finally catching up to me. The exhausted opponent within myself angrily kneed me in the stomach, forcing me to double over to gulp in air. Never had I ran this much in my life…never this hard…never this far. But it was worth it…I straightened, still gasping in the piercing-cold air into my throbbing lungs.

I'm here…my sanctuary…my playground.

Forgetting everything else around me, I went straight for the swings. I plopped right down in the hanging set, dropping my bag somewhere next to me. I took a moment to catch my breath, beads of sweat both rolling and cooling down my face. The running took a toll on me, as my vision blurred from my mind lacking oxygen. I was safe now…safe from my worries…my pain…

Like every night, I twisted sideways about on my seat and curled up across the hanging seat. Like a vulnerable fetus within its mother's warm and safe womb, I tuck my arms around my legs to hug them close to my chest. Like the exhausted child I was…I drifted into a faint sleep.

[******]

My mind stirred awake. How long have I slept for? Another half-overnighter again?

I didn't care…I was too tired to care.

As if I was in my bed, I twisted about within my small and makeshift hammock to angle my body on my side to gain comfort, and edged the covers closer to wrap around my shoulder.

…,…Covers?

I became half-awake, eyes flickering open. I turned to my body, while still balanced on the swing. A jacket? Hmm? I took a closer look…and could not believe it…

The fireball skull with long and wild sunglasses…

I felt and heard movement behind me and I cautiously turned about. My mind was stunned. It was…the one I struck on the hill…the one I met on the train…that boy.

"Wahoooo!" With a laugh, the boy went down a slide. Without his jacket, he was wearing deep purple shirt, with a large baby-like star stitched across the back, and just his bandanna as a scarf. He slipped to the end, leaping off at the last minute, and skidded onto the ground with a whoop. Not stopping, he bolted about the slide to go down it again. This boy repeated the process multiple times, each and every one being with that same excited shine on his face.

"Yup'po!" He changed sets, already starting to grip the leading monkey bars. As if doing it for the first time he moved himself across the gap between the wooden platforms, one bar at a time. It took him a while before he reached the end, but he instantly turned about to go the other way. This time, he was much faster.

"He-hey!" At another playset with a series of large plastic mushrooms, he leapt from one mushroom to another. He was fast, not needing to stop to see where to move next. To him, it was like walking on the street. The boy reached the other side in no time, landing across the gravel with victorious thrust of his arms. "Ha-haa! Alri~ght!"

I just could not believe it all. Not because of his athletic prowess…but because I saw that he was actually enjoying himself. I could not help a light laugh. He must have heard it, for he turned about with a surprised, but bright look.

"Ah!" The boy raced up to me, stopping to my side as he looked down at me with an impish grin, "You're awake."

"I…I am. Thank you for your jacket."

"Heh-heh. You're welcome." The boy then plopped down onto the swing next to me. I remained curled up on mine, still covered by this boy's jacket. I was surprised…his jacket was actually large enough to cover my curled-up body frame. It was warm too. I snuggled myself closer in my makeshift bed, letting the cold wind play with my hair. Then the boy asked me a peculiar question, "Is this where children gather to play?"

I blinked at first before answering, "Yes…It is."

"But…how come nobody's here right now? Don't they want to play?"

"It's dark…it's not safe for children to play outside when it's late at night…"

"Heeeeh? Is that so…I guess it makes sense. Say, what are you doing here? "

"I'm a big girl now. I can take care of myself."

"No, I mean why are you only on this swing? Why don't you try the other stuff?"

"…"

"…Did I say something wrong?"

I shook my head, "No, not really…just wondering the question myself." I sighed, "Guess…the swings have a lot of meaning to me…"

"A meaning? Really? What meaning is that?"

I couldn't think of an answer at that moment. There were one too many reasons to think about. But I think…there was one response that could generalize my current emotions.

"The swings…have some sentimental value to me…"

"Oooooh…I see…" nodded the boy in complete understanding. I couldn't tell whether he was actually agreeing with me or being sarcastic. If he was someone else, I would have been scrutinized. Me, the Gang-Slayer, having sentimental values over a swing? A laugh riot would ensue…

"Forget what I said…" I added, "Even I don't—"

"You like to play here a lot…don't you?"

"—get…What?" I glanced at the boy, who was now staring at the starry night with a quiet expression. Still, his smile remained though. He began to move back and forth with his toes, slowly moving into a repeating arc that began to widen its span.

"You really like to come here and play, that's why it has sentimental value to you," he chuckled, "I get it."

"You…do?"

The boy returned a nod, "It's natural for children to come here and play, because a playground is like a fantasy world for them; a sanctuary. Adults can join in on the fun too…but I guess they don't like the idea because it makes them feel degraded from their intelligence." I fell silent, listening carefully to this boy as his swinging arc broadened. "This world is full of different people: fun ones, boring ones, nice and gentle ones, mean and rough ones. As well, there are the good and bad ones. Though this world has so many diversities, they all have a common goal…" The boy swung higher and higher. "Every year…every month…every day…every hour…every minute…and every second…they continue to live…to live under a world where the sky is always bright…to increase their strengths in order to surpass their limitations." He swung abnormally high, beyond the height of the entire swing set itself. I was captivated by his arcs, his words, his glint in his dull brown eyes. Finally, he said…

"Everyone is like a drill, ones that digs up instead of down…ones that never stops turning to reach higher towards the realization of their dreams. They will all keep turning every second…every minute…every hour…every day…every month…every year…and for all eternity…" He grinned, his eyes locked entirely on the night sky. "They hope that their determinations will one day allow them…to touch the heavens with their own hands…"

"Just…" I uttered, "…who are you…"

"Huh? – WAH!"

_**THUNK!**_

I blinked, not knowing what happened for the last 5 seconds. I remember I asked my question; the boy was curious about it, but broken his focus; he lost balance from his seat when he was reaching an extremely high peak; he slipped; and fell top-of-the-head-first into the ground. I watched in silence as his body standing on his head teetered over to make him lie on his face, steam trailing from a bump that grew across the top of his crown. Just as I was about to spring out of my seat to see if he was alright, this boy…sprung sitting up cross-legged with ridiculously miraculous recovery. H…how did he do that? Not ever hearing my thoughts, the boy shyly rubbed the back of his head – in a way as if his fall never had occurred.

"Ah-ha…_I__'__m__ Tengoku,__ Akeppa*.__ Nice__ to __meet__'__cha!_ "

"Tengoku…Akeppa?" I repeated.

"May I know yours?"

"Tomoyo…Sakagami, Tomoyo…"

"Uwa~h. That's such a pretty name…"

Not only was I silent, but I was…blushing? I averted my eyes a bit, "Th-thank you…"

"He~h, I wish I had a nice name like that…"

I blinked. That was all.

The boy, Akeppa Tengoku, chuckled. He then outstretched a hand towards me with an earnest grin.

"I am extremely happy to meet you, Tomoyo!"

"Sakagami," I implored. After a beat, I found Akeppa staring at me at me – not getting it, "It's proper manners to refer to the last name of people you are not entirely familiar with. And to add to that formality, you must also add a _'__-san__'_ to their name…Don't you know that?"

"Uh…but…Ha-ha, I _am_ familiar with you."

"…Hmm?"

"Well, we met at the hill!" I flinched, "We met on the train!" I nodded "And we met again on this playground to become friends!" I was quiet.

"Friends?" I wondered. He nodded.

"Of course! We're both friends," he then held out his hand further to me, "right?"

I did not answer, neither did I move. Still curled up across the swing, with the boy's jacket over my body, I pondered for a minute. Friends? _Friends?_ It felt like forever since I said that word…even though I had started to think of the idea yesterday.

Would it be…really good to make friends? Was it worth my time? Would it…ever work out?

I glanced at Akeppa. He had a patient look as he still had his hand out to me. The glint in his eye told me of his determination, a raging fire of passion. I don't know why but…just looking at him made me feel that he could give me…what was that word I had forgotten long ago…Oh yes: hope.

A smile crossed my lips, the second time for the past few years. I slipped my hand out.

Two hands linked; my hand in his with a light shake.

"Nice to meet you…Tengoku-san."

"Same to you, Tomoyo."

"Sakagami-san."

"A-ah-ha-ha…s-sorry. Sakagami-san."

Then, I've done something that I have never done for quiet a while. I exchanged my first laughter in many years with someone I had no clue who he was. But…it was a sweet moment.

Suddenly, I felt Akeppa's hand twitched. Even his face solidified into that of alertness. Before I could even ask he said—

"WATCH OUT!" With that, he scooped me up from my swing and into his arms. Akeppa then leapt away as he carried me, far from the swing when…

_**FUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII – BOOM!**_

Something crashed down from the sky, obliterating the entire swing set in its landing. Akeppa touched down into a low crouch, teeth barred and eyes narrowed. I could not believe it…the swing…my memories…my sanctuary…all shattered in a single blow…What was happening?

"Sakagami-san!" growled Akeppa, "We have to run, now or—"

He never had a chance to finish when two iron fists – the size of cargo trucks – bowled straight for us. With a scowl, Akeppa leapt away high into the air as the fist opened the ground with an earth-quaking blow. Play-sets were demolished in its wake, twisting metal and fracturing the rest. Not knowing why, my heart was wrenched apart.

Everything…all the remaining happiness…melted away from my grasp under the smoke of destruction.

Akeppa landed across the top of the jungle gym, his eyes levelled on the source of the smoke. The giant fists that attacked us were directly connected onto thick pairs of metallic arms bearing orange plating, stretched out from under the haze. They withdrew, seeping back into the heart of the smoke and the spot where the object had fallen into.

Then…I heard laughter…small, but cold laughter.

The smoke parted like curtains, revealing its main act. It was a young man standing in the middle of a monstrously deep and wide crater.

He wore a long and pure orange coat that reached down past his shins, but strangest thing about his clothing was that they had streaks of silver markings running up, down, and around his body and sleeves. For a moment…I could have sworn that I saw several of those silver strips move as if alive, but before I could confirm it they seem to have remained still. The stranger's face was distorted under the shadow of his hood, but it still revealed a malicious and haughty smirk on his lips.

"Tch…Missed shot, huh?" quipped the orange-coated stranger, "Of course, I can't expect any less from you…" The stranger than pushed off his hood, letting it fall back over his head. The moonlight shone down on his pale-skin, illuminating an eerie twinkle in his demonic-crimson eyes. His hair was long and pale-magenta, which he playfully flicked a few locks of it over his shoulder, "Isn't that right…Agyle*?"

"A…Agyle?" I wondered. On a feeling, I turned to eye Akeppa.

The boy kept his gaze on this unknown assailant, with a look so serious that I could not believe it was the same Akeppa I had met a moment ago. Finally, he muttered another truth…

"Phantom Falhsgard*…"

_**つづく**_


	4. Who the Heck Do You Think I Am?

_**All characters/abilities/weapon/and others marked with '*' are under the ownership of Emerald Sonata.**_

**_All__ casts __from_ Clannad_ and__ certain__ elements__ from _Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann_,__ belongs__ to__ the__ production__ company__ of__ Key__ and__ Gainax__ respectively._**

* * *

_天元突破クランナドー__  
_**「****Tengen ****Toppa ****Clannad****」**

The Third Lock:  
_'WHO __THE__ HECK __DO__ YOU __THINK __I __AM?-!'_

**VVV**

"Oi, oi…" chuckled the stranger in the orange coat, "I'm not just any Phantom Falhsgard, pathetic Agyle…I'm a Niel Geiza*, the Phantom Falhsgard _elites_ in this world…"

I stared at him, this man who had attacked both Akeppa and I without mercy. Though, Akeppa had saved me from the stranger's onslaught…the playground that I always visited was not as lucky. It pained me to see every playsets that I knew since childhood lay in complete ruins like this…But I have no right to worry about that now. The main problem is this attacker, who stood within the crater he made in his earlier fall.

The stranger, who Akeppa referred to as a Phantom Falhsgard, stepped out of the crater with his hands in his long-coat's pockets – walking over it as if it were nothing. He kept a wide smirk on his cold face while he waltzed over the corpses of the former playground.

"What do you want?-!" demanded Akeppa. The boy carried me closer in his arms, while I was coiled up in his jacket.

"What else do you think I want, Agyle?" shrugged the Phantom Falhsgard, "I'm either here to wipe you out of your sorry existence…or to simply ask this little missy to hand over her Soul Key."

…Soul Key?

"So…" Akeppa leered, "You're one of _them_…You're all behind this whole thing!"

"What, did you forget already? Like I said, I'm a Niel Geiza…Of course we'd be looking for _those_…"

"Give them back! Give them back to the people you stole from!"

"Tch, like I want to hand over all the years' worth of hard-work all nice and easy to you…" The stranger's eyes narrowed, radiating a dangerously furious aura, "Not to mention it would be all in wasteful vain for all my comrades felled by you and your kind…"

"I said give them back! Those Soul Keys don't belong to you!"

"Oh just shut up will ya? Don't make me kill you slowly. I hate to tease the likes of you before giving you death…it's just so boring…" Suddenly, I shuddered. A vicious smile ripped across this stranger's lips, "But for you…let's kick things up a notch shall we?"

As if a command, something happened. The silver streaks all over his coat stripped off with life. Like snakes, they slithered off his body and began to coil around him in the air. Sparks of light and red lightning radiated from their revolution, tendrils of crimson energy dancing all over the stranger.

"The name's Gheimbiu* and one of the four Commodores of the Niel Geizas, the _Resolute__Wall_…Now prepare yourself…AGYLE!"

A blast of red swallowed him whole. The silver strips stopped and instantly bit down onto the one known as Gheimbiu, giving him no mercy. He and the red light were devoured under a large silver sphere, which slowly grew and sparked lightning. Then what happened next was something I have never seen before in my entire life.

The silver sphere began to form, becoming humanoid as it unfurled. It was large, the height below a two-story building. It had long and massive orange and white arms, along with a hand the size of a cargo truck. It had short legs, but that did not stop it from perfectly balancing the entire being. It had no neck, but had a large Moai-stone-statue like face in the center between its shoulder blades. The face, life-like, smirked with a deep chuckle.

"_Scared?"_ it chortled, _"Well__ you__ should __be__…__BECAUSE __I'M __GONNA__ WIPE __YOU __ALL __OUT!"_ And the one known as Gheimbiu struck out his massive palm towards us.

Akeppa prepared himself, "Sakagami-san, run, I'll—"

"_TAIGA__ – __BISHOP!_"

_**SMACK!**_

"_WAH!"_

"—distract him and you…Eh?" He looked down at his arms, holding empty air.

I had already sprung out from his hold, to slash a hard kick straight into this Phantom Falhsgard's nose. The massive being reeled back from my kick, groaning with both pain and surprise.

"Unforgivable…" I muttered, "Absolutely unforgivable!" Still in mid-air, I whirled around, _"TAIGA__ – __KNIGHT!"_ lashed a flurry of 50 consecutive kicks and ended it with, _"TAIGA__ – __QUEEN!"_ a face-crushing diving-kick that drove Gheimbiu's neck-less head into the ground with a mighty crash.

I gracefully dove from the air and landed onto the ground. I was wearing Akeppa's coat the entire time, as it fluttered from the shockwave of Gheimbiu's fall. As well, I failed to notice Akeppa's jaw dropping.

"P-POPs…are all girls here…really this strong?"

"You destroyed my only sanctuary in the world." I cast a deadly furious gaze onto my opponent, "Now…you'll suffer the same fate."

"_LIKE__ HECK __I __WOULD!"_ Gheimbiu rose up from his semi-grave, his face slightly dented from my series of attack. He swiped a fist, but I ducked under it. He then slapped the ground under me, when I evaded it with a back-flip into the air. _"WHAT__ IS__ UP__ WITH __YOU__ HUMAN?"_ With a howl, the Niel Geiza punched out at me, only to hit the air as I flipped and dodged them all in my flight. _"THIS __ISN'T __YOUR __BUSINESS__ TO __BUTT __IN! __NOW __BE__ A __GOOD __LITTLE __GIRL__—__"_ I landed, a target for my opponent to launch a giant fist at me _"__—__AND__ STAY __STILL!"_

Like I would let that happen…

I jumped up into the air again, evading his blow. He missed, but not entirely. I failed to see his smirk. He lashed his other hand straight at me with blinding speed. His reflexes were fast! Way too fast for his size! It was beyond my own limits. As consequence for underestimating him, he slapped me to the ground; hard.

"KYAAA!" I crashed down to the ground, only to bounce back into the air an inch off the ground. Gheimbiu was too quick, for he had already prepared the killing blow before I could touch back down to the ground again.

"_DISAPPEAR __GIRL __AND__ GIVE __ME __YOUR __SOUL __KEY!"_

Was this…the end for me?

"SAKAGAMI-SAN!"

I gasped.

A force pushed me forward, to tumble right under Gheimbiu like a marble. In my flight, I was able to turn about to see who did it. My God…

Akeppa had pushed me out of the way and…

_**SMASH!**_

…Took the blow himself. Gheimbiu roared as he drove both his attacking fist and the boy into the ground, burying them deep into the earth. Not letting up, the Niel Geiza grimaced and unleashed a flurry of punches onto the spot. His fists grinded the gravel, ripping open the earth with all his might. Now, he was laughing, laughing like the maniac as he pummelled over and over again across the spot where Akeppa had fallen.

_I couldn't move…why?_

"T…engoku-san…"

_My body was shivering…why?_

"…Tengoku-san…"

_Everything felt empty …why?_

"Tengoku-sa…"

_He died for me…**why?**_

"TENGOKU-SAN!"

"_Graah!"_ Gheimbiu straightened up, finally seeing mercy over whatever was left of Akeppa buried under the smoke. He heaved himself about, sweat running across his metal face and arms. Gheimbiu was wheezing like a runner who had sprinted through the entire city non-stop. The giant being wiped the sweat from his steel brow, arching his back with a groan. Then, the Niel Geiza turned onto me_.__"Now,__ where __was __I__…__oh, __right. __Fork__ over __your __Soul __Key,__ girly."_

Rage burned inside me like no other. I gripped what remained of Akeppa had meant to me, his jacket that I wore. I won't let this monster get away with whatever he wants to do. But before I could get the chance to rise, a cage crashed around me. I took a better look. Gheimbiu had struck his hand all over me like a cage.

"_No__ use __resisting. __You __are __human __after __all__…__Now, __give __me__ your __Soul__ Key __or __I'll __rip __it __out __of __you."_

My spirit never wavered as I glared up at him, "Do as you please…but I won't let you walk away from this unscathed…"

"_Heh,__ big __mouth __for __a__ little __girl__ – __OW!"_

I had gathered all my strength, focusing it all on a single point, and kicked out directly into the center of Gheimbiu's caging palm. He reared back, waved his stinging hand with a yelp. The giant then clenched it, his yellow eyes all on me with a snarl.

"Nothing you do will douse the fury in my heart…" I muttered, slowly rising. "When I make a promise…" Though my body had lost most of its strength from the hit I took and the last kick, I still prepared myself. My friend…my one and only friend I have just made…will be avenged. "And I always keep it…"

Silence lingered in the air, tension staggering between me and the massive being. He blinked, staring dumbfounded at me. Then…

"_BUWAH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAAA!__HOO-HOO-HOO-HOO!__HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"_ Gheimbiu stumbled about within his hysteria, but I remained as rigid as a statue. My fist tightened, my lips pursed, and my feet twitched at the ready. _"HA-HA-HAAAAAA!__ Oh__ man!__ That __was__ priceless! __I __really __got __to __hand__ it __to __you,__ girl!"_Suddenly, his hysteria was killed and he charged straight for me with a loud cry, _"But__ resisting __is__ absolutely __imposs__—__"_

"THE _**'TAKE-THIS-YOU-NO-GOOD-FOR-NOTHING-FREAK-OF-NATURE'**_ **KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!**"

"…_Huh?"_

_**SMASH! **_

In silent shock, a devastating force sent the giant Gheimbiu reeling forward with a hi-impact and super sonic double kick. My guard dropped, my mind stricken with shocking realization. The Niel Geiza turned, stunned beyond comprehension, _"You're__—__"_ The force spun about in mid-air to sling…

"AS WELL AS THE _**'DON'T-YOU-DARE-TOUCH-MY-CUTE-LITTLE-FRIEND'**_** PUUUUUUUUUNCH!**"

A fist collided into Gheimbiu's nose-bridge, with an iron-twisting-a-thousand-times creak. His entire body was lifted off, flailing through the air like a rag-doll. He crumbled over trees, statues, benches, and all the like that one would find in the park. The metal mass finally crumbled into a large water fountain, breaking it open like a miniature nuclear bomb. Water burst and showered over him, his eyes full of swirls and his nose sporting a deep welt.

I could not believe my eyes, but all I could utter was…

"…Tengoku-san?"

"Hey!" Akeppa Tengoku was whole, that was the one thing I could say at first. He was bruised, but not entirely as I noticed his wounds healing at a rapid rate. His shirt was slightly torn, but that didn't seem to bother him. The only thing that mattered in his attention was, "Are you alright, Sakagami-san?"

Speechless, I answered, "I think so…Are you?"

"Perfectly…" He then choked and coughed before answering weakly, "fine…" The boy cleared his throat and furled his arms behind his head, "Too bad you're not an Agyle, otherwise you'd be as healthy as me."

…I just could not understand him. I saw him being crushed multiple times from Gheimbiu's attack…any one would have been turned into more or less than a bloody mush…but…this boy was whole and smiling before me like he always did. Despite all this…I couldn't believe myself when all I could think about was…

"_Cute?_"

Akeppa fell silent. He dropped his hand, one of them rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish grin, "S-sorry…It was a spur-of-the-moment thought I had…" Akeppa then straightened, a fresh and lively grin on his impish complexion, "Did that Phantom Falhsgard hurt you?"

"I think you hurt him more than he could ever have the chance to…"

Gheimbiu jumped awake when the cold water running on his face finally got to him. He bolted up, blowing the water from his nose and coughed. The Niel Geiza regained his posture, somewhat, and touched the deep welt in his nose. He even talked like he was pinching it.

"_WHAT?__ YOU'RE __ALIVE? __THAT__ CAN'T__ BE__ POSSIBLE!"_

"Of course…" said Akeppa, the stern glint in his eyes returning again. I held out something to him and he stopped to see it. I gestured his jacket back to him, smiling. He returned the thought with a chuckle, nodded a thanks, and gingerly pulled his jacket from my grasp. Slowly, he strode forth towards Gheimbiu and I followed right behind him.

"Kicking all reasons into the curb…" The boy slipped his right hand into his sleeve, "Defying all logic and the Natural Law Of Order…" His left sleeve came to life as his hand went through it, "Surpassing everything to the impossible!" He adjusted his jacket, the cold breeze rippling his insignia of the fireball-skull with sunglasses like a righteous flag.

"_Why __you__…__"_ groaned Gheimbiu, rising to his feet. Without fear or hesitation, Akeppa and I continued forward.

"If you ignore me, I'll be right in your face; if you knock me down, I'll stand back up to beat you; if you kill me, I'll just come back from the grave for more!" Akeppa then jabbed a thumb to his heart, a wild grin etched across his lips, and his dull brown eyes twinkled, "Because that's how I roll!" Finally, I stopped when he did so and he thrust out both of his hands together into the air. A light glint across his right eye, slowly glowing brightly. Then he said with a smirk…

**"Akeppa…_SPIN__ – __ON!_"**

A spiral of neon green energy coiled within the boy's right eye. I felt it…I felt a powerful aura rising from him. It was unbelievable…impossible…inhuman. This boy…was really something else.

"_I'LL__ MAKE__ SURE__ TO__ END __YOU __PERMANENTLY,__ AGYLE!"_ Gheimbiu roared in raged and bowled straight for the both of us. Akeppa too charged with a load cry, wildly grinning all the way.

"IGNESCO! _**Gurren!**_" Akeppa leapt into the air and spun about, thrusting out his left fist. Automatically, a weapon appeared from a blast of light over his entire fore-arm. It was a red shield-like object that had a strange but fierce face with large white teeth with fangs. Coincidentally, it sported the same types of sunglasses to the fireball-skull on the boy's back. He aimed the shield, revealing a hollow port under its fanged tip, and fired spinning disc-like projectiles like an arm-mounted rifle.

Gheimbiu dozed right through them, reflecting them off to reveal the projectiles as…sharp flat-V-ed sunglasses? Akeppa kept firing as he dashed forward, getting closer and closer toward the Phantom Falhsgard Niel Geiza. Then, he switched tactics…

"FRACTURAM! _**Lagann**_!" His _**Gurren**_ shield-gun vanished, now replaced with something else that took his entire right arm. It was large and thick with metal plating and gears, with a more passive and human-like metal face with green eyes that guarded the boy's shoulder. Across his fist he had…a drill? Altogether, his newly acquired weapon was a drill attached to a robotic arm, with his hand slipped through.

Akeppa swiped a free hand over his head, slipping down his goggle-like sunglasses over his eyes. The boy grinned, and to my surprise so did the face across his shielded shoulder, "EAT ~S!"

The boy lanced forward, lashing out his drill. It spun to life, rapidly cycling to become nothing but a piercing menace. Gheimbiu roared as he punched out. Their attacks collided, metal striking metal and a shockwave of light burst from contact. It slapped into my body with a short but brute force. I barely remained standing when it quickly died out…but I still had strength to gasp with surprise.

Both Gheimbiu's steel fist and Akeppa's iron drill flashed sparks all over. The two were a powerful force, but the drill could only scratch the surface of its opponent. The Niel Geiza shoved back Akeppa, sending them both apart. The boy skidded backwards, stopping in a crouch with him and his faced-shoulder guard grimacing. Gheimbiu had trouble to regain his step and had to dig his hand into the ground to steady himself.

"_You__…__So__ you're__ the__ one __my __Lord__ and __brethren__ warned__ me__ about__…__"_ snarled Gheimbiu. Akeppa thrust his left hand into the air, pointing his index finger directly into the night sky. If I had not known better, I felt that the tip of his finger shone with a bright and powerful radiance.

"I am the drill that will pierce open the darkness to reclaim the lost light! A protector to the Holy Order of the Kingdom of Heaven! An Agyle and servant of God, my Father!" He armed his _**Lagann**_ in a ready stance, "I – am Tengoku, Akeppa!"

"_I__ won't __let__ you__ be __the __end__ of __me, __monster!"_ Gheimbiu rushed forward, crazed fists raised.

"Think twice before underestimating me, Phantom Falhsgard!" cried Akeppa and he too charged.

"Tengoku-san!" I called out, bolting after the two.

Gheimbiu swiped his right fist forward, _"URAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

Akeppa aimed forth his drill, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The two forces collided, blasting another shockwave. This time I took the full brunt and it rolled me off my feet. I stopped as I gripped my hand and toes to the ground and looked up through the glare. Akeppa's drill spun faster and faster, spitting blazing sparks all over, but it still could not breach Gheimbiu's armor.

"No good…"

"_HA-HA-HA!__ Give __it __up, __Agyle!__ This __is__ why __they __call __me__ the _Resolute Wall_!"_ Gheimbiu guffawed, _"Take__ this!"_ The lock of blades shattered and it sent Akeppa stumbling. _"And__ this!"_ A fist collided into the boy, sending him reeling to the side. _"And__ this __and__ some__ of __this!"_ Slaps, fists, and pounds rained all over Akeppa before he could recover across the ground. _"AND__ THIS __ONE'S __ON __THE __HOUSE!"_ The Niel Geiza swept back his leg, ready for a heavy corner kick.

"_TAIGA__…__ROOK!_" I sent myself sliding across the ground, stretching out my kicking foot. Like a stick sweeping someone off their feet, I swept Gheimbiu off his.

_"WHOA-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OOOOOOH!"_ He spun out of control in the air, shrieking all the while. I quickly picked myself up and bolted away just before the monster collapsed onto the ground behind me.

"Tengoku-san!" I called out. Exhaustion caught up to me and I staggered to fall onto my knees before the boy's body. Unconscious, he was battered and bruised beyond imagination, but nonetheless still in one piece. I saw a trickle of white blood leaking from the corner of his lips. Without hesitation, I wiped it off with my sleeve, "Tengoku-san! Wake up!"

Stunning me, he bolted sitting up, "Huh? What? Where?" He paused before grabbing his body, "YeeeeeeOOOOOOOW!"

"Tengoku-san! Can you move?"

"M-Maybe…"

"We have to run."

"We can't."

"What?" I gazed down onto the boy, who was picking his shattered body back onto his feet. "He's too powerful! You'll lose your life if you continue on in your current state!"

"I know that…" This caught me completely off-guard. Akeppa gulped down the pain in his body, straightening himself with a newfound aura, "If I die, then I won't regret. It was meant to be…But if I run away and let this Niel Geiza do whatever he wants with this world…many people will always be trapped in darkness…" I fell silent, speechless, dumbfounded; all mixed into one incomprehensible emotion. The boy wiped the sweat from his brow, both him and his faced-shoulder letting out a breath, "Only I…can break the darkness…only I can find the light again. If I retreat…who else will do it?"

"Ten…goku-san?"

"Ha-ha. Remember? Forget your reasons; ignore the rules; and overcome the infinite impossibility. This is who I am…This is what I do…" He smirked, a powerful radiance beaming around his body, "And I am proud of myself…"

I stood up, not knowing what to say. I just stared at him, questions wandering all over my mind.

_Why was he fighting?_

_What was he fighting for?_

_When was he fighting for such a reason?_

I then took a mental step back, another set of thoughts appearing by my side.

_He fights to defeat these monsters…_

_He fights to protect the things he find beautiful in the world…_

…_My__ guess __he __decided __to __take __this__ step__ since __the __moment __he __was __born__…__I__ can __feel __it__…_

"Tengoku-san…" I smiled, "May I…help you?"

Akeppa was taken aback, but he returned the gesture, "Of course. We're friends, right?-!"

_Friends…maybe that's what he fights for…Who knows?_

"Throw me!"

It took me a full 10 seconds to realize what he just asked for, "What?"

Akeppa nodded with excitement, "Throw me!" He turned to glare at the fallen Gheimbiu, "His armor is too tough, and charging like this won't give me the momentum I need to add more force to my drill…So." Once again, he pointed straight up at the night sky and I followed with my gaze. "Toss me to reach the limitless bounds of the sky – to give me the power to vanquish the dark…" He then leveled his gaze with me, with a childish grin, "Please?"

I thought about it…but I guess there was no need to think. I was only worried about… "Alright. Give me your hand." He did. "Ready?" He agreed. Wordless, I flung him straight up…

_**CRACKLE!**_

…That did not sound good. Indeed, it wasn't when I found Akeppa still standing on the ground, his arm raised up by my grip. The expression on his face was stark blank, his lips twisted with stunned bewilderment.

"Your arm…" I uttered, "did it…"

Akeppa nodded.

"You were supposed to jump…you didn't know?"

He weakly shook his head.

"What now?"

The boy pointed at his limply raised arm. I returned a nod. Snapping a whip, I fixed the problem with a bone-chilling pop. Akeppa took in a deep breath and just held it. Soon, his once lifeless fingers started to move again and he finally breathed…

"Sorry…Sakagami-san…"

"Why are you sorry? I'm the one who is at fault…"

Gheimbiu burst awake from his last fall I gave him. He got up on the wrong side of the bed, and now he wanted to take it out on someone.

Akeppa grimaced, "Throw me, Sakagami-san! I can bear the pain again!"

"I will, but not like before…"

"*Blink*…Huh?"

I gripped the collar of his shirt. With all my reserve strength I spun myself around as I dragged Akeppa through the air with me.

"WHOA~OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH~!" The boy screamed with surprise as we whirled faster and faster. He needed more power…he needed to go higher. I kept spinning, biting my lower lip to bear the rising head-ache. I could already taste blood. Gheimbiu was back on his feet, ready for more…but was now gawking at my rapid dance.

"Go! Tengoku-san!" With that…I flung him skyrocketing towards the night sky. Though he wanted this…I guess he never really expected to…surpass _this_ impossible act…

"I'M SORRY~YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY~YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY~yyyyyyyyyyy…,…,…_**"**_

_**~Ding~**_

And Akeppa was swallowed whole into the dark heavens just like that.

I fell to my knees, gripping my head from my nauseas sling. I think…I overdid it. I clasped a hand over my mouth, fighting for control over my stomach. I won, but the headache was my prize. Gheimbiu was staring up, like a star-gazing child. His entire body had to crane back for his neck-less face to see. Suddenly, he suppressed a snort. His snort escaped his lips and he held back a laugh. In a flash, he was down right reeling in hysteria like a cackling turtle on his back.

"_WAAHAHAHAHAHA~HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!__HOO-HOO-HOO-HAA-HAA-HAA!__ Oh,__ man!__ Why __didn't__ I __think__ of __that?-!"_ He rolled back up to his feet, still laughing all the while, _"I__ could__'__ve__ sent__ him __trapped __in__ the __stratosphere__ and __that __would__ be__ the __end__ of __it!"_ With a meaty metal finger, he wiped a tear-drop from his eye. _"Now,__ what __was __I__ going __to__ do__…__ Oh __yeah__…__"_ One step at a time, literally savouring his moments, he approached me, _"Time__ to __have __a __good__ time __with __this __annoying__ girly__…__"_

I remained where I was, unfazed. The metal giant came up to stared down at me. If I hadn't known better, I thought I saw a perverted expression across that steel Moai-statue face of his. Not only was he a monster, but a disgusting one at that.

"What?" I demanded.

"_Hmm?__ What, __not __going __to __run __and__ cry __for __mommy__…__"_ he taunted, hands on his hips. If I had strength, I would have smashed his head to the point of replacing his dirty face with his filthy brains. Taking the silence as my answer, he nodded, _"Fine __then__…__now,__ be __a __good __girl __and __let __me__ take __your__…__"_ He trailed off for a second. _"What?__ What's __with__ the __look?"_

I glared at him, despite me being on my knees with a nauseous head. He must not believe what he was meeting, _"Aren't __you __afraid, __like __any __weak __human __would __be?"_

"No." My answer stunned him. I wiped my mouth with the back of my sleeve, but stopped. Stain of white was on it. I could not help a faint smile, "Because…I believe in Tengoku-san…"

Gheimbiu's patience snapped and he reached forward for the final blow, _"DON'T __TOY __WITH __ME __HUMAN!"_ I closed my eyes, my trust remaining true to the end.

I believe in you…Akeppa.

_**BROAWR!**_

The two of us froze, Gheimbiu's fist two inches from my head. Together, we stared up…shocked. The stars had vanished…concealed behind a thick black cloud. It sparked lightning, thunder roaring. Thunderstorms were usual to me…but this one was unusual. It was only a single black cloud, spewing green lightning, with its center coiling like a spiral.

"_He__…__he__ can't __be __for __real__…__"_ uttered Gheimbiu

I smiled, "Tengoku-san."

A comet sliced through the cloud, blasting open a giant hole from the center of its spiral. Lightning rained down and ensnared this comet, enhancing a mighty roar that could have shaken the heavens.

"_**WHO **__**THE **__**HECK **__**DO **__**YOU **__**THINK **__**I **__**AM?-!"**_

"_IMPOSSIBLE!"_ shrieked the Niel Geiza.

The skin of the comet melted off, revealing Akeppa soaring straight down with his drill spinning with an unbelievable pace, "THEN I'LL PROVE IT WITH THIS!"

Akeppa dove his left hand into a space within his _**Lagann**_. There was a miniature dashboard, with a small console places inside. Across it was a circular screen with a key like knob stabbed through its center. With his thumb and finger, he twisted it. The neon green glow in his right eye made another spiral of energy, completing itself as the light burned off from his very pupil like a ghost. _**Lagann**_ jolted alive, transforming itself bigger to cover Akeppa's whole body. It had changed into a massive projectile of a drill-missile. The faced-shoulder pad had grown bigger and became a giant head the size of the boy himself, with the drill as its neck. The face roared with Akeppa's voice.

"_**LAGANN**__** – **__**IMPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACT~!"**_

"_NO__ FAIR__—__"_

Gheimbiu was pierced right through his face and body by Akeppa's massive drill. A clean hole shaved through his entire being. Seconds later, a howl of shrieking metal and grinding steel erupted into the night. A firestorm engulfed everything soon after and a large blast was delayed by a second. A gale struck into me and I curled up to minimize the pressure. It was devastating and horrifying at the same time. The whole thing could've been on par to a nuclear eruption.

What could have been a minute felt like an eternity before the gales disappeared. Silence rolled in and the wind returned to normal. I waited, to see if there was any more danger. There wasn't, so far that is. I unfurled myself and pushed myself to stand. My legs felt like jelly, but they'll hold. I gripped at my arm, my eyes scouring everywhere.

"T…Tengoku-san?"

"I'm here…"

I turned to the voice.

The smoke of destruction opened to reveal Akeppa, his back faced to me. Gheimbiu's fragmented remained littered the ground, soon fading away into black dust. He was gone, but…As I came closer, I notice something fluttering in the air. Fireflies? No…

They were…they were like fireflies but…

…Were they stars?

Floating aimlessly in the air were several orbs of light. They glowed with a bright luminance, each radiating a special color. I narrowed my eyes, able to make a shape of something within each light.

A key…an old fashion key.

I stumbled forward, to get closer to the boy. He remained where he was, unmoving and quiet. Akeppa then thrust out his right hand, no longer armed with _**Lagann**_, with his palm facing to the sky. With a whisper, he went…

"Return to those from which you have been taken from…" A grin brightened his cut lips, "your hearts are waiting…" The lights obeyed and softly rose into the air. One by one, they shot off like a shooting star and scattered throughout the city sky. After that…all was quiet.

"Tengoku-san…" I called. The boy perked his head up, dropping his arm. He turned about…and I covered my gaping mouth.

Akeppa looked like he had insulted a gang of football-players, challenged them on a one-to-thirty game, failed to understand the concept of playing football, and suffered the consequences. To be honest…there was not one word I knew that could do justice to describe how beaten and scarred up he was. The right lens of his sunglasses was cracked open, revealing his right eye to be normal dull brown again.

All I could utter was, "Y-you're face…it's…"

Not getting it, the boy thought it was the white blood across his lips and he wiped it off. It was more than that spot though, but I couldn't even tell him straight.

"Did I get him?" he asked. Did he mean the blood? Or Gheimbiu?

I told him, "You got him…the monster that is…"

"Phew…that's great…I thought I missed…"

"…Tengoku-san…"

"Yeah?"

"…Are you alright?"

"Ha-ha. Perfectly—" Without any warning, Akeppa collapsed onto his face.

"…TENGOKU-SAN!" I sprinted to his side and pulled him up in my arms, hoping to shake him awake, "Tengoku-san! Wake up! Tengoku-san!"

…_**ZZZZZZZZZZ~**_

That noise. Was he…snoring? Indeed…he was…and rather loudly I admit. The boy practically slept in peace within my arms, unaware of the swelling bruises and the white blood all over his face. He was sound asleep like a newborn infant. Extremely relieved that he was alright – more or less – I could not help a smile as I looked down onto this peculiar infant.

Tengoku, Akeppa…was indeed…a living being that could surpass – and live – the impossible…

_**つづく**_


	5. Why Was I Born Like This?

_**All characters/abilities/weapon/and others marked with '*' are under the ownership of Emerald Sonata.**_

**_All__ casts__ from _Clannad_ and__ certain __elements__ from_ Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann_,__ belongs __to__ the__ production __company__ of __Key __and __Gainax __respectively._**

* * *

_天元突破クランナドー__  
_**「****Tengen**** Toppa ****Clannad****」**

The Fourth Lock:  
_'Why__…__Why__ was __I __Born __with__ Such __Misfortune__…__'_

**VVV**

"Curse it all!" A fist smashed into a wall, possibly fracturing either itself or the structure's face. It hammered again, venting out rage beyond understanding. A grimace tore across a pair of feminine lips, hair rained down around a face, "We've lost another one!"

"Tch, Gheimbiu had it coming for him," echoed a deep and brusque voice, "He should have stayed with hunting for Soul Keys than Agyles."

"Hm-hm…" chuckled a light, but chilly voice, "It looks like it is now down to us three, as the Commodores of the Niel Geiza…"

Three beings stood within an empty hexagonal chamber, shrouded in a dark and gloomy aura. One was a female, while the other to were men of contrasting characteristics; all of which clad in different dark-colored cloaks with silver streaks running down their bodies and hoods over their heads.

The woman in a rose red cloak straightened herself, the slender and curved body of hers as firm as ice and stone. Not swallowing it down, she smashed the wall once more, "Either the mangy Agyles of this world are getting stronger by the day or we are getting pathetic by the second. We have to tighten up our iron grip here!" She whirled about, "Well? Think of something!"

One of the two males, wearing a smoke-white cloak, was large and bulky, literally a human-scaled giant with a proud chest and thick arms. He gave a meaty grimace as he folded his arms with a chortle, "You really expect me to pop a dumb idea like that within my head? Save your breath." The human-giant slapped a fist to his chest first, "I'm charged in: get in, smash everything in my sight, brush the dust off, and go bye-bye…" then he tapped his thick cranium second, "And this is to plan strategies in the heat of battle. There's no room for anything else but following orders."

"Funny, I thought that brain of yours was made for barreling through walls as our skeleton key," smirked the woman. It took a minute for the big one to get it, before ferociously barring his teeth at her.

"HEY!"

The woman shrugged with a light giggle, "I rest my case…"

The second male, tall, thin, had a playfully-charming air about him, and clad in a deep teal cloak, strode towards the two before a battle could ensue. His pace was fluid, like a ghost, and he had his thin and slender arms wrapped over one another. The thin man came to a stop, looking down at the woman and human-giant, "Now, now, my dear comrades. Our Lord is already bogged down by the losses of our numbers…do we want to add more to his burden…"

"Geh, like I would want to do that…" grumbled the big one, "He's ready to destroy anything that infuriates him, and he'll do exactly the same thing to you if you even think about getting on his nerves – if you know what I mean."

"Who – doesn't?" quietly snapped the woman. The two exchanged glares from under their hoods, their faces an inch apart, and sneers all about. Then a pair of cold hands plastered onto their faces and shoved them apart, opening a human-like curtain for the thin one to step forward.

"Enough…" he sighed.

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAA~!" The three instantly shared one big vein over their heads. "Get a load of this sight! It's priceless!"

"Oh-hoh-hoh…" Even that laugh made the three expand their unified vein even bigger. "Truly, it's a remarkable luck that they have not killed each other on first sight…"

The woman, thin man, and human-giant snapped their heads to one direction and cried, "_U__'__RU__'__SAI!_"  
_[__'__SHUT-UP!__'__]_

"Ah…using that foreign language again…" From a veil of shadows, a tall and slim figure stepped into whatever light the chamber held. This figure was a man, clad in a long black cloak – but unlike the first three, his clothing bore no silver streaks. Instead, adorn across his chest and should was a blood-velvet mantle with golden frames, somewhat worn out from the hands of time.

"Phe…Why don't you guys just sit the heck down and cool off!" From the same veil, a shorter figure – the size of a young teen – emerged from the dark to plant a pair of fists to his hips. He too wore a similar set of clothing as his slimmer counterpart, having the equivalent red mantle with faint golden frames.

"Morif…Javeth…" muttered the human-giant. In a flash, the short one yanked the giant down to his height and literally slapped his face into his, nose grinding. From his dash, his hood had fallen off to unleash short piercing-red hair with two long locks that dangled over the side of his head, eyes blaring raging crimson. Overall, this young man appeared to be no more than 18 years old – or so one would think.

"FOR THE FIFTH-HUNDRED-AND-TWENTY-THIRD TIME! IT'S _**HAVEL***_ – ME – AND _**LORITH***_ – THAT CREEP OVER THERE – GOT IT GORILLA-HEAD?-!"

"G…gorilla-head?" uttered the giant, confused.

The one, marked 'the creep' Lorith, shook his head with a laugh and tapped his hooded head. He then brushed it off and a tail of hair fell out. Lorith had long pale blue hair tied back in a ponytail, his eyes twinkling with mischievous crimson, "Come now, Havel, do we really need to get back to the name calling again?"

"For your freaking information, I'm no kid! I'm already more than a good 90,000 or so years old, so don't yank my chain!"

"Ah, but I too am over 90 000 years myself…but since you asked nicely – alright I won't…"

The woman and thin man stood side by side, the former with arms crossed and the latter arms wrapped.

"What do you think you're doing here?" wondered the woman.

"Likewise," smirked the thin one.

"That was lame…"

"Why, thank you."

"Come now, my friends—" chimed Lorith.

The woman and thin man answered, _"We're __not __your __friends."_

"Fine…I'm not. Did you forget that this too is our base of operations?"

"_Get__ out."_

Now it was Lorith's turn to get a vein over his head, "Would you show at least some respect to us? We are after all fellow Phantom Falhsgards…Abyssals* even!"

"_Go__ and __die __in __the __Underrealm__…__"_

"Ooh-ho-hooooo~" chuckled Havel, shoving the giant out of his grasp. "That was soooo low…Do it again."

Lorith fell silent for a good minute. Finally, he responded with a fold of his arms and, "Hmph, aren't you all a handful to deal with."

"_Likewi__—__"_

"—I'm not a gorilla-head!"

_**WHAM!**_

The giant's face was flattened to the ground, with two large bulges the size of bowling balls growing from under his hood. In perfect sync the woman and thin man shook their reddened fists, trembling from the stings across their knuckles. Another large vein unified, the two sharing equal snarls.

"_Dummy!_ _You__ ruined __it!"_

"Sh-shhourri…" uttered the giant.

Havel furled his arms behind his head with a mused grin. Lorith chuckled with a shake of his head.

"Phantom Falhsgards here sure are an interesting batch." Lorith quipped.

Before the synced partners could say a thing, someone placed a word through their mouths…

"Indeed…"

The woman, thin man, and giant jumped on their feet. They spun about, dove to land on one knee, and bowed their heads in absolute respect. Together, they agreed with one phrase.

"_My __Lord!_"

A gate of black smoke sliced open across a raised platform on the top of a staircase. A pair of figures was spared from its murky bowels, black-violet smoke peeling off their bodies. They were two men, one an inch taller than the other. The shorter one was donned in a black coat and clad with a dark red mantle and gold-frames over him. His hood was off, revealing long pale ash-silver hair that reached past his shoulders. Eyes glinted blood-red, silent with a calculating gaze. In a flash, Havel casually strode right up to him with his arms still tucked behind his head.

"Yo! Kahmil! Been waiting for—"

_**SMACK!**_

"GREH!"

A heavy chop of the man's hand collided across Havel's crown. Dazed, the latter reeled back and began to… "WAH! GEE – GAH – GOH – ECK – EEK – OW – URK – DOH – BWAH – OOF!" …_had_ rolled down the flight of stairs and clutter to a stop before Lorith's feet. The said Abyssal suppressed the urge to laugh.

"Shut up, Lorith…" groaned Havel, face buried in the floor.

The man, named Kahmil*, sighed as he pulled back his hand. "Why couldn't you treat me with the same respect the others have for their leader here?" He then turned to the one next to him, "Don't you agree…Lord Lazielghan?"

Lord Lazielghan* was a tall and formidable looking young man, his thin but steady arms folded over his chest. Unlike the others, he was clad in a chrome-sable black coat, black pants, and thick dark brown leather gloves with gold-lines that reached past his wrists and over his forearm. Red-frames were symmetrically running all over his clothing, almost glowing neon. Though he had a hood, with a short-curled back horn-ornament like a chameleon's crown, his face was entirely visible. The skin was deeply tanned, a straight face with a passive frown. His cornea gleamed red on the rims but pulsing yellow in the inside, demonic like.

"Rise…" he said in a deep and echoing tone. The three silver streaked ones did without hesitation. "2nd Commodore Gheimbiu, the _Resolute __Wall_…has been destroyed. Will your disorderly behaviour bring you the same fate?"

"No, my Lord!" His three servants returned.

Lazielghan nodded, satisfied, "Good…"

"GAH!" Havel gasped after he climbed back up the stairs, with Lorith waltzing right after him, "Now Kahmil, if you freaking hit me one more time, I'll make you pay dearly like any sorry Agyle that crosses my path!"

Kahmil sighed, "I like to see you try, Havel…Otherwise I may have to trouble Dark Master Oiluj to erase my existence himself…" Havel gagged. In silent fear, he crawled a few steps back from the platform and bolted to his feet next to Lorith.

"Nice choice," he smirked. The mischievous Phantom Falhsgard caught a slug of a punch before it could hit his cheek. He glimpsed down from the corner of his eye, unto an enraged Havel. "Oh-hoh-hoh…did I accidentally hit a nerve?"

"Commodores…" spoke Lazielghan, ignoring the duo with Kahmil, "though we originated from completely different worlds and universes, we are, after all, Phantom Falhsgards nonetheless. They are the Abyssals, the elites and servants of our Dark Master, Oiluj-sama. We, the Niel Geiza, are only second in place against their ranks. So behave yourselves in their presence."

"_HA__'__!_" confirmed the Lazielghan's three.

Kahmil waved it off, "There is no need for royalty neither formality…As long as you do not bother me while I do my planning and not question my actions, I am content. Feel free to do whatever you wish to my subordinates…"

"SUBORDINATES?-!" screamed Havel, "I'M A FREAKING ABYSSAL, YOU NO GOOD FOR – _**MMMPH!**__** MMM-MMM-MM-MMMM-M-MM-M-M-MMM-MMMMMMMMMM!**_" The rest of his speech was confined under Lorith's hand. Kahmil sighed, tapping a fist to his forehead to alleviate a headache.

Lazielghan turned to him, "That is rather optimistic of you…for being the _Maestro __of __Chaos __Calamity_…" Kahmil let out a small laugh, dropping his hand to his side.

"It's just a title among us Phantom Falhsgards, Sir Laziel…nothing more…Besides…" He grinned, sparkling calm malice, "I enjoy composing disorder among the worlds of God, and His Kingdom…" He then added, "And please, call me Kahmil, no _sama_ if possible…"

"Then I shall respect your request."

"You don't have to worry about it for long, my friend. Once the ordeal we wish to initiate is completed, my subordinates and I will be on our way to commandeer other Phantom Falhsgards among the other worlds…" Kahmil brushed a strand of hair from his fore-head, "Just stick to the plan we agreed on…and all will have a happily ever after…"

In deep understanding, Lazielghan nodded. He then turned to his three servants, who one by one brushed off their hoods in respect to their Lord.

"3rd Commodore Sieyirhain*…the _Bloodcurdling__ Tempest_…"

The woman shook her head, freeing long strands of pale vermillion hair. She was a stunning sight to see, even if she had a silky amethyst-colored eye-patch, with a white rose decal, across her left eye. Her bare right eye glistened deep crimson-red as she grinned, folding a hand over her heart with a bow, "Lazielghan-ou…"  
_['-Ou':__ "King/highness/milord"]_

"4th Commodore Buyaddho*…the _Ravage __Reaper_…"

The human-giant combed a thick hand through his very-short and spiky pale terra-red hair. His eyes were equally red, burning with pride and malice. He smashed his knuckles together, before folding a hand over his heart for a graceful dip of respect, "Lazielghan-ou…"

"And 1st Commodore Sheizhaika*…the _Skyward__ Oasis_…"

The thin man had already stood at attention from the start, his long but elegant wavy pale sun-orange hair released. His eyes too were shining crimson. With a snap of his fingers, a dark purple rose was produce from a wisp of black fire, sparking from his fingertips, and he gently pinched it to hold over his heart in his bow, "Lazielghan-ou. We, the Niel Geiza Commodores, will lead your forces to victory and our future…"

"Mm-mmm-m-mm-mmmm?" muffled Havel, pointing at Sheizhaika.

Lorith peeled his fingers off a bit, "Yes, Havel?"

"How did he do that?" Havel repeated, stingy.

"Ooooh…No clue." And Lorith resealed Havel's mouth, much to the younger one's chagrin.

"MMMMMMMM!"

"What is our current count of the collected Soul Keys?" continued Lazielghan.

"959 my Lord…if Gheimbiu had not failed to return with his life, we would have reached 964…" replied Sheizhaika.

"It's still a long ways to go," muttered Sieyirhain to herself.

"And with the number of those who have Soul Keys dwindling…" grumbled Buyaddho.

"Do not fret, my vassals…" replied Lazielghan in a steady tone, "we will continue to gather the Soul Keys within this city, even if it is becoming more difficult to find one. We must endure the hardship to succeed in our goals. Failure is not something I will be so pleased to find myself facing…"

"_HA__'__!_" replied the three Commodores, affirming to their Lord's wishes.

"Sir Laziel is right, my friends," Kahmil added, respectfully, "in order to claim the worlds as ours, we must not waver in our ventures…I, Havel, and Lorith, the Abyssals, will support you as well." Lazielghan returned a nod, before eyeing his followers once more with a newfound aura.

"For over the millennia, humanity has ruled the worlds as their home and territory. Now, they have exhausted themselves to the point where they no longer have the strength to continue. So…let us, the Phantom Falhsgards Niel Geiza, graciously accept their declination from their throne…and ascertain our true future."

"Whatever our Lord wishes, we will do it without regrets!" chanted Sheizhaika, Sieyirhain, and Buyaddho.

"Good day~ everyone!"

All heads turned to a sweet, gentle, and youthful voice that came from a doorway that had just slid open within the chamber. A series of metallic creaking and squeaking echoed through the room, while a trolley of several drinks and plates of desserts wheeled in.

At the handles was a petite and pretty young woman clad in a soft-pink dress. Truly she was small, but she gave off a motherly aura within her short and graceful strides. She had long and wavy ocean-blue hair that reached all the way to her thighs. She wore a pair of sandals that had a short stubby heal, with blooming flower décor across the straps. The petite woman pushed the trolley to a halt, not bothered by the stares she had received. With a lovely smile, she turned to politely bow before everyone.

"Everyone must be really hungry. I've brought snacks and drinks," she beamed.

The three Commodores had a silent gaze; the Abyssals other than Kahmil raised an eyebrow; Lazielghan remained as his passive self. The Neil Geizas turned to their Lord with a quiet look. Without a word, he simply closed his eyes and gesture them with a quiet nod. In a blink, the three surrounded the smiling girl with equal brightness.

"Hm-hm. Today's special is French pastry and desserts," giggled the girl, "I did my best to follow the recipe, so I hope everyone enjoys it."

Sieyirhain and Buyaddho were pressed side to side, their eyes wide as a babies' and sparkling with delight.

"UWAH~! Cake!" squealed the woman.

"Ooh-ooh! Which one is mine?-!" licked the giant's lips.

A pair of hands slipped in between their faces, parting them aside like the Red Sea to reveal none other than the great Sheizhaika, "As I am the 1st Commodore, I shall be the first to receive his—"

Still delighted, the 3rd and 4th Commodore gave Sheizhaika's face a back-hand blow to silence him – as well as getting him out of their way.

"Momifu…" grumbled Havel, speech still suppressed, "Um, mumby mu…"  
_["Lorith__…__I'm__ hungry __too"]_

Lorith sighed with a chuckle, "Alright, alright. Let us too enjoy a nice break." He released Havel's mouth, forcing him to gasp in air. The teen Phantom Falhsgard ripped a smirk across his lips.

"Al-ho-riiiight, I'm back in the game!" After quick stride forward, he pushed the three Commodores aside in a single shove, "Me first!" His eyes scanned across the assortment, until it dropped on a big one. It was a special type of a small cake, as it was in the shape of a cone with a swirling mix of white and dark brown cream. "HAH! Got it!" he lashed a hand out, to be faster than any eyes to see.

What stopped him was a white-bladed dagger that touched over his heart. It took him a minute later to realize this…before he…

"_Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeh__…_" Havel glanced worriedly at this blade, aimed at his chest. Slowly, he looked up with aghast. He was gazing right at the ever-beaming young girl, who owned this special white dagger.

"I'm sorry, but that one is not for you…" she answered, a bone-chill sensation radiation from her innocent grin. A nauseas-blue aura shrouded over Havel's red crown, his eyes twitching at the blade over his heart.

"…Could you at _least_ put a sign over it then…"

The girl brightened, forgetting entirely that she held someone at knife-point, "Oh, that's a wonderful idea! Thank you so much!"

"Naia…"

"Oh?" The girl named Naia* turned to see Lazielghan. The Niel Geiza was neither angry nor frightened, but remained as he was the entire time. Naia brightened even more than Havel's suggestion, "Ah, Lazielghan-sama!" With glee, and still holding an eye-twitching Havel hostage, she single-handedly reached for the cone-shaped cake. She held it in the air, before the Lord, "I made this one for you, Lazielghan-sama. It's a vanilla and chocolate swirl mousse."

There was a pause between the two, not a bad one though. Soon, Lazielghan wordlessly accepted the dish with both hands.

"H-hey…girl…" Havel breathed.

"Yes? How can I help you?"

"You think you can kill me with a toy like that?" Despite his words, Havel had to force his 'carefree' chuckle out, "O-only Agyles can kill the likes of us, Abyssals. I-isn't that right Lorith?"

Lorith merely shrugged, leaving Havel in the dark with a nasty snarl.

Naia happily nodded, "That's correct. That is why I specially made this dagger with mixing Agyle blood into the blade." Havel face-faulted with an 'urk'. "This way, I won't let any misbehaving Phantom Falhsgards harm Lazielghan-sama."

"Mis…behaving? What me~?" nervously smiled the Abyssal.

Lorith covered his mouth to keep himself from exploding into hysteria, "You _**are**_ the loudest one here…"

"Shut the—" The dagger pinched closer to Havel's heart and he squeaked, "I'M SORRY!"

Lazielghan took the small fork that was on the plate and carved a small piece of his cone-shaped cake. Naia waited, her expressions scared and anxious. Even her dagger hand was shaking, causing Havel to just eye it without blinking. The Niel Geiza Lord took the bite. Silence. Instantly, Naia shamefully lowered her gaze.

"Lazielghan-sama, forgive me I'm no good, I—"

"Delicious."

"Heh?" Naia was startled.

Lazielghan looked directly into the petite woman's eyes, without a single smile, "It is delicious."

Naia widely beamed, all her fears washed away in an instant. She could not help herself and wiped a small pearl of a tear from her eye, "I'm so glad that I didn't disappoint you."

"H-hey," huffed Havel, "Dagger…off…please?"

"Oh-hoh-hoh? Did Havel just say 'please'?" smirked Lorith.

Kahmil had no comment whatsoever, simply shaking his head with a sigh.

"Naia…they are our guest. Please treat them kindly…"

"Yes, I will, Lazielghan-sama!" Instantly, Naia withdrew her dagger and sheathed it to who-knows-where among her small frame, "Everyone, please help yourselves!" With that, she happily passed out dishes and drinks to the three excited Commodores.

Havel took a cautious ten seconds before he dared to release the held air in his lungs.

"Abyssal Havel…" whispered Lazielghan. Havel stood up right at attention, something he rarely does, "Never bully Naia…or you will regret it…"

Havel blinked, before throwing a narrowing look, "…Excuse me?"

Kahmil quietly eyed the petite girl as she poured drinks into glasses, "Who are you?"

"Ah! Good day~. My humble name is Naia. I am Lazielghan's personal maid that he created, and it is my eternal honor and happiness to serve him. I am glad to make your acquaintance." She then took a moment to take a plate with a piece of scrumptious cake from the trolley and held it out for Kahmil. "Here, please try this. I'm a little inexperienced, but I know it's not too bad. Rest assured."

Kahmil, physically, flinched and recoiled a few steps back. Naia blinked, not knowing what to make of his reaction as he had a queasy hue over his forehead while he stared at the cake. With a straight face but twisted lips, he made for the exit and closed it shut behind him. Naia was left behind with question marks fluttering all over her, like curiously little butterflies, and placed her head in a tilt.

"Don't worry, little maiden," said Lorith, who walked over and gripped the plate himself, "I'll gladly have his share."

"Did I…do something to offend him…um…" wondered Naia.

"Lorith. A pleasure to be acquainted with you." The Phantom Falhsgard took a nice bite from his cake, "Hmm, scrumptious! No, it's just a Kahmil-thing. He hates cakes."

"Eh?-! Why?"

"Don't know – my, this _is_ good – he mentioned something about how humans put their heart and soul into their cakes before sharing it with others. I think the term 'it freaks him out' would nicely describe his affinity for cakes."

"Hearts and souls? _Made_ into cakes as ingredients? I don't think that's possible…"

Lorith shrugged, "I keep telling him that, but unfortunately he doesn't have a good handle on such metaphors."

Havel then bumped right past Lorith, nearly making the latter drop his plate, "Yo! What about me?-!"

Naia blinked, "…You what?"

"What freaking else?-! A cake – or something!"

"Oh! Why, I have a special one for you…uh…"

"Havel! Now gimme!"

"Ah, Havel-san." Naia rummaged through the trolley, soon pulling out a rather large square cake. The three Commodores caught just a glimpse, and they instantly huddled side by side in panic within the far corners of the chamber.

"I-is that…" uttered Sieyirhain.

"Oh no, it is…" shook Buyaddho.

"Well…" gulped Sheizhaika, "He was asking for it…"

"WHOA!" Havel greedily swiped the cake from Naia, who did not seem to mind. The cake was indeed large, with three thick layers and loads of cream on it; plus a cute strawberry. Other than flicking off the 'cute' strawberry, he gripped his fork and inhaled the whole thing. It was after the first bite…where he regretted it.

First, glowing crimson filled up his face like fruit punch in a jar; second, steam burst from his head, nose, and ears; third…he was shaking. He collapsed to his knees, the cake landing perfectly unharmed across the ground, and the teen Abyssal was…hyperventilating…

Lorith etched over, fork in mouth, with curiosity, "What's eating you?"

Havel then gave out an earth-quaking scream of—

_**"HOOOOOO~OOOOOOOOO~OOOOOOOOT~!"**_

Lorith staggered back, his fork slipping a bit from his mouth, stunned. Havel's face was puffy red, tears wildly flowed from his eyes, and he was literally breathing out fire from his gaping mouth. In rage, he shot a glance up, "WHAT IN THE WORLD DID YOU…put in it…" He trailed off at the sight in front of him, his own temper shattered.

Naia, with her blissfully happy grin, was surrounded by a fiery aura or orangy-black rage. Her hair and dress fluttered about her from the rise of vengeful-heat as she calmly spoke her words.

"This is my special blend…my _Super-Spicy-Please-Behave-Yourself_ cake…" Havel just gawked at the girl as his mouth burned beyond comprehension. "Causing more problems for Lazielghan-sama to stress on, is absolutely unforgivable…" Naia, still smiling, narrowed her eyes dangerously, "So please…do not be a bother to everyone…"

Lorith's eyes were wide open, his fork slipping from his mouth, "Oh…my…"

The three Commodores were shaking together like frightened children before an angry mother. It seemed they too had experienced a similar sight when they had first crossed her lines…personally.

Lazielghan simply continued to eat his cake, ignoring everything else, "This is why you do not bully Naia…and the reason why you will regret it…"

"Lesson…learned…" rasped Havel, losing his throat, "Water…please…"

"Do you promise not to make any more trouble, Havel-san?" lovingly implied Naia. Havel rapidly nodded, stroking a cross over his heart. His voice had died. Naia's aura went out like a birthday-candle, and she returned to her…usual self. "Please wait for me, while I go and fetch it." With that she went back to the trolley to fetch water.

The atmosphere died down, leveling out for the Commodores to reappeared from their corner, as if – almost – nothing happened.

"By the way, my Lord," said Buyaddho, "What do we do about the one who killed Gheimbiu?"

Lazielghan opened his right eye, glancing at his vassals, "Who?"

"That Agyle…" replied Sieyirhain, "I heard he's new in town…"

"He's just a mere pup," huffed Sheizhaika, "It was sheer luck that he won, thanks to Gheimbiu's arrogance. What harm could this single Agyle possibly do?"

"We're talking about the _'Resolute __Wall'_ here…" retorted the woman, "Nothing – and I mean _nothing_, can get pass his armor—" The head of a violet rose was struck onto her lips. She narrowed her eyes on the thin man.

"Trust me, my dear Sieyirhain, his skin was just for show. He has one too many weak spots for me to describe…"

_**Munch!**_

Sheizhaika perked his head up from the sound. He pulled back his rose, now headless. Glancing back, he saw Sieyirhain angrily chewing out the rose pedals under her teeth, returning a one-eyed leer. Amused, the Commodore huffed at the gesture and tossed the stem over his shoulder.

"Then we shall send forth a scout to find out who he is and what are his ability…" replied Lazielghan.

"May I volunteer, my Lord?" Sheizhaika requested.

"Hey, what about me?-!" Buyaddho snapped.

"For this, I have already chosen a suitable candidate ahead of time…" The two men sagged from Lazielghan's confirmation, "Enkuudaidu…"

"…_Haaaa~?-!_" wondered the three, their faces in equal disbelief.

"Oh?" wondered Lorith, interested, "What's wrong with this Enkuku?"

"_Enkuudaidu_," muttered Sheizhaika, "A Niel Geiza Sentinel*…"

"A specialized Agyle-hunter. He's the best among the lower ranking ones under our command…" added Buyaddho.

"However…are you sure you want _him_ to take this task, my Lord?" asked Sieyirhain.

"I am resolute with my decision…as we speak, he is on his way to the city…"

"Oh? Do we have a guest coming?" Naia turned away from Havel, while she held a large jug of cold water and – unaware – kept it out of his pained grasp. "Would you like me to save a piece of cake for him, Lazielghan-sama?"

Sieyirhain scoffed, before biting a large chunk of her cake, "Let's just say he has a special luck that always tries to kill him before he can arrive on time…"

"Eh? Why's that?"

[******]

"AMSCRAY!"

"WAH!"

A body was thrown into the air, down a steep emerald hill, and off a moving train. It tumbled wildly down the slope, crying out for any mercy one could give in this situation.

"WHAA~AHAHAHAH~AHAHAHAH~AHAHA~HAAAA – GURAHAH!" It bounced off a massive boulder, launching the body off like a catapult.

"EEEEEE~EEEEEEE~EEEEEEEEE~!"

_**PLOMP! CRACK! SPLASH!**_

At least a bit fortunate, the body landed face first into a shallow stream; full of hard stones. Drenched to the bone, the body was that of a young man around the age of 19. He had short shaggy blonde hair and a strong body-frame, despite experiencing one-heck-of-a-fall. He wore a black coat that had silver streaks all over it; a black hood which carried a fluttering fish inside like a kangaroo pouch before it leapt out; wore a pair of old and – once – mud-crusted overalls; and set of broken sneakers.

"GUH!" The young man popped his head out of the water, gasping in air. Long locks of his hair shielded his right eye, river water dripping from them. The other eye of his was no more than a small cat-like slit, but had a menacing air to it. He spun about on the spot, scowling at the fleeting train with barred teeth that looked nothing more than that of a vicious shark.

"HOW DARE YOU THROW ME OFF! SO WHAT IF I DON'T HAVE WHATEVER-YOU-CALL-MONEY-IS – YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO KICK ME OFF; EVEN IF IT'S A MOVING TRAIN!" Eventually, the silence waned out the flames of his rage, making it shrink as fast as the fading image of the train. The young man scoffed, rolling himself about to sit in the middle of the flowing river and rested his arms across his knees.

"Accursed humans…the Niel Geiza will erase you all from this world…"

_**BONK!**_

"OW!" Something hard fell onto the top of his cranium. He slapped a hand to force down the growing of a bump as he hissed. "WHO DARES?-!" He then glanced at the projectile.

…A coconut…

"WHAT?-!" The seething man gripped the said coconut and stared at it, dumbfounded. He shot his eyes into the sky, spotting several swallows circling over his head and tweeting a taunt to him, "Swallows…with…coconuts?" His fingers pierced right through the hard shell, "IS THIS SOME KIND OF SICK JOKE?-!"

He hurled the coconut out of his sight…Or so he thought. It bounced off a rock that – somewhat – was in front of him; returned with a vengeance, straight into the man's face with a loud crack; and rebounded to let his head recoil from the blow, before it ultimately hit the streams and washed itself away out of – permanent – existence.

The dazed young man dropped on his back into the stream, utterly exhausted. Neither angry nor hurt, he had the expression of deep thought. Hopeless, he stared blankly at the clouded blue skies.

"_Why__…_" he uttered to himself, ignoring the cold water all over his body, "_why__ was __I __born __with __such __misfortune?_"

_**Ring-ring! Ring-ring!**_

The sound of digital chiming snapped the young man out of his endless thoughts. Depressed, he rummaged in his pocket to pull out a unique – and water-proof – black cellphone. He thumbed a button across its side, which automatically popped and fanned out a disc-shaped receiver/cover and illuminated with a digital screen. Tired beyond human imagination, he lazily tapped the receiver to his wet ear.

"Hello…"

'_[__…__Trouble?]'_

The young man instantly bolted up in his seat, "Th-this voice…"

'_[Yes__…__it__ is __I.]'_

In seconds, the young man rested the phone across a single flat stone that rose above the stream's water level and touched a button across the screen. He bowed on his hands and knees, head all the way down, as soon as a tall holographic projection of Lord Lazielghan illuminated before him.

"Lazielghan-oudono!"  
_[Ou:__ 'King'__ / __'-dono': __"Lord-"]_

'_[Have__ you __arrived __at __the __city __yet?]'_ asked Lazielghan.

"…Uh…"

'_[Then __I__ guess __you __haven't__…__]'_The holographic Niel Geiza Lord sighed, _'[Enkuudaidu__…__I__ want __you __to __do __something __for__ me__ once __you__ reached __the __city__…__]'_

"…"

'_[Enkuudaidu?]'_

_**Bubble-bubble-bubble…**_

Lazielghan took a closer look. The man, known as Enkuudaidu*, had accidentally buried his face into the water…for several minutes too long. Once again, Lazielghan sighed, _'[Buyaddho__…__]'_

'_[HA__'__!]'_ Lazielghan wandered off, disappearing from the projection. The human-giant Buyaddho slid into view and smashed his knuckles together, _'[Heh-heh.__ Leave__ it __to __me, __Lazielghan-ou!]'_ Buyaddho's hologram reached forward and physically grabbed the back of Enkuudaidu's black jacket. With a smirk and heave, the human-giant held the Phantom Falhsgard dangling in the air.

Enkuudaidu reawakened with a start, shaking his head to fling the water from his hair. Buyaddho recoiled to avoid getting hit from stray droplets. With that, he stepped out of view for Lazielghan to return – the human-giant's arm still visible as it held the other Niel Geiza dangling.

"Forgive me, Lazielghan-oudono…" uttered the soaking Phantom Fahlsgard, "My misfortunes are still a lifelong burden…"

'_[That __does __not __matter __right __now, __Enkuudaidu,]'_ replied Lazielghan with a cold tone, _'[When__ you __reach__ the __city, __I__ want __you __to __search __for __someone.]'_

Enkuudaidu had a serious face, his shark-teeth barred, "Is it that Agyle?"

'_[Yes.]'_

"Tell me what I should do!"

'_[Find__ the __Agyle __who__ has __been __recently__ destroying__ our __kind __here. __See__ if__ you __can __recover __some__ information __about __this __one's __power __and __identity.__ From__ what __I __have __been __able __to__gether,__ the __Agyle__ is __a__ male __who __bears__ an__ insignia__ of __a__ fiery __skull.]'_

"An Agyle with a flaming skull?" The dangling Niel Geiza gritted his teeth, "Just who in the world is he?"

'_[That__ is __what __I__ want __you __to __find __out,]'_ Lazielghan answered, _'[Also, __Enkuudaidu__…__]'_

"_HA__'__!_"

'_[__…__Eliminate __him__…__if__ you __can__…__]'_

Enkuudaidu slapped a fist to his heart in a respective salute, "Your wish is my utmost command, Lazielghan-oudono."

With that Lazielghan's hologram clicked off and out of sight; the same went for Buyaddho's arm.

"UWAH!"

_**SPLASH!**_

Once again, lying face first, Enkuudaidu fell back into the stream. Unlike before, all he could do was groan with bubbles popping around his face. He lifted up his head, a scarred and fatigue expression on his face.

"Why…does my misfortune do this to me?"

With that, he passed out.

_**つづく**__**  
**_

* * *

**AUTHOR****'S NOTE:** Please refer to _Monty __Python __and __the __Holy __Grail_ in regards to the 'Swallow and Coconut' reference. For those of you who laughed on cue: bravo (^_^).


	6. Um, Hello?

_**All characters/abilities/weapon/and others marked with '*' are under the ownership of Emerald Sonata.**_

_**All casts from **_**Clannad**_** and certain elements from **_**Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann**_**, belongs to the production company of Key and Gainax respectively.**_

* * *

_天元突破クランナドー__  
_**「****Tengen Toppa Clannad****」**

The Fifth Lock:  
_'Moshi moshi?'_  
[Hello?]

**VVV**

I entered my bedroom, meeting the morning sun rays that spilt into my room with illumination. I was donned in my school uniform, a new set of course and well ironed before hand. My previous one…were less than suitable to take to school without people getting any unwanted thoughts to mind.

The night before was certainly a strange event: I ran away from home, met a friend, and finally fought a monster that was four times my size. Yet, I'm still standing. I grinned to myself.

I guess I owe it all to…

_**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…**_

Mm-hmm…Yes, him.

Lying on my bed was my newly made friend Tengoku, Akeppa. A cheerful and child-like boy with an extraordinary source of power and origin. He was the one responsible for defeating the giant machine like monster, who called himself a Phantom Falhsgard Niel Geiza; Commodore Gheimbiu, the Resolute Wall…Well, now that guy was not so resolute when Akeppa took care of him. Unfortunately, the boy must have exhausted himself from the fight and fell straight to sleep right after the battle.

To be honest, if I hadn't known better, I thought a mummy rudely snuck into my room to take my bed. With my help, Akeppa was tightly wounded up in bandages all over his body: legs, torso, arms, and head. Only his mouth and eyes were spared as he peacefully snored. I knew the bandaging was bit overboard…but if it were a normal human that had his injuries, he would have died over 5 times.

Akeppa's body remained intact, that's for sure, but he was battered and wounded that I couldn't believe that he was able to recover so rapidly. Even his bone's weren't broken, not anymore that was. He was…truly amazing. Maybe…being what he called an Agyle had saved him.

Other than that…he did save my life.

I took a moment to glimpse around, eyes on something across my desk and one more thing that hung across my chair. Across the desk were Akeppa's sunglasses. Like his body, they seemed to have self-repairing capabilities, so they had fixed themselves over night. Folded nearly next to it was his bandanna, freshly cleaned by me. As well, his jacket – that dark myrtle green jacket, with cardinal red lines running down the sleeves, bearing the unique symbol of a fireball in the shape of skull with black sunglasses – had too recovered on its own to be as good as new. Being grateful for his help though, I helped to give it a good wash…Though it never had any smell in the first place, it had a nice scent now.

Akeppa kept sleeping, his snore rather loud. He reminded me of my father, whenever I shared the bed with him and mother when I was young. I pushed that out of my mind though. It was all in the past now, and I want to escape from it. Gently, I sat down in hopes to not awaken him.

"WAH!" Shocking me, he sprang right up with a yelp. With frightened eyes, he looked all around him in a frantic pace.

"T-Tengoku-san?"

"Where is he?"

"Where is…who?"

"Gheimbiu! That Niel Geiza! Run, Sakagami-san, I'll hold him off and—"

"He's gone."

Akeppa blinked, turning to me, "Huh?"

"You defeated him last night, remember?" I assured him.

"I…did?"

I nodded.

He took a minute to remember, "Oh." As if it was nothing, he suddenly grinned, "Okay." With that he plopped back down to sleep, instantly snoring. Wow…he was…something. I could not help but to stroke whatever hair he had that escaped the bandages around his head. He was an amusing person to be with.

Then he sprang up awake again, "EH? Where am I?"

"My home. You passed out right after to fought that monster…so I brought you to my place to heal you wounds…"

He noticed the bandages all over, "You did this? Uh…why can't I feel or move my legs?"

"They're bandaged too."

"Oh…" he grinned like he always did, "Thank you, Sakagami-san!"

"Please," I replied, "don't mention it…you did save me after all."

The boy had a shameful look on his face, "I'm sorry for dragging you into this…"

I patted his shoulder, "Things like these happen sometimes, no one could tell how…"

"Are you…okay, Sakagami-san?"

"I am…Thank you for asking…" Akeppa sighed as he rested his stiffly bandaged arms over his blanket-covered lap. I knew asking this was not a good idea, but my curiosity got the better of me, "Tengoku-san?"

"Hmm?"

"May I ask…what are you?"

Akeppa blinked. All he did was scratch his cheek with the tip of his mitt-bandaged hand before he said, "Uh…where should I begin? Can I work my way up from scratch?"

"If it makes you comfortable that way, feel free," I nodded. Akeppa sat up straight, gleaming with a grin as he pointed his mitt-bandaged hand at himself.

"I am a celestial being created by God to live among the human world, in order to protect them from the forces of darkness and chaos…An example would be the Phantom Falhsgards…"

I blinked. He said it as if it were a simple answer to a question.

"I am Tengoku, Akeppa, a Light Level Agyle and I am here to fight against the Phantom Falhsgards of this world…Here, they are a special breed called the Niel Geiza…"

I nodded. Though it sounded complex…I actually understood what he was saying.

"What is a Phantom Falhsgard?" I asked.

"Oh them…well…" He scratched his cheek again, as if trying to remember the definition he had memorized, "They're servants and beings of the Dark Master, who was once an Archangel but defied God to take over the Kingdom of Heaven. Heh-heh, thanks to the Ultimate Agyle, though, – who was once an Archangel himself – the Dark Master was defeated…but he was able to create soldiers for him to wander across the lands…" he chuckled, "We Agyles were later created in order to counter-act the presence of the Phantom Falhsgards as they wish to purge the worlds into darkness…"

"You mentioned that you came here, to fight these dark beings…for what purpose?"

"Hmm? Oh, well Michael told me that I was needed on this world…The Niel Geiza are up to something and he and the other Commanders want me to take care of it and report back if possible…"

"…Michael?" I blinked

"Yup!" The boy happily nodded, "He's one of the Agyles' Seven Commanders…an Archangel."

"…_The_ Archangel Michael?"

The boy nodded again, "Uh-huh! As well as Gabriel, Raphael, Ariel, Barachiel, Selaphiel, and Jegudiel!"

I was speechless. I had to be honest, but I find it very hard to believe of what this single boy was saying as he smiled like a naïve and highly-imaginative child. However…there was something…something about him that told me he is not lying…that he would not lie to a friend. The genuine aspects of his personality and his sheepish characteristics made me believe him further.

But…was this just my pity or really trust? I don't know my true answer.

For now, I will accept what he says until I can learn more about this strange stranger.

"Umm…Sakagami-san…" I looked back at Akeppa, who shyly looked at me. "Thank you…"

"Hmm? For what?"

"For saving me…"

I blinked, "I…did?"

"Yeah…if you weren't there when I passed out…I don't know what would have happened…" A chill went down his spine from a thought he had. I don't want to know what it was. "Plus…you brought me home to heal my wounds…I'm so grateful for your kindness…and…" He blushed, "You're my first friend in my life…"

"I…am?" I uttered, "That can't be true. You seem like a nice person that people would love to be with…"

"Mm-mmm…For the whole one year, I never had a chance to make any friends…I haven't had a good chance to meet any other Agyles since then…Meeting you as one was a first time for me…"

"The whole one year?" This question I was about to ask would eventually leave a cold mark within my soul, "What do you mean?" The boy paused, blinked, and casually answered with a raise of his mitt-bandaged hand…

"I'm one year old…well almost…"

"…"

It took me a while before I could recover just my thinking process…

"Wh-what?"

"I was born almost a year ago…I spent half it for training preparations and then the other near-half to fight Niel Geiza in this world."

But he looked like he was 18.

…This absolutely made no sense.

Suddenly…I began to hear a minuscule-ringtone rendition of _'Hallelujah'_…What?

I glanced to Akeppa, who seemed to be looking about for the source in the same puzzled state. It then took us a moment to figure it out. It was coming from Akeppa's hanging jacket pocket.

"WAH!" gasped Akeppa, "It must be Michael…I forgot to let him know that I made it here…" The boy fumbled in his stance, to pick his body up to grasp the source of the musical ring. It proved impossible for him because of my bandages.

Volunteering, I stood up to reach for his jacket, "I'll do it."

"Th-thanks…" I rummaged through his pocket, the first being empty and the second…I then pulled up a vibrating cellphone. It…looked too expensive and classy looking to belong to Akeppa. It had a solid gold body with sparkling silver linings. Across the closed cover was a crystal symbol: a sword-like cross with a pair of edged wings flanking its sides. The boy leaned closer to me, "Can you answer it? I can't move…" I returned a nod and opened the phone…which automatically activated the receiver. Finally, I place it to my ear.

"_Moshi moshi?_"

The other side was silent, but I knew it wasn't dead. Then…

'_[Akeppa…please speak English…]'_ The voice was deep and husky, as if it had belonged to a 40 year old drill sergeant.

"Um…Akeppa is not available right now…may I ask who's speaking?"

'_[…Who's on the line?]'_

"Sakagami, Tomoyo. An acquaintance of Tengoku-san."

I then heard the voice pull back to talk to someone in the background, _'[Who's Sakagami?]'_ He then returned, _'[Why do you have Akeppa's phone Miss Tomato?]'_

"It's To-mo-yo and my last name is Sakagami. I'm Japanese."

'_[Japanese? _Japanese?_]'_ Then the line went dead for a second. I heard whispering in the background, _'[Gabriel…when people say that they're Japanese, what does that mean to you?]'_ Silence…then _'[WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?]'_ The voice finally directed his attention onto me.

'_[Answer me just this one question, Miss Tokyo…]'_

"Tomoyo, but please refer to me as Sakagami."

'_[…Miss Sakinoya…Are you an Agyle?]'_

"No."

'_[…What?]'_

"No, I am not an Agyle. Tengoku-san is."

'_[Then…you're a human…]'_

"That's right."

'_[…Give – me – Akeppa…]'_

I turned to Akeppa, "He wishes speak with you…"

"Uh…okay…" nodded the boy. I helped by placed the phone next to his ear, "Moshi moshi?" The voice on the phone was so strong I literally heard what he was saying.

'_[Hologram projection – __**now**__…]'_

Akeppa could not help a frightened gulp, "O-okay." He then gesture me to hit a button on the side of the phone. I did.

'_[A~KEPPAAAAAAAAA,AAAAAAAAA,AAAAAAAAAA,AAAAAAA!]'_

"HIIIIIIIII,IIIIIIIIIIII,IIIIIIIIIIIIII,IIIIIIIIII,IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

…Now, I regretted it.

I held the golden cellphone in my hand as it projected a large image. It was life-like, 3D even, as it displayed a human figure from the waist up. It was…a young 26 year old man…but his voice was so deep and adult like. He had medium-length but spiky hair, what color it was hard to tell with the holographic-blue all over him. He was wearing a vest, shirt, and gloves, as well as a nasty snarl on his face. His hands gripped Akeppa by the neck and he wildly shook the boy with a vengeance. It was like a genie was ticked off with the first master that summoned him. The harder he shook him like a maraca, the faster Akeppa's bandages fell off his body.

'_[DARN IT AKEPPA, NOT YOU TOO! WHY DO EVERY AGYLE ALWAYS TELL OUR SECRET TO THE FIRST HUMAN THEY MEET! I'M SO GOING TO WRING YOUR NECK FOR THIS!]'_

"I'm-sorry-I'm-sorry-I'm-sorry-I'm-sorry-I'm-sorry-I'M-SORRYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"Hey!" I called out to the genie, "Leave Tengoku-san alo—" He totally ignored me.

'_[WHERE IN HEAVEN'S BLAZES ARE YOU?]'_ roared the digital ghost.

"Sa–ka–ga–mi–san's–ho–u–se–I–thi–n–k!"

The ghost scoffed and shoved Akeppa back onto the bed.

'_[GRAH! Killing you like this won't do…Stay put while I get Gabriel to locate your position! NOW WAIT FOR A DIVINE WRATH, RUNT!]'_

With that, the ghost disappeared. I blankly stared at the small golden phone in my hand, then onto Akeppa. Huh? Where'd he go? I took a closer look…Oh. The poor boy was curled up under the covers, quivering like a quail facing his last moment before dinner called for him.

"Tengoku-san!" I plopped down onto my bed, placing my hands to steady the shaking bump, "Are you alright? Who was that?"

"Th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th-that's…"

"AKEPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The said Agyle shrieked, "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

What the? That roar…it couldn't be.

My bedroom door burst open. At the doorway was a tall and thin young man, the same one from the hologram. He wore a dark crimson shirt, underneath a camouflage-pattern vest a Marine might wear, a pair of silver gloves, and golden-yellow pants. He was hunched and huffing with a menace, his eyes sparkling blue and hair blaring whitish blonde, searching for prey to devour.

"WHERE ARE YOU?"

"NOT HERE!"

"YOU'RE SO DEAD!" and the man charged for us as Akeppa sprung out and hid behind me. But before the man had a chance to take a step forward, a pair of arms coiled around his chest and leg. "HEY!"

"Please! Calm down!" I turned to look, seeing two newcomers in my house. The second one was another young man, possibly at the age of 24. He was slender, charming, down-to-earth, and his sparkling blue eyes and gentle blonde hair gave him a peaceful aura. He was wearing a golden-yellow shirt with white strips and white sweat pants.

"Geez, you're such a big baby!" The other was…what? A small girl? She looked like she was no older than 6 yet she was chaining down the angry man by hugging his shin. She was short lovely bright blue hair, a bubbly complexion, and deep violet eyes. She wore a small dress with a shooting winged star stitched over her heart.

"LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM!" barked the first entrant

"Don't be too rash!" pleaded the patient man, "We can't really stop Agyles from truthfully telling humans who they are! You know they can't lie. Besides, it's up to the humans to believe in our existence or not!"

"Yeah!" squeaked the little girl, "So why don't you get a long-awaited grip and quiet down!"

After much struggling, the man finally surrendered with a worn out look. He shook off the others' hold and straightened himself. With a growl, he brushed the dust off his sleeves, "Fine…"

I remained where I was, sitting on my bed. I was surprised to see these three, wondering who they what and what were they here for…But better yet…how in the world did they know where my house was and getting here in less than ten seconds flat?

"Now," huffed the whitish-blonde-haired one, folding his arms, "who are you, Miss Tamagochi?"

"…Tomoyo…"

In a flash, he wanted to dash me apart with burning fury if the others had not held him back again.

"WHY YOU!"

I felt my body shaking…no. I felt the one _behind_ me quiver against mine. I placed a hand over my shoulder, where there was another hand that gripped it. I patted the other hand, causing Akeppa to poke his sheet-covered head to appear from behind my shoulder.

"It's okay, Tengoku-san…I'll help you…"

The boy sniffed, before he quietly nodded. I rose to my feet, facing the fierce lion before me.

"Who are you?"

"Like someone like you would believe me if I did!" he snapped.

I folded my arms, "I've already been through a lot the other night…I think I can handle more surprises…Have at thee."

"Tch, alright!" The man shook off the others' hold again. He then pointed at himself with a thumb, his complexion fierce and prideful, "I'm the Commander of the LORD's Heavenly Armada of the divine Kingdom of Heaven! Archangel Michael*!"

The other man stepped forward. Unlike the other, he did a graceful bow, "Greetings. I am the Messenger of the LORD and the Kingdom of Heaven. Archangel Gabriel*."

Then the little girl skipped forward. She did a single twirl before giving me a nice curtsy with a cute grin, "Hi-yah! I'm the Kingdom of Heaven's Keeper of the Four Elementals! Archangel Ariel*!"

"You're…all Archangels?" I wondered.

Angels? Real Angels? I know the one named Michael might hate this, but they don't…look like angels. Plus, where were their wings?

"C-Commanders…" I turned to see Akeppa slowly rise, kneeling on my bed. He gave them a shaky salute, "Ore wa…koko da…"

"So…" muttered Michael, "You finally show yourself, huh? Explain!"

"I-made-it-to-the-city-as-ordered-but-I-forgot-to-call-and-got-lost! I-tried-to-reach-the-skyscraper-like-Gabriel-suggested-but-I-got-lost-again! Then-I-had-to-help-Sakagami-san-to-fight-off-a-Commodore-of-the-Niel-Geiza-but-in-the-end-I-passed-out…"

Michael, Gabriel, Ariel, and I all stared at Akeppa for a long moment.

"Gabriel," uttered Michael, first to break the silence, "What in the world did he just say?"

"Uh…I apologize, Michael, but he was too fast for me to hear the first three words…" replied Gabriel, scratching his cheek.

"Well then, let good'ol Ariel do the translation!" The little girl hopped over towards Akeppa and levelled with him by standing on the bed. She then planted a hand on his shoulder and the other pointed upward by her cheek, grinning, "He said that he made it to the city but got lost and forgot to call." Michael and Gabriel nodded at the first point. "Like Gabriel told him, he tried to find the city's skyscraper, but he got lost again." Nods once more. "Then he saved the human, Miss Sakagami—" I could not help a grin, knowing that there was someone among the three who could get my name right, "from a Niel Geiza Commodore!" Again, nods.

"Well to be honest," shuffled Akeppa, "Sakagami-san saved me…"

Nods…but they stopped midway and eyes darted onto me. I remained standing, my expression neutral.

Michael pointed at me with disbelief, "She…_saved_ you?"

Akeppa nodded.

"WHY YOU PATHETIC RUNT!"

"WAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Michael was already on Akeppa as he clenched the boy by his throat.

"I GAVE YOU THE BEST TRAINING REGIME THERE WAS AND YOU STILL NEED TO BE SAVED BY A HUMAN GIRL! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?"

"I believe that he deserves no punishment for being rescued by me," I pointed out, "After all, he did rescue me in the first place…He passed out after the fight and I could not just leave him there…Why, did you want me to?"

Michael glared at me, gripping eye-swirling Akeppa in his grasp. He shoved the boy back onto the bed and stepped back, arms folded, "Alright, Akeppa…I'll let you go on this…But please, try to put some effort…You're an Agyle and a defender of the world and all of its inhabitants…"

"Michael," I said again, catching his attention. I smiled with confidence, surprising him, "Tengoku-san has put in more effort in fighting the Phantom Falhsgards than you can ever imagine…" Akeppa was surprised by my words. Gabriel and Ariel exchanged grins.

"He is a hard working child, isn't he?" said Gabriel.

"Ah-huh," nodded Ariel, hands on her hips, "Among the best, like every Agyle should be!"

Michael scoffed, "Fine…have it your way. And as for you Akeppa."

"SIR, YES SIR?"

Michael had a long paused before he answered, reluctantly, "Good job with saving the human…"

"Uh…Thank you, sir…"

"And don't be late reporting in your weekly findings, got it?"

"R-right! I'll do that, sir!"

"Goo…" The said Archangel trailed off in mid-sentence. It looked like a thought dawned to him…and somehow I got a bad feeling about this thought. Then, he suddenly went, "WHAT? YOU TOLD HER ABOUT THE PHANTOM FALHSGARDS TOO! YOU NO GOOD FOR NOTHING!"

"Huh? – EEEEEEE,EEEEEEEE,EEEEEEEEEE,EEEEEE,EEEEK!"

Michael charged for Akeppa as the boy ducked into a human ball under the covers. Fortunately, Gabriel swooped down in time to hold the enraged Michael by the arms.

"Michaeeeeeeeeel!" groaned Gabriel.

"WHY DOES EVERY AGYLE DO THIS TO ME? I STRICTLY ORDER THEM THAT WHO WE ARE IS A SECRET AND WHAT WE FACE SHOULD NOT – AT ALL – BE DISCLOSED! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH – WHY DO I BOTHER TELLING THEM!"

He sure was the one to talk, after introducing himself as the Commander of the Kingdom of Heaven. Ariel stood beside me, arms curled.

"You got to forgive Michael…" she sighed, "he has a really nasty temper and he could never understand what Agyles are thinking when they do something sanely or absurdly…Heh-heh, but he does care for them nonetheless…even if he hates to admit it…"

"I…see…"

"Well, since you know about us," giggled Ariel, "I'll fill you in on something…As you may know, Akeppa is a celestial being known as an Agyle. They are charged in counter-acting the Phantom Falhsgards across the different worlds, to keep the balance. We, the Archangels, are their direct commanders and we guide and watch over them as they fulfill their life-long duties."

"Are they…angels too?" I asked.

"Well, all of them would humbly tell you that they aren't and can never be angels. They are actually a rank below angels, as Agyles belong in the Fourth Sphere of the Kingdom of Heaven…"

"Fourth Sphere?"

"The Earth and other worlds."

"Is…that so…

Ariel planted her hands to her hip with a smirking laugh, "There are times where Agyles like Akeppa could be a handful to teach and to understand, but nonetheless they're all good souls and worth the time to care for…I'm glad that you met Akeppa, Miss Sakagami."

"Why…thank you…" I could not help but glimpsed down at Ariel, this tiny wingless Archangel, "Um, little girl…could I ask you something?"

"Just call me Ariel~" she sang.

"Ariel-san…Are you really an angel? You look so…very young…How old are you?"

Ariel turned to face me with a broad grin. With a bubbly laugh, she held up her full right hand.

"I'm five!"

"—Hundred million years older than you can ever imagine!" snapped Michael. I noticed Gabriel face-faulting, his entire body pure white. Something told me this was a bad thing, but Michael merely scoffed, "Honestly, Ariel, there's no use in hiding your age with that tiny body of yours! Any one could tell that you're nothing more than an old and senile hag…"

Uh-oh…I slowly turned to glance down at the blue-haired child. The front of her hair covered her eyes, her expression silent.

"Gabriel…" she whispered.

"Y-YES?" squeaked Gabriel.

"Please step aside…" And he did, with frightened pleasure. Michael straightened himself and adjusted his vest, clueless.

"You can't fool anyone but the human eye, Ariel. Either grow up mentally or physically, else—"

"Michael…"

"What?"

Ariel suddenly whipped out a giant pole from a flash of light. It grew even longer and at its end it inflated a giant golden hammer with tiny wings on its side in a flash. The head then became the size of a 1000 ton boulder.

"EAT THIS!"

Michael turned, "Huh?"

_**CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!**_

The ground shook, but it faded rather quickly. I stood where I was with Gabriel, while I was perplexed and he was shivering.

"Oh dear…" he uttered, sweat-dropping, "here we go again…"

"I see that she dislikes people jabbing at her age…" I could not help a grin, "Like any right-minded girl would be."

Ariel was hunched over, her hands gripping the large hammer and seething with ferocity. I was even surprised that a weapon of that calibre could even fit or move about freely in my room. It happened too fast and all I could see was the hammer flattening a silent man. It then later dawned to me that it was wielded by a girl whose size was 20 times too small for it…yet she had swung it like a cheerleader baton.

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, MICHAEL!" shrieked Ariel at the top of her tiny lungs, which boomed with great force, "I TOLD YOU NOT TO BUTT IN ON MY AGE! IS IT REALLY A SIN TO HIDE HOW OLD A GIRL IS?" Then, she repeatedly hammered the weapon down onto to her victim, "NOW DIE-DIE-DIE-_**DIE!**_"

Gabriel covered his eyes, flinching from every strike made.

"Gabriel!"

He jumped, "Y-Yes?"

It all happened in a blink. One moment Ariel had crushed Michael into something close to becoming paper; the next she was wildly hammering him down to bits; and now…she was dragging a still whole but unconscious Michael behind her by the back of his collar.

"We're going home!"

"Right away!" He stepped aside from the door, letting the tiny girl drag the unconscious lion out behind her. He quickly shuffled out the door, but stopped to come back inside to face me. He did a light bow, "Please forgive us for the trouble we caused. And if you don't mind, watch over the boy for us. Thank you, you do not need to see us out."

"GABRIEL!"

"C-COMING!" With that the frightened blonde darted out the door.

"Wait!" I raced after him to enter my living room, "Hold…on…" I could not believe it.

They're gone. Vanished. I looked about, making sure. Honestly said, they were no where in sight. All I saw was a small pile of shining feathers that fluttered down onto one spot on the carpet, before they faded out on landing.

On instinct, I slowly closed the door and planted my back against it. What…just happened? My mind felt too dull and foggy to process this new event that went before my eyes. Still, there was one thing that caught my attention.

Akeppa was still rolled up under the covers, quivering. I let out a sympathetic sigh. He really did felt like a one year old child, trapped inside an 18 year old body. I approached the bed and sat down across it, resting my hands softly onto the shaking bump.

"It's okay, Tengoku-san…They've left…with Michael."

A corner of the coiled blankets peeked open to reveal a brown eye, "R-Really?" I nodded. Cautiously, Akeppa unfurled himself and pushed off a bit of the covers. He sat on his knees, facing me, his eyes filled with guilt.

"I'm sorry, Sakagami-san…"

"Again? What for?"

"I think I got you in trouble as well…" My heart skipped a beat at his words. He was…so selfless…so innocent. He had his head bowed, his fists gripping the skin of his pants. "I'm…really a bother…aren't I?"

I softly grinned, "Of course not." His head shot up, his expressions stunned. "To be honest…I'm glad to have met you, Tengoku-san…You may be strange, but I know you won't harm others…"

"R-really?" beamed Akeppa. I nodded. He thrust a fist into the air with a victorious grin, "Yatta!"  
_['Hooray!']_

I laughed. This boy was indeed amazing.

"Anou…" started Akeppa, his thoughts changed, "What are you wearing, Sakagami-san?"

"Hmm? Oh this is my school uniform."

"School…uniform?"

"Yes, I have to go to school today…" Lightning scarred my nerves. "Oh no! I'll be late!"

I bolted up for the door, but stopped to glimpse myself at my closet mirror.

"Eh?" blinked Akeppa, "Late?"

"Yes. If I'm late for school I'll be in big trouble." Silence answered and I felt the room' temperature drop significantly. Akeppa was the source, as he was facing a corner with a gloomy blue aura shrouding him. "Ah, i-it's not you're fault! I wasn't watching the time!" I took a moment to walk over, to give him a supportive pat on the shoulder, "You can stay in my house as long as you want, Tengoku-san. My parents are on a business trip and won't be back in a few weeks or so. Make yourself at home."

Akeppa turned about, sniffing, "O-okay…"

"Then, I'll be off."

"Ittarashai!"  
_['Please go and safely come back']_

Before my hand reached the door knob, I physically flinched. I turned back onto Akeppa, who said those words, with a blank stare. He caught on, curiosity swimming in his eyes, "What's wrong?"

After a pause, I shook my head, "N-nothing…nothing at all…" I gulped, before I could find the strength to say, "Ittekimasu…" Akeppa waved back. With that, I left my room and prepared to leave the house.  
_['I'm heading out.']_

'Ittekimasu'…'Ittarashai'…How long have I not heard or said those words? Years?

Closing my front door and stepping onward, I grudgingly confirmed this thought with a slow nod.

[******]

"Ooooooh"

It had been some time since Tomoyo had left the house. Being alone, Akeppa had a bit of an urge to explore it. The popped his head out of the bedroom door, looking all about in awe. It was large, roomy, and cozy with a decent amount of furniture and living space.

"What a nice house…" he cooed. He waltzed out of the bedroom, venturing about. He would peek inside other rooms, which he found almost similar with Tomoyo's room but with a different taste. He even spotted the bathroom, with its unique bathtub. Everything interested him, from the littlest things like table ornaments, to the big things like the grandfather clock. "Hoooo…It's so big." Naturally to say, it was a moderate size for a family of three…but the terms for Akeppa were…drastically different.

Akeppa soon wandered into the kitchen, his eyes gleaming with the clean marble counters. It was small, but afford enough space for cooking in a comfortable and loose environment. The boy could not help but peek into the cupboards and fridge, seeing everything as new while he went.

"A kitchen…" he whispered. His thoughts automatically clicked into place and he grinned, "A place where families can cook and prepare meals to serve themselves or others…Heh-heh, also a place where happiness flows…Or, as what Barachiel told me…" Akeppa placed a hand onto a counter, and it bumped into something soft. He looked at what he made contact with.

"Eh?" His eyes fell onto a special object: a strange box-like container that was wrapped up in a soft felt cloth, with moons and rabbits on it. He picked it up, "What's this…" Another thought clicked into place, "Hmm? Obento? A lunchbox?" He took a moment to sniff it, "Uwah! It smells good…"

A thought, an entirely different one, dawned to him.

"EH! Sakagami-san forgot her lunch?" He frantically looked left and right repeatedly, "She must have forgot when she left! What should I do? What should I do?" Akeppa struggled for an idea; something; anything.

_Light bulb!_

The boy rummaged into his pocket, pulling out his golden cellphone. He flipped open the device, quickly scrolling through a list of recorded contacts he had. His lips stretched into a beam as he founded who to look for and hit the 'enter' with his thumb. Finally, Akeppa placed the running receiver to his ear and waited.

'_[…Hello?]'_

_"Commander Barachiel? It's me, Akeppa! Can you help me with something?"_

_**つづく**_

**_

* * *

_**

_**NOTE FROM AUTHOR:**_ There are some areas where I added an extra '-' and ',' within word. I had no choice but to add them in for the Upload Manager-System was messing up the certain long words. This will act as an 'anti-glitch' to keep it printed on screen.


	7. Please Take Care of That Child

_**All characters/abilities/weapon/and others marked with '*' are under the ownership of Emerald Sonata.**_

_**All casts from **_**Clannad**_** and certain elements from **_**Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann**_**, belongs to the production company of Key and Gainax respectively.**_

* * *

_天元突破クランナドー__  
_**「****Tengen Toppa Clannad**

The Sixth Lock:  
_'Please Take Good Care of That Child.'_

**VVV**

"So…this is the place…"

Enkuudaidu narrowed his eyes, scanning the environment around him. He had made it to the city…finally. Despite the death-glare he gave, he could not help a gulp.

The city was so big…and so crowded. All sorts of tall buildings surrounded him like foreboding giants, the accursed light of the sun glaring off their faces and down on the Phantom Falhsgard Niel Geiza. People of all kinds wandered about him, busying themselves in their everyday lives.

Though a detestable sight, Enkuudaidu did not spare a single passer-by with his eyes. He glimpsed at their bodies and clothing, looking for a sign or clue of the target he was to look for.

So far…no one had a flaming skull.

"Humans…" he spat to himself, "eating, drinking, and living freely under the light to their heart's content. Caring for nothing else but their own, willing to eliminate all rivals and obstacles that threaten their measly existence. Nothing but lying scum…detestable…" A fist was tightly clenched, "If I could, I would slay every single one…"

"Coming through!"

"Huh?" blinked Enkuudaidu.

_**SMACK!**_

"GRAH!" A newspaper boy on a bike struck into Enkuudaidu's back with deafening force. The Niel Geiza Sentinel was launched forward, sailing over multiple heads that were oblivious of his existence, before crumbling face-first into the concrete. The newspaper boy, on the other hand, was unfazed. As if nothing had stopped him, he gave the victim an apologetic wave as he faded down into the distance.

"Sooooooooorrrrrrryyyyy~!"

Enkuudaidu rose to his feet with a bark, his face glowing red, "LOATHSOME HUMAN! I'LL—" He gagged. He saw the boy's bicycle antennae had a small black flag on it.

A white skull with a cross of cutlasses in the background.

"A skull!" stiffened Enkuudaidu, "It must be that Agyle!" He then launched himself into a sprint, "COME BACK HERE!"

In front of his path, there was a young boy who happily finished up the rest of his banana and tossed its peel to the ground. It just so happened that the Niel Geiza stepped onto it.

"EEEEEEEEEE~EEEEEEEEEEE~EEEEEEEEEEEEH!"

_**BONG!**_

"GURAHA!" Enkuudaidu had slid forward down a good several meters or more before he smashed into a streetlamp. He crashed to the floor with a gag, a thick crimson line painted from his chin over his nose and up his forehead.

The boy's mother, unaware of Enkuudaidu's fall, crouched down to her son.

"Jiro-chan! What did I tell you about littering?"

"Sorry, mommy…"

"Next time don't do it again, alright? Be lucky that no one got hurt."

"Accursed pup…" Enkuudaidu rolled about and clambered to his feet. He eyed the boy, like a starved lion stalking a baby antelope, "I'll make sure that you'll…huh?" Enkuudaidu trailed off when the mother and child turned to continue on their day. The boy wore a cap in reverse, and there was something on it …

There was a baseball team logo, of a skeleton baseball-player.

The Niel Geiza narrowed his eyes, "That skull…Another Agyle?" He bolted into a sprinters dashed, "I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY FROM ME!"

_**GLOMP!**_

"BWAH!" Enkuudaidu bumped directly into a woman and rebounded from the collision of his face into the front of her body. He stumbled but stomped to a halt, casting a deadly glare.

"Why you!" Once again he stopped himself. He stared at the woman, who was hugging her body from Enkuudaidu's eyes with a red and startled face. He, on the other hand, was staring at her hair…

A hair clip in the shape of a skull.

"What? Another skull?" Dark fury blazed within him as he stared at it. Like a panther, he pounced, "THEN I'LL TAKE YOU DOWN AS WEL—"

_**SMACK!**_

…and got swiped in the face from the woman's bludgeoning purse – with the equal force of a Gauss cannon.

"PERVERT!"

Without a sound, Enkuudaidu flailed into the air and finally struck ground zero across the concrete once more. Lying sprawled across the pavement, he peeled his face up. Now, he sported light-red, a crimson strip from his chin to forehead, and now a corner of a purse with the imprint of its logo across his cheek. He shook with violent anger, unable to refrain himself any longer.

"I…hate…humans…"

_**BRRRR-BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR~!**_

"Hmm?" He perked his head up and turned. The Phantom Falhsgard was lying in the middle of the road, with a rather large truck screaming towards him. Its neatly waxed engine-grill reflected the look of silent loathing on the Niel Geiza's face, "Haaa…I also hate my luck…"

_**SCREEEEEE~EEEEEEEEEEE~EEEEEEECH – BLAM!**_

[******]

I sighed, troubled for the entire day.

I was fortunate enough to arrive to school on time, so I was relieved. But from the moment I had started homeroom till now, I have been worried. I couldn't get Akeppa out of my head.

Was he alright, alone? Could he handle things by himself? He was one – correction, almost one – year old…will anything happen to him? The last thought made me skeptically think over it.

But he still looked 18…it was…not possible. A thought struck me though.

He's an Agyle, a celestial being…maybe their sense of age and lifestyles were different…drastically different. I sighed again. /AZURE

It was now the lunch hour and I was wandering down the quiet hall, with windows to my side that oversaw the outside grounds and courtyard. No matter how hard I try to avoid it, I would always hear those deafening whispers and gossip going around about me. I just wanted to shut my ears and simply live through the day with as little trouble as possible. It felt like a bad day…my guess for the days to come. Even worse…I forgot my lunch. Now, I was on my way to the cafeteria in the lower floors when…

"Ah!"

"Oof!" I groaned. Under my dazed stated, I had accidentally bumped into someone.

I gazed down, looking onto a girl who was a head shorter than me. She had mid-length violet hair, with a single long lock of hair tied by a special white ribbon that hang over the right side of her face, and matching colored round eyes. She was donned in the same set of uniform as I, only her left sleeve had a white band with words clipped to the arm of her sleeve above her elbow: Class 2-B, Class Representative. Class Representative? This girl was small, petite even, and she looked scared. I blinked as I noticed something sprayed across the ground.

"Playing cards?" I uttered.

"I-I'm sorry!" squeaked the violet-haired girl.

"Don't be. I was the one who wasn't paying attention," I reassured. She accepted the words, but was still shivering. I didn't mind her reaction, I guess it was natural for someone of my stature for others be antsy around me, "Here, let me help you."

"Ah-ah! Th-thank you!" Together, we crouched down to picked up the cards. I wondered what interest did she had with these? Was she into gambling? She didn't look like the kind? If not, what were her reasons for bringing them? We picked up the last of the cards, and I placed the ones I picked up into the deck in her hand.

"Do you like to gamble?"

"HEH? Wh-what?"

I pointed at the deck in her hands. Her face flushed.

"N-No! I d-don't! Th-this is f-for fortune telling!"

I raised an eyebrow, "Fortune telling?"

"Y-y-yes!" She the shied back a bit, her head down but her eyes up, "Um…would you me to read your fortune…uh…"

"I am Class C, Sakagami, Tomoyo, yoroshiku."

"R-right! I am Class D's class representative! Fu-Fujibayashi, Ryou! Pleased to meet with you!" Timidly, she began to shuffle her cards. Her hands were shaking, I noticed. I guess my reputation from my past exceeds my awareness about it…I placed my hands on hers, calming them. She jumped at my gesture and looked up with fear.

"It's okay…There's nothing to be scared…" Thankfully, my words reached the girl's heart and she slowly relaxed. She even cracked a smile and giggled.

"HEY YOU!"

My danger senses kicked in. I spun about, spotting a high-speed projectile coming straight for me. On instincts, I slashed up a high kick. My blow split the projectile apart, exploding a cloud of white all over. Ryou blanched, gasping sharply with a squeak. After a blinked, I realized something. The white things were…pages. With a better look at them they were pages of…a dictionary?

"DON'T YOU DARE BULLY HER!"

Another projectile flew, but I knew my last move wouldn't work on this one: for it was a human figure that dashed through the cloud of flying papers. I steadied my stance and instantly caught a punch that wanted to bite my nose. A second fist came for me, and I dodged to one side. In a flash, this figure and I fiercely brawled: the figure's fists versus my kicks.

Her moves were similar to mine: free-style. She had good strength and flexible speed to boot, making more than a match for anyone to face. How I knew that she was a girl was obvious, even through this cloud of paper. This attacker wore a skirt and had wildly long violet hair. After evading a blow I spun about to throw a fist of my own. My opponent followed, thrusting out her own punch. In our wake, we caught up a series of pages in a stack over our fists before our colliding blows tore them to shreds.

"You're good," muttered the attacker.

"You too," I struggled.

"ONEE-CHAN!" Our focus shattered at the scream, both of us turning to Ryou, "She wasn't bullying me, honest!"

The white cloud fell away from us, clearing the air between me and my opponent. I was correct…more or less. The attacker was indeed a girl…but this girl looked…shockingly similar to…

"Another…Ryou?"

"What? No-no-no!" Our fists disconnected, easing our bodies back into a casual stance. The girl before me truly did look close to Ryou, only she had longer hair, a fiercer complexion, and had the white ribbon tied around a lock of hair over her left. "I'm her older twin sister! Class 2-A's Class President, Fujibayashi, Kyou! And who would you be?"

"Class 2-C, Sakagami, Tomoyo. Nice to—"

"Skip the pleasantries," snapped Kyou, "Now you answer to me! Why are you bullying Ryou?-!"

"Onee-chan!" uttered Ryou, "I told you, she wasn't doing anything of the sort!"

Kyou blinked at her younger sister, thinking it over. Finally, she huffed, "Fine. Be grateful that Ryou-chan let you off the hook, otherwise you will meet pain beyond pain!" She emphasised it with a clench of her fist.

"I'm glad that you have a protective spirit for your sister…but please straightened out your facts or else innocent casualties will significantly increase…"

"WHAT WAS THAT?-!"

"Onee-chan, please!"

"TOMOYO!" The three of us perked out heads up at a voice and we turned about. Well what do you know, it was…

"Sunohara-san, good day," I greeted.

"DON'T _'GOOD DAY'_ ME, YA BIG FAKE!" The blonde charged straight at us with a wound-back fist, but more towards me I guess, "Kyou! Get out of the way!" With that, he shoved right past a stunned and long haired Fujibayashi. Her eyes narrowed, dangerously.

"YOU!" In that second, she twist about. With deafening throw, she smashed a back-hand blow across Sunohara's neck. With a gag, he was launch forward off his feet at me.

Automatically, I swept my leg back behind me. Sunohara came flailing at me with a scream. With a twist of my ankle, I swept him up over my shoulder with a kick.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAA~AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"EEK!" Ryou leapt sideways, in time to avoid a falling Sunohara who crashed down right behind me. I dropped my leg back down to earth, casually brushing the wrinkles in my skirt and straightening my sleeves. I caught a glimpse with Kyou. She grinned, giving me a friendly giggle with a thumbs-up. I returned her gesture with a smile.

"Uuuuuuuuuh…" groaned Sunohara, "GAH!" His bottom was grinded under a foot, courtesy of an irritated Kyou.

"Oi, Sunohara! Why were trying to do to Sakagami? Kill her?"

"I think _you're_ trying to kill _me_," the boy groaned. He received a harder stamp for that.

Kyou sighed, before looking around her, "Ara, ara…look's like I've created quite a mess…" She then glared down at the blonde, "Get up and help me!"

"Wh-what? OW! Okay-okay! I'll help!" Kyou released Sunohara, letting him sit up to rub his rump with a snarl.

"I-I'll help too, onee-chan!" added Ryou.

"May I also be of assistance?" I asked.

"Heh, the more the merrier," smirked Kyou. Together, along with Sunohara, we picked up the scattered paper and graffiti from the ground floor. I was surprised; who knew the dictionary Kyou used on me had so many pages.

"A-anpan!"

"Hmm?" Anpan? Bun with red-bean filling? The voice came from behind me and I turned.

I met the sight of another female student. Somehow, she felt familiar. She was a head short than me, wearing the same set of school uniform as I, Ryou, and Kyou wore. Her hair was deep autumn-brown hair, with a pair of longer strands of hair that naturally perked up like antennas. It didn't look scary though, but rather fitting and adorable. She shyly curled her fists over her skirt, taking in deep breaths as if to gather courage.

"H-hamburger!" she whispered to herself. Was this girl hungry?

"Yes?"

"I-I-I-I'm Class 2-D F-Furukawa, Nagisa! I-I-I-I'm really, really, glad to meet a friend of Okazaki-san!" she squeaked.

I blinked, "Okazaki?" On cue, a young man appeared to support the girl named Nagisa from behind her. Hey, he looked familiar with that blue hair and solitude like eyes. He sighed.

"Oi, Sunohara…are you still at it?" he muttered.

Now I remember: he was the one with Sunohara when he tried to prove that my strength was false. Though he was with such a boy, I had no grudge against this one, "You're from before…"

He glanced down at me, a half-grin on his face, "Name's Okazaki, Tomoya."

"Okazaki-san," I greeted, "I am Sakagami, Tomoyo."

"Yeah, I know…Sunohara won't shut up about you…"

"Is that so?"

Sunohara bolted up to his feet, gripping to stacks of paper in his fists, "HEY! I keep telling you, Okazaki, there's no way can a girl is stronger than a guy!"

I turned to face the blonde, twisting my wrist, "Would you like me to prove to you my worth again?"

"Come and get a piece of me you – TOH!" A splash of white sprayed all over the air again. Nagisa and Tomoya jumped, but I remained the still. Kyou had helped to silence the boy by smacking her stack of paper across the back of his head, with the force of a base-ball swing. She felled Sunohara in one blow and he collapsed face-first and bottom-up-in-the-air to the ground.

"I told you to help me clean up, ya goof!" snapped Kyou.

Nagisa and Ryou were shivering, their voices gone.

Tomoyo flinched, "Oi, Kyou…I think you killed him…"

"Tch, like Sunohara's thick skull can't take a beating like that," folded Kyou's arms.

"O…Onee-chan…" breathed Ryou.

"He's right…" uttered Sunohara. Kyou huffed and turned on her heels, returning to re-gather the pages across the ground.

"Help me too, Okazaki!" grumbled Kyou.

The blue haired boy, blinked, "And if I refuse?"

Instantly, Ryou was hugging onto Kyou from letting her big sister bite at Tomoya.

"YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING DELINQUENT! I'LL BEAT YOU SENSELESS!"

"One-he-he-chaaaan!"

This brought back a certain memory, of an enraged Archangel held down by a more patient one.

"Okazaki-san…" Tomoya's attention twisted to the girl next to him, Nagisa, who smiled, "We should help your friends…"

"Tch…They're not my friends…" he muttered.

"Okazaki-san…"

Tomoya broke a sigh, "Alright, alright…"

I grinned. Something told me that they would eventually make an interesting pair.

Together, including Sunohara as he came too, we tried to gather all the pages across the ground. Like before, I was surprised that what took like minutes felt like hours. The sea of pages was nearly endless. By the time we stacked up the pages and almost done clearing the hall, I felt a presence.

Someone was staring at me. I turned about, letting the others continue. I caught a glimpse of something, something peculiar. Why it was another girl, only smaller than Nagisa or Ryou. She looked young, reminding me of that Archangel I met this morning, Ariel.

The girl looked like she was in early 1st Year, clad in the same uniform as me. With a skirt she also wore a pair of skin-tight dark navy pants. She was hiding half of her body behind the corner of a wall, also exposing half of her face and some of her long dark-green hair tied in a pale-blue butterfly bow. I grinned at her and waved. She squeaked and disappeared. I dropped my hand, but nonetheless giggled.

"Done!" called Kyou. We all rose up to our feet, the hall clear of the dictionary's entrails. One by one, we stacked the papers we gathered into Sunohara's hands, who 'volunteered' to carry it for Kyou.

"OI! What are you doing?" he snapped.

"For once, stop getting yourself into trouble and help other's for a change," grumbled Kyou.

"But why do I have to carry your papers?"

"Oh come on, won't you help out a maiden in need?"

"I don't see Ryou or Nagisa-chan asking for help!"

Kyou lost it and gripped Sunohara by the collar, violently rattling him. Tomoya dove forward, catching the stack of papers that slipped out of the blonde's grip. With teetering success, we don't have to clean up again. Even Ryou and Nagisa let out a long sigh.

"Are you saying that I'm not a maiden?" dangerously growled a fiery Kyou.

"W-W-WAIT!"

"DIE SCUMBAG!"

With that, she flipped Sunohara with a roar and drove his head _into_ the ground. Surprisingly, the boy's head successfully pierced through the floor. Tomoya had his mouth gapping as he was sitting across the floor. Nagisa and Rou were hugging each other in absolute terror. I, on the other hand, sighed with a shake of my head.

Looks like Sunohara will never learn his lesson.

Something caught my senses, my eyes even, and it lured me to looked out the window. I cast a glance outside, surveying the grounds below me. Then I saw…

"A…person?"

True enough, there was someone standing by himself in the middle of the quiet courtyard. He was no student, as he wasn't wearing the school uniform and looked like he was 20 years old. Instead, he was wearing a deep-grey hooded-sweater and sweat pants. His hair was tranquil-ocean-blue and long, which was tied back in a loose ponytail, and his eyes sparkled with ever-life green. His complexion was a rich peachy cream and looked too handsome, charming and gentle to be true. He was staring up…up at me. On sight, he smiled and waved. Curious, I waved back…before I gestured a point at myself.

_Did he need me with something?_

The young man nodded with a grin.

_He did._

"Fujibayashi, Kyou-san; Fujibayashi, Ryou-san," I called out. Ryou was once again hugging her fiery sister, Kyou, from beating up Sunohara to more, or less, than a pulp before they stopped and turned. "I have something to take care of so I must go. It was nice to meet you."

"Ah…sure…" replied Kyou.

"It was nice to meet you too," smiled Ryou.

I turned to Nagisa and Tomoya, "It was also a pleasure to meet you, Okazaki-san, Furukawa-san…"

"No, it was nothing," waved Tomoya.

"H-hai! I'm glad to meet you too!" added Nagisa.

I added on more thing with a grin, "Take care of each other, you two."

The two were taken aback. When they subconsciously exchanged glances, they instantly broke their eye contact with flushed faces. I kept a giggle to myself, before trotting down the hall. I faltered to a stop, running on the spot before I backed up to look down at a beaten Sunohara.

"Please believe in my strength. Have a good day." I left him.

"MARK MY WORDS! I'll FIND OUT ABOUT YOUR TRUTH EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" Then, he was silenced when Kyou stamped a foot over his face.

I raced down the stair cases, only slowing down when I saw teachers and class monitors treading near my path. Other than that, I made it out of the building and dashed towards the courtyard. Surprisingly, the young man had expected me as he turned just as I rounded the bend. He chuckled by the time I approached him.

"Miss Tomoyo Sakagami, yes?" he asked.

"I am…" I breathed. I wanted to continue, but he held up a hand to tell me to catch my breath. Thankful, I steadied my lungs before going on, "Who would you be and how do you know me?"

"Ah," he grinned, "Forgive me if I have given you a scare. I am the 5th Archangel, Barachiel*, the Arc of LORD's Divine Thunder…It is nice to meet you, Miss Sakagami." I could not help a grin. Good, another one who knew how to say my name correctly. "You forgot this."

"Hmm?" He then held aloft a very familiar object, "Oh! My obento!" I took it in my hands, "But…how did you."

"Akeppa, told me." I rose my eyes to see Barachiel's smile, "Akeppa gave me a call to ask for my help. He said that you were his good friend and that you forgotten your lunch because of him…" I was surprised. Did Akeppa take another fault as his again? I laughed to myself. What a silly boy… "So, I hope I made it in time to give you your meal. As the LORD said, _'It is always important to have your daily bread and water, to give you the strength to face the day's work'_. So please, eat up."

"Thank you, Barachiel-san."

"Please, call me Bara. No need for formalities," waved the said Archangel.

"But…how did you know it was me you're looking for?" A thought clicked into his mind.

"Oh, I forgot." He rummaged through the pocket of his sweater, pulling out a folded piece of paper, "He gave this to me to find you." He passed the paper to me and I opened it. I literally gasped.

It was a drawing…of me. But not just me…_exactly_ me. It looked more like a photograph than a sketching, but it also had the details of being drawn by pencil and crayons.

The portrait was a full scale of myself, turned half-way to show my face with a beautiful smile and dancing long deep-teal hair. My school uniform was skipping in the portrait's wind, while I had one hand combing several strands of my hair behind my ear. I…looked like a bishoujo character in an anime. My cheeks flushed.

"He's…good…" I uttered.

"Isn't he?" chuckled Barachiel. I folded up the paper, unable to suppress the smile that I hoped would match the one in the picture, and cherished it within my breast pocket over my heart. I turned to Barachiel and bowed, which surprised him.

"Thank you very much, for your troubles Bara…"

"Oh, don't mention it. I was nearby this universe anyways, so I thought it was only convenient…"

I rose up, unbothered by his last statement. Whether or not it was true, I am still grateful for him helping both Akeppa and I. Suddenly, I heard a special ring-tone, of _'Ode to Joy'_, and the young man rummaged through his pockets again. He too produced a golden cellphone with the crystal sword-like cross and wings across the center and flipped it open for use.

"Hello?" he asked. He beamed, "Ah, Nerine…"

Hmm? Nerine? Why do I have an inkling feeling…that I might know this girl?

"Hmm?" Barachiel went on, "The others are forming surprise birthday party for Sia?" He laughed, "Do you think Oasis could keep it a secret…Hah-hah, Vaihken's clever. Tying up Oasis and locking him up in a closet should help us…Or else it wouldn't be much of a surprise for Sia anymore if he accidentally told her…Don't worry, I know Vaihken won't do anything bad to him. Trust me…Is there anything I need to bring besides a nice gift? Oh, Kaede has everything planned out. What an amazing girl she is. Alright then, I'll be there to help out in a minute…Hmm? Where am I? Another universe running parallel with yours…Heh? What do you mean by _'I'm joking'_?" He then shrugged it off with a laugh, "…Okay, see you later." With that, he clicked his phone shut.

That…was a very interesting conversation.

"I beg your pardon, Miss Sakagami, but I have a friend waiting for me—"

"In another universe?" I finished. He chuckled.

"I know it sounds absurd to humans like you, Miss Sakagami, but please believe that there are more worlds and lives coexisting with one another…To live and safeguard the existence of sentient life…" He then did a light bow, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I will take my leave." He rose up, adding, "…Um, Miss Sakagami…"

"Yes?"

"Is it possible that I may be able to ask a favour from you?"

My hands held the wrapped bento in my palms, "Feel free."

Barachiel grinned and whispered, "_Please take good care of that child…_"

I returned a firm nod, "I will do my best to watch over Tengoku-san…"

Like a father relieved that his son will have a good future, his body loosened. He turned about, his smile never leaving him, and walked off across the courtyard. In his turn, I saw something across the back of his sweater: the cross-sword with wings. For one last time while he moved on, Barachiel showed me a grin on his lip and waved a hand over his shoulder. I returned the gesture, his presence giving me a special sense of warmth.

I looked down at my obento, the very one wrapped up in a rabbit and moon cloth. Akeppa…I raised my eyes to see Barachiel…but…

The Archangel was nowhere in sight…except for a few trails of sparkling white feathers that rained down from the air before they faded out of existence.

I blinked, before shrugging with a laugh.

[******]

It was the end of the day and it was still bright out. Since it was Friday, the school would naturally let students out an hour earlier. Now, I had reached the front of my house before pushing through the gates. Like every day, I would stroll down the path and would tend some of the flowers. Naturally, I reached down to help one particular flower stand back up…but I touched air. It was only a little higher that I reached, where I found the flower to be stand up as healthy as day.

I wondered what inspired it to be so optimistic…could it be Akeppa? The boy did give off a strong aura, almost charisma-like. Nonetheless, he also gave of a deep sense of innocence…something rare in any human being I knew at the age he looks like. Maybe because he's almost one years old, that helped him preserved such beautiful trait.

I opened the door and entered my house. I took off my shoes and took one step up the raised floor to venture into my living room.

"Tengoku-san," I called, "I'm back…Did everything went alright for you?" I examined the living room: empty; I popped my head into the kitchen: empty. I checked my bedroom, parent's bedroom, storage room, closets, and bathroom: all empty. "Tengoku-san?"

His jacket, bandanna, and sunglasses were missing from my room. It looked like he hadn't used the bed since this morning, as it was already tidied up and cleared of loose bandages. A thought made me swallowed hard, an unknown inkling of fear mysterious crawling up my spine.

Did he leave?

I felt fear swell up inside me, but I don't know why. Why am I scared? He must've have gone back to his own home. Why am I so nervous? He's a big boy and can take care of himself. Why am I so troubled? I've only met him last night…there's nothing special about…Who am I trying to kid…

"Tengoku-san!" I burst out of my house, ignoring my shoeless and socked feet. I scoured left and right of my neighbourhood as I stood like a frantic idiot across my front lawn, "Tengoku-san! Where are you?" No one but the birds chirped at me. "Please answer me?-!" An annoying woodpecker buzzed into a tree as I tried to tune it out of my ears. "Tengoku-san!"

_**ZZZZZZZ,ZZZZZZZZZZ…**_

"Huh?" I realized that the buzzing wasn't made by a woodpecker. It was just way too familiar. I whipped about and stared up, "T-Tengoku-san?"

Akeppa was sound asleep, arms folded under his head, across the tiles of my roof. In his dark myrtle green jacket, bandanna wrapped around his collar, and yellow-tinted goggle-like sunglasses over his eyes, he snored. He…looked so much at peace. He stirred awake, possibly from the sound of my calls, and gave a groggy groan.

"Eh…Sakagami-san?" he muttered. He sat up, like a tired bear, and gave a wide yawn. I didn't know whether I should laugh or cry…neither did I know why I wanted to do either. But…that was how I was feeling at that moment.

"Ten…goku-san…" I called again. This time, he heard me.

"Eh? Ah! Sakagami-san!" The boy bounced to his feet with a wide grin and treaded down the slope of the roof, "_Okae_— WAH!"

He slipped and…

_**CRASH!**_

…Landed head first into ground zero.

"…T-Tengoku-san!" I scrambled to his side and slid to my knees. I ignored the tough grass-stains across my uniform and skirt, all of my focus being on the boy as he was lying across his back from the fall, "Wake up!"

With miraculous recovery, he did – as if nothing happened. He shook the spinning cobwebs from his head and pushed up his sunglasses off his face, resting it over the three streaks of neon-green hair.

"M-my bad…" he shyly uttered. All I could do was just sigh. "_Okaerinasai_, Sakagami-san."  
_["Okaerinasai": 'Welcome back/home']_

My heart skipped a beat. I turned my attention to Akeppa, silent and blank. He soon caught onto my expression and blinked.

"Did I…say something wrong?"

"…No…you've done nothing wrong…" At least relieved, I sat down next to Akeppa as he watched me without saying a word, "The…the truth is, Tengoku-san…it's…it's been a while since I've heard those words…"

"Eh? Why? Don't families say things like these all the time?

A faint grin twitched across my lips, "They do…no doubt…but I guess…my family is on a different scale." Akeppa kept quiet, allowing me to take in a deep breath to continue, "My family…have a bit of a problem with each other…this also involves me. I guess we're just too busy with our own lives, that we sometimes forget why we're in the same family. Maybe it's because of our…difficulties, we…kind of skipped saying _'ittekimasu'_ and _'ittarashai'_. Now, we merely come and go from the house…" I sighed, "I've lived this way for quite some time when I started to enter my early teens. We all had issues among ourselves, but we try to avoid them…I…" I choked, "I guess I was the one who evaded the problems the most…"

"Is that…so?" blinked Akeppa.

I nodded, "In my old school, believe it or not, I used to get into a lot of fights. It was because I wanted to do something…something to release all troubles that was locked up inside of myself. I wanted to be stronger…strong enough to defend myself even if I were ever to be abandoned in my past. Back then, I made more enemies than friends…even my personality changed. It was only recently that I found myself being afraid – Not from the gangs that challenged me everyday…but from myself…I…I was really afraid of me…"

"…You're…afraid of yourself?"

"Unfortunately, I am. That's why I wanted to change. I wanted to become my old self again, the same one when I was a little girl. However…even after moving to a whole new school, my past keeps haunting me nonetheless. I've done so much, Tengoku-san, and faced so little. Even if I am strong, as Sunohara tries to disprove, I still can't beat my fear…my past…" I shrugged, "I guess…I'm just trapped in my own darkness…"

A hand landed down across my shoulder and I gasped. I turned to its owner with surprise: Akeppa.

"You're trapped, but you're not beaten!" I was taken aback as he grinned, "Fear is a limitation within the heart. It can never beat you, but only hinders your decisions. You can win by piercing it with your courage – your spirit!"

"T…Tengoku-san?"

Akeppa sprang to his feet, a newfound air radiating from him.

"No matter what, where, or when, people can rise against their limits and surpass them. Nothing can stop you but yourself, so release you fear and head on forward! Don't let your doubts or the words of others weigh you down! Anyone can break through that fear if they try, with or without super strength!"

I was silent, watching this power with a fiery passion in his dull brown eyes.

"Sakagami-san! Your strength…your spirit, it revolves within you non-stop like a drill; your soul's drill!"

"D…drill?" I uttered. Akeppa then thrust his index finger into the sky, pointing directly to the sun.

"Take your drill and aim it for the shining heavens! Whether you're engulfed in eternal darkness or stuck in a lost void, you can exceed your bonds of reality and claim your missing light! Never give up in turning the drill of your soul, because little by little you can get closer – whether it be by meters, centimetres, millimetres, or even by a molecule's width – to reach your goal! This is a human's true strength…This is _your_ true strength, Sakagami-san! So…"

Akeppa lowered his gaze, onto me while I still sat across the grass with my knees tucked closed to my chest. Such fire…I've never seen it before. His jacket flapped in the wind which suddenly kicked up a bit, the sun glinting off his sunglasses and neon green strips of hair.

"Believe in yourself…" The Agyle then added a comforting grin, "But if you can't do that…then you can always believe in me…" He jabbed a thumbed to his heart, his grin instantly changed into a triumphant smirk, "Believe in me, who is ready and willing to believe in you! If not, I'll believe in you, who believes in me that believes totally in you! But if all else fails: you believe in me, I'll believe in you, and together will both believe in ourselves too!"

Silence. I did not know what to say. All I could do was just stare up at him. The still atmosphere finally got past his burning aura of passion, a worried look crossing his face.

"S-sorry…did I say something too complicating?"

I was at a loss of words. What he said did sound complex…nearly incomprehensible. However…I could feel it. I could feel the truth and care in his words…the willingness to help me break through my problems…my darkness…

It more or less…felt like this boy was really my drill…

"No," I grinned, "I completely—"

"HEH! Sakagami-san!" I stopped myself. I lost sight of Akeppa, only to find him kneeling right in front of me. He was staring down at something. "Y-your shoes!" Huh?

I glimpsed down and realization struck me hard. I finally remembered that I had charged out of my house in a dazed panic to find Akeppa, so quick that I didn't bother with shoes. Now my once white ankle socks were stained with dirt and grass. My feet started to feel wet and cold…but that didn't matter.

"Akeppa," I said, "I want to—"

"Here!" Again, I stopped. Before I could say a thing, Akeppa was already taking his own shoes off, "You're feet will get dirty if you walk around without shoes. Plus, you might get a cold…or if that was Barachiel taught me…Anyways—" He popped his shoes off, holding them out to me, "Take mine for now! I don't mind being shoeless, Agyles enjoy being with nature so being shoeless is not a…Sakagami-san?" Akeppa began to panic.

It took me a moment to realize that a trickle of tears rolled down from the corner of my eye. All sorts of emotion whirled about inside me like a wild cyclone, spinning so hard I felt like I would break. Still, I held it down…I didn't want to cry. But truly…deeply…honestly…I was extremely touched by this boy's selfless personality.

"S-Sakagami-san…" shook Akeppa, "D-did I hurt you? I-I'm sorry I didn't mean—" He fell silent when I touch his lips with my fingers. With my other hand I brushed of the sole speck of water from my face, presenting Akeppa with a bright smile.

"Tengoku-san, you shouldn't take all the fault for yourself. You've done nothing wrong, you can't do anything wrong. I'm fine, it's just that I got something in my eye, that's all…"

"R-really?"

"Yes. Thank you so much for your concern."

Akeppa sighed, plopping back to sit down before me, "Haaa…I'm glad…"

"Tengoku-san…" I whispered with a grin, getting his attention, "_tadaima_."  
_["I'm home"]_

Akeppa was taken aback, but he too beamed, "Ah! _Okaerinasai_, Sakagami-san!"

"Hey, Tengoku-san. Why don't we go out to the city today? It's still early out."

"Sure! Uh, can you take me to the skyscraper?"

"Hmm? You haven't been able to get there yet?"

"Ah-ha-ha…yeah…"

"He-he-he, sure…but first let me change socks and get my shoes. Alright?"

"O-Kay!"

_**つづく**_


	8. I've Finally Found You, Insolent Maggot

_**All characters/abilities/weapon/and others marked with '*' are under the ownership of Emerald Sonata.**_

_**All casts from **_**Clannad**_** and certain elements from **_**Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann**_**, belongs to the production company of Key and Gainax respectively.**_

* * *

_天元突破クランナドー__  
_**「****Tengen Toppa Clannad****」**

The Seventh Lock:  
_'Mitsuketa…Kisama'_  
[I've Found You…Insolent Maggot]

**VVV**

"Thank you very much for your service!"

The Manager*, a large and rotund man, bowed to a customer as she picked up the tray of ramen she had ordered and departed the cashier till. The Manager happily let his fingers danced across his cash register, a thrilling sensation running up his spine at the ding.

"Hoo-hoo-hoo. Money-money-money always makes the world go round!" he sang. He heard the door to his ramen parlour ding and he grinned like he had cheated to win a million dollars, "Ah! Irrashaimase!" he spun about, his pudgy face beaming like a light house, "What would you…" The light in his face clicked off.  
_["Irrashaimase": 'Welcome to our store, or humble guest/customer']_

The young man before him was truly a sight to see. His face was red, as if he had landed on it; there was a strip of crimson running up his face from his chin to forehead; he had an imprint of half of an expensive leather purse, with the letters LV engraved across his cheekbone in reverse; finally, everything was topped with slanted grill-lines as if he had been stricken over by a rather large truck. Of course, thought the Manager, there was no way one would be so unlucky…let alone survive all that.

Enkuudaidu stared at the manager directly in the eye, his own narrowing into slits.

"You, storekeeper," he growled.

"Y-yes?" slightly sweated the Manager.

"What are you serving here?"

"Uh…ramen, of course…"

"Ramen? What's ramen?"

The Manager took a closer look. He examined the man before him, having messy and unkempt blonde hair, with bangs that hid his entire right eye. He also had a frightening set of shark-teeth. A foreigner perhaps…with peculiar teeth? The Manager then looked at the man's clothing. Black jacket with silver streaks all over it and its hood, dark blue shirt, and mud-stained overalls. A farmer new in town perhaps…also with peculiar teeth? Either way…it was all about making business.

"Why," began the Manager, putting on a sly and pompous smile that many would mistaken to be warm and welcoming, "ramen is a delicacy in this town. Despite its simplicity of noodles and soup, it can be cooked in all sorts of arrangements. We sell the best ramen in the city, and including all of Japan!"

A bluff, yes…but it was worth the bait.

Enkuudaidu's mouth was watering as he blankly stared at the Manager, thinking of the food being described. He took the bait alright. The Niel Geiza shook thoughts out of his head. He had a job to do, under strict orders of Lazielghan.

_**Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…**_

A pause later, Enkuudaidu's face flushed. The Manager instantly whipped out a – rather – large catalogue, filled with delicious looking pictures of ramen under their service.

"Take your pick!"

Enkuudaidu swiped it out of the Manager's hand – missing the devious smile the large man had – and flipped through the pages in rapid succession. Though many would not believe it, the blonde haired man was actually able to read every bit of information through the pages flipping per second. Enkuudaidu then slapped the closed book back onto the counter, his tiny slit-pupil burning with determination.

"One of everything…no sesame seeds, eggs, and seaweed…"

The Manager was swept into a dream, a world filled with money, "OH-HO~~~~! A splendid choice indeed my king!" Instantly, the pudgy man hammered his thick fingers all over the cash register, laughing diabolically with an uncontrolled menace, "Please tell me, how would this good sir be paying! Cheque? Visa? Debit? Caaaaaaash? Oh, the possibilities!"

"…What?"

The chattered stopped, so fast that the bones in his fingers cracked. The Manager kept his expression, but it only masked an aura of dread seeping into his large body. His slit-like eyes rolled back to aim at the peculiar customer.

"…What?"

Enkuudaidu failed to notice a foreboding shadow rising over the Manager's head, "What is this 'cash' you humans keep talking about?"

_**Ding-ding-ding! **_

"UWAA!"

Enkuudaidu went sailing out of the parlour door and grinded face-first into the pavement. He whipped about, casting a deviant glare onto an equally deviant manager.

"What is the meaning of this?" barked Enkuudaidu. No longer holding back, he charged and enchanted black smoke started to form around his clawed hand.

The Manager snickered, "Jourgaa…Barinbaa!"

"HIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

_**DOUBLE SMACK!**_

A pair of giant fist collided into Enkuudaidu's stomach, doubling him over like a pillow. The smoke from his hand shattered like glass at his gasp. The force of the attack sent him flailing back until he colliding into the railing of the street. Enkuudaidu felt scarlet thunder of pain clashing in his empty stomach. He clasped a hand over his mouth and the other to pick himself up across the railing. His twitching glare then fell onto his attackers.

They were literally giant twins. They were large, muscular, and monolithic like an obelisk. The two were clad in equal brown shirts, same waiter's apron, and jean pants. Their heads sports fuzzy hair similar to a flat afro and they wore a special set of beads – the size of apples – around their thick necks. They look exactly the same, besides the red and blue sunglasses on each of them. The two lugged a heavy arm around each other's shoulder, pounding their free fists together with a growl.

"Jougaa*!" grunted the one with the red sunglasses.

"Barinbaa*!" grunted the one with the blue sunglasses.

Enkuudaidu staggered to his feet, wishing to beat the daylights out of all three of his opponents. Unfortunately, the pain and emptiness of his stomach weighed him down.

The pudgy Manager smiled a sleazy smile, his face shrouded in darkness, "Until you…learn what the fundamentals of money means, and until you have some in your pocket, please do set foot into this shop ever again!

"HA-HU! Don't dare!" grunted Jourgaa.

"HU-HA! Never again!" grunted Barinbaa.

"_AMSCRAY!"_ the three barked.

A giant vein, as large as the twin giants' fist put together, erupted over the Niel Geiza. Fire burned within his eyes and raged all over his body. With a howl, he charged.

"OMAE-TACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"  
_["Why you looooot!"]_

The Manager cackled and took one step back. His two massive bouncers grinned, before slamming the door shut in a blink.

_**WHAM!**_

"GUWAH!"

Enkuudaidu collided into the sealed door; a full body smack. From the recoil he fumbled to the ground once more and lay there, seething. Along with the wounds all over his face, he now had red frames of a window engraved over the other side of his cheek, opposite of the reversed 'LV' mark.

"Money…money…money…Just what in the world is this money? Why is it so important to humans?" He bolted sitting up, teeth gritting, "Just because I don't know what money is…mean that they can treat me like nothing but a mangy dog!" He then lost it as he snapped at the door, "MARK MY WORDS! I WILL TEAR YOU ALL—" His voice lost his rhythm with a choke, for he felt a presence nearby. With a glare, Enkuudaidu turned his head to his side…His fire flickered…

He was watching a girl, who was standing nearby. She had mid-length purple hair and violet eyes, with a lock of hair wrapped with a white ribbon by the right side of her face. She was petite and fearful as she was donned in a tan-colored school uniform with dark blue skirt. The girl just stared at Enkuudaidu, who simply stared back. The Niel Geiza had no idea what came over him. He felt a certain feeling inside, but was clueless as to what it may be. Possibly the after-effects from the twin giants' blow.

The Phantom Falhsgard grimaced, "What are you looking at?"

"Y-you're face…" the girl uttered.

"What about it?" She did not know what to say. All she did was rummage through her school bag, drawing out a small compact mirror, opened it, and faced its reflection to Enkuudaidu. Lo and behold. "What in the?"

"Y-You need to go to the hospital!" she suggested.

"Hospital?" wondered Enkuudaidu, still hostile.

"To treat your wounds!"

"Tch…I don't need a hospital…" Enkuudaidu staggered to his feet and tripped. A pair of small hands gripped his arm and he snapped his attention to the culprit.

"You can't even stand! You should go and see a doctor! H-here, let me take you—" Her hands were swiped off and she recoiled with anxiety, glancing up at an enraged Enkuudaidu.

"Don't touch me, human!" he snarled.

"H…human?"

"I don't need help from the likes of you…" With that, Enkuudaidu spun about…

_**BONG!**_

…Never knowing that he would have ran into a streetlamp. He wondered to himself, how in the world did that get there. The girl jumped from the sound, worried. Ignoring the pain across his forehead, Enkuudaidu walked away…

"W-Wait! M-mister!" called out the girl.

"Accursed misfortunes…accursed human…JUST LEAVE ME ALO— UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

…and the Niel Geiza fell into an open manhole; without warning signs.

The girl was left to stand by herself, only able to just stare at the open manhole where the young man had disappeared into. She gulped, "I guess…he's suffering from a bit of bad luck…"

"Oh! Ryou!"

The girl perked her head up and turned to the voice behind her, "Ah! Onee-chan!"

Kyou instantly flung herself onto her baby twin sister with a giggle, "Sorry to keep ya waiting! The new dresses in the last store looked so nice! Eh? What's with that look Ryou?"

Ryou flushed and shook her head, "N-nothing, Onee-chan…just thinking…"

"Heeeh," a sly smile crossed her older twin sister's face, "Like what?" Kyou leaned in real close, "You got a boyfriend in mind?"

Ryou's face burst red, "N-No! it's nothing like that at all!"

"Aaaah, but your cheeks are blushing~!"

"O-of c-course not!" Ryou paused for a second. She stole a glance at the manhole. City serviceman started to put up warning signs and road-blocks to prevent anyone else from getting near it. One of them even closed the manhole just for safety sake. Anxiety crawled over her body.

Kyou grinned, noticing her little sister's long stare, "So, who's the lucky guy?"

"WHAT? I told you I don't have a boyfriend!"

"Ha-ha! You're still blushing!"

"Oonee-he-chaaaaaaaaaan!"

[******]

"WHOA!"

Akeppa ran up to the roof railing, a short wall that was as tall as his waist, and he cast his sights beyond its view. From the very top of the skyscraper, he surveyed the entire city from a mountain-eye's view. It was indeed a massive portrait for him to behold. His eyes sparkled with excitement as he glanced down at the city below.

"I never knew this city was so big! And I thought the city in Athens was the biggest!"

"Heh-heh, they're more or less the same size…I guess," I appeared by his side, glimpsing down at the sight myself. On the other hand, I felt a little nauseas from the heights, "It's really a quiet town…nothing special."

"Na-ah!" shook Akeppa's head, "This place is full of exciting things! People, buildings, and all the like! There's just so much to see and I can see them all here right now! It's so cool!"

I giggled, "I'm glad that you enjoy it, Tengoku-san…"

"Now," grinned the boy, with an entirely different aura, "straight to business!"

"Hmm? Business?" I had no clue what he meant.

First, he leaned over the railing – rather dangerously I might note but it did not bother him. He scoured the depths of the city, like a boy searching for a mythical creature inside a well. He looked serious, as if on the hunt for something. He then gave up and bolted to another side of the roof, doing the exact same thing. I blinked, watching him examining the depths of that side to the next. When he finally finished checking over all four sides of the roof top, he came back to my side to sag over the railing with a distraught look.

"Nothing…" he uttered.

"What are you looking for?"

"The Niel Geiza's hideout…"

"Niel Geiza…you mean the Phantom Falhsgards you mentioned?"

"Yeah…"

I watched the boy, who sighed. I then asked, "Is that why you wanted to come to the skyscraper?"

"Well…" shrugged Akeppa, rubbing the back of his head, "Gabriel advised that I should always look at high-places if I want to get a better view of things…I asked where could I find a high place and he told me skyscrapers are more or less the highest in a city…"

"So, you wanted to find the Niel Geiza's hiding spot, by looking from the skyscraper?"

Akeppa nodded.

"I…don't think that would be quite effective…"

The boy nodded again, but grinned, "Well, at least I tried…even Jegudiel said that whether it is a victory or loss, it's the effort that counts…Haaa…I miss her…"

"Jegudiel? Who is she? Is she is another Archangel?"

"Yup. She's my mommy!"

"………I…see…"

Akeppa laughed, "Actually, I feel good right now…"

I blinked, "Why's that?"

"Because Michael isn't here to yell _'SHE'S NOT YOUR MOTHER, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD AKEPPA!'_ at me…"

I fell silent, possibly stunned from this new information. My lungs itched and I suddenly burst out laughing. I just couldn't understand him…but he was so pure with what he does and what he says that it was…cute.

Akeppa blinked, before he swept himself along with me in my hysteria. Together, we laughed like children and started to stare skyward. As our laughter faded, a thought sauntered into my mind and I faced a short dilemma. But for curiosity sake, I went against my disproval.

"Tengoku-san…" I whispered.

"Yes?" he chuckled.

"Remember Gheimbiu from last night?" The boy nodded, unbothered, "He mentioned about a Soul Key…and said that he wanted to take it away from me…Can you tell me…what's a Soul Key?"

"A Soul Key is a manifestation of pure soul energy of a person's heart…" answered Akeppa, as if it were a casual conversation, "it is also an essential in the balance of life among this world. Everyone has something similar, but a Soul Key is a purified crystallization of one's soul…So, it is considered to be very, very, special and can be found in certain people…" His smile faltered, "The Niel Geiza has recently started to harvest them…stealing them from these people…"

"What for?"

Akeppa shrugged, "I don't know why…That's why me and several Agyles are looking into it…"

I fell silent for a second, before asking, "What happens…if they take someone's Soul Key…"

Akeppa finally broke his smile, "The person without a Soul Key…is like someone without a soul…If a Niel Geiza took them, then the person will be put under a deep sleep until their light can return to their bodies…but…"

"But?"

"If their Soul Keys aren't returned within a year or two…the body will eventually wear out…its cherished memories will faded…and finally the body will turn into dust…The worst part is…your entire existence will be wiped out…No one, whether friends or family, will remember you…It was like you were never born."

Stunned silence consumed me. Slowly, I turned back to face the sky. That Niel Geiza, Gheimbiu, mentioned he wanted my Soul Key…did that mean I had one? If Akeppa wasn't able to save me…would I still be awake now? If my Soul Key was taken away…would my existence too…cease to exist? My hand rested over my rapidly beating heart, gripping it as if was the last thing I could do.

"Sakagami-san…" I snapped out of my fearful stasis, turning to look at Akeppa again. His smile returned, "I won't let anyone take your Soul Key. As long as I am by your side, I will let no one steal it from you. Your soul is your light, a light that you must cherish deeply. If it were to disappear, all will be lost…So, keep holding onto your light…" Akeppa straightened, raising his right hand to reach out to grasp the sun, "and if the darkness wants to eat that light…" He clenched his fist, swallowing the sun whole, "I'll rip it apart with my drill!"

Speechless, I just stared at him. Here was someone that I have just met last night. If it were a normal person we would still have a distant relationship, much to that of classmates that only knew each other by name. But…this was someone else…someone entirely different from the reality I know.

Tengoku, Akeppa, was an Agyle, a sort of celestial being with extraordinary power. He was like a child, yet as wise as a sage. He was boyish, yet strong as a champion. He was naïve, yet experienced as a soldier. Just who was he? This boy who said he was almost one year old, when he looked like 18.

Akeppa gave me a wide grin that would make anyone feel at total ease. I let all of my thoughts slide with a happy sigh.

"Tengoku-san?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"Yup!"

"Where?"

"Anywhere in the world!"

"……I'm sorry, I don't understand."

"Well, we Agyles mostly live among nature so we tend to reside in parks or forests. Some of us can live in human residences, but it all depends on our liking. Since I have to travel a lot, I mostly rest outdoors."

"If you don't have a place…would you like to live with me?"

Akeppa bolted sitting up with surprise, "Really? I can live in a house? Like Sakagami-san?"

I too sat up with a content nod, "Yes. Feel free to make yourself at home…" He did something I never thought he'd do…

He hugged me.

"Arigatou, Sakagami-san!" he laughed, like the boy he was.

For a second I was too stunned to react. Eventually, my body relaxed in his hold and I returned the friendly embrace he gave me, "You're very welcome…Tengoku-san."

Holding him…gave me a very warm feeling. It was like hugging a cute – but living – teddy bear.

"UUWA~H!" I suddenly fell out of his arms and he vanished before me. I tried to look for him, but he had already headed back to lean over the railing; even more dangerous than before. His eyes were wide with childlike excitement, as if he had spotted the one thing he always wanted, "What's that?"

"Hmm?" I came back to his side, looking at whatever he was looking. Oh?

Why, it was a large sakura tree in the far distance. It was standing in the middle of a park, quite far from where we were now by the looks of it, but not too difficult to find. "Why, that's a sakura tree."

"Eh? Sakura tree? What's that?"

"A tree, only it sprouts rather beautiful cherry blossoms…you can say it is one of Japan's prized possessions…"

"Uh…Sakagami-san…"

"Hmm? What is it, Tengoku-san?"

Akeppa fidgeted, too shy to say right then and there, "Could…uh…could we…eh…"

"Would you like to see it?" I finished for him. He turned with a joyful bounce, eyes wide and round like a happy puppy.

"Can we? Pleeeeeaaaaasssssee!"

I couldn't help a laugh, "Of course."

"YATTA!"

[*******]

Staggering across the street filled with people, Enkuudaidu trudged through the ocean of bodies. Battered, bruised, stricken, and wet, he limped his way down the street with the sole support of a stick he snagged from his recent debacle.

"This city…" he muttered, "is an utterly dangerous place…it would be a miracle if I could survive it all in a single day…" He sighed, using a bit of his strength to kick the ground, "Curse my misfortunes…"

_**Ring-ring! Ring-ring! Ring-ring!**_

Enkuudaidu perked his head up at the annoying chirp of his cellphone. He pulled it out, flipped it open and thumbed the hologram projection. A small scaled figure of the 3rd Commodore, Sieyirhain, appeared, from the waist up, and stared right at Enkuudaidu with her good eye, hands on hips.

'_[What in Grim's name happened to you]'_ she muttered.

"Don't asked, Sieyirhain-sama…" uttered Enkuudaidu, "I'm in no mood to share."

'_[Oo…kaaaaay…]'_ She then folded her arms, _'[How is the search for the Agyle?]'_

"Like I mentioned, I'm in no mood to share…"

'_[Huh? Oh…]'_ the hologram cast a ghostly grin, _'[Don't you just hate yourself?]'_

Enkuudaidu closed his eyes, took in a deep breath, and let it out, "With all do respect, what is it?"

'_[Well, I've just received the latest update from our recon boys. They've gather more information about this certain Agyle…How's everything on your end?]'_

"After much exploration and examinations, I have come to a conclusion that – please forgive my directness – it is absolutely impossible!"

'_[Eh? How so?]'_

"Almost every cursed human has the image of a skull on them, on their bodies, clothing, and objects…" Enkuudaidu pointed at his face, with all the previous wounds still there; only to add a set of bite marks across his neck, "This is the consequence of my findings…"

'_[……Where'd the bite mark come from?]'_

"Who knew giant lizards residing in the humans' sewers were true…" grumbled Enkuudaidu.

Sieyirhain stroke the tip of her finger across the tip of her lips, doing everything she could to suppress a giggle, _'[As I mentioned, I've got new details of this Agyle. Recon had already put together the image of the Agyle's symbol a few days ago…]'_

Enkuudaidu growled, respectively, "Then why, Sieyirhain-sama, was I not informed of this image in the first place?"

'_[Hey, don't blame me! I never knew about it until now! This is Buyaddho's intelligence department we're talking about!]'_ Enkuudaidu tilted his attention aside with a quiet expression.

Made sense, he mentally grimaced.

'_[So don't put the blame on me, you lowly Niel Geiza!]'_

The said Niel Geiza sighed, "Hai, Sieyirhain-sama…"

'_[Here, I asked Naia to draw me a copy – since Buyaddho was too much of a baby to teach me how to use a piece-of-junk computer – so you better take a good look at it!]'_ With that, the ghost of the Commodore reached out of the screen and pulled out a long white sheet of paper that covered her up from holographic-view. Enkuudaidu leaned in close, examining the unique – and well drawn, he might add – symbol:

A ball of rising fire in the shape of a skull, with a long pair of sunglasses.

"Understood…I will narrow my search and will report if I have anything else!" The paper dropped and Sieyirhain returned.

'_[Alright. Find him and eliminate him on sight, or just—]'_

"Uh, Sieyirhain-sama, who's that next to you?"

'_[Huh?]'_ the ghost looked down, _'[WAH! NAIA?]'_

Standing directly in front of Sieyirhain, leaning a ghostly body halfway into view, was a smiling and petite girl with long fluffy hair. She laughed as she fully stepped forward into view.

'_[Ah, you must be the guest Lazielghan-sama mentioned.]'_

Enkuudaidu blinked, "And you would be?"

'_[Gokigenyou, my name is Naia! I am Lazielghan-sama's personal maid. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu…]'_

"A-ah…yoroshiku…" uttered the Niel Geiza, "Boku wa Enkuudaidu…"

'_[Enkuudaidu-san, I hope you won't be too late for tonight's supper. I'm making chicken a la king, roasted lobster, with nice apple pie for dessert. I know you'll just love it!]'_

Enkuudaidu's mouth was watering like a broke fountain, his roaring stomach a crazed lion.

'_[N-Naia! I'm in a middle of something important! Could you go do something else or whatever?]'_ gagged Sieyirhain. Naia was taken aback. Soon, her eyes began to water.

'_[I-I'm sorry…I didn't know you were having an important conversation…]'_ Tears rolled down and she cupped her face entirely, _'[Please forgive me, I'm always interrupting something important, ku-ku…I really don't mean to…Ku-ku, Lazielghan-sama will be very upset with me…]'_

'_[WHAAAAAACK! N-Naia please don't cry! I-it's nothing really, ha-ha-ha! Enkuudaidu and I were just finishing up, RIGHT?]'_ Enkuudaidu literally staggered back from the angry look Sieyirhain gave him. What did he do?

Naia kept on weeping, _'[I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…I'll never do it again!]'_

'_[No-no-no-no-no-no! It's alright, you can interrupt me as many times as you want! Now please stop crying or Lazielghan-ou will have my head!]'_

Then another voice off screen slipped into the conversation, making the Commodore 'urk', _'[Oh…did you make Naia cry Sieyirhain? I shall gladly tell Lazielghan-ou personally for you!]'_

Sieyirhain whirled away from the screen to shriek, _'[YOU DARE, SHEIZHAIKU, AND I'LL _**PERSONALLY**_ KILL _**YOU**_! THIS ISN'T HOW IT LOOKS!]'_ She fiercely groaned as she glared back at Enkuudaidu. She quickly picked up Naia, who was still crying, and prepared to run the fastest record in her life after a certain someone, _'[Find the Agyle! Kill him if possible! AND GET BACK HERE ON THE DOUBLE FOR DINNER! SIEYIRHAIN – OUT!]'_ And she disappeared into a sprint before the hologram went…

_**Click…**_

The Niel Geiza Sentinel was left in a dazed state. He had absolutely no idea what to make of that little debacle. He did huff though. For now, he knew what he was looking for…and he will find it soon. Enkuudaidu continued down the street, limping like a half-dead soldier, fresh from the battlefield, with a stick for support.

"On my honor, Agyle…I will kill you to end my pain…" Suddenly, a pair of teenagers walked by…one of which bumped into him. "Hey! Watch where you're going! Don't you know a wounded man when you see one?"

"Oh! Sorry about that! Bye!"

Enkuudaidu glared at the one who bumped into him, who was now catching up with the other. He scowled and turned back to his…Hold the phone. He spun around so fast, he nearly fell off his feet or twisted his own spine about.

No…it could not have been that easy…

The two teenagers that brushed by him was a girl, followed by a boy. The girl wore a high school uniform with long pale teal hair and had a black hairband across her head. The boy did not have a uniform, but his own unique form of clothing while he curled his arms behind his head with a grin.

That did not matter…for Enkuudaidu was looking at one thing on this boy's back.

The emblem of a fiery red skull made from a burning fireball, donned with long fierce black sunglasses.

A deadly grin stretched as wide as they could, the stick uselessly falling over.

[******]

"Is this the way to the sakura tree, Sakagami-san?" wondered Akeppa, excited.

"Ee," I nodded, "I used to visit that tree when I was young, so I know how to get there on foot even."

"Heh-heh! I can't wait to see it! This is going to be so swee—"

_**FFFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**_

Instincts kicked in and I spun. My God, I couldn't…

"Tengoku-san, behi—"

Akeppa had already turned before I did and held up a hand. A mailbox screamed straight at him and he simply blocked it like a baseball. I gagged, unable to believe my eyes. Akeppa had a stern glare as the mailbox ripped itself apart from the recoil, exploding its entrails of mail all over. Letters rained down over me and him, as the boy brushed his hands together. He then swiped a hand across the air, sweeping a clear hole through the rain of paper. Through it, I could see the culprit.

A young man clad in a black jacket with silver streaks, dark blue shirt, and muddied overalls. He was hunched, ready like a panther to move in for the kill. His teeth were insanely sharp, the exact jaws a shark would have. Messy and unkempt blonde hair covered over his left eye, revealing the other to have a tiny slit-like pupil. A demonic aura resonated from this man as he had a vicious smile on his face.

I breathed, "Is that a…"

Akeppa whispered, "Phantom Falhsgard…Niel Geiza…"

The young man softly chuckled, slashing his hands out to his sides. From a burst of black smoke, a pair of silver-bladed katanas materialized into his hands. The silver streaks across the attacker's black coat peeled off and like living and enchanted serpents, they flew around him in a rapid cyclone. Light began to glow from the strips of silver, venting tendrils of scarlet lightning over the man's body and into the air. Slowly, his entire body was slowly swallowed whole from the streaks forming a metallic cocoon around him.

"I am Niel Geiza Sentinel, the _Authorion-Slain_, of the Agyle Extermination Task Force, Southern branch…Enkuudaidu…" The young man gave a deep panther-like chortle before he disappeared in a blast of crimson light, "_Mitsuketa…Kisama…_"

_**つづく**_


	9. Long Time No See, My Other Me

_**All characters/abilities/weapon/and others marked with '*' are under the ownership of Emerald Sonata.**_

_**All casts from **_**Clannad**_** and certain elements from **_**Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann**_**, belongs to the production company of Key and Gainax respectively.**_

* * *

_天元突破クランナドー__  
_**「****Tengen Toppa Clannad****」**

The Eighth Lock:  
_'Hisashiburi da na…Moto no Hito no Ore…'  
_[It's Been A While…My Other Me…]

**VVV**

"TENGOKU-SAN!"

Akeppa leapt out of the way as a large truck was thrown straight at him. When it was a meter away from him, it automatically split itself into two equal halves. He rolled back, only to break into another jump as an arc of deadly energy sliced the air and shattered the ground after him. I braced against the shockwave of wind from the last attack, before casting my sights back onto the boy. He too cast a glare, only to the one that was attacking him.

A cloud of smoke billowed before the Agyle, concealing a tall, bulky, yet slender, figure. The smoke parted like curtains, revealing a humanoid machine of some sort. It was taller than an average human height, giant-like, but had the scale of one. It was clad in full body ash-grey armor with thick platings to its shoulders and legs. It was armed with a pair of silver katanas, gleaming for the thirst of blood. The most peculiar thing about it was the face it had…two faces.

One was the entire torso, a large fierce face with yellow eyes with dark blue pupils and a large fang-like jaw. The other was literally the 'head', a faceless one as it was donned in a samurai/knight-helmet with a large ring ornament.

"Who are you? What do you want?" demanded Akeppa, crouching.

"_Have you already forgotten, impudent whelp…"_ muttered the grey armored giant, _"I am _Authorion-Slain_, Enkuudaidu…And I am here to retrieve your corpse to my lord, Lazielghan-oudono!"_

"Lazielghan?" wondered Akeppa, "So, he must be the head of the Niel Geizas!"

The one called Enkuudaidu aimed one of his katanas at Akeppa, _"Wise deduction, Agyle, but nonetheless meaningless to keep in mind, as your time will end here today."_

"Sorry, but there's no way I'm dying today! I still got a place to visit with Sakagami-san!"

_"SHIZUMAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE,EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_  
_["SILENCE!"]_

Enkuudaidu was already onto Akeppa in a blink of an eye. A giant versus a young boy, the former lashed deadly strikes of his blades while the latter dodged them. Still, Akeppa could not help but to receive several grazes and cuts to his clothing and skin. The Agyle back-flipped into the air in order to kick off of Enkuudaidu's torso-forehead and flew back to gain distance. He thrust out his hands together, his right eye beginning to shine.

"**AKEPPA! **_**SPIN – ON!**_**"**

The neon green spiral of energy coiled fully within Akeppa's cornea. When he touched down, a faint glow of green coursed through out his body and white sparks danced over his left arm.

"Yakedo! _**Gurren**_!" He pushed out his left arm, instantly summoning his faced-shield launcher, and fired off sunglass-shaped projectiles.

"_Such attacks are useless to me…"_ growled Enkuudaidu. I lost track of his blades as they zipped through the air before him, soon reappearing by his side. Amazing. In that sole second, he dashed every sunglasse into pieces, which turned into more fragments. With that, the Niel Geiza charged.

Akeppa grimaced, "Akete! _**Lagann**_!" His shield disappeared and it was replaced by Akeppa's special drill weapon over his right arm. The face across his shoulder pad sneered as its eyes shone green. Akeppa huffed, sliding his goggle-like sunglasses over his eyes, and charged.

The two forces collided, katanas locked with drill. Sparks wildly flared between their lock as they struggled for dominance. All I could do was just watch as the two fought each other like their lives depended on it. How fierce was this battle going to be? The two broke their lock with a snap.

Enkuudaidu flashed forth a flurry of strikes.

_"EIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII,IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"_

Akeppa countered with speedy thrusts of his drill.

"Rarararararararara~RARARARARAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The two struck out at each other again, sword tip versus drill tip. A blast of wind erupted from their exchanged of overwhelming strength, knocking me back a few steps.

"T-Tengoku-san!" I called out, but the wind gagged my voice.

"_Heh,"_ scoffed Enkuudaidu, _"You're not as bad as I've been told…"_

"Ha-ha," laughed Akeppa, "You're quite the opponent yourself…for a weird Niel Geiza with two faces."

"_Tch…This helm that you are inquiring represents honor among us warriors, beyond your comprehension…I will make you eat your words for your impudence…"_

"Like I would let someone walk all over me without a good fight! Guys like you have tried and now they're nothing but dust!"

The swords and drill struggled, shaking as they refuse to give in to either side.

"_That is true…However…"_ Enkuudaidu's eyes narrowed, _"All your wins…have been nothing but pure flukes…"_

"Eh?"

The swords broke contact, slipping through the drill's guard with incredible speed and strength. The Agyle gagged and quickly evaded incoming blows. Slashes came at him from every corner and angle, within and out of his sights. More wounds appeared over his body as his drill was also beginning to chip.

"_YOUR VICTORIES HAVE BEEN NOTHING BUT SIMPLE LUCK!"_ shrieked Enkuudaidu, _"YOU CAN NEVER REALLY COMPARE TO THE TRUE STRENGTH OF A TRAINED WARRIOR! AN ELITE SOLDIER! A MASTER SWORDSMAN!" _The flurries multiplied by ten fold, overcoming Akeppa's guard and landing deadly injuries all over him. _"YOU'RE NOTHING COMPARE TO ME, AGYLE SCUM! SO DIE LIKE THE DOG YOU ARE!"_ The Niel Geiza stopped his slashed, but spun about to slash a kick into Akeppa's stomach.

Speechless, the boy lurched over as he spat white blood out.

No…I shook my head…This…this can't be happening.

"GRAHAH!" Akeppa grinded into the earth, thrown across the ground like a useless rag doll. He tumbled to a stop, lying face down. His body must be aching beyond imagination, for it was quivering. The neon spiral in his eye began to wind down and his drill disappeared into a flash of light. As he struggled to return to his feet, Enkuudaidu was already ahead for his final charge.

"_BEGONE!"_

"_TAIGA – QUEENU!_"

_**SMASH!**_

"_GREH!"_ A kick smashed directly into Enkuudaidu's cheek, twisting his face like a distorted painting. The force slipped him off his feet and he was sent pirouetting into the air. He crashed down to earth with a mighty thud, kicking up debris all over his giant grey body armor. He was left in a dazed heap in the middle of the small crater he made, before he struggled to roll about. _"How…dare you…"_

Akeppa was unable to believe it himself, "Sa…Sakagami-san?"

I landed to stand before Akeppa, brushing the dust from my right ankle before rising to my full height. I outstretched my arms and cast a stern gaze over this Niel Geiza.

"Stop this right now!"

Enkuudaidu rose back to his feet with a stagger, _"A…human? What given right did you receive to intervene in our business?"_

"No one."

"Sakagami-san!" Akeppa gagged from his pain, "R-run away! He's too strong!"

"I won't leave you alone, Tengoku-san…" I surprised him and I turned to smile at him over my shoulder, "like how you won't leave me…"

"Saka…gami-san…"

I turned back, my posture once again rigid as a monolith, "I ask of you to stand down and cease all hostilities!"

"_If there is nothing more than I hate about humans, it would be a nosy one…"_ Enkuudaidu raised his blades, _"If you value your miserable life, stand aside so I can kill the Agyle before I do the same to you!"_

"I will not!"

The Niel Geiza was shocked, _"What was that?"_

I then stepped into a martial stance, fist gripped and knees bent, "If you wish to dare and lay your sinful hands onto Tengoku-san, then please pass through me if you can!"

"_Oh?"_ Enkuudaidu huffed with amusement and folded his arms, _"Intriguing…a human as my rival? That will be the day…" _

"Ah, I forgot to tell you," I grinned, tapping a finger to my cheek, "you missed a spot."

"_Huh?"_ Enkuudaidu touched a spot over his check. Unsure, he turned to stare into a nearby store window. He gagged. There was a deep engraving of a foot that melted into his cheek. His fierce jaw was slightly tilted off an angle and a majority of his armor was dented from that blow. I held back the urge to laugh…as the Niel Geiza seethed. With a clenched fist, he shattered the store whole.

_"OMAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE,EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

I ducked under a pair of blades, which nearly scissor my head off if I reacted a moment too late. The Phantom Falhsgard hunted me down as I evaded his every blow. Like Akeppa, I too failed to avoid being unscathed as my uniform and flesh took its punishment. This Niel Geiza was indeed fast, his strikes extremely precise. He was beyond limitations of anyone I have ever fought.

"You will not pass!" I cried. I ducked under another swipe, but spun about in a low crouch and swung a kick upward, "_TAIGA – KNIGHTO!_"

My foot was instantly captured before it could touch its target. A gasp escaped my lips, my ears twitching to the sound of Enkuudaidu's laughter.

"_I forgot to mention, human…SURPRISE ATTACKS ONLY WORK ONCE ON ME!"_ His gripped tightened and it nearly crushed the bones in my entire leg.

"AH!" I screeched, biting back the pain.

Akeppa cried, "Sakagami-san! No!"

"_DISAPPEAR!"_ I was flung about from a mighty throw and I sailed through the air. I didn't know when, but the Niel Geiza suddenly reappeared before I could do anything. _"THIS ONE'S FOR COMMODORE GHEIMBIU-SAMA!"_ He drove a metal-twisting knee into my stomach. The air just slipped out of my body like water. I couldn't even gasp.

"SAKAGAMI-SAN!"

_**THUD!**_

My body bounced off the ground, crumbling into a roll before stopping in a limp heap. I couldn't move…I lost all of my senses. I was sprawled face down across the ground, my body strewn like a rag doll would be and my hair splayed all over my body and face. My guess…I looked like a fresh corpse if I was not thinking right now.

_Move…move!_

No matter how harder I whispered my order in my head, my body failed to even listen. Everything…felt so cold and numb…It was terrifying.

A familiar armored foot stamped down before me. With all my strength, I could only glimpse up from the corner of my eye. I fought the urge to fall asleep, refraining from slipping over the brink of unconsciousness.

"_How does it feel to be nothing more than a dying animal, human?"_ muttered the Niel Geiza.

Akeppa was horrified beyond imagination. Despite the pain that must have stung like lightning within his body, he tried to crawl towards me, "S…Sakagami-san…"

"Te…" I could barely breath…but the tip of my finger twitched as if to reach out to him.

"_Hmph…"_ Enkuudaidu pulled back a katana, ready to give the final thrust. Akeppa saw this and frantically crawled faster…but he was too wounded and too far to make it.

"SAKAGAMI-SAN!"

"_Though a despising human you are, you've proven me your worth as a noble fighter…for that, I shall give you a quick and painless death…"_

The sun glinted off the raised tip of the katana, glaring into my eye. A single teardrop trickled down my face. Slowly, I closed my eyes…all the while whispering…

"Mother…Father…"

"_May you rest in peace…"_ And the blade lunged.

_**SHIUECK!**_

Death was painless after all…surprisingly. However…I felt the urge to open my eyes. Why bother? I'm supposed to be…My eyes opened to a stunning sight that shook my body awake from this cloud of death.

"_Wh-what?"_ I heard Enkuudaidu gasped.

I mustered my strength, to first reopen my single eye and then glanced up…It widened.

"Ten…goku-san…"

It was…unbelievable.

Akeppa was standing between my fallen body and Enkuudaidu…with a katana impaled through his raised left arm. Both the Niel Geiza and I stared at him, this boy, as the blade was sticking through fore-arm, the tip of the blade held back an inch from his face, and white blood flowing non-stop.

All the while though…Akeppa never even flinched as he had a steady glare.

"_O…omae…"_ uttered Enkuudaidu.

"I – "

Akeppa gripped the blade…

"Won't – "

Squeezed it…

"Let you – "

Pulled it out halfway…

"Touch – "

Fractured the blade under his bleeding grasp and yanked it out entirely, with a…

"_SAKAGAMI-SAN – _**PUUUUUUUU,UUUUUUNCH!**_"_

_**WHAAAAAAAM!**_

"_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_ Enkuudaidu was sent sailing across the ground with his feet dragging across the ground, splitting open a pair of trails. He finally came to an abrupt stop by colliding back-first into a brick wall of a building, engraving his entire body's shape. With a bewildered complexion, he sported a deep fist-size dent into his other cheek.

"Te…Tengoku-san?"

Akeppa remained standing, his fist still lingering in the air. White blood had sprayed from the wound from his arm and splattered across his clothing, but he ignored it. He grasped his left arm, as it twitched with uncontrollably and mind-numbing pain. He bore against it with clenched teeth.

"Sakagami-san…" Regaining some strength, I was able to push myself up to look at the boy. While his burning skull-symbol faced to me, I felt a rising aura coming from within him, "Why…why did protect me?"

I blinked, "Wh-what?"

"Why did you risk your life to protect me?"

"Why?" I fell silent. It was not to find an answer…but to understand his question. With a sigh, my response was, "Because we're friends…"

Akeppa perked up his head, "F-friends?"

"Yes…To help one another…to share with one another…to protect one another…" I struggled a grin, "That's what friends are for…"

Silence lingered between the two of us. He then turned to me. I couldn't help a gasp.

He looked pale, light-headed even. The cuts and wounds all over his body was a stomach-churning sight…not to mention the endless drips of white blood bleeding from his wound that saved me. Like always, without a worry or care, he grinned.

"Then…I'll bet my life to protect you too!"

Enkuudaidu ripped himself out from his makeshift bonds. He stumbled, but regained his footing. With a crazed look in his yellow eyes, he gave us a twisted snarl.

"_Kisama…What the heck are you?"_

"Me? I'm just an Agyle…However…" Akeppa chuckled. Slowly, he strode forward, "I can be more than just that…"

"Tengoku-san," I breathed. He came to a halt, ignoring a batch of white blood spilling over his body from his arm.

"I kick all possible reasons into the curb…I defy all common logics that block my way…I surpass all the world's limitations to overcome the impossible!" Akeppa coughed, before he jabbed his left thumb to his heart, "This is who I am…and this is how I roll!"

Enkuudaidu whipped off the blood from his stainless blades and readied himself, _"No matter how hard you will try Agyle…I will kill you…The power you hold now is far too insolent compared to any Niel Geiza!"_

"Is that so…" Akeppa, twitched, before he struggle to raise his entire left arm into the air, clad in white, "This left hand guides the way for me to reach the beyond horizon…" he did the same for his right as well, lashing it out, "this right hand breaks down the obstacles that will overwhelm me…" Akeppa smirked, the neon glow in his right eye slowly coiling full again. "Together, united, they become the infinite spirit of limitless possibilities…"

"_What?"_ growled Enkuudaidu. The neon spiral in his right eye grew stronger, and together Akeppa and I grinned.

"So…not only could I exceed the impossible with this power…but I can also ensure the everlasting safety of my only friend…Listen carefully, Niel Geiza…This…" Akeppa then readied himself, "IS MY POWER!"

The spiral in his eye spun full and the neon green strips of hair brightened, both glowing violently as Saint Elmo's fire.

"YAKEDO! _**GURREN**_!" The shield was summoned to Akeppa's left arm, its face grinning with blazing yellow eyes. "AKETE! _**LAGANN**_!" The drill was summoned to Akeppa's right arm, its faced-shoulder pads smirking with glowing green eyes.

"_This…this power…"_ breathed Enkuudaidu, _"it couldn't be!"_

Then I heard the whisper of Akeppa.

"_Hisashiburi da na…Moto no hito no…ore…_" The two weapons pulsed a powerful source of light, soon venting out a green aura. Akeppa laughed with a wide and excited grin, fiercely bringing his two weapons together, "LET'S GO FOR IT! _**GATTAI DA!**_"

The drill of _**Lagann**_ impaled straight through _**Gurren**_, however it didn't shatter like I thought it would. The eyes of both faced weapons flashed with power and they gave out a mute battle-cry.

A column of sparkling rainbow burst from under Akeppa and swallowed him whole.

"_WHAT THE?"_ gagged the Niel Geiza.

The light was bright beyond my imagination, but I was blankly staring straight through it. I could see everything as clear as day.

All of Akeppa's injuries disappeared like they had never existed, his clothing instantly whole again and all of his white blood erased. Tendrils of swirling rainbow coiled around his arms, legs, torso, and head. His pants suddenly expanded, stretched by its length before reverting back into a pair of black and red one. His dark green jacket transformed with a wild stretch, shrinking back into a long red coat with black frames. The two weapons blew up and burst into a cloud of stardust that separated and grouped over his shoulders, legs, and arm. With a metal-grinding snap, shield like shoulder pads armed his shoulder and bore the boy's symbol; black iron grieves were strapped to his legs; and a pair of black gauntlets, with fingerless gloves, bounded onto his arms. His goggle-like sunglasses transformed into emerald-tinted ones, becoming the exact same pair that the skull on his back wore. His insignia of the burning skull reappeared over his new crimson coat, flapping across it like a righteous flag. His hair stood up on ends that curled back, the green streaks in his hair burning bright green. Even his right eye bled ghostly green fire. Finally, he smirked.

"**PERFECT UNIFICATION – **_**GURREN-LAGANN!**_**"**

The rainbow column shattered like stained-glass, showering magnificent rain of shimmering light around the newly formed Akeppa. His arms were folded, his red sunglasses glinting under the burning sun.

"_**SPIN – ON!**_**"**

Enkuudaidu staggered back, speechless, _"What…what in the world are you, monster!"_

"Didn't you hear me, two-face?" snapped Akeppa, "I'm no monster! I'm an Agyle! And like I said…" He jabbed his right thumb to his heart once more, "This is the power of my spirit…the raging inferno of my soul! Get in my path to achieve the things far greater than reality, and prepared to be toast!"

"_I WON'T LOSE!"_ Enkuudaidu went in for a full frontal charge, blades ready for the kill.

"NAMENJANE!" roared Akeppa as he sent himself flying with a clenched fist.

I watched in stunned silence as the two forces dove straight for one another head on. But Akeppa was unarmed…how was he going to counter Enkuudaidu's blow? The next thing I knew, my question was miraculously answered.

_"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII,IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII,IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!" _

"KURAE~EEEEEEEEEEE,EEEEEEEE,EEEEEEEEEEEE,EEEEEEEE!"

Enkuudaidu whipped his final attack, a deadly slash of his double blades. Akeppa, on the other hand…clenched his fist. A pair of drills materialized from the side of his sleeve, transforming whole and running the twin drills at maximum. The two iron weapons crashed and the victor was declared on contact.

Akeppa.

Enkuudaidu gagged with horror as his two blades were shattered like glass from Akeppa's strike. The drills went through everything and smashed straight through the helm across the top of the Niel Geiza's head.

"_GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_ Enkuudaidu reared back, from both the force of the blow and to minimize any more casualties. Instead though, Akeppa helped by giving him a…

"THE _'I-PROMISE-YOU-WON'T-TOUCH-SAKAGAMI-SAN-EVER-AGAIN!'_ **KIIIIIIIIIIII,IIIIIIII,IIIIIIIIICKU****!**"

_**KERBLAMO!**_

The Niel Geiza was sent flying again, half of his armor cracked and torn before he collided upside-down into the same wall again. The helm spun in the air from the last hit, before it was captured by Akeppa as his drills retracted. The Phantom Falhsgard fell onto his torso's face, before bolting back up to his feet. Now, he had an extra welt of a foot-print in the middle of his nose, distorting his voice like a common cold.

"_Impossible! How can an Agyle like him…be this powerful and get even stronger by the minute?" _

"You want to know why? I'll tell you why!" I watched as Akeppa pointed his hand to the bright sky, along with the helmet in his grasp, "I'm the one who will rip apart the ensnaring darkness, and with my drill I'll smash open a hole for the lost light to return home! I am the rising knight of this world who will defend this place against all the odds that dares to challenge me, no matter what! I am Sakagami, Tomoyo-san's friend and I am beyond honoured to be one!" He pulled back the helmet above his head, "Ore wo dare da to omotte yagaru?" With that, he slipped on the helm; a perfect fit. "Ore wa…" The helmet automatically transformed, the grey color dissolving to be replaced by crimson and black. The ring ornament melted off the dark grey colors, painted over with blazing gold like a crescent moon. "AGYLE – _GURREN-LAGANN!_"

"Gurren…Lagann_? Tch!"_ Enkuudaidu, _"I won't let you be the end of me, Agyle!"_ The racks all over the Niel Geiza's body opened up, popping out a wide assortment of missiles. _"OPEN FIRE!"_ Every single missile was launched into the air. Like a hydra, they rose up into the air with a screech and rained down over Akeppa and I.

"Sakagami-san!" Forgetting himself, he suddenly dove to my side and embraced me.

"Tengoku-san!"

A wall of fire and smoke hailed from their landing, consuming the entire street. As quick as it appeared, everything fell silent. I found myself breathing heavily, eyes shut tight. Then I felt something around my body tightened and I opened my eyes.

Once again, I found myself in Akeppa's arms. Back into his original form, he held me close, tight but gentle, as if to shield me from anything else thrown at us. What happened? I got a better look over his shoulder. The flaming skull symbol on his back was shimmering infrared colors, projecting a green-hued energy barrier around us. When the danger was over, it dulled out and the barrier disappeared.

"Sakagami-san…" whispered Akeppa, "Please tell me that you're alright…"

I couldn't help to hold back a laugh, "I'm fine…thank you…"

"Wait for me. I'll go finish up that Niel Geiza and—"

"But, he's gone."

"Eh?" Akeppa perked his head up and turned about.

True enough, the smoke cleared to show that Enkuudaidu was no where in sight.

"I guess he made a run for it during the chaos…"

"Ah darn it…I almost had him…"

The two of us parted from his one-sided hug, but I stopped myself mid-way. I found my hand was over the wound where Enkuudaidu's katana had pierced through. My heart skipped a beat. My hands curled, lightly tightening its grasp across his once pierced arm.

"Are you alright, Tengoku-san?"

He nodded, smiling like nothing happened, "Yup!"

I sighed with some relief…but not entirely, "Tengoku-san…"

"Ah-huh?"

"Don't ever use your body like that…" I surprised him and he stared at me, "Don't even try to sacrifice your life for me…I'll regret it if you were to die because of me…" He was quiet, blinking even. Then, he stunned me by bursting into laughter. "T-Tengoku-san?"

"Ha-ha-ha! But, Sakagami-san, I thought friends were supposed to protect each other." Now it was my turned to be surprised. "Besides, like I said before: I'll bet my life to protect you! You're my only friend…and if I lose you…" His smile faltered and he shyly looked away, "it would be a million times more painful than a sword through my body…"

My hand flinched over his former wound.

Why? Why was he always so selfless? All I could do…was just smile and laugh with him a bit.

"Let's go home, Sakagami-san…"

"Not yet."

"Eh?"

I looked straight at him, "I promised that I would take you to the sakura tree…"

"B-but you're…"

"I always keep my promises."

"…"

We gazed at each other for a long time. Silence kept us apart, but not entirely. Akeppa broke that barrier with a short chuckle, "Can you walk?"

"Of cour—" A sting of pain rattled my body and I didn't dare to move in order to bear against it. The next thing I knew, "Uh? Wh-what? Ah!"

Akeppa carried me up onto his back with a boyish grin, "How's this?"

"T-Tengoku-san!"

"Ah-ha-ha…gomen, it was a spur of the moment idea…" He shyly smiled, "Is this…alright?"

I was speechless again. My hands were resting across his broad and firm shoulders, my body safely carried against his back. He felt so warm…so strong…Even if he had barely survived from our recent fight with the Niel Geiza.

It's been a while…since I've been carried like this…Right, father used to carry me like this…It always felt good.

This time…the feeling was different.

Slowly, I curled my arms around his neck and clung onto him closely with a rest of my chin on his shoulder.

"Of course…" I grinned.

He chuckled, "Yokatta!" He then nodded to himself, "Yosh! Ikuze!"  
_["Alright, let's go!"]_

In our laughter we carried on ahead towards our destination, with Akeppa leading the way and me on his back.

Never did I imagine…that a boy's back could be so soft, strong, and heart-warming at the same time…

Deep within my own heart, I whispered: _Thank you…Tengoku-san._

[******]

"Akeppa…" Michael stared down from the top of the roof, watching the Agyle carrying the human away from the broken streets. He saw everything, all with narrowed eyes.

"He's regaining his powers…isn't he?" The Archangel turned to his side, seeing Gabriel by him, "The child's strength is growing as we speak…"

Michael huffed, "I was afraid of that…"

"Oh come on you two!" Ariel popped into existence by standing in between the tall men. She giggled, "I think it's a good thing that Akeppa has found a nice reason to fight for…"

"I agree," chuckled Gabriel, "The poor boy has been lonely for his entire life…To have a friend to be with and to protect…may be a nice change for him…"

"However…" interjected Michael, "if his power keeps growing without proper surveillance, I can't guarantee if it would be beneficial to anyone…namely the LORD."

"Oh come now, Michael," waved off Ariel, "the LORD knows what HE'S done. HE and _the Prince _have complete faith in him."

"Yes. We too should believe in this boy…after all, we are his Commanders and caretakers," added Gabriel.

"Then tell me what would we do if Akeppa was to regain his original self again?" snapped Michael, eyes blazing.

Gabriel and Ariel fell silent. They turned to look back at the Agyle, who started to fade into the distance.

"You…may be right…" uttered Gabriel.

"If we didn't detect a unbelievably strong power spike…I guess we wouldn't even be here…" pouted Ariel.

Michael grimaced, he too looked at the Agyle, "For everyone and everything's sake, we should keep a close eye on him…if worse comes to worse, we'll just have to restrain his power…"

"But then it would prove to be a difficulty for him to face the Phantom Falhsgard Niel Geiza…" said Gabriel.

"Do you want what happened before, happen again?" growled Michael.

Again, uncomfortable silence.

The head Archangel huffed a grumble, "Akeppa is different from the others…His strength now almost matches with the Heaven's Gatekeeper…if this continues…who knows what might happen…"

Together, the three Archangels sighed.

"Come on, we're going home," muttered Michael, "I'm hungry…"

"You always are," shrugged Ariel, "Well…it is almost my evening tea time…"

"Plus," smiled Gabriel, "Sister Jegudiel must be very anxious to know how Akeppa is…"

With that, they disappeared with a flash and a small cloud of shining feathers.

[******]

"Just through this trail, Tengoku-san, and we'll see it soon…" I whispered into his ear.

Akeppa gently hefted me higher across his back, "Okay."

We made it to the park where the sakura tree resided. It was quiet, but still there were a handful of people today. They gave both Akeppa and I weird stares, as one carried the other by piggy-back. I didn't seem to mind, surprisingly, like I never cared how others were even looking at me.

I think that the important thing was…that I was with Akeppa. This boy certainly had ways to make other's feel comfortable around him, even if he wasn't aware of it.

"HOH!"

I snapped out of my thoughts, "Wh-what is it?" I searched around me. Another Phantom Falhsgard? Other than people in the park, nothing peculiar. Then, I turned to see what Akeppa was looking at.

Oh…we've found it.

We were standing before the majestic sakura tree. The lovely cherry blossoms danced under the breeze, trickles of lively pink tears rain down like a maiden's tear. It wasn't in full bloom yet, but it was nonetheless a stunning sight to behold. Just looking at it gave me a good feeling, stirring old memories that I cherished deeply within my heart.

"This is it," I said, "a sakura tree. What do you think?" I waited for a response…none came. "Tengoku-san?" I looked at the boy…finding myself surprised.

Akeppa was blankly staring at the sakura tree. He was swallowed in awe, his body rigid like an eternal statue and his eyes wide with bewilderment. He said nothing, not even uttering a sound. He just stood there, carrying me on his back, and watched this ordinary tree in stunned silence.

"Tengoku-san? What's wrong?"

Akeppa finally found his voice, "K…Ki…Kirei…"  
_["Beautiful"]_

The words were simple…but they told me everything. The very sight of this sakura tree, had taken away his spirit into the heavens. It told me that he had never before seen something so beautiful. It felt like a wonderful dream to him.

I used to come here by myself, never really seeing anything special about this simple tree. However…I guess I learned that there is something special about it…when I share it with a friend who was willing to sacrifice his life for me.

I grinned, quietly resting my chin back onto his shoulder. As Akeppa carried me, we stared at the sakura tree in long and peaceful silence.

_**つづく**_


	10. Would You Listen to Me?

_**All characters/abilities/weapon/and others marked with '*' are under the ownership of Emerald Sonata.**_

_**All casts from **_**Clannad**_** and certain elements from **_**Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann**_**, belongs to the production company of Key and Gainax respectively.**_

* * *

_天元突破クランナドー__  
_**「****Tengen Toppa Clannad****」**

The Ninth Lock:  
'_Kiitekureru?'  
_[Will You Listen to Me?]

**VVV**

"SWEET!" Akeppa took a hard right on his motorcycle, winding through the jagged curbs like it was nothing. He revved the engine and sped straight down the tracks, letting nothing stop his path. "THIS IS AWESOME!"

I laughed, "I'm glad you're enjoying it."

In the middle of the video arcade, Akeppa rode across the wheel-less motorcycle replica as he sped through the virtual realm of the arcade game. I too sat on one, rather casually at that, and was racing against him. I was glad he was having fun, so I didn't tell him that he was losing rather badly. He was the two laps behind me because he crashed into virtual objects more than staying on track. But, he was just a child at heart.

It was the weekend and I wanted to bring Akeppa into the commercial district of the town, to have some fun with shopping and at the arcades. I was wearing a black wool vest with a thick collar and a long brown skirt. I found it very interesting to be with Akeppa, this Agyle. Just like an almost-one year old boy, he was enjoying everything to his heart's content. I could not help a laugh at this particular cuteness about him.

"UWAH!"

_**THUD!**_

"Hmm?" I turned to look at the bike next to me, rider-less; save for a raised foot over the seat. I leaned over, enough to peer over the other bike's side, "Tengoku-san!"

It seemed that Akeppa took a too sharp of a turn, lost his balance, and had slipped off. Swirls circled in his eyes as he lay strewn across the ground. I couldn't hold back a light laugh as I shook my head.

[******]

"Well, that was a lot of fun!" cheered Akeppa. Donned in his usual attire of a dark myrtle-green jacket with his fire-skull and sunglass emblem, red bandanna around his neck, along with his goggle-like sunglasses resting above his forehead, he folded his arms behind his head. Together, he and I sauntered through the busy streets.

"Yes, yes it was…but you should be more careful," I replied.

"No problem!" Akeppa laughed and he thrust his right index finger into the sky as he kept walking with me, "I kick all reasons into the bending curbs even if I skew off the tracks! I defy all logic that always crashed into me for some unknown reason! I surpass all limitations of the interesting arcade game to slip across the goal of impossibilities!" He folded his arms again with a wide grin, "Ore wo dare to omottei yagaru?"

"Heh-heh…someone who doesn't know that he lost by four laps…" I quipped.

"HEH? I lost? How did I…Hmm?" Akeppa trailed off and came to a stop. A second later, I followed with curiosity.

"What's wrong, Tengoku-san?"

The boy pointed past me, his expression blank, "There." I turned about…meeting a peculiar sight.

Skipping to an unheard rhythm was a girl. Not just any girl I might add…but possibly someone who time-slipped from the '70s. She was clad in a strange assortment of clothing: a thin sweater with a turtle-neck collar, a vest on top, long pants with small bell-bottom leggings, 1.5 inch platform shoes with heels, and a white beret with a cap-beak. Her clothing was really unique, as each were a blend and mesh of colourful swirls and splashes. She had long silky blonde hair that reached down to her waist and had sparkling magenta eyes. As for her height, she was a head taller than me. As if listening to music, she lightly danced her way down the sidewalk and enjoyed the mute beat.

I stared at her, while Akeppa did the same with his posture frozen in step. The girl danced by us, humming a tune that sounded something I would've heard from…what was that foreign band called again? Ah, yes, the BeeGees. I turned about, but Akeppa did not. He looked stunned though.

"Do you know her, Tengoku—"

"Feva?"

The girl stopped, her humming went silent. She spun on the spot, with a bright smile.

"Eh? You must be Akeppa," she grinned.

Huh? They knew each other? How?

Akeppa finally turned about, a perplex look still on his face, "Your name is…Feva?"

The girl, nodded, "Yup!"

"Tengoku-san…" I whispered, "Have you met her before?"

"No," he answered. Hmm? I turned to the other girl.

"Miss, have you met Tengoku-san before?"

The girl shook her head, "Never."

_How in the world…_

"Tengoku-san…who is she?"

A smile slowly stretched across Akeppa's lips, "AH! You're an Agyle?"

_Huh?_

"That's right!" giggled the girl.

_Eh?_

_How did they…How could…_

_How was anyone able to tell?_

"Sakagami-san!" I snapped out of my thoughts, only to jump back with surprise from the look of gleeful excitement and shining hope in the boy's eyes, "I can't believe it! I finally meet another Agyle!"

"Wh-what? H-how did you know?"

"I'm Feva Saturday*!" hopped the girl towards us. She grinned just as excited as Akeppa, "It's so nice to meet you two!"

"Ore wa," and Akeppa jabbed a thumb to his heart, "Tengoku, Akeppa! Yoroshiku na!"

I blinked.

The girl, named Feva, giggled again, "Groovy!"

"Huh? W-wait Tengoku-san," I uttered, perplexed beyond imagination, "You know her name but you're making an introduction…How come?"

"Eh…" said Akeppa. He innocently grinned, "No clue," I staggered on the spot, "But her name popped up into my head when I first saw her."

"Say, Akeppa," called Feva, "How old are you?"

The boy raised up one finger with a smile, "Almost one."

"Oh, now I get it." She straightened, resting her hands to her slender hip, "You may not know it yet, but Agyles can instantly recognize one another on sight. Names and who they are automatically processed into our minds so we can know each other faster, as well as identifying other comrades…But it's quite ungroovy and rude if we don't properly introduce each other, right?"

Akeppa tapped a fist into his palm with enlightenment, "Oh, so that's how it works!"

I was left in the dark…but somehow I managed to understand.

"So…Agyles can tell who each other are by close contact?" I asked.

"Groovy! You got it…but…" Feva leaned in real close into my face, blinking with curiosity, "How come I can't tell who are you?"

"I-I'm human…My name is Sakagami, Tomoyo."

"Eeh!" Feva reared back, "Really?" I nodded, "GROOVY!" Without warning, I was bear-hugged by her. "You're such a cute human!"

"C-cute?" I coughed.

"Sakagami-san! Sakagami-san!" I struggled to glimpse at the second voice, finding Akeppa hopping on the spot, "I found one! I finally found another Agyle! This is sweet! Now I can have another friend!"

"T-Tengoku-san?"

That's right. He mentioned that he was only by himself for almost a year. He was always occupied in fighting the Niel Geiza and never had a chance to meet any other Agyles. I guess…this was a dream come true for him…I grinned.

Why don't I make it even more special for him…

"S-Saturday-san!" I gagged.

"Call me Feva!"

"F-Feva…would you…" I took in a deep breath, "like to have a nice drink…with Tengoku-san and I?" In a flash, I was released.

Feva cupped her cheeks with glee, eyes sparkling like diamonds, "Really?"

Akeppa and I nodded, smiling.

"WUAHAHA! Groovy!"

This girl, this Agyle…was just as peculiar as Akeppa.

[******]

"_Gurren_…_Lagann_?" Lazielghan turned about across the top of the chamber's raised platform, casting his eyes downward. "Is that what the Agyle called himself?"

"_HA!_" Enkuudaidu was curled up in a human bow, hands to the ground and fore-head on top. Shamefully, he did not dare to look up, "The Agyle was greater than we expected and I underestimated his abilities…please forgive my incompetence…"

"_Gurren-Lagann_?" wondered Sheizhaika, stroking a finger under his chin, "A strange name…"

"Heh," chortled Buyaddho, smacking his knuckles together, "Weird or not, every Agyle will be the same once I pummel them into their graves…"

"This could be a problem…" muttered Sieyirhain, arms folded, "I've received – very late, I might add – reports that several Niel Geiza in the past were eliminated by him…In Athens, Germany, Iceland, America, and so on…"

Lazielghan listened to them carefully, his hands folded behind his back and hood over his head.

"Again, forgive me Lazielghan-oudono! I will not fail again!" urged Enkuudaidu.

"You've have done nothing wrong, Enkuudaidu," said Lazielghan in a cold tone, "You've done what you've been asked to do. At least, we know who we are dealing with…" Lazielghan fully turned to look down on Enkuudaidu, "How are your injuries?"

"Thanks to Naia-ojousama," Enkuudaidu straightened from his bow. The sight frightened Sheizhaika, Sieyirhain, and Buyaddho. Enkuudaidu's head was tightly wrapped up in thick bandages, only his left eye was spared, "My wounds have been treated fairly well…I really have to thank her for her hospitality."  
_["Ojousama": 'Milady']_

"I know she'll be glad that she could help," replied Lazielghan, unfazed.

Buyaddho grinned, "Now that we know that this Agyle has a funny name like _'Gurren-Lagann'_, it would be easy pickins to find him!"

"HAH! If I gave you a map and GPS, you'd still get lost in an open meadow!"

Veins combined to form one big one as the Commodores turned to the third party voice. Their eyes levelled with the Phantom Falhsgard Abyssal, Havel, as he was sitting sideways within a single couch and the other, Lorith, seated across its top rim.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" growled Buyaddho.

"Like I said, ape-boy, you can't even get out of this room without having to teleport via the Black Labyrinth system…" chuckled Havel, "You're just as good as lost!"

"WHY YOU!"

"And what makes you so sure that we have no power in ascertaining this _Gurren-Lagann_?" debated Sheizhaika.

"Oh-hoh-hoh," smiled Lorith, "It took all of you this long to figure out who this Niel Geiza destroyer was…Even that scout of yours failed to find him that quickly…You're intelligence system is really…unique…"

Sieyirhain and Sheizhaika instantly cast glaring daggers onto Buyaddho. The said Niel Geiza flinched, before he turned away to struggle a shaky whistle. Enkuudaidu's good eye narrowed on Havel and Lorith.

"And you two would be?"

Havel flicked a salute, "Phantom Falhsgard Abyssal, Havel!"

"Phantom Falhsgard Abyssal, Lorith," lightly waved Lorith.

"Geh? A-Abyssals? Here?" gagged Enkuudaidu.

"That is correct…" Enkuudaidu whirled about to the voice behind him, cold and soulless. Another figure had entered into the chamber through a portal of swirling black-violet smoke, stepping into the dull light and sweeping off his hood to release deep silver hair and crimson eyes. "Head of the Abyssals…Kahmil."

Enkuudaidu literally fell back to sit onto his bottom, "Th-the Dark Master's personal bodyguards?" Ignoring everything, Kahmil sauntered over towards Havel and Lorith. Instantly, Enkuudaidu curled back up into a humble ball again, "Please forgive my impertinences!"

Kahmil loosely waved over his shoulder, "That's fine…We're used to it since we've arrived here."

"Kahmil," nodded Lorith, rising from his seat.

Havel raised a wave, "He-hey, Kahmil. Anything new for us to—"

_**SMACK!**_

"GRAH!" A karate-chop diced into Havel's head and sent him reeling off the couch onto the floor with a thud. Kahmil sighed, brushed the dust from his recently used hand and plopped down into the emptied seat. With a deep sigh, he rested his forehead into a hand and lightly tapped it with a fist.

"Tired?" smirked Lorith.

"Naia tried to make me taste-test her newest cake…" Kahmil uttered, "She kept assuring me that there is no human heart or soul inside…"

"Ah."

"HEY!" Havel bolted up onto his knees, fire literally blazing in his eyes, as he sported a red bruise across his forehead, "THAT'S _MY_ CHAIR!" The Commodores snickered. "OI! KNOCK IT OFF!"

"Any progress so far, Sir Laziel?" wondered Kahmil, rubbing the queasiness from his mind.

"We have only been successfully in claiming a few more…but the chances to find a purely formed Soul Key have become slimmer…" answered the Niel Geiza lord.

"We'll just have to keep looking then…"

"But what of this _Gurren-Lagann_?" asked Sieyirhain.

"_Gurren-Lagann_?" raised Kahmil's eyebrow.

"He is the one responsible for the slain of our brethren in this world…including the loss of our 2nd Commodore, Gheimbiu," answered Lazielghan.

"I see…"

"Oi! Kahmil! I'd say we hunt him down and kill him!" proposed Havel.

"…That's your plan?" wondered Kahmil.

"No freaking duh! What, wait it out until he dies of old age – which, may I remind you, Agyles are naturally immortal like us!"

"Then you may want to rethink your strategies, Havel…I've done a short analysis over him…" Everyone's interest was taken and they listened carefully, "With the systems here, I detected a power spike…possibly from the fight that this _Gurren-Lagann_ and your scout took part in…"

Enkuudaidu, respectively, snarled, "I'm not just a Scout! Boku wa Enkuudaidu!"  
_["Boku wa": '(Male speech) I am']_

"…Anyways, I've checked the power levels of this Agyle you talked about…it's surprising…"

"What?" grumbled Havel.

"We somewhat got a second Heaven's Gatekeeper* to worry about…"

"What in Grim's name are you…WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

Even Lorith was surprised, "What do you mean…Another Nexus Brigade*?"

"Unfortunately," sighed Kahmil, "yes…"

"This Nexus Brigade," said Lazielghan, "He's the Ultimate Agyle?"

"Yes…From the original Earth dimension, he was formerly an Archangel in charge of guarding the gates of the Kingdom of Heaven…Thus the christening of Heaven's Gatekeeper…but he fell in order to save the angel my Dark Master captured long ago…" Kahmil rubbed his temple, "We've encountered Nexus many times before…however, it didn't turn out well in our last encounter and ended up all of us dead; our Master defeated, a second time…Luckily, we Abyssals can never truly die and a year later we'll be reborn…providing it is not Judgement Day yet…"

"He sound's like trouble…" replied Lazielghan.

"More than you could ever imagine…He's the first of the Agyles and the strongest of them all…Now that we have a Nexus-double…things might get complicated…"

"…I see…"

"Tch! Still, I think we should just find this kid and kill him on the spot before he even knows it!" snapped Havel.

"A wise tactic to head for your grave my friend…" Lorith chuckled. Havel shot a glare at him.

"Lazielghan-ou…" called Buyaddho, "What should we do now?"

"Continue in finding as much Soul Key as possible…We will try to avoid the _Gurren-Lagann_ until we know how to deal with him…" Lazielghan then cast a glanced onto the Abyssals, "That goes the same for you, Abyssal Havel."

"Hey!" Havel bolted up, straight up and in Lazielghan's unfazed face, "Don't look down on me because I'm the only Phantom Falhsgard that looks like a kid! I'm three hundred times older and more experienced than you, so you should respect me as your senior! Furthermore, only the Dark Master can give me orders! You? If I could I'll beat the living daylights out of – _YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU,UUUUUUUUUUUUUUU,UUU!_" His last word ended into a squeal…as a familiar dagger hovered over his throat. With a nervous look, he turned to the source.

Naia stood by their sides, dagger in hand against Havel's throat, and had a pleasant grin on her face.

"I won't let you talk to Lazielghan-sama that way, Havel-san." The Commodores gulped, wondering how did she enter without their notice. Havel urked as he could see a silent firestorm raging behind Naia's lovely façade. "Or else…" The dagger inched closer and sweat-like-rain drenched the Abyssal, "I will do everything within my power to make you regret your actions in your following rebirths to come…" A twisted smile of fear stretched over Havel.

"G-got it…" With that, he bolted and shrunk behind the couch where Kahmil was sitting at. Lorith covered his mouth from laughing, but flinched when he received a hard kick to his shins. Kahmil sighed, his headache growing even worse.

"Naia…" said Lazielghan. His maid withdrew her dagger and turned to her master with a graceful bow, but looked ashamed.

"Forgive me, Lazielghan-sama…I couldn't hold myself back from Havel-san's rudeness…Please pardon my impulsive behaviour."

"That is fine…" nodded Lazielghan, "he was asking for it, after all." He earned a glare from Havel, before it went silent when Naia 'glimpsed' at him.

"Ah, Naia-ojousama!" And Enkuudaidu bowed, "I wish to thank you for your healing. I am extremely grateful for your aid!"

"Heh?" Naia did a perplexed blinked, "Ojousama?"

"_HA!_ That is correct!"

Naia casually waved it off, "Please, I'm no ojousama. I am just a simple maid to Lazielghan-sama and I am content to be of assistance to him."

"I understand!" nodded Enkuudaidu, "But, thank you again for your treatment, Naia-ojousama!"

"No, not at all," grinned Naia. She then turned to everyone, "Everyone, I've prepared a nice lunch for everyone. Please make your way to the dining hall!"

"Ooh," cooed Sheizhaika, "I wondered what scrumptious meal will we have today?"

"Alright!" laughed Sieyirhain, "My favourite time of the day!"

"Oh-oh!" bounced Buyaddho, "Did you make your special fruit punch, Naia?"

Naia giggled, "Of course."

"Then excuse us, Lazielghan-ou," bowed Sheizhaika, on behalf of the others. With that, they bolted out of the chamber door.

Enkuudaidu too rose up to his feet, but staggered. A pair of hands captured him, and by instincts, he wanted to snap at the one who held him like before. He choked, in time to avoid letting his words out when he saw Naia was the one helping him.

"Enkuudaidu-san. Let me help and change your bandages before we go and eat."

"Uh…h-hai, Naia-ojousama…"

"Please, Naia is just fine."

With that, Naia led a dishevelled Enkuudaidu towards the door. The Niel Geiza wobbled in every step, counting on the use of his right eye, "Uh…Naia, I should warn you that I have extremely—"

_**BONK!**_

"GAH!"

Naia gasped and turned. Enkuudaidu's limited vision cause him to bump his head into the wall, right next to the doorway. He stumbled about, disorientated.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she squeaked.

"N-No, it's not your fault…it's just my accursed…" Enkuudaidu tripped over his own feet, "MISFORTUNE!" And tumbled forward over the threshold, unintentionally pulling Naia down with him.

"Ah!" A hand shot out and gripped Naia's arm, stabilizing her in time. Enkuudaidu on the other hand, hit the floor with a nasty crack. Naia sighed, saved from her fall and turned about to the helper. "L-Lazielghan-sama?"

Lazielghan held onto her arm, tight but gentle. His expression did not change, but she saw a certain flicker within his yellow and red eyes.

"Naia…are you alright?" he asked in a quiet tone.

"I-I am…" Naia grinned, her cheeks slightly pink, "Thank you…Lazielghan-sama…"

"I'll help you with Enkuudaidu…"

"Hai! Lazielghan-sama!"

Together, they picked up the silent and limp Enkuudaidu and walked down the halls. The chamber door slid to a close, leaving the Abyssals to themselves.

Havel exploded a sigh, "Geez! I've never seen a girl so terrifying than her! Just what is she?"

Lorith laughed, "This is what you get for enraging a fine maiden as Naia…I do enjoy her fire towards you."

"Oh shut the—"

Kahmil interrupted the two Abyssals with a quiet sigh, "Another Gatekeeper…how quaint."

The two behind him stopped their argument. Then, they flanked Kahmil by his sides.

"This _Gurren-Lagann_…is sort of like that kid, Nexus, huh?" asked Havel.

Kahmil quietly blinked, exhausted like, "Not sort of…but close-to-being exactly."

"EH? WHY DID YOU SAY _SOMEWHAT_ BEFORE?"

"To minimize panic…"

"LIKE THE PREVIOUS STATEMENT WAS GOING TO DO THAT!"

Lorith shook his head, "Another Nexus…another Heaven's Gatekeeper…This is a little…"

"Far-fetched, I know…" muttered Kahmil.

"Like this universe would ever have its own Nexus Brigade…this isn't possible!" retorted Havel.

Lorith, "Well this universe is, after all – how should I put it…oh yes – unique…"

Kahmil closed his eyes, his breath slowing.

"But still," hissed Havel, "Another Heaven's Gatekeeper! The other universes didn't have anything like this!"

"Not that you know of, that is…" smirked Lorith.

Havel grimaced, "Whatever! We need to make a plan to take this guy down or things get real ugly from here on out…" He snapped his glare onto Kahmil, "Oi, Kahmil! You're good with the devising, think of…Oh, you're freaking kidding me…" Lorith snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Kahmil as well.

With a hand balancing his head, Kahmil was fast asleep.

"Ah…he's having one of his moments again…" smirked the pale blue-haired one.

"GRAH! KAHMIL! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS FALL ASLEEP WHENEVER YOU DEVISE A CHAOS-UPBRINGING-IDEA?"

Lorith chuckled, "It's his nature…and one of his key abilities…Besides, it makes things easier for him to formulate strategy and predict outcomes while in slumber…Plus, he's loves napping…"

"GERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I HATE BOTH OF YOUR FREAKING GUTS!" Havel growled as his body shook with bottled rage, "Alright, fine! I'll handle things _my way_!"

"…Your way?"

"Of course my way! Obviously not your way, creep!" Havel then marched off to a corner of a chamber, a black portal of swirling black-violet smoke now rippling.

Lorith watched him go, "Oh-hoh-hoh…Where do you think you're going?"

Havel waved a hand over his shoulder, "Hunting!" and disappeared into the sealing black portal.

Lorith shook his head, before glimpsing at the slumbering Kahmil.

"It's official: Havel's going to die again. Mind if I can have his things before he's reborn?"

Kahmil just kept sleeping on.

[******]

"How old are you, Feva?" I asked.

The newly acquainted Agyle grinned, "47!"

Strange, I thought. She looked like coming 19…only a head taller than average.

Together, Akeppa, Feva, and I sat around a small round table in front of a small café. Our drinks were served before us as we tried to strike up the conversation. I grinned, knowing that this was a good chance for Akeppa to know other Agyles other than himself.

"This is so cool!" he chuckled, like a little boy, "Have you always been here?"

"Nah," waved Feva, "I just came to this world this morning."

"…From…where…" I asked.

She opened her mouth to answer, but silence came out instead. She nervously giggled, "Ah-ha-ha…I'm sorry but I was born with a memory that easily forgets certain things at certain time…so where I came from sort of…slipped out of my head…My bad…" With a small sweat-drop, I forgave her.

"Feva! Have you met any other Agyles before?"

"Eeh…Several ones, like Chaos Burgandaish*, Gospel Rainmoore*, Arpia McCarter*, uh…Ah, Vain Truesdale*, and lots more! What about you?"

"Uh…none…"

"Heh?" Feva blinked as she watched Akeppa shyly shrivel up in his seat.

"I…haven't met anyone else but you…"

"What? Why…why that's so ungroovy!" I could already see tears swelling in her eyes, "It must've been hard for you…"

"Na-ah!" Feva was taken aback as Akeppa brightened, "Because I fight to rip open the darkness and return the lost light! I'm an Agyle and proud to be one…" He then sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his head, "I…try not to let my loneliness bother me…"

I grinned at Akeppa. He was indeed a strong boy.

"You're amazing!" said Feva, "You're really, really, amazing! I'll work hard to be like you too!"

Akeppa smiled widely, "Thanks!"

Together, we shared out laughter. These Agyles were very peculiar beings. They looked like everyday people…more or less, but they possess powers beyond my imagination. Celestial beings in form of humans, living amongst our society to protect it from darkness and the Phantom Falhsgards. Were their lives drastically different from ours? It was hard to tell…it seems that they enjoyed dwelling in such lifestyles as I watched Akeppa and Feva share a bit about themselves. It felt nice somehow.

"Hey, Feva!" asked Akeppa, "You said you just came here today? Could you tell me why?"

"No problem! I was called by Commander Michael," she grinned. Akeppa urked and I clearly know why. So I simply kept my lips sealed, "Yeah, I'm called to counter-balance the loads of Phantom Falhsgards…Today, I'm here to meet with another Agyle to partner up with him."

"Another…Agyle?" I uttered. Were there even more in this world?

"EH? Really? Sweet! Could I meet him too?" bounced Akeppa.

Feva nodded, "Sure, why not! I plan to meet up with him soon…" She then gagged with a blanching face-fault, causing both Akeppa and I to blink, "Oh no!"

"What?" I asked.

"I forgot when and where!"

Silence. Then three sweat drops, plus one worrying aura over a cap-beret, appeared above our heads.

"Don't worry…" I spoke out, "we can help."

Feva was taken aback. Akeppa added, "Yeah! I'll be happy to help you too!"

"R-really?" wondered the girl.

We shared a nod. It really brightened up Feva's day.

"Thank you! Thank you so—"

Lances suddenly appeared and crossed about our bodies, caging us. The screaming from other people finally made me realize it. Slowly, Akeppa, Feva, and I looked about.

Multiple suits of strange silver armor surrounded us at our table. They were tall, bulky, and had a pair of ram-like horns made into their helmets. Their visors were hallow except for lines of pulsing red that glittered over the grills of their face-guards. They were armed with lances and large diamond-shaped shields. Their very weapons hovered over every vulnerable spots over out bodies.

"Aree?" blinked Akeppa, finally realizing it himself.

"What…what is this?" I uttered.

Feva, on the other hand, looked past my shoulder with a grin, "Hi-yah!" Akeppa and I too turned, only our heads though.

"Three lousy Agyles, huh? Well, guess this makes my day…" A young man clad in a long black cloak strode towards us from behind the columns of armored knights. He had fire-red hair, with long locks of hair that hung over the sides of his head, and had fiercely unhappy crimson eyes.

"Phantom Falhsgard…" muttered Akeppa.

"Another one?" I wondered. This time though, this Phantom Falhsgard didn't have any silver streaks.

"Can we help you?" asked Feva, casually.

The young man grimaced, "Alright, talk. Anyone here know where this _Gurren-Lagann_ Agyle is?"

"How did you know we were Agyles?" I demanded.

"You guys were talking so loud even a deaf man could hear you a mile away…" he rolled his eyes, "you guys never cease to amaze me with your discreteness…So, anyone knows this creep?"

"I do."

The young man turned onto the one who answered, "Who?"

Akeppa, confused, pointed at himself with a blink, "Ore wa koko da."

The young man instantly snapped his fingers.

The lances aimed at the boy's head and thrust forward.

A confident smirk ripped across Akeppa's face, as he merely craned his neck to one side. All lances missed, piercing through the wielders in rapid succession. Like cheap tin-foil, the armored knights crumbled into a heap.

I blinked…

Feva applauded…

The young man eye's twitched…before shaking with rage, "ARMORLOIDS*!" His right hand was swallowed in flames and he slapped it to the ground. Hundreds of portals of enchanted magma opened up, spewing out new armored knights; my guess called Armorloids. They stood at attention, lances levelled and shields ready. The young man snarled, "You know the drill!" As that for a command, they lunged straight for us.

"Let's boogie!" Feva was the first to get up from her seat, giggling as she flicked a kick with her heel behind her to flip up her chair. It flipped uncontrollably and it smacked into an Armorloid's head, crushing it. Altogether, it reared back to crash into several more and they crumbled into scraped metal.

"_TAIGA – DOUBLE BISHOPU!_" I leapt out of my seat, one hand planted across the chair's spine, and flipped about. I smashed a double kick into an Armorloid before it could strike its lance at me from behind. I sent it flying into more enchanted armors and they were history.

"'_I-WON'T-LET-YOU-CREEPS-RUIN-THE-BEST-DAY-OF-MY-LIFE'_!" Akeppa had flipped out of his seat and in mid-air, he gripped the chair's leg, "**SWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII,IIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGU!**"

With a single spin, he hurled the chair through the air. To my shock, the projectile did not fly straight; instead it zipped in curving S line as if it drove through a winding road. It ploughed through every Armorloid and everything in its wake, kicking up dust and a small whirlwind before it came to an end with impaling the chair, whole, into a stone wall.

The red-haired young man's jaw dropped.

Though just as shocked, I couldn't help a sigh and grin, "Well done, Tengoku-san."

"WHOA!" breathed Feva, "That was so groovy! Could you do that again?"

Akeppa chuckled and gave us both a thumbs-up, "Sure!"

"An interesting turn of events…I'll give you that…" muttered the attacker.

"Who are you?" demanded Akeppa.

"Someone who made a mistake in underestimating the likes of you, Agyle…" growled the young man. "I'm—"

A projectile screamed right over his head with a blast of jet scream and he physically flinched. Akeppa, Feva, and I tracked down this projectile as it soared back into the air and soon curved back.

"WAH! Down!" screamed Feva. We ducked, the figure shrieking over our heads and kicked up a gale of air into our faces. We tracked it down once more as it swerved about to hover down next to the attacker.

The young man shook with rage, teeth gritting. He then roared at the top of his lungs.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR, LORITH?"

"Oh-hoh-hoh…did I give you a scare, Havel?"

Akeppa, Feva, and I faced the attacker, paired up with another stranger. This one was also clad in a black cloak, similar to Havel's, and had no silver streaks. He had long pale blue hair tied back in a pony tail, a sly and playful smirk, and crimson eyes. He was riding across a strange machine, some sort of winged glider with VTOL engines that only supported him. It felt like he was standing upon a silver magic carpet, only in the shape of a metallic blade-winged bird.

"How did you know I was here?" barked the red-haired one.

"Come now, how long have I known you?" shrugged the blue-haired one, "I followed you here. I knew you'd be itching for a fight ever since we've arrived to this world." He laughed, "Besides, you're the type to waltz into your hot-headed death."

"SHUT UP! I HAD EVERYTHING UNDER CONTROL!"

"They're really Phantom Falhsgards…" called Feva, recognizing them. She then gagged, "Wait, Lorith? Havel? Oh no…They're the Abyssals!" Akeppa choked on his breath too, stunned.

"Abyssals?" I wondered.

"They're like the Niel Geiza, a different group and breed…" replied Akeppa, "the problem is Abyssals are the elites among all the Phantom Falhsgards…" he gulped, "their prime leader's, Dark Master Oiluj, bodyguards…"

I gasped. _Oh no._

"That's right!" huffed the attacker with red-hair and a snarl, "I'm the one and only Havel!"

"Nice to meet you all," called the blue-haired one with a slight bow, "I am Lorith…a pleasure to be your executioner…"

"What do you want with us?" demanded Akeppa again.

"Well it is within out nature to wipe out Agyles like you…" smirked Lorith and shrugged, "as well every living human being in all the universes."

"Oi, Lorith. Guy with dark green jacket with the skull on his back is the _Gurren-Lagann_ those Commodores are worried about…"

"Oh-hoh-hoh…this is the double Kahmil mentioned? He looks even younger than the other…or maybe equal age…"

"Well, since you're here, let's take him down together!"

"As much as I wish to disagree, I guess partnership is in order for this situation…Don't get overboard, though."

Havel's hand sparked fire again and he slapped the ground once more. This time, more than a hundred Armorloids were summoned and stood at attention. With a clattered, they prepared themselves in an attack stance, lances levelled.

"Oh I won't…yet…"

Back to back, Akeppa, Feva, and I grouped together.

"_Kiitekureru_?" Akeppa and I perked out heads up, turning to Feva. She grinned, "Can I fight together with you?" Both Akeppa and I cracked a laugh and returned a firm nod.

"Alright then! Let's take these scrap heaps out, so we can help you find the next Agyle!"

"I'll be your support, Tengoku-san, Feva."

"Groovy! Let's boogie all night long!"

In a flash, the assault commenced.

_**つづく**_


	11. Your Rightful Opponent, is I

_**All characters/abilities/weapon/and others marked with '*' are under the ownership of Emerald Sonata.**_

_**All casts from **_**Clannad**_** and certain elements from **_**Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann**_**, belongs to the production company of Key and Gainax respectively.**_

* * *

_天元突破クランナドー  
_**「****Tengen Toppa Clannad****」**

The Tenth Lock:  
'_Kimi-tachi no Hantaisha wa…Watakushi desu…'  
_[Your Opponent…Is I…]

**VVV**

"_TAIGA – KNIGHTO!_" I splashed a flurry of 50 kicks into several groups of Armorloids, smashing in their hallow armored bodies and breaking them apart.

"Hii-yah!" Feva Saturday spun in a graceful spin and kicked off an Armorloid's head, caught the helmet in mid-air, and threw it at another to knock off more than a few heads.

"NAMENJANE!" Akeppa fiercely slashed each attacking Armorloids apart with a kick and punch, shattering them entirely.

Despite gore of metal splattering about us, these enchanted fighting armor kept on coming. Worse…

Machine gun fire barked and the three of us broke away with a leap, avoiding a trail of bullets that struck behind us. I rolled into a crouch and glared at the sky. A flying figure curved up into the air, spun about, and came back for another attack run. I rolled out of the way as more bullets tried to bit at my ankles. Though I avoided that jet-fighter's attack, more Armorloids were summoned from multiple pools of magical red magma around me.

Surrounded, both on land and by air. This isn't going well.

"Show me your true power, Agyle!" growled Havel, the summoner of the Armorloids, and he folded his arms, "I'm bored so don't make me get this over with!"

"Oh-hoh-hoh…you three are quite the skilled ones to have avoided my attacks…" smirked Lorith, the one flying the engine-powered glider, and laughed, "this will surely be an interesting fight…"

Akeppa punched over an Armorloid, before casting a glare at the two Phantom Falhsgard Abyssals, "Like this would stop us!"

Feva skipped about, dodging lance-fire all the way, and would kick back her attackers with snap kicks, "This is great for my groove! Keep it up!"

I swiped a low kick, tripping multiple Armorloids in my wake, and blocked a blow of a lance, "I will not back down!"

Lorith chuckled and Havel grimaced. With a snap, more Armorloids rose from the ground, and with a jet-scream, the glider wound about for another attack.

"I hate to say this but," Feva skipped back, to trip over an Armorloid before it could skewer her with its lance, "we're trapped."

"We need to break through them…to get at the Abyssals…" I kicked back an Armorloid and sent it staggering. But without my noticed, another's shield clipped my back and I stumbled to the ground. "Oof!" I turned, but it was too late. Armorloids raised their lances for the final blow.

"Tengoku-san!"

"Ore wa koko da!"

A blast of invisible force sent the Armorloids flying away from me, the rest keeping their distance. A shadow cast over my and I opened my eyes, "Tengoku-san."

Akeppa grinned, lowered his raised fists, "Hey!"

"Arigatou…"

"Heh!" He swiped a thumb under his nose, "You can't always count on – UWAH!"

An Armorloid tackled him over before he could finish. In a split second, Akeppa was buried alive by a dog-pile of Armorloids.

"Tengoku-san!" I cried and I bashed my way through the metal storm.

"Hey! Hands off my new best friend!" Feva smashed down Armorloids herself, but they just kept coming.

"Heeeeh…" wondered Havel, "Is it over already?"

Lorith hovered back down to Havel's side, arms folded, "Maybe."

_**DRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR – BAM!**_

The roar of a fierce drill flared into the air, a rocket-blast of light igniting from underneath the pile. Armorloids were flung into the air, their armors shattering into dissolving scrap. Feva and I turned to the core of the light as it faded and we grinned. Akeppa was still standing. His right eye was glowing spiral green and his right arm had summoned _**Lagann**_.

"**Akeppa! **_**SPIN – ON!**_**"**

Havel whistled, "Nice move, kid…however…" He snapped his fingers.

A hailstorm of Armorloids leapt at Akeppa and he crouched. The drill of his _**Lagann**_ revolved wildly, ready to pierce through anything.

"HAH!" With a swipe like a sword, Akeppa slashed his spinning drill through the air. The Armorloids never reacted, instead splitting apart into metallic kindling a second later. Through their cloud of remains, Akeppa bolted off with inhuman speed.

"Whoa!" gasped Feva, "He's fast!"

Indeed he was. I think he even broke the sound barrier as soon as he took a step forward. Akeppa bypassed any Armorloids that got into his way, simply slipping through their slow-attacks.

"Oi-oi-OI!" Havel staggered back with surprise, but he didn't back down. "Armorloids! Titan Wall formation NOW!" A sortie of Armorloids marched over before the Abyssal and instantly formed a formidable wall of raised shields.

"No matter what you dish out at me, I'll break right through!" Akeppa's drill crashed into the wall of shields, but it didn't take long. A moment after the drill sparked fire into the Armorloid defences, it savagely ripped a clean hole for Akeppa to leap through. He dove through it and strike out at Havel…but…met Lorith instead.

The Abyssal smirked, ready and waiting. His glider had extended a barrel-head from the center of its fuselage, charging up an orb of lightning and light. With a back-flip, Lorith launched a particle projectile straight at the Agyle. Akeppa grimaced and dove head on, hitting the attack with his drill. Both forces struggled for dominance, until the orb shattered…and soon exploded.

"AAAAAH!" howled Akeppa.

"Tengoku-san!" I called out. The shockwave washed over me, blinding my eyes from its blast. Soon, I found Akeppa bouncing back across the ground. Before I could help him, he rolled back to his feet and bolted up standing. He was singed, but still whole…however his drill had several fractured-webbings across its surface. "Are you alright?"

He held up a dusty hand, "Perfectly – *COUGH* – fine…"

"Hey!" Lorith chuckled and side-hover to reveal Havel behind him, as the red-haired Abyssal barked "I knew he would do that!" But his body was shaking a bit.

"Stubborn as always, aren't you Havel?" smirked Lorith.

"WHOA-HO!" purred Feva with a gleam in her eye, "That _Durandel_ of yours is groovy!"

"_Durandel_?" I asked.

She nodded, "It's a weapon of an Agyle! Each one is a reflection of their hearts and strength…" She then clasped her hands together, "Man you can dance like there's no tomorrow! There's no way I'm going to lose to you!"

Feva then closed her eyes, tapping her platform-heel to an unheard rhythm. On second thought…I could it and it was growing louder. It sounded like…disco music. Even Akeppa, Havel, and Lorith were curious as to what this music was and where it came from. What was happening?

Feva spun on the spot, stopping to snap both fingers out to her side. To my horror, the beret on her head melted into white mercury! It slipped all the way down her hair and over her body. Just as frightening, the color from her clothing melted off like fresh paint and it spilt over onto the ground. Now the colors were replaced with the mercury, turning it all white. Her vest transformed with a flash of light, becoming a jacket with a high black collar like you would see from the 70's. Her pants too went all white, slimming down around the width of her legs and curl out in small bell-bottom edges. Her platform shoes grown shorter, becoming black leather dance shoes without high-heels. Magically, a strip of white light tied back her loose blond hair into a ponytail and materialized a pink silk ribbon with a star ornament. She then pointed straight up to the sky.

The melted colors around her became alive, and they flooded out across the floor like a bleeding shadow. They slipped under our feet, coloring the monotone hue of the ground. Amazingly, they formed square patterns and soon formed…a dance floor.

"_Aliviea_!" she giggled. On her command, a golden disco ball appeared and suspended itself above our heads. "Hoo-hoo!" Feva opened her eyes, revealing them to be burning neon magenta, "This is my _Durandel_, _Aliviea_, so LET'S BOOGY Y'ALL!"

At a certain beat, Feva began to dance. She…was amazing. Her moves were graceful, her spins elegant. She had a bright smile of enjoyment on her lips as she danced, disco-style.

"GAH!" Havel was cupping his ears from the music, "IT'S TOO LOUD! SHUT IT OFF!"

Lorith, ears plugged as well, smirked, "What?"

"ARMORLOIDS! SHUT HER UP!" The unaffected metal knights stamped a foot in recognition, and charged.

"Oh no you—" cried Akeppa. Streams of colourful laser-lights were fired from the disco ball, vaporizing several Armorloids to rainbow cinders. He staggered to a halt, blinking, "Aree?"  
_["Huh?"]_

"Feva?" I turned about to face the dancing Agyle.

She had a lovely smile as she danced to her heart's content, lights skimming all over her body. Several Armorloids swerved around, to attack her from behind. The Agyle grinned, already aware of their move. Just as the Armorloids leapt forward for an attack, the tile of the dance floor twitched. I jumped when I saw the tiles rose up, raising several square pillars into the air. The Armorloids smashed into them without warning, launching the rest into the air from under their feet like rag dolls. Disco lights pierced through more Armorloids and tiles rose and fell to throw them off balance, all with a gleeful laugh. Both Akeppa and I were deeply entranced by both her splendid moves and powers. Havel on the other hand, snarled like no other.

An Armorloid stumbled backwards towards him. Without a word, he walked past it, kicked it into its side, ripped the lance from its hands, and turned on another.

"Fork it over!" The Armorloid obeyed, handing its master its weapons. Now Havel was armed with two lances, crimson eyes flickering with blood-lust. "KNOCK OFF THE FREAKING MUSIC!" The Abyssal bolted into a wild run.

Feva turned about, in time to dance aside to evade Havel's blow. The Phantom Falhsgard kept slashing and thrusting his weapons, while the happy Agyle skipped past them all unharmed. Tiles rose up again to block his every move, igniting his anger even higher.

"Having fun?" quipped Feva. She stepped back to spin about, before pulling the lower lip of her eye and sticking out her tongue out, "Bleh!"

"WHY YOU?" Havel charged with a mighty roar and…

_**WHAP!**_

Fell silent when his entire body smacked dead into a just-risen-out pillar.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha – WHOA!" Feva had felt a presence and instantly rolled aside. In time, she avoided Lorith's low sweep before his edged wings could've clipped off her head.

The Abyssal smirked, rounding about for another run, and opened up the Vulcan shooters from his gliders. A hail of bullets showered over Feva as she rapidly danced back. Lorith then added a particle missile, launching it off straight at her. It smashed into the ground with a blast, kicking off the Agyle into the air.

"AH!"

"Feva!" cried Akeppa.

"Feva!" I called. I wanted to help, but more Armorloids stood in my path. Without a choice, I had to defend myself, "Step aside!"

Feva crumbled across the dance floor with a gasp. She picked herself up, shaking the stars out of her head, "Owy…"

"THIS IS GOING TO HURT EVEN MORE!" Havel, with a red face, lunged for Feva without mercy. Still dazed, she couldn't retaliate in time.

"_CROSS COUNTER!_"

A tooth of a spinning drill collided with the fang of Havel's lance. The two forces were suspended in mid-air, surge of power and sparks dancing between their deadly lock.

"YOU!" growled Havel.

"Akeppa?" shocked Feva. I flipped over an Armorloid, clearing my path, and I turned about.

Akeppa focused all of his strength into his drill, to hold back Havel's flooding rage. His footing slipped but he refused to yield. Despite his determination, the spiral in his right eye started to decrease and his drill began to lose power.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Havel snapped off the lock, spinning in mid-air to strike again with his other lance. Once again, it went teeth-to-teeth with Akeppa's drill.

"I won't!"

"Akeppa!" cried Feva, anxious. Akeppa faltered, but he stomped a foot to regain his steadiness.

"She's important to me!" growled Akeppa, "She's the first Agyle friend I've ever met…And with her help, I can meet more and more…" The spiral in his eye twitched, slowly regaining full capacity, "She's is nice, fun-loving, and always happy…and I am really glad to be her friend…"

Havel mumbled, "Why you no good…" He added more power to his lance, forcing the opposing drill back.

Feva's body shook and she could not help but hug herself in foreboding fear, "Th-this power…Wh-why does it feel…scary?" As if a voice inside her mind frightened her, she looked up at, "A…Akeppa?"

"So hear me out, Phantom Falhsgard," Akeppa glared up straight at Havel, "She is important to my life...I won't let you hurt her!" Then his right eye filled whole, flashing with overflowing energy.

A burst of energy erupted between the two's lock, instantly shattering one of Havel's lance into pieces. His eyes widened with shock as the lance cleared itself out of his hand.

"What the?"

"THE _'LEAVE-MY-FRIEND-FEVA-ALONE-AND-HIT-THE-ROAD!' _**KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII,IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK,!**"

Akeppa smashed a devastating kick into Havel's stomach, the Abyssal doubling over with a blank look, and sent him flying with a screech.

"WHOAAAAAAAAAA,AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Tengoku-san!" I called out with a smile. Bullet chatter caught me off guard and I side-stepped in time to avoid a strafe of bullets. It was Lorith, diving down straight for me.

"It's time to meet the rest of your fallen brethren, Agyl—"

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII,NCOMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII,NG!"

Lorith perked his head up and turned to the cry, "Huh?"

_**SMACK!**_

Havel's catapulted body crashed dead into Lorith in mid-air with a sickening sound. Both of them were knocked out of the air and they grinded face first across the ground. Slowly, they regained consciousness and started to pick themselves up.

"You're freaking kidding me!" coughed Havel, "This guy…he can't be that strong!"

"Like Kahmil mentioned…this might turn out to be a problem…" breathed Lorith, wiping a trickle of blue blood from his lips.

"MORE THAN YOU CAN EVER IMAGINE!" shouted Akeppa. "YAKEDO! _**GURREN**_!" Akeppa's shield gun was summoned onto his left arm, its yellows eyes beginning to burn.

"EH?" squeaked Feva, her face paling, "t-two _Durandels_?"

"AKETE! _**LAGANN**_!" Akeppa's battle-drill's faced-shoulder guard had a green glare in its eyes, his drill spinning faster than before.

"YOU TWO BETTER LISTEN UP BECAUSE I'M ONLY GOING TO SAY THIS ONCE!" howled Akeppa, green rage rising all over his body. Havel and Lorith staggered back, bewildered of the aura of energy from the boy. Even my body shivered as I felt his spirits rising beyond my imagination. "THIS IS MY POWER! _**GATTAI DA!**_"

Akeppa was instantly swallowed by a flaring pillar of rainbow light. He smashed his two weapons together, driving the drill deep into the shield. The two faces twitched to life before it roared a mute battle cry. His jacket stretched and turned into a crimson cloak, his pants changing into black and red. _**Lagann**_ and _**Gurren**_ burst into stardust and they spread out over his body. Shield-like shoulder pads with his personal emblem, gauntlets, and grieves armored themselves. Like a mechanical visor, his sunglasses snapped down over his eyes before his battle helmet with the gold crescent moon ring materialized around his head. His goggle-like sunglasses expanded, shrinking back into his wide and fierce emerald-tinted ones. His right eye burned piercing green, strong enough to be exposed through his sunglasses.

"**PERFECT UNIFICATION! **_**GURREN-LAGANN!**_**"**

The rainbow pillar exploded, allowing the _Gurren-Lagann_Agyle bolt straight at the two Abyssals.

"_**SPIN – ON!"**_

"WH-WHOA!" Havel swiped a burning hand through the air, frantically summoning a massive horde of Armorloids. However, just as they summoned and turned, Akeppa was onto them. He clenched his right fist, extending a long pair of spinning drills. One by one, he impaled each Armorloid in a single line and never stopped. When all Armorloids were on a skewer, Akeppa gave a single thrust. They exploded into a chain of popping metal, clearing the path for the _Gurren-Lagann_ to head straight for the Abyssals again.

Lorith grimaced, and whistled with his fingers. His glider reappeared from being thrown into the sky and he regained his footing on it. He opened up its Vulcan gun, missiles, dagger launchers, and particle cannon, unleashing a fury of ballistic force without mercy. To both Feva my surprise, the bullets deflected off of Akeppa's coat; he easily hopped over a cloud of missiles; took out the daggers with his drill; and struck out for the particle projectile. On contact, an explosion swallowed him and the field around him whole.

"Tengoku-san!"

Feva watched in stark white horror.

"Did you get him?" wondered Havel, when Lorith hovered back to his side.

The smoke was ripped wide apart and Akeppa leapt straight for them, unscathed. The Abyssals blinked together before they nervously went…

"WAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAAIIIT!"

"KURAEEEEE-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Havel jumped onto Lorith in a panic and the other boost off his glider for higher ground. They avoided Akeppa's blow, but…The boy's attack drove into the ground, causing it to swell with overwhelming energy. From the burning green cracks, a cyclone of air kicked up into the air and battered the Phantom Falhsgard like no other. The ground underneath Akeppa blasted open, spewing out burning green magma. The shockwave of the force doubled with the cyclone and it spun around to form a rising funnel.

"LORITH! MOVE – MOVE – MOVE!"

"FOR ONCE, HAVEL, SHUT—"

The funnel took them out. With a cry, they were kicked out of the air and stomped into the ground with a mighty crash.

I just couldn't believe my eyes…Was Akeppa getting stronger? Or was he always this strong? On urge, I turned to Feva…What? The Agyle was on her knees, hugging herself to stop her body from shaking. I quickly went over to her.

"F-Feva? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" I asked.

"It's not possible…" I was taken aback from what she uttered. Her face was white, her once fun-loving demeanour dead. It looked like she had seen a ghost…or worse. "This can't be possible!"

"What?"

"Akeppa…why does he have this power? Why does he have such frightening power?" She locked her fearful eyes with me, "There is only one Agyle with this strength, only one, and that's the Ultimate Agyle…It's impossible for another Agyle to compare him, even if God had created such Agyle…Akeppa…" Tears of terror fell from her eye, shocking me whole, "Akeppa…it's not possible for him to be an Agyle with this strength!" I returned my gaze about, back to the conflict near us.

"Tengoku-san?"

The smoke from the last attack cleared away, revealing Akeppa standing in a staggered line. He raised his eyes, straightened his body, and retracted his drills back into his sleeves. He was standing within the middle of a devastated road, thick fissures reaching out from underneath him. Slowly, he trudged through the debris and made his way to another crater…just as broken.

Havel wheezed a cough, "Did we die and reborn a year later again?"

Lorith groaned, "No…we're still living in the present pain…"

The Abyssals were lying in the crater they made in their fall. They forced themselves to sit up, spitting out dark blue blood from their mouths. Havel took a moment to grip his head, twisting it a bit to realign his neck and spinal cord. Lorith merely slapped his shoulder to pop his arm back in to its socket. With a brush of their clothes, any minor injuries were instantly healed with streams of black smoke.

"This kid…is exactly like Nexus…" grumbled Havel.

"Only with a drill and minus seven flying swords…" muttered Lorith. The two bolted up, ready for round two.

Akeppa came to a halt, surprised of their recovery. With a grimace, he readied himself, "Thirsty for more?"

"I'm more thirsty for a nice cold drink," smirked Havel. He paused to crane his neck with a wince, "and a truck load of ice for my neck…". Lorith shrugged with a shake of his head.

Akeppa went into a stance, "If you value your lives, beat it!" Despite of what I saw, I came to Akeppa's side. "Heh? S-Sakagami-san?"

"H-Hey! Tomoyo! What are you doing?" gasped Feva, "Stay away from him!"

"Huh?" blinked Akeppa, "Stay away from me?"

"I'll explain later…" I answered. With trust and understanding, he dropped the subject and returned to the current one at hand with me, "If you wish to live on, please stand down and take your leave!"

"Oh-hoh-hoh…What makes you think you can tell us what to do, Agyle?"

"I'm not an Agyle!"

Havel and Lorith tripped on the spot. Havel was the first to stuttered, "Wh-what? You're…human?"

"That is correct."

"Ha…" uttered Lorith, impressed, "surprising that a human like her could survive for this long…"

"GRAH! Forget all this! Let's wreak havoc, Lorith!" Havel's hand started to burn with a grimace, "We'll wipe them out!"

Lorith chuckled and hopped back onto his glider that flew under him, "For once, my friend, I would like to agree with you."

"I'm not your freaking friend…"

"Ready, Tengoku-san?" I asked

"Ah," nodded Akeppa, "Ready and…WATCH OUT!"

I perked my head up, "What?"

"What?" wondered the Abyssals. Before I could ask, Akeppa hugged me.

Blast of flames swallowed us whole without mercy, burning everything in its path. As quick as it appeared, silence. I felt the storm of heat surround me, as a pair of arms protectively held onto me. I opened my eyes, first finding Akeppa guarding me. He was surprised though and I turned to look at what he was staring at.

"Ah…Feva?"

Feva was standing right in front of us, eyes burning neon magenta and arms outstretched. Several tiles of the dance floor rose up, forming a sturdy wall that cancelled out whatever had attacked us.

She frowned, "What are those things?"

Huh? Akeppa and I peered around a square pillar. The Abyssals were out of the fire's reach, but were just as taken aback and they looked about to the source as well.

All of us gasped.

"_FIRE!"_

Barks of cannons pierced the air, screaming in an arc before roaring on contact with Feva's wall. After the wash of fire past over my vision, I took a better look. The new attackers were…no…

"What are those?" shouted Havel, guarding himself from the flames.

Lorith gasped, "Those are…"

"Ganmen!" cried Akeppa. Another volley of cannon-fire smashed into Feva's wall, causing her to grit her teeth in pain.

A horde of large mechanical beings were marching towards us. They had a shocking resemblance to the Niel Geiza Commodore, Gheimbiu, and that Agyle-hunter, Enkuudaidu, in their robotic forms, only these were smaller. Compared to human standards, despite being short, they were a force to be reckon with any day. Like the other Niel Geizas, they had a large assortment of single-heads for their bodies, each based on a creature or beings that I have no idea what they were. There were two bigger ones in cyan colors, one a large bull with massive pillar teeth and curled horns and a flat-faced ox with curled back horns and a thick nose-ring. The rest were punier compared to them and were all green, their heads being strange frogs, awkward skulls, voodoo masks, and so on. The bull guffawed while he tapped his giant club across the ground.

"_So, you must the _Gurren-Lagann_!"_ it bellowed.

"_We're here by orders of Lazielghan-ou to wipe you out!"_ growled the ox.

"Ganmen?" I uttered.

"Yeah, their Niel Geiza infantry…" Akeppa then turned to Feva, "Feva! Are you alright?"

Feva clenched her jaw, swallowing hard, as sweat trickled across her face, "G-groovy…"

The bull levelled his club, revealing the barrel of a cannon hidden across its top, and launched another round. The shot collided into Feva's guard, finally crushing it under the pressure.

"KYAA!" Feva was thrown off her feet from the blast. Swiftly, both Akeppa and I caught her in our arms before she could hit the ground.

"Feva! Talk to me!" I called.

"Please be alright!" breathed Akeppa.

"I'm…I'm sorry, guys…" whispered Feva. She bit down her lower lip, to fight against her lurking unconsciousness.

"Stay here," said Akeppa. He then turned to the Ganmen forces, "these creeps are mine!"

"_Tch! You're not so tough,"_ huffed the ox, _"Looks like this would be an easy fight, brother."_

"_Heh-heh. Now that the Agyles are tuckered out, we'll just enjoy our time before we give them a just death…"_ chortled the bull.

"OI!" Havel stomped one step forward towards the new party, eyes burning, "Who the heck called you guys to butt in?"

"_I am Ganmen Captain, Niel Geiza Diskhrei* the Mad!"_ replied the bull.

"_And I am his brother: Ganmen Captain, Niel Geiza Jihrrok* the Temper!"_ chuckled the ox.

The one called Diskhrei shouldered his cannon-launching club, _"Your leader personally asked for Lazielghan-ou to send reinforcements in your favour!"_

The other known as Jihrrok snickered, _"He also told me that he knew you were the type to wander into a nice and quick death, runt!"_

"I'M NOT A KID YOU NO GOOD FOR NOTHING WALKING PILE OF DEAD BEEF! I'LL SKEWER YOU ALIVE LIKE THE COWS YOU ARE!" barked Havel, swinging wild punches and kicks towards the Niel Geizas. His words would have been a dream come true, if Lorith had not held him back by his hood.

"Oh-hoh-hoh…temper, temper, Havel."

"SHUT UP, LORITH, AND LET ME RIP THEIR STINKING HEARTS OUT!"

Veins popped across Diskhrei and Jihrrok's foreheads.

"_Cows eh?"_ muttered Jihrrok.

Diskhrei was the first to charge for Akeppa, Feva, and I, "We'll show you Abyssals what we're made of!"

Akeppa grimaced and bolted for the attacker, already extending his drills across his arms.

"Wait! Tengoku-san!" I cried.

"Stay away from Sakagami-san and Feva!" he howled and lunged himself into the air.

"_Puny brat!"_ roared Diskhrei.

The giant Niel Geiza and small _Gurren-Lagann_ clashed, their club and drill crashing into each other. Despite the drill piercing through the club a bit, the latter weapon had enough force to overpower it. The bat then broke away from Akeppa's counter, smashed into his body, and drove him into the ground. A blast of wind kicked up from the collision and I held a wounded Feva in my arms.

"HEY!" Havel staggered back from the blow, being closer to it than I was. He stumbled to fall onto his rump, before lowering his guard, "Why that double-crossing – That _Gurren-Lagann_ kid is mine!"

"Not any more…" Lorith sighed.

Havel sprang to his feet to be in Lorith's cool face, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY HE'S NOT MINE ANYMORE?"

"Kahmil knows of your battle with the Nexus-double…I guess he wants us to withdraw or else I'll waste my precious life because of your hot-headedness…"

"I'm not going back until I kill that Agyle myself!

_**DRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR - BLAM!**_

Havel and Lorith jumped at the sound of drilling and spun. Even Diskhrei was taken aback, watching his very club break apart like glass from a fierce drill that pierced through it.

"Eeeh…" uttered Havel, gulping, "On second thought…I wouldn't mind living to fight another day."

Lorith chuckled, "My thoughts exactly…"

With that, a pair of black portals opened up behind them and they slipped out of existence.

"_GRAAAH!"_ Diskhrei staggered back as his club was totalled. Its remains cluttered to the ground, raining around a figure as it stood back up into the ground.

"Like I said…" Akeppa whipped off the dust from his coat and brought up his drills for the next move, "I won't let you hurt my friends."

"_Brother!"_ called out Jihrrok. He then raised up his own club, crying out to the green machines, _"Ganmens: attack!"_ At that command, the small Ganmens stormed into the battlefield and were instantly all over Akeppa.

I watched him, helpless, as he faced all the Ganmen machines on his own. He battered several of them, only to be bashed about like a toy. Once he ploughed down one with his drill, another would strike him from behind with a fist or small club. He was overwhelmed and outnumbered…yet he was still fighting…

"Feva, stay here," I said, surprising the Agyle, "I have to help Tengoku-san!" Before I could stand, my hand was captured.

"No! You're a human! If you go in there like this, you'll die!" urged Feva.

"I can't leave Tengoku-san like this!"

My determination for Akeppa scared her and she went silent. Finally, she uttered "…Help me up…"

"What?"

Feva then clenched her teeth as she sat up, "Please, help me up!" Without a word, I did. As support, I held Feva steady to her feet as she gasped for air. Weakly, she tapped her foot across the tiled floor and then swiped a hand up. "_Aliviea!_"

The disco ball fired several strips of colored laser-lights. It shot down several of the Ganmens before it could lay their hands onto Akeppa, but still there were too many to deal with. My guess from Feva's condition, the disco ball's rate of fire wasn't as healthy as well. She struggled to summon several tiles to launch square pillars, but they were overwhelmed and crushed over. Feva grasped her heart and could not longer stand, forcing both her and I to our knees.

"Feva!"

"I'm sorry…it hurts too much…"

I turned back to Akeppa, "Tengoku-san!"

The boy stopped in his rage as the Ganmen forces did the same. Despite the ground being littered with Ganmen bodies, there were still too many to take on. He heavily panted, a trickle of white blood dripping from the corner of his lips, and bruised beyond human limitations.

"What's wrong?" he muttered, spirits still blazing, "Had enough?"

"_Cocky rodent…"_ grumbled Jihrrok. The Niel Geiza gripped his club and _"YOU'RE MINE!"_ barrelled straight for Akeppa. The boy wanted to retaliate, but he collapsed to one knee and coughed up white blood. _"!"_

"TENGOKU—"

_**ZHWIING!**_

I gasped. Feva looked up, her face instantly white. The Ganmen turned, their jaws dropping. Diskhrei's eyes were wide with horror. Akeppa weakly lifted his head, soon taken aback. Jihrrok on the other hand…was beyond petrified.

To everyone's amazement, a long crystal blade had pierce through Jihrrok's head/body from behind. The blade was ice blue, humming a brilliant color, and it was literally a complex formation of crystallised substances. Then the blade fractured…correction; perfectly segmented. Becoming four smaller blades, it ripped open Jihrrok from the inside out.

"_BROOOOOOTHEEEEEEEEERRRR!" _Suddenly, the Niel Geiza was consumed whole into ice, cracked and…

_**BLAM!**_

Dark flames and melting frost erupted from the Niel Geiza's destructions, splashing black smoke and ice shards across the ground.

"_JIHRROK!"_ howled Diskhrei. The Ganmen shivered from the loss of their second captain. Altogether, the Niel Geizas turned to the one responsible. I did the same with Feva and Akeppa…and we soon were stricken in silence.

The crystal-edges reformed into one big blade, as tall as a street-lamp, with smaller pieces of crystals that floated around it like a hilt-guard. It had no handle, instead forged from a glow of light that hovered over an open palm. The sword disappeared, reverting into a tiny crystal formation within palm's hand.

That hand, belonged to a young man.

He was clad in dark blue and zipped up leather jacket and sweatpants. He had unique long blonde hair: having two long fang-like locks veiled over the sides of his eyes, with a small group of angled hooked-hair stemming from the center parting. The rest of his hair was tied back into a long ponytail and somehow it gave me a feeling that it had a sense of life and intelligence of its own. He had a quiet and calm complexion, both eyes burning corona gold.

"_KISAMA! NANI MONO DA?"_ barked Diskhrei.  
_["Why you! What the heck are you?"]_

Akeppa and Feva both stared at this young man, with wide eyes.

"Th-that's him…" uttered Feva, "h-he's the one I was supposed to meet with…"

"Zealot…" breathed Akeppa, "Kanasanov…"

The Agyle named Zealot Kanasanov* came to a halt, the light twinkling from the unique crystal orb in his hand.

"_Kimi-tachi no hantaisha wa…watakushi desu…_"

_**つづく**_

* * *

**_NOTE FROM AUTHOR:_** There are some areas where I added an extra '-' and ',' within word. I had no choice but to add them in for the Upload Manager-System was messing up the certain long words. This will act as an 'anti-glitch' to keep it printed on screen.


	12. I'm Sorry, Everyone

_**All characters/abilities/weapon/and others marked with '*' are under the ownership of Emerald Sonata.**_

_**All casts from **_**Clannad**_** and certain elements from **_**Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann**_**, belongs to the production company of Key and Gainax respectively.**_

* * *

_天元突破クランナドー  
_**「****Tengen Toppa Clannad****」**

The Eleventh Lock:|  
'_Gomen…Mina…'  
_[I'm Sorry…Everyone…]

**VVV**

The Niel Geiza Ganmen Captain, Diskhrei, trudged over to a pile of smouldering debris: the remains of his brother, Jihrrok. All that was left of the other former Niel Geiza was his steel club/cannon shooter. With a twitch, it was picked up by its new owner. It was slashed about in the air, racing along an enraged howl of agony. It then whipped straight forward, aiming straight for the one who took Dishkrei's brother's life.

"_GANMENS! GET THAT AGYLE AND TEAR HIM APART!"_

The Ganmens obediently stormed towards the target, leaping into the air to deliver their earth-shaking blows.

Agyle Zealot Kanasanov, on the other hand, remained steady and simply whispered under his breath.

"_Tempesaile_…"

The crystal rock floating in his open palm pulsed violently with light. In a flash, it transformed into a sword-like formation of long crystal with a floating and revolving hilt made of segmented fragments. When the Ganmens came in close, Zealot pulled back his hand to drew in his mighty crystal blade and…

_**ZWHING!**_

…Sliced a mighty arc of burning blue through the air. Several Ganmens in the frontlines froze – correction – frozen into solid ice. In a chain reaction, they each fragmented and exploded into shards of frost. That did not stop there as the frozen remains became shrapnel for any other Ganmens that were near the blast. It all took 10 seconds to take out a handful of the enemies.

Feva was watching with silent amazement. Akeppa was stunned beyond comprehension. I blinked, way too taken aback to think of anything. This Agyle…was amazing. But that idea stopped there when I saw something coming up behind Zealot.

A skull-type Ganmen came barrelling down the street, charging straight for the Agyle. Before I could say I word, I noticed something. His ponytail, like a serpent, twitched and lifted up his head to look up at the Ganmen. As if telling him, Zealot instantly spun about.

His crystal blade fragmented into multiple long spears and he lashed out. Hundreds of strikes were impaled into the Ganmen before it could throw the punch it was saving for its target. In silence, the Ganmen was disassembled from the endless piercing it received. Zealot pulled his crystal weapon back, reforming it back into its sword form only smaller scaled.

Diskhrei just couldn't believe his eyes, _"Just who are you, kisama?"_

"I told you…" whispered Zealot with a cold, calm, and deadly voice, "I am Zealot Kanasanov…Oboetekudasai…"  
_["Please remember it."]_

"Zealot!" The said Agyle turned to the call of a voice, meeting Akeppa as he ran up to him. "Let me help! I can still fight!"

Zealot said nothing, but gave him a quiet stare. After a pause, he replied with a soft nod, "As you wish."

"I'll help too!" Feva picked herself up to her feet, with my help as her support, "I can – ow – still go on!"

"You can barely stand, Feva," I replied, "maybe its best you should reconsider and sit out on this…"

Feva pouted, instantly defeated, "Ooooh…"

"Ikuzou!" cried Akeppa.  
_["Let's go!"]_

"Ryokai," said Zealot.  
_["Roger"]_

With a leap, the two Agyles dashed forward to face the rest of the Niel Geiza.

"_STOP THEM! BEAT THEM! CRUSH THEM! DO ANYTHING TO THEM!"_ yelled Diskhrei, wildly waving his club about and accidentally strike one or two Ganmens across the head. His large henchmens screeched into action, clenching fist and wielding an assortment of melee weapons such as small swords or clubs.

"Kiero!" Zealot thrust out his crystal. It transformed into an extremely long ice blade with a cross-hooked head on top that doubled as a mace. With one swing, he crushed and split apart a wide range of instantly-frozen Ganmens that fell under his gaze.  
_["Disappear!"]_

"Rararararararararararararara,RARARARA!" Akeppa dove forward like a tiger. One by one, he would pierce right through every Ganmen that appeared in his line of sight, leaving a giant hole in their chests before they exploded into nothing.

Diskhrei faltered in his position, already sweating from the rapid loss of his troops. He grimaced…or grunted in annoyance – either way were hard to tell due to his large bull face with massive teeth. _"Why you!"_

All Ganmens were cleared. Akeppa and Zealot regrouped to stand together, one arming his spinning drill and the other prepared with his shining crystal. Before they could move in for the final strike, the Ganmen Captain levelled his club. It spat out multiple rounds of ballistic shells and showered the two Agyles in place.

Zealot braced against himself from the flash of fire.

"Hey!" retorted Akeppa. Then the two were engulfed in a flood of smoke.

"Tengoku-san! Zealot-san!" I called out.

Feva shook, fearing the worse, "No…Are they…"

A ray of light that pierced through the smoke made me breath again. The smoke parted to reveal a bright radiance of pale blue light. That light came from the glow of a crystal barrier that was standing in the middle of the shattered street. When safety was ensured the barrier melted away and reverted back into a glowing crystal rock, revealing two figures.

I sighed, "Yokatta…Tengoku-san, Zealot-san…"

Unharmed from the last attack, Akeppa and Zealot shook the dust and shock of the cannon fire. I looked around, waiting for another attack from the last Niel Geiza. Unfortunately, he had vanished. I grimaced. The cannon fire was simply a diversion. But all in all, at least this fight was over.

Feva beamed as she struggled to her feet once more. A snap of light from her body took me by surprise. I saw that the dance floor began to melt and turned into a pool or separately-mixed colors. They seeped back to Feva's feet, climbing up her body and repainting her clothing with her original color. The white of her clothes also turned into white mercury and it drenched up to return to the top of her head. The colors returned to her clothing, reverting her jacket into her former vest and making her bellbottom pants looser. Her hair was freed from the disappearance of her hair-band with star-ornament and her capped beret changed back across the top of her head. The only thing that didn't change were the bruises and smudges of soot across her face. Nonetheless, she giggled as the shocking magenta color vanished from her eyes.

Akeppa's red coat too changed back into a flash of light. His coat shrunk into his original dark myrtle green jacket, repainting his flame-skull with sunglasses emblem across his back. The helmet dissolved into light and his emerald sunglasses reverted back to their yellow-tinted goggle-like ones. With a grin the boy pushed up his sunglasses to rest them across his head, over the three neon green streaks of hair whose glow was dying down. Even his right eye has lost its spiral glint.

Zealot merely sighed, the crystal rock in his hand vibrating. Like a star, it shot up into the air before it bolted over his shoulders. His ponytail swept itself back, letting the star strike across the back of his dark blue leather jacket. The light carved itself into his jacket, forming a unique crimson emblem of a diamond blade with segmented and hooked hilts and two diamond pieces below standing above it; an upside down sword mark. As his hair rest back across his spine, the golden light in Zealot's eyes faded away.

I smiled, knowing everyone was safe. I then helped Feva to stagger over to the two boys as they begin a nice conversation.

"You were amazing back there, Zealot!" chuckled Akeppa. He then latched a hand onto Zealot's shoulder, "I wish I could be like you!"

Zealot shrugged off his hand. Akeppa was taken aback, the same went for me and Feva. The Agyle, Zealot turned onto the other boy and gave him a hard stare…colder than the one he gave to the Niel Geiza, DIskhrei.

"If the case could be realized, then we would not be having this upcoming conversation…" he muttered.

"Z-Zealot-san?" I uttered.

"What?" wondered Akeppa.

Zealot eyes narrowed, "You're not an Agyle."

Akeppa and I gasped.

"What are you talking about, Zealot-san?" I asked.

"His powers…it's not natural…"

"How could you say that? What makes you think Akeppa is not an Agyle like you or Feva?"

"He's…he's right…" Shocked, I turned to Feva as she braced against my shoulder. "I'm…I'm afraid of Akeppa…he's different from us…"

"What?"

Akeppa was speechless as all eyes turned on him.

"Akeppa has two _Durandels_!" pointed out Feva, "it's unheard of!"

"What do you mean?" I asked again.

"Every Agyle has one _Durandel_," explained Zealot, "each _Durandel_ is specifically a reflection of the Agyle's soul and manifests into a weapon of their fitting. They both share the same soul and if one of them were destroyed, so will the other without question. The only exception is the Ultimate Agyle, Nexus Brigade…he wields seven _Durandels_…"

"Nexus is different, in a good way…" whispered Feva. "His _Durandels_ each have their own individual souls and they connect with Nexus's to make him stronger beyond any normal Agyle. As well, he was formerly an Archangel and has that sort of strength to begin with…"

I turned to her, "But you have two too, don't you? A dance floor and a disco ball."

"_Aliviea_ is still a direct reflection of my soul…they count as one."

"Even if an Agyle were to wield multiple weapons, they are still considered as one _Durandel_ as they are directly powered from an Agyle's soul…To say it in one way, it's a given law that all Agyles have exactly one _Durandel_…" Zealot turned onto Akeppa, "You on the other hand…have two, each with their own separate souls…"

"As well…" Feva regained her footing, no longer needing me as support. She sauntered back a bit, away from me…more like away from Akeppa. Her body shivered and she could not help but to hug it, "Akeppa's powers…they're beyond anything I could ever imagine…"

"I too felt his presence…" added Zealot, "and over a large span of distance, I might add…" His eyes levelled with Akeppa, "He is way too strong to be any Agyle known to existence…"

"He's…" Feva choked on a word, but spat it out anyways, "he's like a monster! A frightening monster!" I was stricken back by her words.

"I too can conclude," said Zealot, "that Akeppa Tengoku…is a monster that might be able to surpass God, Himself…" His eyes levelled onto Akeppa's slump figure, "Like I said before…you're not an Agyle…So what are you?"

I couldn't hold myself back any longer, "Listen!"

"…Gomen…" Those words shattered the tension between me and the two Agyles. Slowly, we all turned onto Akeppa. My heart skipped a beat as to what I saw.

Akeppa…Akeppa was crying…but still had a faint grin.

"_Gomen…mina_" he uttered again, "I…I never thought that my strength would scare you…I never thought…that being me would hurt or make you all afraid of me…I never thought…that I was born a monster…" The boy cracked a chuckle, but it choked on his sobs that he struggled to hold back. He furiously wiped away his flooding tears, but it was impossible to stop them, "I'll…I'll do my best to be more careful with my strength…I promise…I promise that I'll never use it unless I really have too…"

Akeppa grinned, despite the tears rolling down his face. Feva watched him, covering her ajar mouth with both hands. Zealot kept an unwavering gaze onto the boy, but was silent. I…I felt so guilty that I was almost convinced that I said those horrible words to him.

"Tengoku-san…"

Akeppa gently bowed to us all, "I'll be leaving now…" He rose up, still wiping the tears away with his sleeve, "I…At least I'm glad…*Sniff*, that I was able to meet more Agyles…other than myself…" He chuckled again, biting his lips from crying, "I'm…really, really glad to have met you…Feva…Zealot…Sayo...SAYONARA!" Unable to fight his urge anymore, the boy bolted away crying.

"Tengoku-san!" I wanted to chased after him. To stop him and tell him everything was going to be fine. To wrap at least my arms around him. But…there was something I had to do…"How could you say something like that?"

Feva and Zealot were taken aback by my words. They were twice as surprised when I turned to them with a stern glare.

"What do you mean?" wondered Zealot, remaining in his original demeanour.

"Why did you call him that? Why did you call Tengoku-san a monster?"

"W-We're not making it up!" stuttered Feva, "Honestly! His strength is way too different than us. If he was the Ultimate Agyle, we have no problem, but there can never be two of the same!"

"WHO SAID SO?" I clamped my voice to control my volume. I literally scared Feva and Zealot. "Do you have any idea who Tengoku-san is? Do you know enough about him to understand who or what he is?"

"We do," firmly answered Zealot, "we Agyles can understand each other perfectly when we meet for the first time."

"THEN WHY WON'T YOU FORGIVE ONE LITTLE ASPECT OF TENGOKU-SAN?" I caused Feva to quiver from my sudden outburst, ducking behind Zealot. The other Agyle gave me a confused and skeptic look. I didn't care anymore. The records must be set straight. "Why do you judge him when you've only just met him?"

"Listen human," retorted Zealot in a cold voice, "We're not like you. We don't judge others by their looks."

"Then why did you say Tengoku-san is a monster?"

"B-B-Because he's way to strong than any of us…It's not possible!"

"Just because he's strong…stronger than any Agyle in the world or universe…does that mean he's a monster? Truly?" I straightened myself, "Tengoku-san once told me what an Agyle was: a celestial being that lives among human society to protect them from the force of darkness…such as the Phantom Falhsgard…Please tell me where in this definition did Tengoku-san break or defied?"

Feva and Zealot went flat silent.

"You said that you're not like me…not like a human," I went on, "This what makes you special…We humans easily judges other by their looks, make fun of stereotypes, and alienate all differences we find harmful to ourselves…I can honestly say we're selfish…But think…What did Tengoku-san earn to be treated like this…by other Agyles of his kind…" My gaze hardened on the two after I took in a calming breath, "Tengoku-san…is fighting all odds on his own…without any help from any one. I know he's fighting for a good reason…to protect everyone and everything he finds beautiful in the world…Even if he and I had just met…he did everything he could to save me from a Niel Geiza…Once again, he nearly sacrificed himself to save me…We haven't even known each other for more than a few days…"

Feva shuffled uncomfortably, but Zealot remained rigid.

"Nothing can hide the fact as the truth of his strength…" said Zealot.

"I too…had problems to adjust to his sudden source of energy and power…" I spoke, "but…because he helped me…he saved me…he protected me…I had no right to judge him…" Slowly, I laid a hand over my chest, "I have never met someone…whose heart was as pure as gold or crystal…" For one last time, I locked eyes with the two before me, "and he's only one year old…almost one year old…" I dropped my hand, slowly moving away from Feva and Zealot, "Please think things over more carefully…"

With that…I turned my back on the Agyles.

To be honest…when they spoke of how Tengoku-san was a monster…I felt like my own heart was torn out, burnt on a spit, sliced into pieces, boiled in oil, and then all dumped into a never ending abyss. But for Tengoku-san…it must ten times as worse…

[******]

"You must be Feva Saturday…" whispered Zealot, turning to the other, "Nice to meet you, by the way…"

"Yeah," faintly smiled Feva, "Nice to meet you too, Zealot Kanasanov…"

The two fell silent as they stood next to one another, whilst the sky slowly turned orange in hopes to burn all the troubles from the air.

"Hey Ze…" said Feva.

"Yes?" asked Zealot.

"Are we…right?"

"…Of course."

Feva lifted her gaze up to the boy, "Are you sure?"

Zealot nodded in response to the girl, "Yes."

"…Then why does this feel…so un-groovy?"

"…I wish I knew…"

"I hate to break it to you two but…the human, Miss Takoyaki's, right…"

Feva and Zealot was caught off guard and they spun about, ready for combat…instead, they uttered.

"C-Commander Michael?"

Archangel Michael, Master Commander of the Heavenly Armada, stood before them with his arms folded. He had a waiting expression on his face as his deep blue eyes pierced through the air and shade of the dusking skies.

"That was pretty harsh words…for Agyles like yourselves…" he muttered.

Feva and Zealot bowed a bit.

"Please tell us. What was his reason for being create with such immense powers?" asked Zealot.

"Yeah! Why does Akeppa feel like he could become the Ultimate Agyle…or worse God? Or even more worse, greater than God?" wondered Feva.

Michael had a steady gaze over them, faltering on the narrow line of rage and fury. Instead, he released a long sigh.

"I wanted to give you two a detailed briefing of the situation in this world and what were your orders…but looks like I may have to add some extra bits to fill in the puzzle you have in those thick skulls of yours…"

[******]

Enkuudaidu sat across a bed-like table, within a middle of a small chamber room. Unlike the rest of the rooms he had seen, this one was pure sanitary-white. Not a single speck of dirt or soot could be seen on the wall or floor, literally spotless. He had expected to be blinded the moment he stepped into his room, but somehow it made the atmosphere…very relaxing. This was the infirmary of the Niel Geiza main base and Lazielghan's personal maid, Naia, doubled as the head nurse.

The Niel Geiza thrust a fist through the air. Not out of anger or spite, but rather to test his reflexes. He tried again and again, only to stop to inspect his gripping of his hand. The movement of his hand were rugged, lacking the full capacity of his recovered strength. He grimaced, remembering how the last fight with the _Gurren-Lagann_ had taken a huge toll on him. He picked up a nearby mirror and stared at his reflection. Two foot-prints and one punch-mark were still on his face, but they faded significantly and could disappear over night. Enkuudaidu sighed, dropping the mirror – which accidentally shattered to the floor. He urked.

He wished to thank Naia for her healing…as well as apologize for breaking the mirror.

The infirmary door slid open, revealing beyond its threshold a dark hallway. Among the doorway was Naia, carrying a long and special case in her arms. She slipped through the door and sauntered towards Enkuudaidu with a beautiful smile.

"Are your injuries still bothering you?"

"N-no…" uttered Enkuudaidu, "your treatment has made me a lot better. I am ever grateful for your hospitality, Naia-oujosama!"

"Please, Naia is fine…" Her giggles trailed off when she saw the fragmented glasses across the floor, "Ara…"

"Ah! Th-this was my fault…Please forgive my misfortunes!" bowed Enkuudaidu's head.

Forgivingly, Naia shook her head, "No, not at all. I'll clean it up later, so be careful not to step on it…I'm very glad that Enkuudaidu-san's wounds have recovered."

"Yes…" breathed Enkuudaidu, "thank you very much for your aid again…"

Naia shook her head, "It's not a problem…Ah, Enkuudaidu-san…"

"Y-Yes?"

"I heard that your swords were destroyed when you faced the Agyle _Gurren-Lagann_…I guess they were very important to you…"

Enkuudaidu shamefully looked away, "Yes. My _Chimeras_ have been by my side since the day I was created…they've never failed me in battle and assisted me in slaying the Agyles…" He clenched his hands, "It is unfortunate that as a Niel Geiza I can't reproduce my weapons…while other Phantom Falhsgards could…"

"Don't say that," softly grinned Naia, "everyone among our kind are special…we each have our own faults and strengths…I think it's always best to look on the bright side of who you are…"

Enkuudaidu was shocked, "Look on the bright side…of who I am?"

"Of course," nodded the girl, "don't you think so too?" The Niel Geiza Sentinel fell silent, not knowing what to make. "Um…this isn't much, but…please accept this…" Naia then held forth the case from her arms and out to Enkuudaidu, catching him off guard with curiosity, "Consider it as a 'welcome-to-the-master-headquarters-and-become-under-the-service-of-Lazielghan-sama' gift…" She giggled, "Ne?"

Enkuudaidu stared at the case before it pulled it into his own hands. The case was nothing special, but that was not the important aspect of the gift. The Niel Geiza gently unhitched the buckles and opened the lid…his eyes widening…

"Th…this is…" Enkuudaidu could not believe it. Nested inside across velvet and silky-layers were a pair of katanas. Not just any katanas though. They were longer than his own, radiating a powerful aura that gave him strength to fight a thousand. They were sleek and deadly, their sheaths shimmering like crystals or jewels would under the light. Each sported a unique color, one mystic blue and the other rage red. It put the Sentinel under complete awe, utterly captivated from the masterful designs and forging of these two powerful blades.

Naia shyly shuffled her feet, "I…I did my best to make it fit your style…I apologize if they're not perfect…"

"Eh? Y-you made these?"

"Yes. As Lazielghan-sama's maid, I try to be useful in everything I can do. Other than serving him, I also am in charge of healing our comrades and forging new weapons…Since, as you mentioned, Niel Geizas cannot remake their weapons like other Phantom Falhsgard could…" Naia blushed, "I…I pray that it suits you…"

Enkuudaidu hopped to his feet with a new found aura. He instantly withdrew his hand from the case, gripping the content's handle as the case was in mid-air. The box cluttered to the ground, the two blades already clenched in the hands of the dark warrior. Without a word, Enkuudaidu turned onto a nearby medical table.

After a flick of his wrist, he drove both blades into the ground. With the scabbards impaled into the floor, the warrior swiftly drew the two swords out to full lengths. The blades revealed were thin but invulnerable beyond comprehension. Enkuudaidu held them aloft to his sides, closing his eyes for extreme focus. Naia grinned and simply took several steps back.

The Niel Geiza's eyes ripped open, pulsing with unleashed fury. He skilfully slashed both blades into a flurry of arcs and swipes, ripping apart the air in his wake. Despite his attacks, all he struck was air but that did not seem to bother him. In a matter of seconds, he ended his attack with a fluid drawback of his weapons to slip back into their scabbards, yanked up the sheathed weapons by their base, and then spun about to hold them by his hips. The table segmented into big chunks, which then separated into smaller ones, and from there into even tinier ones. All together, the table melted into a pile of white dust. The next second, hundreds of blade scars materialized across the corner of the wall where the table stood by. Enkuudaidu released a long and cooling sigh, before opened his eyes with silent glee.

"Subarashii…" smiled Enkuudaidu.  
_["Amazing/Perfection"]_

Naia clasped her hands together with beaming joy, "Yokatta! I was worried that I left a flaw inside it!"

"Of course not, Naia-ojousama…" chuckled Enkuudaidu, "this welcoming gift…is more than enough for me to face the _Gurren-Lagann_ again."

Naia's smile shattered, "Eh? You mean…"

"Yes," firmly nodded Enkuudaidu, "I am going to find the _Gurren-Lagann_ and will use your gracious gift to destroy him…" He grimaced to himself, "That Agyle has been forfeited to live…and he must perish before he creates more harm to our brethren."

"But…" Naia took a few steps forward, worried, "you're wounds have not yet healed entirely…and I am not sure if Lazielghan-sama would allow you to face him alone…" She frowned, "Havel-san came to visit me earlier, after he tried to fight the _Gurren-Lagann_ Agyle and failed…"

"Huh? Even Abyssal Havel-sama wasn't able to bring the Agyle down?"

"No…Not only was he bruised up really badly…" Naia sighed, "But he also earned a rather large bump to the forehead when he reported to Kahmil-san…Lorith-san was just in worse shape, even if he told me it was just a scratch…Thank goodness that Phantom Falhsgard Abyssals have a higher resilience to injuries…otherwise I would have barely helped to make them recover…"

Enkuudaidu sneered, "So…that Agyle has already become that strong…" With a huff, he made for the door. A hand shot out to grab his wrist, stopping him to make him turn, "With all do respect, Naia-ojousama, please let me go."

Naia shook her head with a slight pout, "I cannot let you do that. You're my patient and you have not yet recovered fully…Please remain in headquarters until your wounds have healed…"

"I must depart now, to face the Agyle, Naia-ojousama…or else he will cause more problems for the Niel Geiza," the Niel Geiza frowned at her, respectively, "it is my duty as part of the Agyle Extermination Task Force to eliminate all Agyles that threaten the prosperity of us Phantom Falhsgards…I hope you may understand…"

The two had a contest of wits, their eyes locked in a secondary staring contest. Silence fluttered between them, neither of them even opening their lips to breath. Enkuudaidu struggled to keep his guts as stern as steel as he gazed into Naia's eyes, but started to falter. However, he won when the girl gave up with a sigh. Her hand slowly slipped off of Enkuudaidu's wrist and returned to be folded across her dress.

Once again, neither of them spoke a word. Feeling too uncomfortable under the awkward silence, Enkuudaidu thought best to depart. He made for the door, when…

"Please come back…" The Niel Geiza stopped directly in front of the infirmary door. He turned to look over his shoulder, staring at Naia. The girl stood up straight, having complete faith in her choice and in her friend. She grinned, but her eyes said something eyes. "Please come back for dinner…Is there anything you would like to have?"

Enkuudaidu was silent for a moment, thinking things over carefully. He cracked a grin, whispering back, "Ramen…I would like to try ramen…"

Naia nervously laughed, "Ah-ha-ha…Gomene…I don't know how to make ramen…" Enkuudaidu's neck cricked a bit, but that was just fine. "But, I could make roast turkey and cream of mushroom soup!" The Niel Geiza's mouth moistened dramatically. He will definitely survive for dinner.

"I will consider that as my reward for surviving altogether." With a single nod, he said, "Thank you ever so much for your swords…I will put them to good use…Neither of us will fail you…Naia-ojousama…"

"Please, I said Naia was fine…"

"_HA_!" With a grin, Enkuudaidu opened the door and waltzed –

_**Bump.**_

"Eh?" The Niel Geiza blinked after he had bumped into some…**{ ! }** "L-L-L-L-Lazielghan-oudono?"

True enough, Niel Geiza Lord, Lazielghan, was standing before him behind the open doorway.

"Lazielghan-sama?" uttered Naia. The lesser Niel Geiza Sentinel stumbled back and was ready to bow, when the Niel Geiza Lord held up a hand to stop him.

"Are you going out?" he casually asked. Enkuudaidu nodded, not sure whether to add a comment or not. "Take care…"

Enkuudaidu was shocked, but Lazielghan simply sauntered past him towards Naia. It just so happened when the two crossed sides, the lord whispered…

"Naia's promises are very fragile…break it and I'll break you…"

Filled with newfound spirit and determination, Enkuudaidu gratefully grinned, "_HA_!" Then, he bolted out of the door and disappeared down the dark corridor. Lazielghan sighed to himself before he reached to stand before his maid.

"Lazielghan-sama? What is it? Are you feeling unwell?"

"Healthy…Simply healthy…" Lazielghan noticed something behind Naia and looked up. He witnessed the scarred corner and the pile of dust. "I see Enkuudaidu enjoys his knew gift you made for him."

"Yes," happily nodded Naia, "I'm so glad it fits him so well…" She then fought back a yawn. To her surprise as hand patted down across the top of her head, causing her to look up at its owner: Lazielghan.

"You should get some rest, Naia…You've stayed up all night in order to complete Enkuudaidu's blades…You earned it…" he then huffed with expressionless amusement, "besides, Kahmil has made Havel to do the chores around here for you…as punishment for his earlier act of unneeded bravado." The touch of his hand across Naia's head was so comforting. She beamed with a bright aura before nodding.

"Hai! Thank you so much, Lazielghan-sama."

_**つづく**_

* * *

**_NOTE FROM AUTHOR:_** There are some areas where I added an extra '-' and ',' within word. I had no choice but to add them in for the Upload Manager-System was messing up the certain long words. This will act as an 'anti-glitch' to keep it printed on screen.


	13. I'LL BREAK YOU OPEN!

_****_

All characters/abilities/weapon/and others marked with '*' are under the ownership of Emerald Sonata.

_**All casts from **_**Clannad**_** and certain elements from **_**Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann**_**, belongs to the production company of Key and Gainax respectively.**_

* * *

_天元突破クランナドー  
_**「****Tengen Toppa Clannad****」**

The Twelfth Lock:  
'_Ore wa…ANTA WO TSUKE!'  
_[I'll…BREAK YOU APART!]

**VVV**

Akeppa let out a long and solemn sigh. The young boy sat before the majestic sakura tree, head down and spirits gone. Though depressed, the sakura tree's company was the only thing that kept what little soul he had left inside from fading out of existence. Once more, he sighed.

"POPs…am I…really a monster?"

And an answer came from above.

"Of course not."

Akeppa popped his head up with shock. He scoured the skies, looking for the disembodied voice.

"P-POPs? You're really here?"

"You've mistaken…But I _am_ behind you."

Akeppa spun about, so fast that a normal human would have snapped their spine. However, he was in for a rather big surprise, "S-S-Sakagami-san?"

I approached Akeppa with silent steps, stopping to kneel down before him with a light grin, "Somehow, a voice inside my head told me that you'd be here…"

"B…But why?" blinked Akeppa. He slowly cowered away from me, tucking in his legs to curl up in a quiet human ball, "I…I'm a monster, Sakagami-san…I don't want my powers to hurt you…I don't want to lose you, but I can't be your friend anymore like I used to be…" He hid his sad face behind the walls of his knees, "it's okay if you don't want to see me anymore…I was really glad to have met you…"

"Tengoku-san…" I said, crawling up a little closer to the boy, "I don't believe them."

"Huh?" The boy perked his head up, "What?"

"I said, I don't believe that you're a monster…"

"You mean…you don't mind?"

"It's not that I mind or not…It's that I believe that you are just you…A simple boy…or Agyle in this case…" I grinned, "And I'm willing to stay by your side…like how you would always stay by me…"

"WAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I was caught of guard when something glomped me with a tight, but comfortable, hug.

"T-Tengoku-san?"

Akeppa held me tightly as he cried like a frightened child, as if knowing he has done wrong and wish to beg for a mother's forgiveness, "I'm so happy…I thought Sakagami-san would never be in my life anymore! Thank you so much for coming back for me!"

I was stunned speechless. I felt his tears soak into my shoulder and neck, but that didn't matter. He was a boy I did not know too well and he was hugging me like I was really his mother, but that never bothered me too. He was asking for forgiveness…when he had done no wrong. I knew he had done nothing wrong. Slowly, I folded my own arms around him and stroked his back…Like my own mother would do to me when I was scared and crying.

"It's alright, Tengoku-san…I'm willing to be your friend…"

"Than – *SNIFF* – thank you…Sakagami-san…"

I let him cry out all of his pains onto my shoulder, while I took a moment to look up at the sakura tree. It slowly rained its lovely pedals to earth, a magical sight to see as they trickled around us.

"You really like this tree…don't you?"

Akeppa nodded, "It – *SNIFF* – makes me feel really good and happy…" he then parted our hug, gently wiping the tears from his face, "I want to share it…share it with the other Agyles…"

I blinked, "What?"

"I really, really want to share it to Feva and Zealot! I know they'll be happy too if they saw it…As well as every other Agyles I may meet!"

"But…Feva and Zealot thought differently of you, calling you a monster because of your strength…Do you still want to show them this?"

"No, not show – share! I want to share this feeling with them…" Akeppa faintly chuckled, "I think…they're right too…When I first met Feva, I noticed that I had a big difference compare to me and her…She's pretty, funny, and playful…The same goes for Zealot: he's strong, fearful, but really cool…I haven't met any other Agyles until now…so I really have no clue of our differences…"

"But, Tengoku-san…"

"It's okay, Sakagami-san…I completely understand…" The boy sheepishly grinned, "there have been times when Commander Michael scolded me for not watching over my power…and I make Commander Gabriel, Barachiel, Ariel, and Jegudiel really worried when I go overboard with _**Lagann**_ and _**Gurren**_, my _Durandels_…I really don't mind…"

"Tengoku-san…"

"You're beyond the point of being simply wrong…You're pathetic…"

Akeppa and I jumped at the third voice. It sounded so familiar, where have I…No. The Agyle and I spun about, unable to believe what we were seeing.

"Enkuudaidu?" we both called.

The Niel Geiza, Enkuudaidu, was standing before us with a sneer. With a large lock of hair covering his right eye, his left eye narrowed on us.

"What good is strength or power if one cannot put it to good use…Since the last time I thought of you as somewhat a worthy rival…but now, I'm disgusted in myself to have even think of it…You're nothing but lowly scum from stooping back from other's views about you…"

"What do you want?" demanded Akeppa.

"_Mystique_." The Niel Geiza held out a right hand, a cloud of smoke appearing to materialize a mystic blue katana into his grip. "_Rogue_." With his left, he produced a rage red katana from the same type of cloud. Together, Enkuudaidu swiped them to his side in a ready posture and grimaced, "A rematch…but since your fighting spirit is more than dead…I'll just have to wipe out that useless body of yours…"

"I won't let you beat me just yet!" retorted Akeppa. He then thrust out his hands together, a dull glint in his right eye.

"Then let our duel commence! _RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_" With a roar, Enkuudaidu's silver stripes peeled off his black jacket and rapidly floated around him. With a spark of crimson lightning, he was engulfed fully in a cocoon of silver. A pair of blades, one red and the other blue, pierced their tips of the cocoon and slashed it apart. Now, the newly formed Enkuudaidu stepped out into his alternate machine-like form. His original head across his shoulder was missing, instead replaced with a Trojan-like helmet knife-ornament over his real faced torso.

"**Akeppa! **_**SPIN – ON!**_**"**

The neon green spiral swerved full into Akeppa's right eye, radiating a light green aura from his body. Strange…my body didn't tingle from the overflowing power he had within him. Instead…the tingle was weak, extremely weak. I wondered why, but there was no time to ponder on it as I too readied myself.

"No, Sakagami-san…" I was taken aback and looked at Akeppa. He had a quiet expression before answering, "Ore ga yaru…"  
_["I'll do it…"]_

I wanted to speak against his idea, to tell him that I want to fight with him. But another whisper in my heart told me to stand down. Giving in to my trust and faith in Akeppa, I nodded to him, "Please be careful…"

Akeppa nodded, prepare himself to launch or counter an attack.

"HAJIMEEEEEEEEEEE,EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE,_!"_ shrieked Enkuudaidu. He lunged at the Agyle in a blink of an eye and flayed a flurry of deadly slashes. Akeppa dodged, but several of the Niel Geiza's strikes still bit his clothing and flesh.  
_['Hajime': "Start/Begin"]_

"Yakedo!" cried Akeppa, thrusting his left fist toward the sky, "_**Gurren**_!" His demon-faced crimson shield _Durandel_ with sunglasses flashed onto his arm. I noticed that its yellow eyes did not pulse the same intensity as it had before. Akeppa then levelled his weapon and rapidly fired spinning black disks, more deadly sunglasses.

"_Attacks like those won't work on me!"_ cried Enkuudaidu. He charged, all the while wildly deflecting every sunglass-bullet that tried to hit him. They were instantly dashed into pieces. Akeppa grimaced and leapt back to gain distance, but the Niel Geiza was way too fast. _"DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

Shocked, Akeppa blocked Enkuudaidu's double slash with _Gurren_. The blow struck with devastating force, the two colored swords humming a faint light, and it sent Akeppa to crash into the ground. The Agyle quickly recovered with a roll to his feet, lashing out his right arm at the ready.

"Akete! _**Lagann**_!" _**Gurren**_ disappeared, soon replaced by the armored drill onto Akeppa's right arm. What was going on? The drill wasn't going as fast as it always would. Worse, I felt Akeppa's sense of intensity was…thinning…What was happening to him?

"_With your current level of power, you can't beat me Agyle!"_ Enkuudaidu screamed at Akeppa with a dive. Both the Phantom Falhsgard twin katanas and the Agyle's drill made contact, but the victor of the clash was announced instantly.

"Tengoku-san!"

"GRAH!" Akeppa tumbled from the attack and rolled into a crash into the base of the sakura tree. He spat out white blood and soon swiped it off. He grimaced in pain as he tried to return to his feet. I wanted to rush to him to help, but he stopped me with a raise of his hand. He assured me with a silent nod and I respectfully listened to his order.

Enkuudaidu huffed with disappointment, lowering his swords by his sides_, "What's wrong, Agyle? I thought you were made better than the other scum of your kind that I've encountered…"_

"YOU'RE WRONG!" Enkuudaidu and I were taken back by surprised. Akeppa clambered to his feet, arming _**Lagann**_. The faced-shoulder pad grimaced with fading eyes, its drill's revolution decreased, and the spiral in the boy's eye staggered to coil out. "I'm not strong…I'm not better than any other Agyles! I'm not greater than POPs!" The boy growled as he levelled his glare onto the Niel Geiza, "I don't need my full powers to beat you down, Niel Geiza…I won't become a monster like you…"

I gasped, coving my mouth. Is…that why? Is that why his _Durandels_ didn't give off the same fighting aura like they used to? Is that why…I can feel that Akeppa is getting weaker? Is this why he was risking his life…to avoid being a monster that Feva and Zealot saw…

"Tengoku-san! Transform into _Gurren-Lagann_! Hurry!" I demanded.

"I CAN'T!" cried Akeppa with remorse, "I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU, SAKAGAMI-SAN!"

"FORGET ALL OF THAT AND PROTECT YOURSELF, TENGOKU-SAN!"

"_ENOUGH OF THE BLABBER AND DIE LIKE THE—"_

"_OUT OF MY WAY, WEAKLING!"_

_**SMACK!**_

"_GRAH!"_ Enkuudaidu went sailing from a sudden blow that took his side and smashed into several columns of trees, knocking them over entirely. Akeppa and I were stunned. The Niel Geiza rose back up from his splintered burial, hissing as he glared at the one responsible for that hit. He was just as surprised "What?"

"_RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" _The Ganmen Captain, Diskhrei, barrelled right past Enkuudaidu and sent the Niel Geiza staggering. He gripped his club, a faint imprint of Enkuudaidu across its side, and raised it wildly over his head at Akeppa. _"THIS IS FOR MY BROTHER, JIHRROK, YOU PEST!"_

Akeppa could have avoided the blow in time with a leap…but he saw a cheery blossom pedal fell over him. He stared up, realizing that he was right in front of the sakura tree. He gagged…and his hesitation cost him.

"TENGOKU-SAN!" I screamed.

Too late, Diskhrei lashed his mighty club onto the boy.

_**CRASH!**_

I slapped my eyes shut from the horrifying sound. But it soon occurred to me…that that was no sound of ground impact…but metal clashing with metal. Then…

_********__DRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR,RRRRRRRRRRRRR,_!

I looked up, brightening, "Tengoku-san!"

Akeppa was alright, barely. He struck _**Lagann**_ against Diskhrei's club, stopping it in its tracks and struggled to force it back. However, the club slowly etched down closer and closer towards Akeppa's head, almost to the point of being an inch above his forehead. Still, he clenched his teeth and willed what little restraint strength he had inside of himself to fight back.

"Tengoku-san! Run or he'll kill you!" I called.

Enkuudaidu returned to his feet, brandishing his blades, _"Pesky Ganmen…He's my prey…"_

"_SHUT UP!"_ roared Diskhrei, intensifying his pressure onto Akeppa, _"HE KILLED MY BROTHER AND I WILL AVENGE HIS DEATH! IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT I'M FEELING NOW, STAY OUT OF THIS!"_ Enkuudaidu grimaced and charged for the two anyway. _"SAY YOUR PRAYERS SQUIRT!"_

"Tengoku-san! Run away now!"

"_**ERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**_ Akeppa's cry of suffering agony blasted out throughout the air. Enkuudaidu staggered to halt, I gasped, and Diskhrei was curious. Sparks danced all over Akeppa's face, as the club inched closer and closer. _**Lagann**_ struggled to counter the pressure, but its opponent was way too large. "If…if I back down…he'll kill it…"

"What?" uttered Enkuudaidu.

"Tengoku-san?"

"IF I RUN AWAY, HE'LL KILL MY HAPPY FEELINGS!" hollered Akeppa again. His spirits rose a little, the spiral in his eye staggering to fill itself. _**Lagann's**_ drill whirred faster a bit, but not enough.

"_What are you yapping about,"_ growled Diskhrei.

"_He'll kill…"_ breathed Enkuudaidu.

"Your happy…feelings?" I pondered.

"If I move away from this spot…" uttered Akeppa, "he'll destroy the tree…"

I gasped. He was…trying to protect the tree? I took a closer look. He was right. He and the Ganmen were very close to the tree, practically a step away from it. If Akeppa was to dodge and let the attack slide by him…the blow would surely demolish the tree…

But why was he sacrificing himself to protect something so simple?

"I…" choked Akeppa, tears running from his eyes, "I love this tree…It always gives me a happy feeling, no matter what happens to me…It's just too beautiful…I…I really want to share this happy feeling with other people…other Agyles…other friends…" Then, his expression stiffened, "So, you giant walking dirt-bag…" Diskhrei was taken aback as he felt his club starting to be forced back. Akeppa grimaced, right eye glowing brighter "…if you want to smash this sakura tree, this dream of mine, to pieces…_Ore wa…_" The faced-shoulder pad of _**Lagann**_ sneered, eyes sparkling deep but faint green, and its drill went faster. "_ANTA WO TSUKE!_"

A blast of green energy sparked from the lock of the club and drill, forcing Diskhrei to falter back. Enkuudaidu could not believe his eyes from the short surge of pure energy that struck him. Even I braced myself against the wall of invisible force. With the Ganmen away, Akeppa suddenly collapsed to his knees in an exhausted heap. The club was flung back and it collided straight into the ground, cracking up the earth.

"_Cocky brat!"_ Diskhrei picked up his club, swinging it about to deliver his final move, _"JUST GO TO—"_

_**SMACK!**_

"_GEH?" _I blinked in disbelief. A long crystal hammer struck into Diskhrei's massive jaw, like a punch. A set of his teeth shattered and his metal cheek twisted from the blow. He went flailing through the air with a wail. _"WHOAA!"_ With that, he crumbled into the ground with an earth-quaking thud. Enkuudaidu was amazed and he turned to a something running to Akeppa.

Two figures skidded to a halt before the kneeling boy, bracing themselves for combat.

"On your feet," said a cold voice.

"We won't leave you hanging!" giggled a lighter one.

Akeppa and I gasped with bewilderment and looked up at the figures.

"F-Feva?" I breathed.

"Zealot?" wondered Akeppa.

Agyles Zealot Kanasanov and Feva Saturday stood before Akeppa in a protective stance. Eyes glowing corona gold, Zealot was armed with his crystal rock that floated in his palm; the sword-like mark on the back of his leather jacket gone. Feva was still in her unique and colourful 70's clothing and vest, doing a light boxer's dance to amp herself up.

"_What?"_ blinked Enkuudaidu, _"More Agyles?"_

"Akeppa…" uttered Zealot. Akeppa looked up, confused.

Feva grinned and answered with, "Break that promise of yours…"

"…What?" breathed the startled boy.

"Zealot-san…Feva? Why?" I asked approaching them and Akeppa.

Zealot levelled his gaze with the Ganmen, who began to regain his footing, "After this, then we'll talk."

Feva giggled and snapped her fingers, "Groo-hoo-vy! Time to dance, _Aliviea_!" Like before, the colors of her clothing melted off and formed into the color-checkerd dance floor. Her capped beret melted over her to change her vest into its white jacket and high black collar. The girl's eyes burned neon magenta and her long blonde hair was tied back by a hair-band with the star ornament. Finally, her disco ball popped out of a flash of light above the set stage.

"_I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"_ Diskhrei rushed to his feet and charged at all of us with a menace.

"Come on down and let's boogie!" Feva then sprang into a lively dance rhythm. Lights from her disco ball fired at the lumbering Ganmen, singing his armor. Square pillars rose and fell like an ocean, forcing the Ganmen to side-step or smack his semi-toothless jaw into each of them.

"_Tempesaile_!" Zealot spun across the dance floor, before lashing out his hand. The crystal came to life and transformed into a mighty column of ice. It struck into Diskhrei's nose, crushing more of his teeth. The crystal retracted, transforming into a wide blade and it was swiped through the air. The Ganmen Captain dodged in time, but his left arm was sliced off. With a bellow, he tumbled to the ground.

"_Don't think I'm dead just yet!"_ shrieked Enkuudaidu. He dashed across the dance floor, slicing apart every pillar that rose in his path and deflected every bolt of laser light shot at him. Feva gagged, but Zealot covered her. When the two bladers were head-to-head, Zealot changed his crystal into a small sword that floated above his palm. _"I won't let you stop me!"_

Enkuudaidu violently slashed his two blades while Zealot countered every hit on his own. However, Enkuudaidu's ferocity increased, bypassing some points within Zealot's guard. Quickly, the Agyle leapt back but the Niel Geiza was way ahead and instantly followed. The two struck out at each other, only for the Agyle to receive several wounds to his legs and sides. Forced back, Zealot skidded backwards towards Feva's side.

The Niel Geiza leapt onto the two, swords ready to draw blood, and hollered, _"!"_

Feva and Zealot couldn't dodge it.

"_CROSS COUNTER!_"

_**CLANG!**_

"_What?"_ urked Enkuudaidu.

Feva had her eyes shut closed with her hands, while Zealot was staring blankly with amazement. He gave the girl a nudge and she reluctantly took a peek…only for her eyes to bulge. I could not help a smile. The friend I knew…was back…

"Tengoku-san!"

Akeppa locked _**Lagann**_ with Enkuudaidu's _Mystique_ and _Rogue_. The weapons of two countering forces spat out uncontrollable crosses of conflicting energies, sparks like fire flaring everywhere.

"_Why you!"_ growled Enkuudaidu, _"You will die in the name of Lazielghan-oudono!"_

"Too bad," Akeppa's grin returned, "But I'm not going anywhere just yet…NIEL GEIZA!" The two broke contact, only to dive in again to exchange inhuman flurries of strikes.

_"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE,IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII,IIIII!"_

"Rarararararararararararara,RARARARARARARARA!,!"

Zealot, Feva, and I watched in stunned disbelief.

"He's…strong…" uttered Feva.

"Un…believable…" whispered Zealot.

"Never give up on yourself! Tengoku-san!" I shouted.

The Niel Geiza and Agyle gave each other one more counter blow, blasting both of them away to skid backwards across the ground.

"_What the…"_ growled Enkuudaidu, _"his strength is returning?"_

"NAMENJANE!" howled Akeppa with a wild and confident smile.

Suddenly, Enkuudaidu was smacked out of the way by a familiar club and was sent flying. In his place, a one-armed Diskhrei stood with a mean – and damaged – snarl.

"_Kisama! Just who do you think you are?"_

Akeppa pointed his left finger straight for the burning sky.

"Heh-heh! I wield the drill to challenge all the darkness in this world, breaking them open one by one to reclaim the forgotten light! I strive to be the protector of the Holy Order of the divine Kingdom of Heaven, not to wreak chaos among my comrades as a monster! I, Tengoku, Akeppa, am a proud and full-fledge Agyle that will serve God, my POPs, for all the eternities to come! IKUZOU, _**LAGANN**_! _**GURREN**_!"

At his call, both his drill and shield were summoned to their full extent. Their eyes flashed and they gave off a mute battle cry along with Akeppa's fearsome roar. He smashed the two together, igniting a raging white inferno to engulf him before the showers of sparkling rainbow ensued. In a flash, the rainbow tornado shattered like stained glass to reveal…

"**Gurren-Lagann!**_** SPIN – ON!"**_

"_THIS ONE'S FOR JIHRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOK!"_ With that the Ganmen barrelled straight for the _Gurren-Lagann_ Agyle.

"ORE WO DARE DA TO OMOTTE YAGARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU?" Akeppa lashed out his right hand, ejecting the drill fangs to full power from his sleeves. He leapt forward, soon clashing with Diskhrei with a head-to-head lock. His drills spun with inhuman speed, but they weren't enough to pierce through.

"_HAH-HAH! YOU'RE THROUGH!"_ Diskhrei invoked the cannon, relentlessly firing at Akeppa at point-blank. _"TAKE THIS – THIS – AND MORE OF THIS! HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH!"_ Smoke and shockwaves battered into us all.

"No! Akeppa!" shrieked Feva.

"Akeppa!" grunted Zealot.

I smirked, "Never underestimate Tengoku-san!"

The smoke was ripped open in a widening spiral, revealing Akeppa unscathed. Before Diskhrei could say a thing, Akeppa was ready. With his left hand, he invoked another pair of drills to stab forward.

_**"KURAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE,EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE,!"**_

The club shattered into millions of pieces. Soon, Akeppa lunged through the cloudy debris and slipped through Diskrei's hollow teeth without fault. A second later, the boy pierced right through the Ganmen in a spin and landed in a skid across the ground.

"_I'm sorry…Jihrrok…"_ Finally, the Ganmen Captain erupted into mighty black flames.

Enkuudaidu, now reverted back to his human form, braced against the flood of smoke. He grimaced as he was forced to stagger back.

"Forsaken Agyle…" he growled, "Mistress Luck may be smiling on you today…but the next time we meet…" The flood intensified and it soon swallowed the Niel Geiza out of existence, "she won't be there to watch you rot to death…"

The smoke cleared out with the help of the wind. I stood with Zealot and Feva, who have both disengaged their _Durandels_ and changed back to their original selves, their eyes no longer glowing an alternate color. We waited in silence, anxious to find out the results.

It was then where I released the breath I held in for so long.

"Tengoku-san…" I smiled.

Akeppa was walking back to us, he too had reverted back. He faltered to a halt, a little shy before Zealot and Feva. He nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"Z-Zealot…Feva…thanks for allowing me to break my promise…and to use my powers again…"

Zealot, for once, chuckled, "That's fine."

"That was so groovy, Akeppa! Can you teach me how to make a drill appear from my sleeve, too?" hopped Feva.

"But…" Akeppa hesitated, "Aren't you two…afraid of me…"

Zealot and Feva went silent. The former looked away while the other shuffled.

"It's a long story…" uttered Zealot.

**[** ### **]**

'_Are you saying that…' uttered Zealot, perplexed, 'you knew all along?'_

'_Then that means…' said Feva, stunned, 'Akeppa's strength is…natural?'_

_Their Commander, Michael, folded his arms with a nod, 'Yes, including the other Archangels'_

'_B-B…but how did he get such power?' asked Zealot._

'_He's very, very strong…are you sure it's—' wondered Feva._

'_Say _mistake_ and I'll make you eat both your words and hair…' snapped Michael. Feva gagged, hugging her hair close to her chest and slapping her mouth shut. The Archangel sighed, 'Rest assured, you two. The LORD is fully aware of Akeppa's…certain prowess, as well of his sense of existence…in fact, He allowed it to happen…' This surprised both Zealot and Feva. _

'_What do you mean?' puzzled Zealot._

_Michael shrugged, 'Let's just say that the runt is not like what he used to be…and he's doing everything in his current power to make a difference to himself. The LORD is, between you two and I, quite happy about it…So will you do me and the others a favour, and cut the kid some slack?'_

**[** ### **]**

"And that's what Commander Michael explained to us," sighed Zealot.

Feva plucked off her hat, lowering it over her chest and gripping its rims tightly, "We're so sorry Akeppa…We…didn't really mean to call you a monster…Well, did but not entirely…I think…" She gloomily stared down, "We were worried that you may have been a threat to God…we thought you somehow falsified yourself as an Agyle, in order to destroy the Kingdom of Heaven…like all the Phantom Falhsgards are trying to do…" With a pursed lip, she deeply bowed, "Please forgive us!"

Zealot sighed once more, before doubling over into a formal bow, "I too am at fault for judging you without a thorough investigation…please accept my humblest apologies…"

"Zealot-san…Feva…" I whispered.

"…Okay!"

The Agyles bolted up with shock, staring straight at a beaming Akeppa. Together, they stuttered, "Wh-what?"

Akeppa chuckled, unbothered, "I forgive you both!"

"You…" uttered Zealot.

"Really do?" wondered Feva.

Akeppa nodded, "Yup!"

"UWAH~!" Feva smooshed her body onto Akeppa and ensnared him in a warm and ever grateful hug while snuggling her cheeks against his face, "Thank you – thank you – thank you – thank youuuuuuuu! WAHAH! This is so groovy, Akeppa!"

Zealot said nothing, but rather sagged his body with ease. Without warning, an arm slung around him and brought both him and Feva lumbering towards somewhere.

"Wh-what are you doing, Akeppa?" Zealot wondered, surprised.

"Look!"

Staggering to a halt, Feva and Zealot did. Their faces went blank.

Together, all three Agyles stared at the magnificent sakura tree. Its brushes danced and pedals rained into the soft breeze. I approached them from behind, tucking my hands behind me.

"It's…so groovy…"

"…Amazing…"

"He always wanted to show this…" I added, "He was really looking forward to it…"

Zealot and Feva exchanged glances, both of them giving each other a faint grin and wide giggle respectively.

**[** ### **]**

'_I love this tree…'_

_Zealot and Feva heard the familiar voice linger to their ear. They were on the search for Akeppa and made their way to the park. Before, Michael had left them after giving them the briefing, he noted that Akeppa might be here. For a chance, Michael was right._

_The two Agyles witnessed the entire scene of Akeppa's struggle with the Gamen Captain, Diskhrei, club locked with drill._

'_It always gives me a happy feeling,' went on Akeppa as the two Agyles watched him, 'no matter what happens to me…It's just too beautiful…I…I really want to share this happy feeling with other people…other Agyles…other friends…'_

_Zealot and Feva fell silent. Their guilt from their recent actions deepened its abyss._

'_So, you giant walking dirt-bag…if you want to smash this sakura tree, this dream of mine, to pieces…Ore wa…ANTA WO TSUKE!'_

**[** ### **]**

The two Agyles laughed, for some reason I couldn't tell. But I guess, it was a good thing. Together, with Akeppa, Zealot, Feva, and I, we watched the sakura in peaceful silence.

_**つづく**_


	14. I Won't Cry

_**All characters/abilities/weapon/and others marked with '*' are under the ownership of Emerald Sonata.**_

_**All casts from **_**Clannad**_** and certain elements from **_**Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann**_**, belongs to the production company of Key and Gainax respectively.**_

* * *

_天元突破クランナドー__  
_**「****Tengen Toppa Clannad****」**

The Thirteenth Lock:  
_'Na…Nakanai…'_  
[I…I Won't Cry…]

**VVV**

A mop dipped its head into a bucket of water, before it leapt out to splotch water across the dark-colored floor. Groans and mumbled echoed within the empty main chamber, feet stomping all about.

"Stinking chores…Stinking Kahmil…Stinking Lorith…Stinking Niel Geiza…Stinking _Gurren-Lagann_…RAAAAAAAAAAH! STINKING EVERYTHING!"

With a roar, Phantom Falhsgard Abyssal, Havel, tossed the mop to the ground. He gripped his head, ripping at his hair in utter rage.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO DO ALL THE MAID WORK FOR A FREAKING WEEK?"

"Because you asked for it…" Havel whirled around and whipped a punch forward. It was caught, however, in a smoking haze and it was clamped away to reveal a face he hated to see, "Oh-hoh-hoh…having difficulties, Havel?"

"SHUT UP, LORITH!"

Havel pried his fist out of Lorith's hold, the other casually shrugging with a chuckle, "Honestly, you're almost done the said week…why couldn't you endure it any longer? Besides, Kahmil has already gone soft on you for what you've tried to pull."

"Oh yeah? Well, what about you? You went galloping off to back me up – which may I remind you, you were nothing but a hindrance!"

"Ha-ha-ha…let's just say I convinced Kahmil to spare me when _I_ was the one who told him _you_ were the one who _galloped_ off to hunt the _Gurren-Lagann_…"

"WHY YOU!" Havel thrashed hundreds of fists at the other Abyssal. However, Lorith simply held the young man back by the fore-head as the thrashing arms were…shorter than the owner wanted. "LET ME GO SO I CAN PUMMEL YOU!"

Lorith gave Havel a dangerous and mischievous gleam in his eyes, "I would like to see you try." Havel whipped away, stomping his foot repeatedly into the floor.

"I QUIT – I QUIT – I _**QUIT!**_"

"Oh-hoh-hoh…if you wish to share your grievances, Kahmil is in the reconnaissance bureau in the…not-so-sure-which floor…"

Havel sneered like no other, "Har – har – very – funny." Lorith laughed with a shrug.

Soon, the door to the chamber open and in came…

"Well, well, well…if it isn't the almighty Abyssals…"

"Hmph, got stuck in doing Naia's chores huh?"

"Heh-heh…So who's the gorilla-head now, short-stop?"

"SHUT UP AND LET ME KILL YOU ALL!" Havel raged forward, only to be coolly hooked by Lorith single-handedly around the waist, with his fists thrashing through empty air.

The new entrants, the Niel Geiza Commodores: Sheizhaika, Sieyirhain, and Buyaddho, waltzed casually by the ranting Havel and stood about within the chamber.

Sheizhaika snapped his fingers, producing a dark violet rose from a puff of black smoke, "My, my…aren't we in a bad mood today. You should be at least grateful that Lazielghan-ou had no say in your consequences…otherwise it would he been utterly dreadful, _that_ I can assure you whole-heartedly."

Sieyirhain leapt over a couch and dropped herself into its seat, crossing her legs over the arms in comfort and absent-mindedly poked at the edge of her left eye-patch, "Being angry all the while won't get you anywhere, Abyssal…besides, who told you to not follow orders and to take on a powerful enemy like this _Gurren-Lagann_?"

Buyaddho leaned in real close to press his forehead against a seething Havel's, grinning with a hidden malice, "You really think a squirt like you could stand up to someone who could be like the Ultimate Agyle? Our Dark Master Oiluj was fell by such hands. What brain you got in that skull of yours told you that you could even have a chance of winning?" Havel snapped his piranha-like teeth at Buyaddho's nose, but the Commodore had already risen out of reach with a chortle.

"I'll swear, I'll rip each and every one of you apart in your sleep…" grumbled Havel.

"Ha-ha-ha…an interesting bet…" grinned Sheizhaika.

"Dare enter my room and I'll make you regret everything beyond your wildest nightmares come true…" snarled Sieyirhain.

"Thanks for the warning, squirt. I'll be sure to lock my room up nice and tight," guffawed Buyaddho.

The 1st and 4th Commodore turned on the 3rd with skeptic looks, saying, _"You don't have locks, Buyaddho…"_

"Huh? OH CRUD, YOU'RE RIGHT!"

Sheizhaika and Sieyirhain sighed in perfect sync.

Once again the door slid open and all heads turned. A little paled, all three Commodores sprang to attention as they stood side by side. Havel ripped a wider grimace and Lorith merely nodded with respect. Then entered the leader of the Phantom Falhsgard Abyssals, Kahmil, and the lord of the Niel Geiza, Lazielghan. Trailing behind the two was none other than Naia, with a ever-peaceful grin.

"Everyone, gokigenyo!" she curtsied.

"Naia!" bowed the Commodores, "Lazielghan-ou!" again they bowed, all in perfect sync. Lazielghan returned a quiet nod as the door behind him slid to a close.

"Hello again, Kahmil," chuckled Lorith with a casual flick of a two-fingered salute. Kahmil said nothing, but rather stared into empty space.

"ARMORLOID!" The said enchanted suit of armor rose up from a magical pool of magma at Havel's call. No sooner had it fully materialized, it was dropped-kicked over by its summoner. From the blow, its empty shell of a helmet popped off into the air and it was caught by its said attacker. The armored suit cluttered to the ground, feeling for its empty head over its shoulders, as Havel swiped on the acquired helmet to his own cranium. With an echoic and triumphant chuckle, he then charged straight for Kahmil without mercy, "_Kahmil! I've got a bone to pick with you!_"

Kahmil, with a weary tone, simply answered, "What?"

"_I QUIT – I QUIT – I—_"

_**SHATTER!**_

"GRAHAH!" Havel was sent reeling from a vicious chop to the head, shattering his helmet entirely. With a loud groan, he crashed onto the floor in a dazed heap before Lorith's feet. The other Abyssal curled a finger over his lips to keep himself from laughing. Even the Commodores could only smirk in secret.

Kahmil stared at his hand, flexing it from the move he had just executed, "Interesting…this technique you showed me proved to be quite effective…Naia…"

The Niel Geiza maid giggled, "You're very welcome, Kahmil-san. Lazielghan-sama taught me that for self-defence, so I may be able to protect myself whenever I would travel into the human realm. Sou deshou, Lazielghan-sama?"  
_["Isn't that right?"]_

Lazielghan nodded, without a speck of emotion on his face, "Tozen da…"  
_["Naturally."]_

Kahmil, Lazielghan, and Naia then sauntered past the out-cold Havel, to stop closer before the Niel Geiza and surviving Abyssal vassals.

"I've got some interesting news for all of you…This goes for you too, Lorith, and try if you could relay this to Havel when he wakes up," said Kahmil.

"Oh-hoh-hoh…but of course."

"There has been a dimensional rupture in this world…" answered Lazielghan.

The Commodores were surprised and Lorith was simply curious.

"Something has been transferred directly into this city…or someone…" said Kahmil, "it could possibly be an Agyle with dimensional-travel capabilities…or something else…Either way, we hope it isn't an extra foe on our currently full hands…"

"Enkuudaidu has already reported that there have been more encounters of Agyles…" added Lazielghan, "one who uses a crystal weapon and another wielding a dance floor as their _Durandels_…If this new-coming presence we've detected proves to be another set of enemies, then finding the already scarce Soul Keys would be more difficult…"

Buyaddho smashed his knuckles together with a confident grin, "Omakase! Lazielghan-ou!"

"Hmm? Buyaddho?"

"Leave the investigating of this new dimensional-thing to me, my Lord! If it's a possible ally, I'll bring him back to greet you…but if it's a new enemy…I'll grind'em to dust!"

"…Very well," nodded Lazielghan. "Good hunting."

"_HA!_" Buyaddho turned onto the other Commodores, instantly witnessing a combined pair of burning aura of rage and three red eyes (one pair plus one). He secretly stuck his tongue out at Sieyirhain and Sheizhaika, fuelling their seething anger even more.

Lazielghan then added, "Take some Ganmen Captains with you, just to be sure…"

"As you wish, my Lord!" With that, the human-giant squeezed right out of the chamber door.

"Tch…how in the world did he get dibs?" muttered Sieyirhain.

"I guess it can't be helped," sighed Sheizhaika with a shrug, "there are times where he's painfully slow, but shockingly fast in these situations…it all depends on the topic of conversation…"

"Sieyirhain, Sheizhaika." The said Commodores straightened at attention to their lord's order, "Continue in excavating the Soul Keys…we mustn't waste time, even if the enemies are growing in numbers…We are struggling with the clock, and if we are successful in gathering all the Soul Keys we need…"

Sieyirhain grinned, "Then every single human…"

Sheizhaika tapped the rose to his forehead, "will be wiped out from the face of the world…"

Lazielghan then gripped a hand before him, with silent determination, "And this will-be barren world shall be rebuilt by the future of our hands…"

"_HA!_" bowed the Commodores. With newfound pride and spirit, the two went for the door – only to squeeze against one another to get first-steps before ultimately slipping right through together.

"Anything for me?" wondered Lorith, he then nudged a dozing Havel with his foot, "and him?"

"We need to thin down the enemy numbers…" replied Kahmil, coldly, "see if you can scour the city and eliminate any more Agyles on sight…"

Lorith twirled a hand up by his head as his salute, and bowed, "Will do…" he rose back up though, hesitant, "Eh…Havel too?"

"Yes," nodded Kahmil, "he's reprieved from his punishment…"

"Oooh…I was hoping you would extend it just for kicks…" Lorith shrugged, "Oh well." The Abyssal then snagged the unconscious Havel with swirling eyes – and note: a giant lump across his forehead – and dragged him out of the chamber after him.

When it was just the two leaders and maid left alone, Kahmil sighed with a shake of his head.

"You're subordinates are quite the handful…You have my sympathies, Kahmil," whispered Lazielghan, unmoving.

"I thank you, Sir Laziel…" Kahmil wanted to pat a fist to his stinging head, but stopped, "Hmm? Where is that Niel Geiza fighter? Tequila was it?"

"_Enkuudaidu_, Kahmil-san," Naia respectfully corrected. Kahmil nodded and listened, "He told me earlier that he had something to do, so he took his leave."

Kahmil blinked, "And what exactly would that be?"

Naia beamed, "_'A secret' _as he told me."

[******]

_**Ding-ding-ding.**_

"WHAAAAA!"

_**THUD!**_

Enkuudaidu scrambled about onto his feet, glaring at the open doorway of which he was thrown out of.

"OMAE!"

The Manager of the ramen parlour split a weaselly and pudgy smile across his round face. His squint eyes too grinned as he enjoyed watching Enkuudaidu seethed with rage.

"Like I told you, my boy, until you have the basic sum to suffice my price, you may never set foot in my shop."

"So what if I don't have money…whatever _that_ is?" barked Enkuudaidu, shark-teeth barred, "Is there anyway to pay this fee of yours?"

The Manager waved a thick and meaty finger, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Nothing in this world comes free, my boy. So either pay up, or get lost. Only the feel, the sound, the presence of heavenly money will make my heart move in your grace…" His face darkened, "Now run along to find a job, before you can even think about affording my shop's delights."

Enkuudaidu leapt like an enraged tiger, cornered far too long to think of any consequences, "I'LL TEAR YOU APA—' Two massive shadows loomed over him, "Huh?"

"Jouga!"

"Barinba!"

"_KYOUDAI KNUCKLE!"  
["Kyoudai": 'brothers']_

_**WHOOMP!**_

Enkuudaidu gagged from the pair of large fists that struck into his guts. He was sent flying before crumbling across the ground, finally smashing head up, and first, against a tree across the sidewalk. Wearily, he glared up at two twin giants he loathed oh so much.

Jouga and Barinba wrapped an arm around each other's shoulders, pressing their burly faces together with a smirk, and smacked their knuckles together.

"Hu-ha! Get lost, freeloader!" grunted Jourga.

"Ha-hu! Get a job, freeloader!" grunted Barinba.

"_AMSCRAY!_" hollered the three keepers of the sacred parlour and slammed the door. A massive vein, the size of a mighty hammer, throbbed above the Niel Geiza's head.

"I swear…one of these days…I will personally execute—"

_**KONK!**_

"OW!" Enkuudaidu flinched from something that landed hard onto his head. It rolled across his lap. He raised an eyebrow, "An…apple?" It certainly was an apple, one that gleamed bright red under his eye. Unable to hold himself back, he held it close to his mouth, "Well…it's better than nothing…"

_**Chomp.**_

_**URK!**_

"BLAH – BLAH – BLAH – BLAH!" Enkuudaidu frantically spat out what he bit off, more than he could ever dream of chewing. With a yell, he threw it into a wall…which splattered into an extremely mouldy mass. He smacked a fist into the tree, "Curse my misfortunes!" That was not the half of it: more apples rained down onto his head with loud cracks.

"OW – OW – OW – OW – _**OW!**_" The rain of hard/mouldy red ended, leaving the Niel Geiza to simply sit across the tree base with a look of defeat, splattered in murky red and brown apple-blood.

"I…really…hate myself…"

"Oh! I-it's you again…" Enkuudaidu's body stiffen. That voice. He turned to it, taken aback.

Ryou stood in silence as she stared at Enkuudaidu's state. She was in her school uniform and was on her way home from school…until now that is.

"You…" uttered the Niel Geiza.

"A-are you okay?"

"Tch…what does it look like to you?"

Ryou took a careful look at Enkuudaidu, and the mess he was under, "Not…good?"

"Hmph…wise deduction, human…" Enkuudaidu then clambered to his feet. That was when, a hand held out a handkerchief to it. It was small, but soft looking and had hand-made stitching of a rabbit curled up in a crescent moon like a crib across one corner. It was well done; he mentally noted…but shook it out of his head. He then looked up at the presenter, Ryou, "What's this for?"

Ryou shook slightly, "U-uh…for you to clean yourself?"

"What's wrong? You're shivering all over. You sick with a cold or something?"

"N-No of course not!"

"Then why is your face red?"

Ryou was stricken with realization, feeling her cheeks to be very warm, "I-I-I'm not feeling well, that's why. I-I think I have a cold…"

Enkuudaidu tilted his head, "But you just said you didn't have one?"

"…I think so…" Ryou sweat-dropped.

Without a word, Enkuudaidu took the handkerchief from her hand and wiped off the apple-guck from his face. Before he could return it after he was done with it, his phone rang a simple series of beeps. He took the moment to pull it out, but stopped to cast a glimpse at Ryou. Surprised and not knowing what to do, all she could do was take one step back. Sufficed, Enkuudaidu flipped it open without the hologram.

"Who is it?" He straightened, "O-Oudono!"

'_[Aid Abyssal Lorith and Havel in hunting Agyles…avoid the _Gurren-Lagann_ until further notice.]'_

"_HA!_" End of conversation. But…

Both Enkuudaidu and Ryou jumped at a wondrous song that played into the air. The Niel Geiza was on the edge, as if an attack were to appear. However, Ryou simply rummaged through her school bag. To the Sentinel's surprise, the music was coming from a vibrating cellphone…an intricate pink one at that. What caught his eye was a dangling cellphone-chain: a flat metal plate with a bear hugging a grey kitten. The Niel Geiza tilted his head even more.

"Eh?" she blinked, "_Tori no Uta_…Oh, it's Onee-chan." The song was cut off, perplexing Enkuudaidu, when she opened it and held it with both hands to press against her ear, "Moshi moshi?"

'_[Ah, Ryou-chan! Gomen, but the cleaning duties back at school have piled up and I have to stay a bit longer. Sorry if I can't go shopping with you today…]'_

"That's fine, Onee-chan. Take care." On a slight urge, Ryou glimpsed up at the confused Enkuudaidu.

'_[Okay, but don't worry! I'll definitely find about that boyfriend of yours sooner or later!]'_

_**Click…**_

Ryou's face went crimson, shocking Enkuudaidu, "ONEE-CHAN!" She then realized that her twin sister had already cut her off with the last laugh. The young sister sighed, clapping her phone shut.

"What is that?" blinked Enkuudaidu.

"Hmm?" Ryou looked up, in time to see the Niel Geiza pointing at the chain of her cellphone, "Oh! Why it's a cellphone charm…" She then glimpsed at the black phone in his hand. It looked…quite state-of-the-art, she thought. "Don't you have one?"

"No…neither do I know how to make my communicator sing like yours…"

"S-Sing? Oh, you mean the ringtones…I really like this one. I set it to my sister's cellphone whenever she calls…Do you not know how to set yours?"

Enkuudaidu looked away, a bit reluctant to answer directly, "Possibly…"

Ryou could not help a smile, "Would you like me to teach you?"

"Unfortunately, I have my orders and must set off right now…"

"O-Oh…I see…" Ryou gently nodded. Enkuudaidu pocketed his phone and turned with a huff, all the while gripping Ryou's handkerchief. "Uh, wait! You forgot—"

Enkuudaidu lifted the said item over his shoulder, still walking off, "Have no fear, I'll clean it up for you…Consider it as returning you a favour for your help…" Ryou was taken aback as she watched the stranger departed, all the while saying, "Even if you are a human…a maiden is never without a pure kerchief to help wipe off the sins and tears of a warrior…"

Ryou was silent as Enkuudaidu faded into the distance. Again, her cheeks flushed and she could not control a smile.

[******]

I sighed as I ventured down the city sidewalk, on my way home. It has been a tiring day at school. A gruelling math test; English recitation; PE; and Sunohara. But still, none of them bothered me the most than this thought I had the moment I left my house for school.

Was Akeppa alright?

True, he is an Agyle – an unheard of celestial being that fights to protect humanity – and a strong one at that…but he's no older than a full 1 year – despite looking 18…Plus he does have the mind of a child. I felt like a mother worrying over the welfare of her child, with every living second. Still, knowing that Akeppa wouldn't get into…too much trouble, gave me some relief to sigh out.

_**Bump.**_

"Oops…" I staggered around from bumping into someone's back in my stride. I took a good look at the one I bumped into.

It was a girl who looked like 17…and in fact quite petite for someone her age, as she was barely taller than my shoulder. She had long silky black hair that reached past her own shoulders. Her clothing was a single black leather upper-garment without sleeves, with a long coat-tail fluttering behind her, and wore a pair of black leather shorts. She had black leather gloves and slightly worn out running shoes. She looked…depressed, her head hung slightly forward without life and the front of her hair covering her eyes. The most peculiar thing I saw about her…was that she had a unique pink birthmark across her left shoulder: in the shape of a clover.

"I'm sorry about that, miss."

No answer.

"Miss?"

No answer, again.

I rounded about to stand in front of the girl, "Are you al…" I couldn't finish my sentence.

The girl raised her head up at me, her hair parted away to reveal her round tear-glazed deep amethyst-purple eyes. Eh? She was…crying? She bit her lower lip, before she uttered…

"_Na…Nakanai…_"

"Huh?"

"Nakanai…I have to be strong…"

"Wh-what?"

"I can't cry…if I do…I would let everyone down…"

I guessed she was talking to herself, as she was looking through my waving-hand I gave her.

"Is…something the matter?" I asked.

"But…" She couldn't take it anymore, "BUT I WANT NAIZ-KUN!"

The girl collapsed to her knees and released a wail of sorrow that was bottled up within her tiny body. For someone this small, she was surprisingly loud. She furiously wiped away her tears, but eventually cupped her hands over her face to howl in agony.

"W-What's wrong?" I stuttered.

"UWAHAHAHAHAHA! Naiz-kun! I want Naiz-kun! Where are you, Naiz-kun? WAHAHAHA!"

"Wh-Who's Naiz-kun?"

I started to gain a lot of awkward stares from the pedestrian that walked by us. Some even stopped to conclude that I, a nasty big girl, was picking on a tiny child, the one weeping before me.

"Tell me!" She instantly grabbed me by the collars and pulled me in close. My goodness, she had surprisingly good strength to make someone like me to stumble forward like that. I literally saw my own reflection within her glazed eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks like sorrowful waterfalls, "Where's Naiz-kun? Please tell me where he is? I really, really miss him!"

"B-but I don't know who's this Naiz-kun…"

The girl quickly made gestures to her description, "He's really tall, higher than you! He so kind, better than any one I've ever met in my life! He's so sweet…and…and…and I miss him soooooo much!" She returned to her tears. I sweat-dropped.

"Um…I hate to say it but…there might be more than a thousand people with…such characteristics…Could you tell me how he looks like…in more detail?"

"Naiz-kun…Naiz-kun…Naiz-kun…*SNIFF* Naiz-ku-hu-hu-huun…" She could barely grab the chance to utter her answer, all the while crying like a frightened child and chanting that beloved name of hers. I felt lost, no knowing what to do…

"Oi…" I jumped and turned about. Uh-oh…it was a policeman. Clad in full patrol uniform, he glimpsed at the girl behind me, "What's seems to be the problem?"

"Nothing officer," I answered firmly. One nervous crack of my voice and everything will end badly. He raised an eyebrow, glancing at the girl again. I answered, "Sorry, she's my baby sister. We were playing a game, but I accidentally scared her…too much…"

"Oh…" wondered the officer, perking an eyebrow.

"Naiz-kun! Naiz-kun, where are you?" sobbed the girl.

The policeman raised another eyebrow, "Naiz-kun?"

"Her pet dog," I answered, secretly uttering to myself, _'I presume…'_ The girl broke out of her desolation with a shocked look

"What? Naiz-kun isn't a – _Mmm-mm-mmph?_" I swiftly rounded about her to hold her close, as well as to clamp a hand over her mouth to prevent any more trouble.

"Now, now, little sister, you shouldn't be rude," I…cooed, "I think we should stop playing our game, otherwise Mr. Policeman will have to take us back to the station and teach us not to misbehave anymore."

The girl blinked, "_Maumff?_" I safely concluded that she meant _'What?'._

"Do you want to get in trouble?" A pause later, the girl shook her head with my hand still sealing her mouth. "Will we be good sisters?" I felt that she wanted to shrug, so I secretly nudged her to get a rapid nod instead.

"Al…right then…" uttered the policeman. He then tipped his hat to walk off, "Now that I know there's not a problem, I will take my leave. You two stop teasing one another okay?"

In sync, the girl and I nodded. When he was gone, with pedestrians returning to their lives, I slowly unsealed the girl's mouth.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"I'm…sorry too…" she uttered, head hanging. Her hands gripped tightly into worried fists across her lap and she sniffed back her tears. "I…I wish I can be as strong as Naiz-kun is…"

"Is this Naiz-kun…really important to you?"

I received a firm nod, plus a sniff.

"I'm Sakagami, Tomoyo…" I greeted her, "What's your name?"

"V – *SNIFF* – Violet…My name is Violet…" The girl, called Violet*, stretched a dreamy smile, "Naiz-kun gave me this name…and I love it soooooo much!"

I blinked…

This Naiz-kun…gave this a girl a name?

What world was she from?

[******]

Settled in a more suitable environment, seated across a bench among the sidewalk, I tried to get to know more about this girl, Violet, and her situation.

"You…just came here to this city?" I asked.

Violet nodded, "Um-um! We were suddenly thrown out from another place to here…It was all so scary…" She sniffed.

"_We_, as in you and Naiz?"

Violet shook her head, "U-un. It was," she counted her fingers, "me, Naiz-kun, Sabelle-neechan, Ruby-neesama, and Esmeralda-neesan…When we came here, we suddenly got separated…I've being finding them ever since…"

"Any luck?" I wondered. The droop of her head and the returning urge to cry was all the answer I needed, "Please don't cry…If you came here with them, but got separated on arrival, then they surely must be somewhere in this city…"

"I've tried everywhere *SNIFF*. That road…that road…that road…and that road…"

Her ambiguous pointing to every road within sight, failed to paint the proper mapping of her route of search, "Eh…Alright…Have you tried…anywhere else?"

"I wanted to…but…" A drop of tear fell from the girl's eye and she wiped it off, "I was praying to DADDY that…Naiz-kun would find me if I waited for him here…*SNIFF* He…he always comes to my rescue whenever something bad happens…I miss him very much…"

"…Who's Daddy?" Violet answered with a sniff, by pointing up to the sky. I followed, the answer dawning to me, "G…God?" I lowered my gaze to see her again, "What do you mean by God is your…" I couldn't finish my sentence as the next thing I witness fluttered the thought out of my head.

Violet was tearing up again…Biting her lower-lip to repress her pain. But she wasn't alone. I gently wrapped an arm around her small shoulders, pulling her in to rest her troubled head across my shoulder.

"It's alright…Everything will turn out fine sooner or later," I honestly cooed. "You must really trust Naiz-kun if you have such faith in him…"

"Um-um! Naiz-kun is the best person in the world! He's always kind to me and my Sisters, doing everything he could to make us safe and happy…He'd never let any meanie hurt us…and if they did, he'll beat them up an eternal-fold…"

I blinked, "Eternal-fold?"

"He always says that before he turns meanies into dust…"

"…I…see…Um, then what about your sisters…"

"I don't know where they are…I'm scared that they could be hurt from that…whatever threw us here…"

"What do you mean? How did you get here in the first place?"

"*SNIFF* A flash and tunnel of light…"

"...,...,...What?" My thoughts were scrambled under a carpet when I felt Violet grip my uniform for support. She clung close to me, like a heart-broken daughter, and snuggled her cheek against my chest.

"I…want to find Naiz-kun…I want to find Sabelle-neechan, Ruby-neesama, and Esmeralda-neesan…I…I miss them…"

I fell silent, stroking the back of Violet's head as I was left to think things over. Soon, my lips stretched, "Can I help you?"

Violet sprang up so fast, several of her hair got tangled in my fingers and she yelped, "OW! You-you mean it? You can help me?"

"Of course…I would be glad to solve your problem…" In a flash, I was on the brink of life and death while my body was crushed under a shockingly-powerful bear-hug; a stunning courtesy of Violet.

"Thank you – thank you – thank youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" giggled the ever happy girl.

"You're…" I gasped, "welcome…" A thought sauntered into my mind, an epiphany from the massive force of a hug she gave me. "Are you by any chance – Gah! – An…Agyle?"

Air swooped back into my body when Violet pulled away just as quick. She tilted her head, blinking.

"Agyle?"

Weary, I nodded.

"...,...,...,...What's an Agyle?"

"Then…I guess you're not…"

"I don't know what an Agyle is…but," Violet beamed, "I'm a Clove!"

"...,...,...,...,...,...,...What?"

The girl happily nodded with a, "Um-um! I'm an Earth Rhinen Clove*!"

_**つづく**_


	15. Japan?

_**All characters/abilities/weapon/and others marked with '*' are under the ownership of Emerald Sonata.**_

_**All casts from **_**Clannad**_** and certain elements from **_**Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann**_**, belongs to the production company of Key and Gainax respectively.**_

* * *

_天元突破クランナドー__  
_**「****Tengen Toppa Clannad****」**

The Fourteenth Lock:  
_'Ni…hon?'_  
[Ja…pan?]

**VVV**

Standing within a phone booth, I picked up the chained phone into my hand. I didn't need the use of a quarter to make this call, as it was a special one for special help.

"Uh…how did Akeppa teach me to contact him…" I uttered to myself. I thought back for second. Akeppa, as well as the Agyles, all have a communicator in the shape of a golden cellphone – as the boy had told me. In order to call any of them with an external phone-line, namely a public one, I needed these basic requirements.

_)) 1. I have already met this Agyle and know of his/her existence and full name._

_)) 2. To call a familiar Agyle, I need to will myself to be able to speak with them._

_)) 3. Finally, dial in…This may sound strange, but in all honesty: I need to dial in their name._

With a confident nod, I started to dial Tengoku, Akeppa…Wait, just to be sure maybe I should use the

English order for names; Akeppa Tengoku.

**{253772-1-8364658}**

Miraculously, I heard the phone buzz to life as it made the call. In my head, I repeatedly chanted the one I wish to meet; _'Akeppa, Akeppa, Akeppa, Akeppa, Ake—'_

_**Click.**_

'_[Moshi moshi?]'_

I can't believed that worked, "Tengoku-san!"

'_[Ah! Sakagami-san!]'_

"It worked," I grinned, "The way you taught me to call you, worked."

'_[Eh? It did?]'_

I could imagine Akeppa blinking, but I pushed that aside, "Tengoku-san, I need you're help."

'_[Hmm? What's wrong? EH? Are Niel Geizas hunting for you?]'_

"Uh…no."

'_[Ooooh…Yokatta…]'_

"Could you come out and meet me? I need your help to find someone."

'_[Heh? Who?]'_

Before I could answer, a pair of gloved hands took the phone from me and pressed against another ear – phone-handle upside down.

"Naiz-kun! Is that you, Naiz-kun?" wondered Violet, currently squeezed right next to me within the narrow phone-booth.

'_[…Who's Naiz-kun?]' _

Violet's face fell flat. She handed the phone back with a pout, "It's not Naiz-kun…"

I received the phone, "Tengoku-san…"

'_[No problem! I'll come out and help!]'_

I sighed, "Thank you. Meet me at Kanon Square. You can take the park we always go to as a short cut, through the north entrance."

'_[Okay! I'll be in there in a – UWAH!]'_ I suddenly heard a bone-cracking thud and a groan, _'[…Ow…]'_

"T-Tengoku-san? Are you alright?"

'_[G-gomen…I slipped off your roof again…]'_ I sighed…but paused. Shaking the thought out of my head, I heard the boy add, _'[Like I said…I'll be there in a minute. See ya!]'_ Then the phone went out.

I was about to hook it up, but another thought skimmed my mind. I did hook the phone, only to lift it back up to make another call.

**{932568-1-526272668}**

I willed the name within my head, hoping that this would work like…

'_[Watakushi wa Zealot Kanasanov…Who's there?]'_

"Zealot-san."

'_[…And you would be?]'_

"Sakagami, Tomoyo."

'_[…Ah…I guess Akeppa told you how to contact Agyles you've met…]'_ I nodded and I think he felt it_. '[You must need my assistance for something…otherwise you would have thought it to be daft to try and make a phone call like this…]'_

In the back of my mind, I said _'he's good…'_

"Yes, I would like to ask for your help."

'_[Speak.]'_

"I've found someone who has lost her friends and—" Again the phone was snagged by the girl next to me.

"N-Naiz-kun?"

'_[…I'm afraid you are mistaken…]'_

Depressed, Violet handed me back the phone, "It's not Naiz-kun too…he sounds a bit scary…"

I received the phone, stroking her shoulder to give her moral support, and went, "Could you help us, Zealot-san?"

'_[From what I can conclude of this request…I guess you need my help to look for someone with you…Name your place of gathering.]'_

"Kanon Square, can you find it on your own?"

'_[This city is exactly the same mapping as to the one I used to live in from the _23rd Earth: Archway of Shepherds_…I guess I could find it…]'_

I nodded, "Thank you."

'_[Don't mention it.]'_

_**Click.**_

Now I tried one more friend of Akeppa and I, and I know she'll help too. Violet blankly blinked as she watched me dial in the numbers. If she was a normal everyday person, she would have given me an odd look for pressing in a strange amount of numbers to make a phone call…but I guess she wasn't such normal everyday person.

**{3382-1-72887329}**

I heard the phone buzz and I chanted the name I dialled. _Please hear me out, please hear me out, please…_

'_[Heeeelllooo-hoooo~! Feva's on the line!]'_

Good, "Feva, it's me, Tomoyo."

'_[UWAH! Human, Tomoyo, is making a phone call to me? GROOVY! You go girl!]'_

I suppressed the urge to laugh, however. My phone was pulled away…

"Please tell me it's you, Naiz-kun!"

'_[…It's _**me**_ alright, but…I'm not Naiz-kun…Sorry…]'_

Violet sagged to her knees in utter defeat, before reaching the phone back up to me, "Naiz-kun isn't a girl…she's definitely not him." I could not help but comfort the girl with a small pat on her head with a hopeful smile.

"Feva?"

'_[Present!]'_

"Can you meet me at Kanon Square? I'm looking for some people that my friend lost contact with…I've already called Tengoku-san and…"

'_[Zealot right?]'_

"Heh? How did you know?"

To my shock, a new voice echoed in my ear after I heard a rustle of a passing phone.

'_[I knew you were going to call Feva.]'_

"Hah? Zealot-san?"

'_[Feva is still new to this place, so I am currently acting as her guide and traveling partner…]'_ The Agyle's voiced hushed a little, _'[Plus she is…slightly forgetful.]'_

'_[Hey! I heard that!]' _retorted Feva in the background.

'_[I'll lead her to the rendezvous point. See you then.]'_ answered Zealot.

Feva came back to add, _'[We'll boogie right over! Buh-byyyyye!]'_

_**Click.**_

I hung up the phone, sighing with relief. I then turned to look down onto Violet, who bit her lower lip to keep herself from crying. I too lowered to my knees and levelled with the small girl. I stroked her head as she sniffed back drops of tears.

"Will I ever – *SNIFF* – find Naiz-kun?"

"Of course you will, Violet…My friends are already on their way to help and find your friends…" I grinned, "rest assured."

Violet too smiled, wiping the tears away from her gloved hands, "Thank you so much…Tomoyo-chan…" I patted her head once more, surprised that she purred like an adorable kitten. "You almost have his touch…I love it when Naiz-kun pets my head…it feels sooo goo…" She trailed off and noticed something behind me. Then, she leapt past me to press herself against the booth's casing.

"IS THAT?" I turned about, looking through the screen as well. In the outside world of the booth, there was a scurry of people going about in their lives. I couldn't tell what Violet was looking at, but I trusted that she saw something that made her skin have goose-bumps. She then cried, "SABELLE-NEECHAN!"

"Huh? Who?"

"Sabelle-neechan! It's Sabelle-neechan!"

"Y-your sister? Where?"

Violet jabbed a finger onto the screen, "THERE!"

I took a closer look.

Among the throng of pedestrians, I noticed one of them walking somewhat strangely. A better glimpse told me that this person was a girl, tall, thin, with sickly pale skin. She had long silky white hair that reached past her hips, her eyes being blank and dark silver. She was clad in a single dress, with a wide collar that hung around her shoulders, and shoes. The girl was staggering across the street, placing one hand in front of the next across the railing. She didn't look anywhere in particular, but rather focused everything on her ears. She was wincing, however, as if suffering from pain.

I blinked, "Her?"

"Yes! Yes! That's her!" jumped Violet. I quickly bolted to my feet.

"Come on, let's—"

She then did something I never thought she could do…

"SABELLE-NEECHAN!" With ease, she gripped the base of the booth and flipped it over our heads to free us both like a trap-cardboard box. It cluttered to the ground behind us, leaving me paralyzed with astonishment. Violet on the other hand, broke into a run.

I soon snapped out of my stasis, urging my legs to follow, "W-Wait! Violet!"

Violet bolted to the corner of the street and, to my horror, crossed it just as the crosswalk light became a red hand.

"VIOLET!" She stopped, in the middle of the road with curiosity.

"What?"

_**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!**_

Confused, Violet turned…facing a massive cargo truck moving at 50 miles per hour or so. I wanted to scream…but that soon was swallowed deep into my stomach.

_**CRASH!**_

The truck struck…only for its nose to collapse in and its entire chassis to flip up several inches off the ground from recoil. I…just couldn't believe it.

Violet remained firm across the middle of the crosswalk, both leather-gloved hands firmly splayed onto the front engine of the truck. The collision didn't faze her, not so much as to budge her, as the girl's amethyst eyes glimmered with determination.

"Go away!" she cried. Her fingers dug into the steel beast's smashed maw and…lifted the entire truck up into the air. The terror-stricken driver bolted out of his seat, making a dash for safety from this inhuman little girl. With a growl, she flattened the truck onto its side with an earth-quaking rumble.

I could only stare in silence.

I've seen strange things recently…but this could possibly top them all.

"I'M COMING SABELLE-NEECHAAAAAAN!"

Unbothered, Violet forgot about the truck that nearly road-killed her and crossed the street without further hassle. I guess…she was really determined to find her sisters…and Naiz-kun.

[******]

The pale and frail girl felt her way across the street. Using her ears and mental imaging as guidance, she ventured down the sidewalk with a quiet air.

"Violet-chan…Where are you…" The girl gulped, "I'm…I'm afraid…"

"Hey there pretty girl…"

The said girl went ice-cold rigid. The voice came from behind as she turned, soon hearing two other voices.

"Name's Tsuke," said another voice, "What's a nice girl like you being all lonely like this?"

The girl didn't answer, but blankly stared at the ones that were talking to her. They were a small gang of young men, juvenile delinquents. Their leader, Tsuke, with a long batch of hair that stuck forward like a sickening thumb, grinned with his fellows.

Another lackey snickered, "You look lost…want us to show you the way…"

"I-I'm fine…" uttered the girl, slowly moving away, "I don't need your help…thank you."

She turned, only to bump into another lackey that was bigger than her. As if she couldn't tell, she touched her thin hands onto his belly to figure out what it was.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho…That tickles…" The girl recoiled, staggering back only to bump into Tsuke. He forcefully spun her about.

"Why don't you come with us? We'll show you a good time in town!"

"N-No! I don't want to go with you!" struggled the girl, "I'm looking for my Sisters, so please let go of me!"

"Why don't we help you look for your so-called sisters that dumped you." The girl narrowed her eyes, no longer struggling. This surprised Tsuke, but he ignored it, "So, want to—"

_**SLAP!**_

Tsuke was shocked as he soon realized a stinking feeling across his cheek. He glared at the girl before her, who kept her slapping hand in the air and leered right back at the delinquent leader.

"I won't let you talk about my Sisters like that!"

"Why you!" Out of rage, Tsuke retaliated.

The girl's ear twitched. She ducked, for Tsuke to miss her shoulder and hit his fat lacky instead. The said recipient doubled over with a gasp, collapsing in a dazed heap. Tsuke blinked, bewildered of the girl's speed as he stared at her. With a grimace, though, he snapped his fingers.

His henchmen sprung into action. Though her blank eyes could not see them coming, she only focused onto her hearing; as well as the movement of air through her hair. She side-stepped one blow, dodging another. She countered another strike, pushing her attacker into another one before he could lay a fist on her. She stepped back to gain distance…only for Tsuke to suddenly appeared behind her and grab her hair. The girl's widened, expressing pain beyond imagination before she…

"KYAAAAAAA,AAAAAA,AAAAAAAAA,!"

Tsuke was shocked as she watched the girl collapse to her knees, gripping her hair as if were a wounded limp. Tears of agony fell from her eyes as she bit her lips from screaming, but nonetheless she quivered from hundreds of stings all over her body.

"O-Oi!" he growled. The girl whimpered as her lips and body shivered. The leader grinned, "Oh-ho…Never knew a girl like you could fight _and_ have a unique Achilles' Heel…" He gripped and yanked at the girl's hair, flaring out a louder shriek from her. "So who's your—"

_**SMACK!**_

Tsuke reeled back from a devastating punch that could have split his skull into grotesque kindling. His hand released the girl's hair and he was sent flying way down the end of the sidewalk. His henchmen blinked, slowly turning to the enraged silver-eyed girl with a shaking fist in the air.

"DON'T EVER TOUCH MY HAIR!"

The will to avenge their fallen leader finally clicked into the henchmen's mind. With a cry, they all pounced onto the girl from every direction.

"STAY AWAY FROM SABELLE-NEECHAN!"

_**BOOM!**_

A flying double kick knocked out three consecutive delinquents from the air and sent them tumbling to their leader. The others stopped, turning to the new attacker as it skidded to a halt to bear-hug the frail girl.

"Sabelle-neechan!"

"V-Violet-chan?" blinked the girl.

Violet hugged her Sister like there was no tomorrow, crying and rubbing her face against her beloved Sister's chest, "Uwahahahahahaha! I missed you sooooo much, Sabelle-neechan…I was afraid I couldn't find you!"

The one, named Sabelle*, welled up with thick tears. Like Violet, she too cried and hugged her Sister back, pressing their cheeks and tears against each other.

"I-I thought I'd never find you again too…I'm so glad that you're alright…"

"GET THEM!"

The henchmen lunged at them one more time with a – somewhat – fierce battle-cry, when…

"YOU LOT!" They turned in mid-air…blanching.

"_AH? TOMOYO?"_

[******]

I picked up speed, feeling the wind forming a bullet shaped barrier around me. With a tap of my feet, I launched my entire body into the air and did a forward back-flip. I then paralleled my body line with the ground and swiftly twisted in the air. Soon, I was a flying projectile of a fierce drill kick.

"_CHALICE! SPINNING – DANCE!"_

My flying kick drove into every delinquent without fault. From the impact, I sent them flying all over to pile up with their rotten leader, Tsuke. Why was it always him? I broke out of my spin and landing in a one-knee crouch before Violet, and her newfound sister, Sabelle. I let out a sigh, knowing that Tsuke and his gang won't be getting up anytime soon.

"Are you okay? Violet?" I asked.

"Um-um! I'm fine!" Violet then snuggled her cheek against Sabelle's, "I'm sooo glad that you're not hurt, Sabelle-neechan…"

I glimpsed at Sabelle. I noticed something peculiar, similar to Violet. Sabelle too bore a pink-clover birthmark across her bare left shoulder. Somehow, I felt that those marks were connected to each other and who they might be as a whole.

"Violet-chan," asked Sabelle, worried, "have you seen Ruby-neesama, Esmeralda-neesama, and Naiz-sama?"

Violet hung her head, "No…"

Sabelle sniffed as she wiped off her tears, "I'm scared, Violet-chan…I already can't see anything and if I lose you, my dear Sisters, and Naiz-sama…I don't know if I could survive on my own without you all…"

She was…blind?

The words literally stung my heart.

"I-I'm sorry that you couldn't see…" I whispered.

Sabelle lifted up her blank gaze at me, "Wh-who's there?"

"This is Tomoyo-chan! A friend here who is helping me to find you and the others in this new town-city…" answered Violet.

"O-oh. Tomoyo-san, thank you so much for having taken good care of Violet-chan," on her knees, the frail girl bowed, "we are entirely in your debt…"

"No, of course not," I waved off, levelling my height with them by balancing on my own knees, "I'm glad to help…I just couldn't leave Violet crying by herself…"

"I want Naiz-kun," uttered Violet, hugging Sabelle closer.

Sabelle too hugged back with anxiety, "I know…I want to be by Naiz-sama's side again…"

"Are you…too transferred to this place…by a light?"

"I'm not sure," sniffed Sabelle, "I only remember we were suppose to be traveling through the woods to the next town-city, _Jihkarti_…but something sucked us up and thrown us here…" She blankly stared about, "Where are we? All these sounds I hear…they're not like before…It's…drastically different…foreign even…"

"This town is called Hikarizaka…you're in the country of Japan," I answered.

Sabelle blinked, "_Ni…hon?_" She brightened a little, "Nihon? Then are you a Nihonjin?"  
_["Nihonjin": 'Japanese Person' / NOTE: She is referring to something a bit different]_

It was my turned to blinked, "Well, naturally yes…"

"You mean…" stunned Violet, "you're a surviving Nihonjin from the Era of Arcadine?"

"…The what era?"

"Wait, Violet…" said Sabelle, "I think we're the ones mistaken…everyone here…all speaks the Ancient Language as if it had never disappeared…and it sounds a bit different…"

Hmm? The Ancient Language? Did…she meant Japanese?

"Oh…you're right, Sabelle-neechan…but what does that mean?" wondered Violet.

Sabelle gulped, before turning to me, "Excuse me, Tomoyo-san, but…what is the name of this world?"

"Um…Earth."

Silence answered as the two sisters stared at me.

"What's Earth?" finally asked Violet. Now it was my turn.

"I…think we've truly made a mistake, Tomoyo-san…" Sabelle then turned to Violet, holding her head, "Violet-chan…we're no longer in Malphaea anymore…"

"…EH?"

"Malphaea?" I asked. It dawned to me, "Don't tell me that…you both came from another world?"

"Y-yes…" uttered Sabelle, "Violet-chan and I…along with Ruby-neesama, Esmeralda-neesama, and Naiz-sama…are from a world different from yours: Malphaea…My Sisters and I…are all different from the kind of beings normally meet in your own world…"

[******]

Akeppa hummed a pleasant tune as he strolled through the park, arms curled behind his head. He was glad that teaching Tomoyo how to call any Agyle she knew of, had worked. He was even sunnier as the day was nice and fresh. As well, he was eager to help Tomoyo's mysterious new friend.

That was when a sound of sobbing lingered into his ears.

"Aree?" He stopped his stride and looked about, tracing after the sniffs and cries. Soon, the boy was able to track down the source: a young man that sat under a tree.

He was clad in a black fleece jacket and black pants. He looked tall if he stood, with a strong but gentle body frame. His hair was moonlight silver and his eyes twinkled night-blue. Akeppa approached this young man, as he continued to cry to himself. The young man had a special disc-like device with a small pearl-shaped gemstone embedded in its center. Strapped around his left wrist was a peculiar crimson ornament, with the shape of a crooked V, like a beetle-claw. In silence, he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I'm so sorry…I failed you all…" he whispered to himself.

"Anou…" The young man perked up, turning his attention onto Akeppa who leaned close over him, "Did something bad happen?"  
_["Anou": 'Um/Pardon me but…']_

The young man perked his head up from his crying, noticing Akeppa. Surprisingly unbothered of showing his tears to others, he cracked a grin, "What makes you say that?"

Akeppa blinked, tilting his head a bit, "You're crying aren't you?"

The young man chuckled, tears streaming, "So I am…"

"Is something wrong…"

"Unfortunately…yes…"

Curious, Akeppa plopped right down next to the young man, "What?"

"…I don't know what to do…"

"Eh?"

"I've looked everywhere…but I can't find them…"

"Who?"

"…My friends…my dear, beloved friends…"

"Oh…I'm sorry…"

The young man shook his head, "There's nothing to be sorry about…I am the one who is at total fault."

"Huh?"

"…I promised that I would protect them…to care for them…to stay with them…but…" The young man raised his right hand to eye-level, staring at it, "when we were forcefully transported here…I told everyone to grab one to my hands…" He then raised the other, staring at both, "I said I would never let them go…no matter what…but…" He clenched both fists, more tears streaming from his eyes, "They've slipped out of my grasp…it's my fault we're separated…" Akeppa watched the young man in silence, not knowing what to say. "I'm so useless…"

"No you're not."

The young man snapped out of his sorrows, turning with astonishment to a smiling Akeppa, "I'm…sorry?"

"Heh-heh, you're only useless if you're dead…" chuckled Akeppa. This surprised the young man. "I can tell that you've put in a lot of effort to protect your friends…I envy you as I too wish to give it my all to protect mine…We aren't perfect however and we would make mistakes…" Akeppa shrugged, "I remember Jegudiel-kaasan teaching me that whether it was a victory or loss, it only counts on our effort…If what we did was worth it, and we did our very best…" He turned to the young man, "Neither of us will regret anything…"  
_["Kaa-san": 'Mother' / Short for 'Okaasan']_

"Neither of us…" uttered the young man, "will regret anything…"

"Yeah," smiled Akeppa. He gently began to rock back and forth in his seat, "So, why are you crying now?"

The young man paused before he broke into a chuckle, "I forgotten now…"

"Heh-heh…I heard that it's very rare for men to cry, because they proven themselves to be too stubborn or unyielding to show their emotions…to afraid to show their vulnerability…But, for men who cry for the sake of their loved ones…has a strong heart even if they are in a weak state…" Akeppa grinned at the young man, "You must truly love your friends to shed tears for them…"

The young man brightened, wiping the tears from his face. His night-blue eyes glimmered with newfound determination.

"More than anything…"

"So, what are you going to do now?"

The young man rose to his feet, his aura rising significantly. Akeppa literally felt it tingle his skin, but he thought it was just the breeze.

"Like always…no matter what the odds are…I'll find them…" confidently grinned the young man, "I swear…I'll bring them back together…They're counting on me to find them…"

"I wish I could help, but my friend called me to help her in Kanon Square…"

"That's fine…" The young man glimpsed a smile at Akeppa, "Thanks for your wisdom…I'll always keep your mother's words in mind."

Akeppa waved it off, "Ah don't mention it…literally. Or else my commander is going to appear out of nowhere to scream that _'Jegudiel's not my mother'_ again…"

The young man laughed, "Still…it must be nice to have a mother to care for you…right?"

"Yup! But, what about you? Do you have a mother too?"

"…Yes."

"How is she?"

"…Still trapped in her tears…"

"Eh? What?"

The silver-haired boy merely chuckled under his breath, "Nothing…Thank you again." The young man returned a graceful nod and strode off as Akeppa rose to his own feet. The Agyle grinned, glad he could help. Then he said…

"Ore wa Tengoku, Akeppa, yorishiku na! What's yours?"

The young man turned half way, returning a two-fingered salute to the boy.

"Naiz*…don't forget it."

_**つづく**_


	16. Die – degozaru! :: Ooh…Are you Scared?

_**All characters/abilities/weapon/and others marked with '*' are under the ownership of Emerald Sonata.**_

_**All casts from **_**Clannad**_** and certain elements from **_**Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann**_**, belongs to the production company of Key and Gainax respectively.**_

* * *

_天元突破クランナドー__  
_**「****Tengen Toppa Clannad****」**

The Fifteenth Lock:  
_'Shinde – degozaru! || Eee…Kowakatta?'_  
[Die – degozaru! || Ooh, Are You Scared?]

**VVV**

"C…Cloves?" I uttered.

Violet and Sabelle nodded.

Together, the two sisters and I sat across the rim of the large fountain in the middle of Kanon Square. It was peaceful, with the sun bright shining down on us, and not too many people to overhear our conversation.

"Um-um!" nodded Violet, "Like I said before, I'm an Earth Rhinen Clove*!"

"And I…" whispered Sabelle, "am an Air Vampen Clove*…"

"Is…that so…" I uttered again. First Agyles, Phantom Falhsgards…now Cloves. I must be the luckiest girl in the world to have such encounters with unique beings. Something told me that there was a peculiar someone who dreamed of experiencing such abnormality – when this person, a girl I think, already has a time-traveller, an advanced humanoid bio-computer, and a psychic accompanying her…It felt like this came out of a Manga I was recently reading…I shrugged.

"Y-yes…" replied Sabelle, "you see…Cloves are beings that are born in the shape of human females…each bearing a pink clover over their left shoulder as a birthmark…"

"We possess animal like characteristics and abilities," added Violet, "and we tend the lands of Malphaea as its gardeners!"

A sad look crossed Sabelle's face, "But…back from where we came from, the humans there…despised us for not being humans like them…"

The fact stung my heart. Just because they weren't humans themselves?

Violet too had a hurt look as she nodded, "They thought we were monsters…a plague even, and they would hunt down and seal our Sisters…or capture them to become Tamed Cloves*…"

"Tamed Cloves?" I asked.

"That's where humans would take away our Sisters, put them through trials to make them assimilate into human society, and become pets or servants to people…" answered Sabelle.

Abduction? Slavery? Forced rehabilitation? My guess…their world is no different from mine in the past…I felt sorry for them.

"But…" Violet beamed, "We have to stay strong…so one day we can return home…"

"Return home?"

"Yes…" nodded Sabelle, "We have to survive to wait for the day…where all of us and our Sister may return to Heaven's Keep."

Eh? Don't tell me, "You two…come from Heaven as well?"

Violet and Sabelle nodded.

"To be honest," said Sabelle, "many of us weren't so sure where we came from…But the feeling to return to our home has been buried deep into our hearts. We have lived on Malphaea for 400 years…and from all the turn of events in our lives, we had eventually forgotten our origins…the same went for the humans and they grew indifferent to us."

"But!" hopped Violet in her seat, "It was Naiz-kun! Naiz-kun was the one who remembered! He was the one who knew the truth!" I turned to Violet, who smiled widely, "Naiz-kun was soooo much different than the other humans…He never hurted me, never yelled at me…but he cared for me…He wanted to protect me and my Sisters so we can all go back home!"

Sabelle too smiled, folding her hands over her heart, "Naiz-sama is truly an extraordinary human…He strives to safeguard the Cloves and he fights against both the humans and a demonic race that wishes to annihilate us…"

"A…demonic race?" I blinked, "Ph-Phantom Falhsgards?"

Sabelle blinked too, "Phantom…Falhsgards?" I guess they're not the culprits of their world, so I kept silent. "I've never heard of Phantom Falhsgards, but…the demon race that wants to wipe out all of our Sisters are called Chaos*…beings that are born in the form of a human male, but possess a demon-alternate of themselves…"

"Those meanies are so mean!" pouted Violet, "They always wanted to kill me, Sabelle-neechan, Ruby-neesama, and Esmeralda-neesan. But Naiz-kun is always there to beat them, to blast them away in dust!"

"Without Naiz-sama…" Sabelle gulped back the urge to cry, "without Naiz-sama…we would still have been alone and hunted like animals…or dead…"

"Sabelle-neechan!" Violet hugged her sister in a soft embrace. Sabelle returned it with equal love as tears trickled down her eyes. "I *SNIFF* miss Naiz-kun…I wish he was here with us!"

"I…wish so too…" sobbed Sabelle, "I pray that OTOUSAMA…will lead him here to us…"  
_["Otousama": 'Father' / NOTE: She means God as her Father]_

I watched in silence as the two exchanged tears. My heart sagged tremendously, as if buried by a heavy burden. These two girls, these Cloves, must've had a harsh life to endure from where they came from. To be hunted, sealed, and destroyed by both humans and demonic forces…I couldn't even begin how I would even survive all that. But on the other hand…I felt glad that they had someone…this Naiz…to stand by their side in their hour of darkness…

This boy…must be really something to defy such odds…

"Don't worry," I said, placing a hand onto Violet and Sabelle, "we'll find your other two sisters, as well as Naiz. My own friends are on their way to help too…rest assured…"

Sabelle and Violet looked at me, grateful.

"Thank you…Tomoyo-san…" whispered Sabelle.

I suddenly found myself in a familiar bear-hug again, "THANK YOUUUUU TOMOYO-CHAN!"

"Ah! N-No prob – _Urk_ – problem…" I gasped.

**_FFFFFFF,IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII,IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_**

I gasped even deeper, "BEHIND YOU!"

Violet snapped her eyes open and spun. She bolted to her feet in time to catch a large object thrown at her in to her powerful grip. A tingle ran up my spine as I saw what the projectile had been. A…scooter?

Violet blinked, "What's this?" She casually dropped it like an crushed empty box, before…

**_FFFFFFF,IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII,IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_**

Sabelle picked up the second hi-pitched whistle and knew exactly where it was heading for

"VIOLET-CHAN!"

"Eh?" The black-haired girl turned, facing a truck two times larger than the one she stopped before flying straight for her.

_**~KYAA~!**_

I clapped my ears shut from a shrill but focused screech that burst into the air. A corner of the truck was blasted open, by an invisible shot but it kept going. What was that? I then looked up, stunned. Sabelle was standing before Violet, eyes narrowed.

_**~KYAA~!**_

I couldn't believe it as Sabelle fired off another sonic pulse from her shriek, splitting the entire truck into two.

"Violet-chan!" she cried.

"Um-um!" Violet leapt into the air, twisting in her flight. With a cry she slashed kicks and slugged punches into the broken projectiles. In minutes, the entire truck was ripped into bits and they harmlessly scattered across the ground. Violet landed in a split-legged stance with one hand touching the ground.

_**Clap-clap-clap-clap-clap…**_

Violet and Sabelle glared up at the source of the clapping, while my eyes widened. Slowly strolling towards us were three men, one being a giant compared to the others. He was clad in a smoke-white cloak, decaled with silver streaks. He brushed back off his hood, revealing a thick and muscular face that sported short and spiky pale terra-red hair. The other two were clad in full and hooded cyan-color cloaks with silver streaks, and were donned with dark green armor pieces across their arms, shoulders, shins, and chest. The human-giant trailed off his clap with a grin.

"I thought it would be you three…" he smirked, "You, girl!"

"Hmm?" Violet pointed at herself when she rose, "Me?"

"You're quite strong for a human…to have stopped a truck entirely and then tipped it over like nothing…I thought I was just imagining things…but seeing how you took care of my little test…I believe 100%..."

"Who are you?" demanded Sabelle, her small fangs barred.

I braced myself for an upcoming attack, "It's a Phantom Falhsgard! A Niel Geiza!"

"Oh-ho-ho!" guffawed the human-giant with excitement, "So even if you came from another dimension, you know who we are! Ha-ha-ha! What lucky day!" He then grinned, "So, are you friend or foe?"

Violet and Sabelle blinked, _"What?"_

"Are you an Agyle or a Phantom Falhsgard…" The human-giant then smashed his knuckles together, "make a good choice…"

Nothing but the wind stirred under the silence. Eventually, this abnormal pause made the human-giant and his lackey gain awkward looks.

"HEY! It's not a very difficult question!" barked the human-giant, "Just say yes!"

"But…to which…" wondered Sabelle.

"A PHANTOM FALHSGARD OF COURSE!"

Silence again.

"Uh…What is a Phantom Falhsgard again?" asked Sabelle.

The human-giant sweat-dropped, "Then…you're Agyles?"

Violet curiously tilted her head and placed a finger over her lips, "What's an Agyle?"

_**THUD!**_

I was taken aback. The battle hasn't even started and the human-giant was the first to fall with a twitching foot. He clambered back to his feet, with the help of his two lackeys.

"THEN WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU THEN?"

"We're Cloves!" beamed Violet.

Now it was the human-giant and his men to have question marks flutter about their heads.

"Clove?" wondered one of the two cyan-cloaked men.

"What in the world is that?" muttered another, rubbing the back of his head.

"Then…" finally breathed the human-giant, "you're…neither?"

Violet and Sabelle nodded. With a furrow of his eyebrow, the human giant rummaged for something in his pocket. He pulled out a black cellphone, quickly dialled in numbers – which was a miracle as to how thick his fingers were – and pressed the receiver to his ear.

"Lazielghan-ou!" he straightened. I flinched. He too must be directly under the command of the Niel Geiza leader. "I've found the ones that crossed the dimensions…three females…Allegiance? Uh…Neither Phantom Falhsgard or Agyle, my Lord…Oh…Description? Eh…" He glimpsed at us for a second, gaining blinking stared on him, before he answered, "one very small and super strong" Violet curiously pointed at herself in question. "one frail looking but with a loud scream," Sabelle cupped her mouth with shock, "And…" He examined me for a long time, "boyish-looking one and weak-enough-to-be-grinded-to-dust, my Lord."

"I can hear you, you know…" I frowned.

The human-giant gagged, as it was shocking news to him, "Ah…Ah, yes my Lord…I will get right on it…Uh…what was I suppose to do again?" He flinched, as if someone had cut him off the line with a loud buzz. With a sigh, he pocketed his cellphone and turned to us again. A grimace ripped across his lips and he smashed his knuckles together.

"I am the 4th Niel Geiza Commodore, Buyaddho the _Ravage Reaper_!" he growled, "As you are neither friend or foe, I am ordered to eliminate you on sight!"

I softly laughed as I sided with Violet and Sabelle, "You'd still eliminate us even if we were foes, wouldn't you."

Buyaddho shrugged, "Uh, possibly – What? No! That's not the point! The point is – _ERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_"

Scarlet wires of lightning rose up from the ground and surrounded Buyaddho. His silver streaks peeled off and spun about like a glimmering cyclone before combining together to swallow him whole in a cocoon. Soon, the silk-wrapped shell was pierced through by a large and bladed cross-spearhead. Next, various melee weapons of axes, daggers, swords, katanas, spears, and what not sliced through the shell from the inside. The cocoon exploded, flooding the entire ground with white smoke as the sisters and I braced ourselves.

The smoke tore apart to reveal a tall and powerful looking machine in place of Buyaddho. It was a thin but demonic looking frame, with long blade like arm-guards, shoulder-pads, and shin guards. It sported the dual face system as I have experienced from other Niel Geizas: one small 'head' and the other a 'faced'-torso with grinning razor sharp teeth and yellow eyes. I staggered on the spot as I witness all the assortment of weapons he carried on his thin frame. Swords, maces, axes, spears, chained-balls, quarterstaffs, and many more that I couldn't believe he had or could carry.

"_You'll face your execution right here, right now!"_ chortled the enhanced Buyaddho.

"And don't forget about us Ganmen Captains!" smirked a cyan-cloak. Together, he and his partner's silver streaks peeled off and swallowed them in cocoon, flashing scarlet lightning. Their shells expanded and shattered to reveal their forms: Ganmens with one having a crocodile head and tail and another with an ape-head and bludgeoning arms with brass-knuckles.

"_So…"_ chuckled the Ape-head, _"Wanna play?"_

Violet happily nodded, "I do! I do!" The girl then smirked herself.

She stamped her right foot into the ground – I literally felt the earth faintly shook – and pumped her arms to her side. I blinked, soon rubbing my eyes to clear them. I wasn't imagining things…the air around Violet's body shimmered. Violet's black leather dress turned ash-grey, thick-plated armor sleeves encased her small arms, a small chest plate covered her collar area, and she was donned with a fore-head tiara with a pair of rhino horns on it.

"Do not underestimate our might," retorted Sabelle.

She folded her arms and closed her eyes. Slowly, she swiped them open across her dress and parted her hands to her sides. The air around her too, shimmered. Her dress turned black, with orange triangles that rose up from the edge of her skirt, and silky frills appeared under her skirt. Her sleeves with more white frills stretched up to her wrist and tightly wrapped around her, to cling tightly to reveal her entire slender arm-frame. A pair of metallic bat-wing ornaments grew out from under her hair and above her ear line. Finally, a pair of real bat-wings flapped open from her back.

They…had powers similar to an Agyle…yet drastically different.

"_Tch…so what if you can transform too…" _scoffed Buyaddho, _"It's three on two, girlies, think you can take us all?"_

"Correction, make it three-to-three." Buyaddho turned onto me as I readied myself in a combat stance. "I can't transform like you two, but I can handle almost anything on my own…" I grinned at the sisters, "Mind if I join in?"

The two returned a grateful nod, before turning back to their enemies with glares.

"Let's get these meanies, Sabelle-neechan, Tomoyo-chan!"

"Please be careful, Violet-chan!"

"HAVE AT THEE!"

Together we sprung into action. Violet and I dove straight for the three Niel Geizas head on, while Sabelle kicked up into the sky. The one known as a Rhinen Clove came toe-to-toe with Buyaddho, while I slipped past them to face the Crocodile Ganmen.

"_Why you pesky pest!"_

"Until I find Naiz-kun again to beat up a meanies like you, I won't lose!"

Buyaddho slugged a fist down at Violet, but she instantly ducked and leapt up to take the advantage. In mid-air, she spun about, armed a fist, and shot it straight into Buyaddho's face. Despite her tiny frame, she sent the giant Niel Geiza faltering back from the blow. He regained his footing, grasping his dented nose and popped it back into place. Violet landed onto the ground, pulling down the lower lid of her eye and playfully stuck her tongue out. A vein popped across the Niel Geiza's head and he charged with a scream for a second round.

"_Come on! Want a piece of me?"_

"_TAIGA – QUEENU!_"

I spun under my opponent's swipe of his tail and sprang up high into the air, twirling like an Olympian acrobat. I dropped, flipping aside from a punch he threw into the air, and aimed my outstretched leg. I slashed down a devastating flying drop kick right between his eyes and I crushed his entire body into the ground. He swiped a hand at me from his face, forcing me to back-flip, and countered with another fist. I simply tucked in my legs, letting it miss right under my toes, and landed across his arm-length to run down to give another attack.

"_Stupid fly! Stop fluttering about so I can kill you!"_

"Naiz-sama is counting on us to find him! I will not let you do such thing to me!"

Sabelle zipped high into the air before diving back down at the Ape Ganmen. She fired multiple sonic pulses, raining down attacks from above. Several shots dented in the Ganmen's armor, some forcing him to dance in evading the rest, but he refuse to fall and slung a fist out. Sabelle barrel-rolled away from the attack, letting it harmlessly whiz by her side, and retaliated with another powerful sonic-pulse. This time, it busted the Ape Ganmen's eye with a shriek and he wildly flailed his fists about in blind rage, all of which were dodged by the girl.

The fight continued to intensify, as Buyaddho no longer looked down on us any more. He staggered back to regroup with his men, while the others and I did the same. Though we were gaining the upper hand…fighting large enemies was an exhausting feat.

"Uuug…They're even harder to beat then Gausses…" uttered Violet, flexing her worn hands.

"They are strong…almost as if they were this world's Chaos…" breathed Sabelle.

I wiped the sweat from my brow, panting like mad, "In any case…we won't give in, right?"

"Right!" the sisters answered with a unified nod.

"_Teh, whoever thought that these newcomers were this troublesome,"_ muttered Buyaddho, still trying to re-inflate his nose.

"_These guys are insane!"_ growled the Crocodile Ganmen.

"_I can't see…"_ groaned the Ape Ganmen, both eyes shattered.

Sabelle smiled, "Now how does it feel to be like me?"

"You're quite good for someone who'd lost their sight," I said, "how are you doing this?"

"I used to see, as perfect as you…but humans back in our world did terrible experiments on me…making me lose my sight…Luckily, I'm an Air Vampen so can I use the patterns of sound that I hear from my environment to form a mental image…as well, I can read the air with my hair…it's quite sensitive, much like an antennae so I can fight just fine in my Clove form…Hm-hm. Plus, the enemies are so large and lumbering its quite easy to read their moves."

"Sabelle-neechan is the best!" giggled the Rhinen.

"You're not bad yourself…" I grinned.

"_What now, Commodore?"_ asked the Crocodile Ganmen.

"_Cavalry…"_ grumbled Buyaddho. The Ganmen Captain exchange smiles and nods. Soon, each started to hammer their tail and fist onto the ground.

"_RISE AND SHINE, GANMEN TROOPERS!"_ roared the Crocodile Ganmen.

"_TIME TO WAKE UP AND FIGHT ANOTHER DAY!"_ bellowed the Ape Ganmen.

"_GET UP AND BATTLE IN THE NAME OF LAZIELGHAN-OU!"_ howled Buyaddho.

Violet, Sabelle, and I staggered back with shock. A series of enchanted black smoke clouded the surface of the ground around the three Niel Geiza. To our chagrin, the familiar and green Ganmen troopers sprouted into existence. They cackled and flexed their arms in a disorderly fashion, but nonetheless ready to fight. One however was still napping, its snoring bubble still visible. It was graciously awakened by Buyaddho when he thwacked it with his newly drawn cross-spear.

For once, I swallowed the lump in my throat. Sabelle looked blank, my guess picking up on the new arrivals of Buyaddho's said cavalry. Violet was in worse shape as she was hugging her sister in fear and dread, body shivering and eyes as wide as watery saucers.

"S-S-S-S-S-Sabelle-neechan! There's too many meanies that are going to get us!" she yelped.

"H-How many?" wondered Sabelle.

"A handful," I muttered, readying myself.

Buyaddho smirked, _"Feeling not so tough any more, eh? Good…GANMENS GET THEM!"_

"_RAAAAAAAAAAAH!" _

With a cry, every single Ganmen trooper then barrelled and leapt forward into a stampede.

Suddenly, the floor began to flood a wide range of colors from behind them. They faltered to a halt, watching the massively-spilt paint solidifying into dance-floor tiles. A sparkle of light blinded their eyes when a floating disco ball shone brightly above their heads.

"_Aliviea_!"

Square pillars rose up with a jump, launching several Ganmens into the air. Then in mid-air, an enchanted stream of ice zig-zagged through the tight spaces in between the flying Ganmen.

"_Tempesaile_!"

The ice stream then lashed hundreds of long thorns of ice and impaled all the Ganmen Troopers in the air, turning them to exploding rain of ice.

"_Huh?"_ Buyaddho looked down, then up, _"A dance floor? A crystal? It couldn't be!"_ Without warning, the disco ball shot off a single lance of colored light, singeing the Niel Geiza's metallic bottom, _"YEOW!"_

"You're conclusions are correct…" Violet, Sabelle, and I turned to the voice. Sauntering over the melting shards of dying frost, a young man with long – living – deep orange ponytailed-hair and clad in a dark blue leather jacket came walking toward us; eyes burning neon corona gold. By his side, a crystal rock floated above his very palm.

"And we're going to boogie all night long!" We turned again, to another voice. Dancing to an disembodied rhythm in the air was a tall and young girl clad in a white disco jersey with a black collar; her eyes neon magenta. Her blonde hair was tied back in a hair-band with a star ornament.

"Zealot-san! Feva!" I called out.

"Uuhhh…They're eyes are glowing…Are they…" gulped Violet, "Chaos bad-guys?"

"Of course not…" I giggled, "they're my friends, the Agyles…good guys."

Violet nodded, "Ooooooh…"

Zealot dashed through several Ganmens, slicing them to shattered ice with the short-blade form of his crystal. Feva danced and twirled to dodge enemy attacks, as well as summoning laser lights and columns to take out her enemies. In a few minutes, they were by our sides.

"Looks like it turned from a searching party into a scrambled sortie…" whispered Zealot.

"I guess so," I shrugged.

"Groovy! Let's have some fun with them!" hopped Feva.

"Who's there?" asked Sabelle.

Zealot and Feva turned with curiosity, staring at Violet and Sabelle as they hugged each other.

"Friends of yours, Sakagami?" asked Zealot.

"Yes. This is Violet and Sabelle. They somehow came here from another world through a dimensional warp and got separated with three other of their friends…"

Zealot glimpsed at me, "I'm surprised you're taking this quite well, for a human."

"…Thanks…" I think.

"Uwaah~!" Feva leaned in real close, her neon eyes staring directly into Violet's frightened non-neon ones. "You're so cute! You make me want to pinch those adorable cheeks of yours and tickle you all over your fluffy body!"

Violet's thread of sanity, snapped.

"EEEEEEE,EEEEEEEK~!" The girl instantly disappeared, ducked under Sabelle's skirt to hide herself, and shivered like a quail, "SABELLE-NEECHAN! THE CHAOS-LADY WANTS TO RIP MY CHEEKS OFF AND TEAR APART MY BODY! WEE~HEHEHEHEHEHE~!"

"E-eh?" blinked Sabelle, "Chaos…_lady_? But, Chaos can only be male…"

Feva had it worse as she was crouched in a human ball and curled her fists over her own tearing eyes, "Uweeeeeee~hehe…She's afraid of me!"

Zealot sighed, "For non-Agyles, I'm guessing it's your eyes that's constructing you to make a decent relationship…"

"What's my eyes got to do with anything? They're perfectly normal!"

"Haaa…Could we argue about this some other convenient time."

"_EEERAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

We jumped on the spot, before turning about and preparing ourselves for another assault. Buyaddho returned back into the Ganmen ranks, rubbing the carbon-score across his bottom with a snarl.

"Oh?" wondered Zealot, "And you are?"

"Hmm…" pondered Feva, capping her eyes with a hand to inspect Buyaddho, "tall, thin…and creep…"

"_SHUT IT!"_ growled Buyaddho, arming his cross-spear, _"I am Buyaddho! The 4__th__ Commodore of the Niel Geiza…Prepare for your day of execution Agyles…and the rest of whatever-you-all-are…"_

"_Cloves!"_ snapped Violet and Sabelle.

"Human," I answered.

Buyaddho went mute for ten seconds.

"_WHAT? A HUMAN?"_ He lost his top as he stomped his foot, _"HOW CAN A HUMAN BEST THE LIKES OF US! GRAAAH! KILL ALL OF THEM AND LEAVE NOT ONE TO STAND?"_

"_AYE!"_ cried the Ganmen forces.

"_I'll make a nice snack out of you lot, pipsqueaks!"_ chortled the Crocodile Ganmen.

"_You'll be nothing but minced meat when we're through with you!"_ cackled the Ape Ganmen.

Together, they charged in a wild stampede. Everyone readied themselves…except for me.

I felt a familiar presence coming…and grinned.

"I'm sorry everyone…but you forgot someone…"

"_Huh?"_ asked Buyaddho, _"What in the world are you—"_

"KURAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE,EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE,EEEEEEEE!"

A large crimson missile, in the shape of a statue-head with a fierce drill for its neck and warhead, zipped right over me and the other's head. Zealot and Feva flinched from the close flyby; Violet shrieked as Sabelle jumped from the blast of supersonic-air; and I cried out…

"Tengoku-san!"

The Crocodile Ganmen, _"What the heck is—"_, but it was silenced as this drill missile pierce into its face.

"_**LAGANN – ******__IMPACTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO,OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_!"

The missile flared enchanted St. Elmo's fire from the top of its head, doubling its force like a rocket and shattered through the Ganmen like glass. The drill missile didn't stop there, as it ploughed through the Ape Ganmen, ripping a massive whole that disintegrated its whole body. Following in its wake, all Ganmens in its line of fire were toasted from being drilled open or caught in its flames. Ultimately it clashed with Buyaddho, who countered it in a dead-lock with his cross-spear.

"_What the? Another dimensional-thing?"_

"**ORE WO DARE DA TO OMOTTE YAGARU?"**

Buyaddho broke his lock from the drill missile, sending it flipping back. In mid-air, the drill wound off in a reverse spiral ribbon-like manner revealing its core to store a human boy inside. The giant head shrunk, is structure reassembling itself to revert back into an armored shoulder pad with a miniature scale version of its face across that pad. The entire device returned into the form of an armored drill, encased around an arm. The internal figure skidded backwards towards me and the others.

Violet peeked her eyes from under Sabelle's skirt…soon gasping in awe. Her eyes saw the fluttering emblem of a fireball in the shape of a skull, donned with long and fierce black sunglasses.

The figure rose up to full height with a confident grin, revealing himself to be none other than…

"Ore wa, Agyle_ Gurren-Lagann_! Tengoku, Akeppa!"

"Akeppa!" leapt Feva with joy.

"_EH? You're the _Gurren-Lagann_ that took out Gheimbiu and defeated Enkuudaidu?"_ startled Buyaddho.

"I hate to break your moment of entrance but…" muttered Zealot, "What took you?"

Akeppa shyly turned to look back at us over his shoulder, "Gomen…I kind of got lost…and sidetracked…"

"…Forgiven."

"He-hey! Akeppa! I missed ya!" winked Feva.

"Me too!"

"Thanks for coming, Tengoku-san." I smiled.

"No prob…Aree?" Akeppa then noticed the peculiar sight of Violet, who was still hiding under Sabelle's skirt. He crouched down to her level and gave the shivering girl a soft poke.

"EEK! DON'T HURT ME, CHAOS-LADY!"

"Eh?" blinked Akeppa, "Chaos-Lady?" He laughed, "Chaos-Lady-janai! Ore wa Agyle!"  
_["-janai": 'not']_

Violet slowly peeked out from under Sabelle's skirt, sights locked with Akeppa's glowing neon-green right eye and dull-brown eye. Once again, her thread snapped.

"IYAAAAAAAA,AAAAAAAAAH! THIS ONE'S A REAL SCARY CHAOS!"

Again, Akeppa blinked, "Eh?" A frown crossed his lips. The next thing I knew, he was on his hands and knees, his spirits defeated, and was shrouded in a gloomy blue aura as Feva sympathized and patted his shoulder, "S…scary? Usou…"  
_["Usou": 'It's a lie / It can't be…']_

Oh dear… "T…Tengoku-san…"

"_DON'T TREAT MY LIKE I NEVER EXISTED YOU PESTS!" _howled Buyaddho.

"Disperse!" ordered Zealot. We snapped to it and quickly leapt out of the way, before Buyaddho's cross-spear skewered the empty ground behind us. We landed apart from each other, preparing for another attack. The Commodore rose back up, yanking his spear from the shattered ground, and was soon surrounded by the tiny Ganmens.

"He's much of a pest himself," muttered Feva.

"Not to mention the Ganmen monsters he has on his side…" I uttered.

"What should we do? Their numbers are too overwhelming…" said Sabelle.

"Uwahahaha! I'm scared Sabelle-neechan!" hugged Violet.

"Let's break them apart!" grinned Akeppa.

"Ryokai," replied Zealot.

Zealot, Feva, Akeppa, and I burst forward into action, the Ganmens spilling out toward us in retaliation.

"_Tempesaile_!" Zealot lanced out his crystal rock, morphing it to becoming a growing ice-spear. It pierced through four consecutive Ganmens, turned them to ice, and they erupted into frosty shards.

"_Aliviea_!" Feva danced her way down the dance floor, calling forth square pillars within the Ganmen's wake. Each column crushed apart Ganmens in their rise, sending the rest to fly before Feva's disco ball shot them down with laser lights and into pure cinders.

"_TAIGA – ROOKU!_" I skimmed across the ground with a sliding kick. My strike threw off several Ganmens in my wake, hurling them into the air with a screech.

"Yakedo! _**Gurren**_!" Akeppa summoned forth his second _Durandel_, the fierce-faced crimson and orange shield with sunglasses and sharp fangs, as his drill, _**Lagann**_ disappeared. He aimed and fired sunglass-bullets through the air, letting them fly like saw-blades, and they sliced through all the Ganmen that I had sent skyward.

Violet and Sabelle watched and listened in awe respectively, amazed out our prowess.

"They're really good…" breathed Violet.

"Do…all people in this world fight as well as Naiz-sama?" blinked Sabelle.

"_HA-HA!"_ The two sisters jumped and turned, seeing a green Skull-head Ganmen diving for them.

"Violet! Sabelle!" I cried. I wanted to race towards them, but more Ganmens stood in my way. I can't get there in time!

"_Take this!"_ cried the Skull Ganmen. It thrashed a punch, but Violet was quicker. She threw back a punch of her own, clenched with a massive amount of focus. The two blows countered and struggled for dominance. The Ganmen blinked with surprise as he felt his strength faltering, but grimaced. _"You can't beat me, rodent!"_ He added more pressure, slowly pushing Violet's fist back.

"I'm not a rodent!" retorted Violet.

"_Then take this!"_ The Ganmen swung another fist straight for Violet, and Sabelle heard it.

"VIOLET-CHAN!"

_**SHING!**_

The Ganmen swung his blow, only to swipe air. Stunned, he looked at his arm; it was sliced off at the elbow. His clenched fist was harmlessly rolling away from him across the ground.

"_Huh?"_ He staggered from the attack, only for his knees to be cleanly sliced off by another slash. As soon as he fell to the ground, he was instantly diced apart by a flurry of fiery slashes and turning into nothing.

I cleared my path in time to witness the event, unable to believe it.

"_Shinde – degozaru…_" Violet and Sabelle perked their head up to the deep and feminine voice, turning. Coming towards them was a tall and young woman. Her red hair was long and tied back in a ponytail that reached her hips and her eyes glimmered emerald. She was clad in…a miko priestess gown? True enough, she wore the red upper garment and the long red ruffled pant-skirt along with tabi Japanese socks and getto Japanese wooden sandals. The girl was also clad in armor: bearing retractable clawed and metallic gloves, samurai shoulder-guards, a boxing-like helmet that guarded the woman's side of her head and forehead, and a pair of metal wolf ears that perked out from under her hair. In her right hand, she wielded a magnificent silver-bladed katana with a sleek black and gold hilt.

"Hmm?" wondered Feva, turning about after kicking away a Ganmen, "Who's she? She look's groovy!"

"Whoa-ho!" chuckled Akeppa, after shooting down two Ganmens in between their eyes, "That armor looks cool!"

"Is…is that…" uttered Sabelle, bewildered.

The young women grinned with relief, "I'm so glad you and Violet-chin are alright, Sabelle-chin – de gozarou…"

"RUBY-NEESAMA!"

"UWACK!" The woman named Ruby* went through the same life and death moment as I did when Violet gave her beloved sister a tender hug. "V-Violet-chin! Not…so tight!"

"But I missed you sooooooo much!" snuggled Violet.

"_Let's see how hot you are when you take on all three of us!"_ Ruby and Violet turned, facing three Ganmens charging straight for them. Violet braced herself in a fighter's stance, while Ruby held aloft her blade.

Enchanted bullets of water collided into each Ganmen, sending them reeling across the ground. Before they knew it, aquatic dragons appeared from magical flowing puddles across the ground and ravaged the attackers like starved vultures. In seconds, the Ganmen were nothing but scrap and the watery serpents dispersed into droplets. Several Ganmens nearby finally noticed their recently lost brethren, slowly shivering in fear.

…,…What just happened, I blinked…

"_Eeeeh…Kowakatta?_" Again, the sisters and I turned to another lighter and more…sultry-mature voice. Another young woman sauntered into the fray toward us all. Her hair was long and shimmering seaweed emerald and tied back in an elegant braid. Her eyes were sparkling deep orange, gleaming a playful aura. She was in a single-piece sapphire ball-gown that had faint and colourful fish-scales, with a slit in her skirt from below the left side of her hip to reveal her slender legs with matching-colored high-heels. Across her forehead was a thin metal head-plate, with decorated metal fish-fins extended out from the side of her head and hair above her ears. She gave us all a mischievous grin and a – personally said, a bone-chilling – wink.

Sabelle brightened with hopeful relief, "Is that you…"

"ESMERALDA-NEESAN!" Violet released a dazed Ruby to stagger, instantly bolting over to the other woman with wide arms. Just before she could hug the one named Esmeralda*, the woman flickered the tip of the little girl's nose with a frown, "Ow!"

"Ara-ara…" said Esmeralda, "Again with the neesan? You should be calling me nee_sa-ma_." I took a good look at the two. Interestingly, Esmeralda was only an inch higher than Violet, still shorter than Sabelle and with Ruby being the tallest among them.

"But…you're always sooooooo scary…" whimpered Violet, cupping her nose. Esmeralda pinched the girl's chin and leaned in real close, with a frightening smile on her lips.

"It's in my lovely nature…baby Sister…" she smirked a vampire-like grin.

Violet shook like the quail she was, "Please don't scare me-he-he…"

"Esmeralda-neesama!" Sabelle wanted to run forward, but stumbled. Ruby caught her, supporting her with care. Glad, Sabelle smiled at her sister, "Ruby-neesama…I'm so glad that both of you are well…"

"And I you, Sister…degozaru…" grinned Ruby.

Esmeralda brought Violet back to the others, smiling, "Look's like we're one happy family again."

"But…" uttered Violet, "We haven't found Naiz-kun, yet!"

"Did you find him?" asked Sabelle. Ruby and Esmeralda shared a look of defeat.

"When Esmeralda-neesama and I arrive to this strange city…we've already lost sight of you, Violet-chin, and Shishou…"

"We've looked everywhere in this strange city…but no luck…in finding Master…"

Violet and Sabelle sagged their bodies in equal despair.

"Naiz-sama…"

"Naiz-kun…"

"_TIME TO DIE!"_ screamed Buyaddho. He flipped over the battle between the Agyles and I against the Ganmen Troopers and went straight for the Cloves. I quickly lashed a kick to knock back my opponent, before turning to run towards them.

"Violet! Sabelle! Run away!" I called.

"Eh?" wondered Esmeralda, soon turning to a battle-cry from the air.

"_EXECUTION!"_ howled the Commodore.

Esmeralda simply sighed, "You're no fun." With a lazy wave of her hand, she fired off funnels of water that appeared out of the air and reached upwards. They collided into Buyaddho, knocking him out with a crack and sending him crashing into the ground.

Ruby leapt forward, hand gripping her sword, "You will not lay a sinful finger on my Sisters!" She flared a flurry of slashes that sparked all over Buyaddho's body. He struggled to block her attacks with his spear, but they just kept coming until Ruby relinquished her strikes on her own.

Sabelle kicked up into the air an soared over them, "There is nothing you can do that will break us!" She then dove down and blasted a powerful sonic pulse, hammering down onto Buyaddho as he tried to stand back up. With a growl, he swiped his spear forcing Ruby and Sabelle to dodge his attack as he rose back to his feet.

Violet sped off, bolting right past Sabelle and Ruby, and gripped a fist, "Naiz-kun may not be by our sides right now…" Her speed quickened, "and he may not be here to protect us like he always does…" Her fist clenched even tighter, "but even if Naiz-kun isn't here, we will stand up on our own…Because Naiz-kun fights hard to keep us alive from meanies like you…" I watched in astonishment as she snarled and then bounded for the air, "For his sake, we'll stay strong to beat you!" With a short jet-stream, she slammed a fist into Buyaddho's chest/faced-torso.

The Commodore doubled over, his faced-torso blank with shock. The inhuman force sent him reeling and driving himself deeper into the earth, rolling through the tearing concrete to be buried under the world's crust. Zealot, Feva, Akeppa, and I gasped with surprise of the small girl's feat. She was…absolutely extraordinary.

Violet landed back onto her feet, spinning about with a light skip, and had a bright grinned to her sisters and us with a victorious pump of her armored arms.

"Yay! I did it!"

"_VIOLET!"_ screeched her sisters.

Violet never knew what hit her, when she noticed a large shadow covered her body. She turned, only to receive a giant fist crashing down on her. Esmeralda glanced with an aghast look; Ruby paled with foreboding fear; and Sabelle was petrified beyond imagination.

"Violet!" I screeched.

"Baby Sister!" cried Esmeralda.

"Violet-chin!" hollered Ruby.

"VIOLET-CHAN!" screamed Sabelle.

Buyaddho rose out of his grave, spinning about to throw another fist into the ground. The earth was ripped open, sending a limp Violet flying through the debris. The Commodore tore apart his own mercy and struck the girl down into the ground with the palm of his hand. She bounced with a sickening thud, soon rolling across the street in silence.

"I'LL KILL YOU – DEGOZARU!" shrieked Ruby, fierce tears rolling from her eyes. She charged with Sabelle and Esmeralda, however a squad of Ganmen appeared around them from a burst of black smoke and attack. One struck out a fist, only for his whole body to be split in half from a single slash of Ruby's raging blade.

"BACK OFF!" cursed an enraged Esmeralda. Water grouped under her feet and raised her into the air like a magical pillar. She held out her hands, which fired aquatic bullets in Gatling-fire succession. Her rounds tore through the Ganmen, but they still kept up their assault.

"STOP HURTING VIOLET-CHAN!" hissed Sabelle, fangs bared. She relentlessly fired sonic pulses, taking each Ganmen one by one. However, they just kept coming with grins and cackles.

"Tengoku-san! Zealot-san! Feva!" I cried. I sliced a kick under Gunman to trip him, giving it one more kick to send it bowling into another group of enemies, "We have to stop Buyaddho!"

"WAH!" Akeppa rolled back from an attack and clambered to his feet, "There's just too many of them!"

"Kiero!" Zealot slashed out a large arc of his massive crystal blade, clearing a path. But Ganmens kept appearing about him, cutting off any route of escape. "These creatures prove to be more annoying than Night Shrouds…"

"Move it – move it – move it!" Feva hop-scotched over the Ganmen's heads to reach Buyaddho. But without warning, she was swatted out of the air from a tackle of a Voodoo-mask Ganmen and was buried under a dog-pile of them, "OW! Hey, no fair! This is so un-groovy!"

Buyaddho bellowed a deep guffaw as he slowly strode over to his prey.

"_Not so tough now, huh? Rodent…"_

Violet was lying across her back, her battered body twitching with pain. Red blood leaked from her lips as she coughed more out. With whatever strength she had left, she pushed herself up to her knees. She gagged, throwing up a mouthful of blood onto the ground. My heart stung as I was helplessly trapped in the Ganmen onslaught. _Darn it all! I can't get to her!_

In rage, I crushed every Ganmen in my path with wild kicks, "GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

"_So…"_ chuckled Buyaddho, as he towered over Violet. She weakly looked up him with quiet eyes as he laughed, _"would you like your death to be slow and painful…or even slower and more painful? GWAH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAA!"_

Then to everyone's shock…Violet was the next to laugh. Buyaddho staggered back from her abrupt reaction as the girl smiled.

"I'm not afraid…"

"_Wh-what?"_

"I'm not afraid…Because I know Naiz-kun will come and rescue me…he always does, no matter how hopeless things may be…"

"Violet-chan…" uttered Sabelle, flying through enemies blows.

"Baby Sister…" whispered Esmeralda, before glaring and ripping open several Ganmens with her aqua dragons.

"Violet-chin…" breathed Ruby, before slashing open another Ganmen.

Violet giggled, stopping when she felt like throwing up, "I trust Naiz-kun…I believe in Naiz-kun…" She smiled, as bright as the sun itself, "I love Naiz-kun…" I was captivated in awe from her words as she went on, "But…if Naiz-kun can't find me in this strange world…even if he comes late to save me…I'll forgive him…Because I know he'll make a meanie like you regret it by a million-folds!"

"_SHUT UP!"_ With that Buyaddho twirled his spear and thrust down onto the vulnerable girl.

"VIOLET!" I screamed with her sisters.

"NO!" the Agyles cried.

Violet simply closed her eyes…and embraced her fate.

That was when…a frightening black blur skidded to a halt before her and…

_**つづく**_


	17. That's Right, I am a Demon

_**All characters/abilities/weapon/and others marked with '*' are under the ownership of Emerald Sonata.**_

_**All casts from **_**Clannad**_** and certain elements from **_**Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann**_**, belongs to the production company of Key and Gainax respectively.**_

* * *

_天元突破クランナドー__  
_**「****Tengen Toppa Clannad****」**

The Sixteenth Lock:  
_'Sou…Boku wa Akuma'_  
[That's Right…I Am a Demon]

**VVV**

Buyaddho's spear pierced through a heart with a grotesque sound.

Silence…long silence filled the air around us all. Even the Ganmen stopped.

Esmeralda, Ruby, and Sabelle all stared with wide eyes of disbelief.

Akeppa, Zealot, and Feva were bewildered beyond their imagination.

I…was purely speechless. I have never seen anything…like this before…

Violet felt something wrong and slowly opened her eyes…for them to bulge with shock.

Buyaddho was just as stunned, as his cross-spear had pierced through the chest…of a young man. His wore a black fleece jacket and pants; his hair was moonlight-silver as they covered his eyes. His body slowly leaned back from the blow, all the while making the Cloves' eyes widened even more.

"SHISHOU!" screeched Ruby.

"MASTER!" cried Esmeralda.

"NAIZ-SAMA!" shrieked Sabelle.

"_**NAAAAAAAAAA,IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII,ZZZ-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU,UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"**_

A foot stomped into the ground, balancing its falling body. The Agyles and I gasped. A hand flew up and gripped the shaft of the spear that was pierced through its chest. The Cloves were stunned in silence, but somehow not at all shocked of the sight. That was when I took a closer look. I couldn't believe it.

Greenish-purple smoke wisped out of…the young man's wound? Not a single blood was spilt.

"_Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-you…"_ uttered Buyaddho,_ "You're…" _

The young man, miraculously, grinned…

"I…" His hand clenched the spear shaft, crushing it under his hold that made the Commodore gag. The young man raised the level of his eye, revealing them to be sparkling night-blue, "…won't let you harm the daughters of God!" With inhuman strength, the young man snapped off the shaft entirely. Buyaddho staggered, clutching in anxiety his headless spear.

Naiz gripped the other half of the weapon that was still impaled through his heart. With a yank, he pulled it out of his chest and returned it to the wielder with a mighty throw. Buyaddho blocked it, only for what was left of his staff to shatter on contact and letting the spear-head impale his shoulder.

"_GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

"…,…,…Whoa…" squeaked Akeppa.

"Un…real…" breathed Zealot.

"What…is he?" wondered Feva.

The wound across Naiz's chest suddenly healed from the smoke coming out of his body, resealing before the tendrils faded. He remained standing in silence as he eyed the Commodore, struggling to rip out the spear-head from his shoulder.

"Naiz-kun…"

The boy turned, eyes locked with Violet's, and grinned, "Violet…"

"Naiz-kun…"

"Violet…"

"*SNIFF*…Aishiteru…"  
_["I love you"]_

"Ah…Boku mo…Aishiteru…"  
_["I love you too"]_

"NAIZ-KUN!"

"VIOLET!"

Naiz and Violet flung themselves together into a tear-filled embrace. They held onto each other close, like star-crossed lovers finally freed from cruel fate. I was not a fan of romance films…but even I had to resist the urge to tear up as I watched them.

"I…I missed you soooo much!" sobbed Violet.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry I couldn't find you sooner," wept Naiz.

Violet shook her head, "U-un…Naiz-kun is here…like always…Naiz-kun is here with me again!"

Naiz grinned, "I'll always protect you…even if God were to go against me…"

They broke apart, with Violet beaming under her tears, "Really?"

Naiz nodded, just as tear-glazed, "Really."

"Really, really, really?"

"Truly…deeply…honestly…"

"Naiz-sama!" The two were suddenly hugged by Sabelle, and they all embraced each other in a tight group, "I'm so glad you're safe…I'm so glad that you're not hurt…"

"Don't worry, Sabelle…" cooed Naiz, "I'm here…I'm here…"

"Master!" Esmeralda flung herself onto the group, hugging them just as tight, "Master! We've found you! I'm so happy that we've found you!"

"Don't cry, Esmeralda…Didn't you say yourself you hate to cry?"

Esmeralda gave a teary laugh, "If it's you Master, I can cry…I can cry because your love for us is worth it…"

"Sh-shishou…" Naiz and the others turned to look up, seeing Ruby hesitantly shuffling towards them.

"Ruby," beamed Naiz, "I'm so glad that you're not hurt…"

"Shishou…m-may I…"

Naiz chuckled and opened an arm to her to squeeze under the group hug, "Of course."

"SHISHOU!" Ruby dove into them, hugging her sisters and Naiz.

In a heart-warming embrace, Violet, Ruby, Sabelle, and Esmeralda cried in each other's arms as hey clung close to Naiz, who protectively held them just as tight.

"I made everyone worry about me…" the boy whispered, "Please, forgive me…"

"We forgive you," smiled the sisters in unison.

Akeppa was crying uncontrollably, "Ooooh this is so swee-hee-hee-heet…" Feva two had tears as she hugged Akeppa for support. I noticed Zealot looking away bit, rubbing a patch of dust from the edge of his eye. I couldn't hold myself back any longer and let my tears out…just this once.

"_YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME DEMON?"_ The Agyles and I jumped, turning about. Buyaddho risen back to his feet, clenching the torn spear-head in his hands before crushing it under his grip. With his faced-torso he gave us a dangerous sneer. His hands flew to his back, grasping onto a large battle axe and war hammer into both of his hold. _"I'LL EXECUTE YOU ALL!"_

"Yaii-yaii-yaii…Ore wo dare to omotte yagaru?" Akeppa stepped before Naiz and the others, arming _**Lagann**_ over his right arm, wiping off the tears from his fierce eyes, "There's no way I'm going to let a Niel Geiza like you break a perfect match like them…You gotta get through me first…"

"Try and get past me too!" hopped Feva to Akeppa's side, "They are just so cute together! So if you want to lay your fingers on them, you got to dance to win, bub!"

"Hmph," Zealot too sided with the other two Agyles with a quiet expression, "I would like to see how a Commodore like you would fare against _Tempesaile_…Prepare yourself…"

I too added myself into their ranks, "We worked hard to bring them back together…You're not going to separate them again!"

"Thank you…" We turned to Naiz as he grinned at us through his tears, "Thank you so much for taking care of them: Violet, Sabelle, Ruby, and Esmeralda…"

I smiled as well, "You're welcome…"

"Yosh," chuckled Akeppa, "Let's take him out! _**Lagann**_! _**Gurren**_! _**GATT**_—"

"Akeppa-san."

"Heh?" Akeppa snapped out of his focus and turned to Naiz, who turned to grin at him.

"May I have the honors?"

Akeppa blinked, not knowing what to say. He then smirked an, "O-kay!"

Naiz returned a thankful nod. He gave the Cloves one more hug, who all did the same, before he gently broke away from them.

"Naiz-kun…" The boy turned to Violet, who gently wiped the tears from her eyes, "Turn that meanie into dust!"

Naiz chuckled, "I will…" Slowly, hands that gripped onto his arms slipped off.

"Please return to us, Naiz-sama…"

"Don't get yourself killed…you still have much to teach me to become a true samurai…Shishou…"

"Give that monster the wildest scare that would even make me tremble…Master…"

After a firm and gentle nod, Nazi turned about. He walked right past the Agyles and I, while we respectively stepped aside for him. He strode forward, in a calm and casual manner, towards the awaiting hordes of merciless Ganmens and their Commodore.

Buyaddho sneered, _"Get him."_

The Ganmen broke of into a wild run with a cry. In a flash, they were only a meter away from Naiz, who kept walking towards them as if they were nothing but wind. I went on the urge to step forward and help, but a small figure stepped forward and held out its arms to block the path.

It was Violet. With her back turned to us she confidently watched Naiz enter the storm.

"Go-go…Naiz-kun," she happily whispered.

"_TAKE THIS YA BUG!"_ screeched a Skull Ganmen. It lashed a fist down onto the boy.

_**CREEAAAAK!**_

"_Heh?"_ The Ganmen was frozen and blinked. Its large fist was stopped…by a small human hand. That hand…belonged to Naiz. The Agyles and I witnessed it in awe, unsure of what to make of it. On the other hand, Violet, along with Ruby, Esmeralda, and Sabelle rose to their feet to stand by my side, grinned. Naiz casually did the same.

His fingers pierced through the Ganmen's fist and fiercely tore off its entire arm. He spun about, driving the broken arm right through and between his foe's eyes. The Skull Ganmen staggered, before Naiz leapt up high, smashed a spinning kick into its chest, and sent the large being ploughing over more Ganmens in its wake.

The other Ganmens blankly stared at the carnage, before they turned back to Naiz. In a flash, he was already flying toward another's massive face. He slashed a kick through its forehead, piercing right through with an explosive force that burst out from the back of its head. Naiz kicked off it, to back-flip into the air, and dove a double-footed slam into another, literally squishing it like a cheap pop-can.

The Ganmens blinked as Naiz landed onto a clearing within their ranks. He straightened his body, brushing the dust from his ankles and sleeves.

"_I knew it…"_ growled Buyaddho, almost unsurprised, _"I knew you were a demon the moment I stabbed your heart…"_ He chuckled, _"or should I say…_empty heart_…"_

"So what if I don't have a heart…" Naiz replied in a cool manner, "This is the price for the sin I have committed long ago…As for being a demon…" he shrugged, "that's also another price I am willing to bear…as I harbour the Black Crusifix* within my body…"

"_The Black…Crusifix?"_

"Ah…The darkest form of Majikka*, the world's soul energy, of the realm of Malphaea*…Those who gained this force received immortality…as well as the might to wreak chaos over all the lands and ultimately end all life…However…" Naiz chuckled as he calmly walked through the clear spaces between each Ganmen.

"I once died…by my own will…But I was given another chance to live, to be reborn. A chance to make things right for the murky future…however, my body is vulnerable to the spirit of death and I can't risk dying a second time…So I took my chances and made a pact with the Black Crusifix…Thanks to it…I have the power…the power to protect every Cloves from those who wishes to harm them…you included…"

"_Tch…"_ Buyaddho armed his spear, _"You think that unholy power of yours can protect these Cloves you speak of?"_

Naiz stopped and chuckled, "I remember someone mentioning to me…that I could end the world in flames with this power, just so I can bring salvation to the ones I love…an eternal remedy without a full cure…a Hallow Panacea*…" Then, his eyes narrowed dangerously, glimmering like the night that was foreboding a terrifying storm. "_Sou…boku wa akuma…_"

Slowly, Naiz held a hand over the side of his hip, over a circular device with a pearl-gemstone within it. It glowed, materializing a long and black pentagon medal into his right hand. It was carved with exquisite engravings, bearing a…familiar symbol. Why…it was a golden insignia of the sword-cross and flanking wings.

Was he…also associated with the Archangels? The Agyles? Or the Kingdom of Heaven?

"And if you dare hurt Violet, Esmeralda, Sabelle, or Ruby…_**I'LL DESTROY YOU ALL!**_" He then slashed the pentagon medal into the ornament strapped across his left wrist, a crooked-V beetle-claw like device. The pentagon and ornament were a perfect fit. Then a mechanical, deep, and resonating voice echoed into the air.

**{\\|| ****DURAIVYR**** – ****START UP**** ||/}***

A magical red square, with crimson light swirling across its center, appeared over Naiz's left hand. It then gently swiped over his arm, from his finger-tips and across his arm-length. As it passed over, spiralling shards of glimmering red metal pieced together to form a crimson and black iron gauntlet with a long and narrow diamond-shaped fore-arm shield. When it the red square reached an inch before his elbow, it shattered into red dust. Naiz then clenched his newly formed weapon with a deadly glare and cried…

"Kakusei_…Silvaido*!_"  
_["Kakusei": 'Awakening']_

"_ATTACK!"_ shrieked the Ganmens.

Naiz flew his right hand over his hip, producing a triangular crystal medal. Across the top right angle of his shield, he swiped it like a card scanner.

**{v| ****GRIEVEunicorn**** |v}***

He released the medal from his fingers and let it fall to the ground. Before it hit the floor, it transformed into light. The light produced a spirit of a metallic unicorn with a jagged-knife like horn across its forehead, standing through the boy. The spirit reared back on its hind legs, standing directly where Naiz was, with a fierce whinny. Then, it flashed out of existence for its legs to transform into a pair of crimson and black armored grieves across Naiz's shin and feet.

Naiz bounded straight for the sky with a single leap, letting a hail storm of fist rip open the empty ground below him. In his flight he twisted about a like a devastating hurricane and slashed open every Ganmen in his sight with horrendous kicks, ripping them all like cheap tin-foil. A fist came at him and he noticed, spinning about to drove another kick straight through it and split attacking arm apart. He stomped onto a Voodoo Mask Ganmen's face in his landing, his hand drawing out two more medals from the side of his belt and swiped them consecutively.

**{v| ****KNUCKLEgolem**** |v}* (+) {v| ****CANNONcerberus**** |v}***

The medals transformed into spirits of a giant metal golem, with large steel fists, and a three headed metal hound, its heads resembling a bit like cannons. The golem bellowed and smack its knuckles together as the cerberus's three heads barked with a menace. The two combined into one orb of light and it was absorbed into Naiz gauntlet. His weapon was upgraded into a heavy-calibre knuckle-buster, along with several rocket-like fuselages across its sides. Naiz leapt off again, letting the Ganmen he moved from get torn up by its comrades friendly-fire. He clenched his right fist, invoking pointed-warheads from the rocket-fuselage and their ends burst with wild fire.

**{(/) **_**Shatter the Century**_** (\)}***

"HAA!" Naiz drove his rocket-powered fist into the ground. A spark of light, then an explosive maelstrom of fire. Ganmens close to him were instantly vaporized, the rest melted into molten magma. We all braced ourselves from the flood of heat that bashed into us. It was…absolutely intense. However, the temperature was not enough to be unbearable. As quick as it appeared, it went silent. Slowly, I peered over my arms…only to gap in horror.

Naiz slowly rose, standing inches deep within a freshly made crater of molten glass, all Ganmens twisted into nothingness. Silently, he stepped out of the crater and walked up to the last enemy he was about to face, Buyaddho. Both of the Commodore's faces had their jaws gapping…

"Ya," Naiz smiled in his greeting.

"_ERYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH__!"_ Buyaddho fiercely threw his axe spinning through the air at Naiz and followed in with a mad charge. Naiz produced one more medal, slashing into into his shield-scanner.

**{v| ****SWORDgriffon**** |v}***

The spirit of a metal griffon, with large bladed wings, shrieked in its appearance. It pounced forward into the air and Naiz charged after it. The griffon twisted in mid-air, transforming into a crimson and black longsword which Naiz caught in his dash. The next thing that happened, the boy reflected the axe back at Buyaddho and the two met with a ground-cracking deadlock; axe and hammer versus sword.

"_Kisama…Just who the heck do you think you are?"_ growled Buyaddho.

Akeppa grimaced, "Hey!"

Violet firmly stood her ground, folding her hands in prayer as she watched, "Naiz-kun!"

Naiz chuckled, unbothered as sparks danced before his face, and smirked at the towering enemy before him.

"Endlessly fighting with my immortal sin…breaking those who wish to bring destruction…I do this not to cleanse the unholiness from this worthless body of mine…but to bring the final solution to everyone's broken hearts!" Naiz disengaged the deadlock, swiping a tower-cleaving blow that sent Buyaddho staggering, and charged, "I will strive to find the cure! I will fight to protect the ones I cherish deeply! I will even defy God if He wishes to stop me from reaching my goal!"

"_Why you!"_ Buyaddho received another strike across his hammer, which shattered it completely, _"There's no way you could be this strong, demon Agyle!"_

"I'm afraid you've mistaken me," chuckled Naiz with an intense glare, "I'm no Agyle…I'm a Duraivyr*…the Gemini Duraivyr*, Naiz…DON'T FORGET IT!"

Naiz violently spun about and swiped his sword. On contact, his entire weapon shattered into dissolving pieces. However, it also turned the opposing axe into dust and sent Buyaddho skidding back as if three tornados rammed straight into him.

"_**WHOOOOOOOOOOOO,OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO,AAAAAA!"**_

"Esmeralda!"

"Comi~ng! Master!" Esmeralda leapt forward on her enchanted pillar of water and shot over towards Naiz. The boy pulled up one crystal-gold card between his fingers and touched a green diamond-piece across the center of his shield. It split open in a V, popping out a card chamber, for Naiz to slip the card in and slap it shut. Light danced across the three gems of his weapon and it began to power up.

**{/=/ ****RIPPLE KOUGEKI**** \=\}***

Esmeralda landed next to Naiz. The two exchanged grins before interlocking their hands together, Naiz's right hand locked with Esmeralda's left. They thrust their free hands out and an enchanted pool of water flooded across the ground around them, rising up as spinning columns of aqua. They combined, becoming a giant leviathan of water and it lashed out straight at Buyaddho. The attack collided, battering his armor and shattering a spear he was about to arm. Naiz didn't stop there, as he placed another card into his shield.

**{/=/ ****BLAZE KOUGEKI**** \=\}***

"Ruby!"

"Ikuze! Shishou!" Naiz left Esmeralda in a sprint, quickly followed by Ruby. Their hands to interlock with smiles, before pulled back their free hands to their sides. Swords of pure fire ignited into their free grip. With a cry, they spun about with their two fire-swords and creating a hurricane of wild inferno about them. The fire cyclone crashed into Buyaddho catching him off guard, melting a club he was wielding and more of his armor.

"Sabelle!"

"Hai! Naiz-sama!"

**{/=/ ****SIREN KOUGEKI**** \=\}***

Ruby threw Naiz out and over the hurricane as it began to dissipate. The boy held up his right hand and was instantly caught out of the sky by a swift winged figure. Naiz looked up, chuckling with Sabelle as she returned a giggle. Their hands combined held each other tightly in comfort. Together, they dove down over Buyaddho. Naiz outstretched his left hand and with Sabelle they blasted a massive wave of compressed sonic-energy. Pulses of sound rained down, ripping open the earth in its tracks, and pummelled Buyaddho. The attack fractured and destroys several more of his weapons across his back and hammered his head with brain-wracking screeches.

**{/=/ ****CRASH KOUGEKI**** \=\}***

"Violet!"

"Naiz-kun!"

Sabelle flew down close to the ground and released Naiz. As soon as he touched the floor, he and Violet ran together straight for Buyaddho. In his rage, the Commodore rose back up to his feet, pulling out whatever weapons he had left across his back.

"_TAAAAAAAKE THIIIIIIIIII,IIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!" _

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Naiz and Violet then hooked their hands together, before slapping their other hands straight for the ground. Blue sparks danced around their fingertips. In a flash, the entire street was torn open by rising columns of enchanted dirt. In their awakening, they broke whatever Buyaddho had as his killing tools and smashed into him from all angles. Ultimately, it sent him flying sky high.

"Throw me!"

"Um-um!"

Violet then grabbed onto Naiz's arm and spun him about. With a sling, the girl sent the boy flying after Buyaddho. In his flight, Naiz drew out one more card, a white one with the black Heaven's symbol on it, and swiped it into the chamber of his shield.

**{/|| ****OKIRU**** ||\\}***

Buyaddho tumbled in the air, clawing about him to stabilize himself. Just when he got himself upright, Naiz was already in his faces. The boy clenched his armored fist, igniting a burning white cone of stardust and energy. In the process, it turned his grieves and knuckle-buster into light and swallowed it into the cone. He then rammed the white fist deep into Buyaddho's stomach, forcing him to gasp, and then…

Naiz and Buyaddho transformed into a shining arrow of blazing light, zipping straight down back to earth. With the force of a comet, they crumbled deep into the ground with a short but fierce blast. Zealot, Feva, Akeppa, and I braced ourselves once again, stunned beyond comprehension. Violet, Esmeralda, Ruby, and Sabelle did the same as they held onto one another, worried. The smoke cleared out, surprising me as I lowered my guard again. I blinked out the dust from my eyes and my vision cleared.

Buyaddho tumbled out from the core of the smoke, in his human form. He was bruised and batter, sporting welts and cuts across his face. His white cloak was singed and torn, but other than that it still remained whole. Silver streaks slithered through the air and attached themselves back onto the Commodore as he still rolled out of control.

"OW! EEK! GUH! WAH! DAH!"

Naiz remained standing within the second crater he made, surprised of his results.

"He's alive?" Naiz rose up from within the second crater he stood in. A thought of realization dawned to him as he inspected his armored glove, "So…_Silvaido_ is only effective against Chaos…otherwise he'd be dust by now…"

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS GEMINI DURAIVYR!" howled Buyaddho, still tumbling, "THE SAME GOES FOR YOU _GURREN-LAGANN_!"

"Eh?" blinked Akeppa, "But what did I do?"

A black portal split open in Buyaddho's path and, with a grimace, he rolled through it and out of existence.

After a short pause, Naiz let out a sigh of relief. The red magical square returned, swiping across his arm in reverse. His armored gauntlet was wiped out of sight, revealing his left hand once again. When the square disappeared, he casually chuckled with a brush of his sleeves.

"Naiz-sama!"

Naiz turned to a familiar voice, a wave of relief washing over him. Sabelle stumbled towards him, guided by her sister Ruby. The Vampen then tripped, only to fall into the boy's arm with a soft catch.

"Watch your step, Sabelle," grinned Naiz.

"Are you hurt? Did the Chaos do anything horrible to you?"

"I…don't think he was a Chaos…otherwise we wouldn't have lived…Are you alright, Sabelle?"

"I…I am. N…Naiz-sama…"

"Yes?" Without another word, Sabelle reached up on her tip-toes and touched her soft lips onto Naiz's left cheek. I flinched, not in a bad way, but never really expected that. Zealot's cheeks turned light pink; Feva giggled; and Akeppa, like the young boy he was, didn't get it but he did chuckle. Just as Sabelle returned to her normal height, Naiz's face buzzed pink, "S…Sabelle?"

She held onto Naiz tightly, resting her head over his heart, "I'm…I'm so glad Naiz-sama found us…I'm so happy to be with you again…I would not know what to do if you were not by our side…" She felt a warm arm coil around her shoulder and held her close, earning a blush from her.

"I would never leave you alone, Sabelle…"

"Naiz-sama…I love you…"

"I love you too, Sabelle…"

"Sh…Shishou…"

"Ruby?" Naiz gazed onto the Wolven, now clad in a peculiar set of a miko priestess garments. She had the white upper portions and a long red and baggy pant-like skirt with her, her katana strapped behind her hip. Clad in getas and tabi, Japanese sandals and socks, she uncomfortably shuffled with her eyes fixed to the ground. "Is something wrong, Ruby? Are you hurt?"

"N-No! Shishou, I am unharmed…Y-your training helped to make me become strong enough to defeat those monsters…Please do not be worried…"

"Haaa…I'm glad to hear—"

"Sh…Shishou…"

"Hmm? Yes?"

"Y-your right cheek…"

"Heh?" Naiz touched a spot over the said side of his face, instantly feeling a trickle of blood from a fresh cut, "Oh, I missed a spot…"

"Ma…Ma…Ma…" Ruby's cheeks burned red as she forcefully squeaked, "May I…clean your wound?"

With that, even Naiz went redder than before. Before he answered, he gave a nervous chuckle, "Help…yourself…"

Without waiting, Ruby stepped up to Naiz as well. To my astonishment…she 'cleaned' the cut off his cheek with a single lick. Zealot's face went a little dark and he would glimpse down at the floor; Feva was rather excited with wide eyes, cupping her own pink cheeks in her hands; Akeppa laughed, folding his arms behind his head – still not getting it. I saw that Naiz was just as shy, but not in any way that made it look like he hated it. He was rather, accepting of it actually.

Ruby pulled away, her eyes locked with Naiz to ask his permission of something. The boy chuckled off his timid-ness with a nod, and wrapped an arm around Ruby as well. Though she was blushing, she returned the hug with all her might and joy. Sabelle even reached out to hug her sister, with Ruby doing the same.

"I'm proud of you…" smiled Naiz.

"Shishou…I love you…"

"…And I love you…Ruby."

"Ma~ster…" The three turned, instantly seeing a familiar Orcen standing right in front of them. Esmeralda was no longer in her sapphire and fish-scale ball-gown, but something…drastically different and casual. She wore a set of jean pants and jacket, revealing her perfect hour-glass body-frame, with a red shirt underneath. She playfully trailed a finger through her seaweed emerald hair, before folding both hands behind her and quietly sauntered towards the group. Before Naiz or anyone said a word however, Esmeralda tapped her finger onto his lips with a sly smirk, "Don't ruin the moment."

"Moment?" muffled Naiz. Without warning, she tipped forward to plant an endearing kiss to the tip of Naiz's nose. My eyebrows perked up; Zealot raise one as well, cheeks still red; Feva was literally leaning back and forth with a dreamy grin; Akeppa was self-explanatory.

Esmeralda slowly, and playfully, pulled away with sultry eyes. She suppressed the urge to giggle to see the boy's face going scarlet, "That moment, darling." She then added a nice wink. Ruby and Sabelle smiled, lightly laughing with each other. Naiz nervously chuckled, no knowing what to make of it.

"I see you're still not tired of playing pranks on the bad guys, huh?"

"Like you said yourself, Master, everything we do is a little adventure and we should enjoy it to the fullest…What is so bad in adding a nice and scary trick or two into the mix?"

"Ha-ha-ha…As long as you don't try and scare your Sisters, then I'm content…"

Esmeralda grinned, a rather lovely one at that, "…I love you with all my heart, Master."

"And I love you just as much…Esmeralda…" Naiz smiled and then asked, "You didn't tease Violet while I was gone, did you?"

The Orcen giggled, "Why don't you ask her yourself?"

"Huh?"

"Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii,zzzz-kuuuuuuuuuuuu,uuuuuuuuuuuun!"

Instantly, Ruby and Sabelle exchanged grins with Esmeralda and they all took one big step away from Naiz. He looked at them all, confused…before…

_**WOOMP!**_

A tiny black blur ploughed him over in a tackle with a…

_**THUD!**_

The others and I flinched, before looking on. Now…my face was definitely as scarlet as it could go. Zealot was taken aback, face in equal color, and turned to avert his gaze; Feva's eyes sparkled as she happily giggled, as if she was in the perfect dream; Akeppa was stunned with a curious gaze – for once.

I recognized the blur to be none other than the Rhinen Clove, Violet. She and Naiz were flat across the ground, with her on top. They lips were locked in a quiet but passionate kiss, embracing each other with all their might. For some reason…I started to feel my face getting really warm…The two softly broke away, gazing each other in their night-blue and crystal-amethyst eyes, tears raining from both.

"Violet…"

"Naiz-kun! You broke our promise again! You promised that you would never _ever_ use your body as a shield…No matter what!"

"…Forgive me, Violet…but…My body means nothing…I didn't want you to die…"

"Are you always willing to give your life up for me?"

"…Yes…"

"Please don't, Naiz-kun!" Violet then planted her head against his chest and snuggled her face in it like a comforting pillow, "I don't care if you have the Black Crusifix inside you…I just don't want to see you being stabbed by any meanies to protect me…It hurts me sooooo much!" She sniffed, clenching a handful of his sweater in her grasp, "I…always want Naiz-kun to live forever and ever…So I can be with Naiz-kun…forever and ever…"

"Violet…Aishiteru…"

"Naiz-kun…Aishiteru…"

Once more, with hopeful smiles, they kissed again. Ruby, Sabelle, and Esmeralda stood side by side, watching them with endearing smiles, their hands held together. Together, they gathered around Naiz and Violet, embracing each into one big embrace.

Together, the four Cloves declared, _"We love you…"_

Tears flowed from Naiz and he held all of them close to himself, "I love you all…I love you all…"

They perked their heads up to the sound of incoming steps, and turned to me. I was quiet, only smiling under the atmosphere I stepped into.

"Ya," greeted Naiz, brushing the water from his eyes, "Would you like to join us too?"

I swiftly waved a, "I'm fine." Then I crouched down to their level with my grin, "I'm just happy that all of you are reunited again."

"Um…You are?"

"Tomoyo…Sakagami, Tomoyo…Yoroshiku…"

"Ah. I'm Naiz, don't forget it."

"Hm-hm, I won't…"

"Waaaah!" Akeppa, the two other Agyles came up from behind me as Naiz rose up with the Clove sisters, "It must be great to have so many friends! I envy you, Naiz!"

"Ha-ha…Why, thank you Akeppa."

"We're not Naiz's friends!" pouted Violet, hugging the boy tightly.

"Heh?" Akeppa blinked, "You're not?"

"U-un! We're his wife!"

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…Silence.

Esmeralda cleared her throat to whisper, "Wi_ves_."

"Oh! Wives!" innocently grinned Violet.

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…More silence. Then Akeppa was the first to break it.

"Wow!" he chuckled, "That's awesome!" Instantly, he turned to Feva, "What's a wife?" Feva casually whispered it with a cup of her hand to his ear. "Oh! A holy matrimony where one man and one woman will forever…EH? _**FOUR?**_**"**

I too had the same reaction…only I lacked the air to do anything.

Naiz simply chuckled with blood-crimson cheeks, hugging the four sisters under his arms with utmost care.

"Ah. Violet, Ruby, Sabelle, and Esmeralda are my wives…and I'm really blessed to be their husband."

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…Oh…my…

[******]

"Finally…R&R…" Sieyirhain plopped into the main chamber's couch with a long and exhausted sigh. She hammered her aching thighs with her fists as she relaxed in her seat with a tired moan…However her relaxing mood was broken when a violet-rose touched her forehead.

"Come now, my dear Sieyirhain, how can us Commodores be this lazy when the Niel Geiza relies on us for leadership?" Sheizhaika chuckled as he towered over the irritated Sieyirhain from behind, "Besides, how could we ever rest at ease when we have only successfully found five Soul Keys for the last week…You really need to work on that spirit of—"

_**CHOMP!**_

"Hmm?" Sheizhaika pulled up his rose, headless. He glanced down, while Sieyirhain furiously stared away as she roughly chewed up the rose-bulb into pieces.

"Can't you find any other tastier flowers…" she muttered, swallowing.

"Ah! Okaerinasai, Sheizhaika-san, Sieyirhain-san!" The said Commodores turned, the latter leaning her head back to see upside down. Into the quiet chamber stepped Naiz, with her pleasant smile wide and bright as always. Despite their exhaustion, it even brightened the two Commodores' moods a bit. The maid pushed in a trolley of drinks and scrumptious cookies and cakes. "It's time for tea, ne?"

"Ah…how could I ever pass up on anything as beautiful as this moment…" smirked Sheizhaika.

Sieyirhain had already leapt out of her chair and over shot a stunned Sheizhaika, "Out of the way. Dibs on the biggest strawberry shortcake!"

"Hmph…Like I would try and steal you favourites…" The 1st Commodore slyly laughed, "without your notice that is…" Ignoring her annoying comrade, Sieyirhain came up to Naia with a happy clasp of her hands.

"Oooh, I just love your cakes Naia…"

"Here, I saved this strawberry short-cake for you."

"Oh good—"

A black portal split open nearby and out fumbled a rolling white blur. In its wake, it crashed over the trolley and the cake that was just exchanged. The Commodores finally jumped with Naia when the blur came to an abrupt stop with a mighty, and messy, crash.

"What the? An invader?" blinked Sieyirhain.

"When did invaders use the Black Labyrinth System* to get to our headquarters other than Phantom Falhsgards…" scoffed Sheizhaika, but he too was perplexed.

Naia shuffled behind Sieyirhain as the Commodore stood to protect her, "What is it?"

Suddenly the door to the chamber slid open and in stumbled Enkuudaidu with a bewildered gaze.

"What happened? I was outside until I heard something crash!" he called.

"Alright…" growled Sieyirhain, her right hand fluttering with black smoke, "Show yourself or I'm coming in there!"

"…Ooooh…"

A unified, _"Huh?"_ echoed.

The dust settled across the heap of carnage. Eventually, the fallen trolley twitched before it was shoved off to reveal a beaten up…

"Buyaddho?" startled the Commodores.

"B-Buyaddho-sama?" blinked Enkuudaidu.

"Oh dear! Buyaddho-san!" gasped Naia, clasping her hands to her mouth.

Buyaddho weakly lied across the, slightly shattered, chamber floor. His ash-white cloak with silver streaks were torn and singed, sporting several holes as if moths had feasted on it. Despite his foreboding size, he was nothing more than a battered and broken mass of flesh and bone. His face had several bruises and cuts, a black eye swelling rather rapidly.

Naia was the first to bolt to his side and helped him sit up, "Buyaddho-san! Are you alright? Please talk to me!"

When Buyaddho opened his mouth to speak, he fell silent when several tooth casually toppled out. The other Niel Geizas recoiled.

"I'd say…that you had a bad day…" uttered Sheizhaika.

Buyaddho nodded. That was pretty much the gist of this.

Sieyirhain knelt down before Buyaddho, "What happened? Weren't you supposed to investigate the dimension rip and the newcomers?" Buyaddho could not speak, but rather pointed at himself. The magenta-cloaked Commodore flinched, "Oh…"

Altogether, they jumped at the sound of an opening sliding door. Turning about, they saw two familiar figures entering in equal silence.

"L-Lazielghan-oudono! Kahmil-sama!" breathed Enkuudaidu.

The Lord of Niel Geiza and the head of the Abyssals walked past the said Sentinel, together looking down on Buyaddho. The two exchanged silence, simply blinking with curiosity.

"My, my…" said Kahmil, "what an interesting turn of events."

"Report," quietly ordered Lazielghan.

"The dimensional newcomers…they're definitely from another world…they possess strength far greater than anything I've seen…" coughed Buyaddho.

Lazielghan asked, "How so?"

"There are five of them, four girls and one boy. The girls call themselves Cloves and the boy is not an Agyle…but a Duraivyr…"

"A Duraivyr…" repeated Kahmil. He tapped a finger across his temple, deep in calculative pondering, "I have never heard of such term…As for Cloves…I'm also drawing a blank…"

"These newcomers are not Agyles…yet they can make you become like this?" wondered Lazielghan.

Buyaddho wearily nodded…before his eyes rolled back in their sockets and he keeled over, out cold.

Naia gasped, "Buyaddho-san! Please don't die! Hang in there! Buyaddho-san!"

Sieyirhain recoiled, her face paling, "Just…who on earth did he meet?"

Sheizhaika grimaced, "Possibly a force that matches that of the _Gurren-Lagann_…or worse…"

Enkuudaidu narrowed his crimson eyes, snarling, "I will execute whoever was responsible for Commodore Buyaddho-sama's torture," snarled Enkuudaidu with ferocity.

Kahmil did not care, but rather casually turned about to walk out of the chamber in his own thoughts, "Cloves…Duraivyr…Truly a peculiar discovery…"

Lazielghan stared quietly onto his unconscious vassal, his red-rimmed and yellow eyes glinting, "Another foe…how troublesome…"

[******]

Naiz opened his eyes from a half-slumber. He took a moment to look about from where he sat in. He was in a living room, wide, spacious, and cozy, with unfamiliar furniture that never existed in his knowledge. It was night, and everyone needed rest from today's event. As there were not many rooms to share, Naiz offered to sleep in the corner of the living room with a blanket. He preferred it that way. As for his dear companions, they were currently sharing with Tomoyo. Akeppa, was peculiar, as he was no where to be found. However, he did here a strange snoring sound…coming from above the roof. He shrugged, before sighing with relief.

He, along with Violet, Sabelle, Ruby, and Esmeralda, have travelled into a strange new world. One far different than the realm of Malphaea. People could speak the lost language; no longer did carriages exist, but rather mechanical beasts that can harbour human beings within their bowels; even their power of electricity is drastically stronger. Though he and the others were separated at first, they were soon reunited. A blessing from God, he shrugged. They were just as fortunate as their newly acquired friends, Akeppa Tengoku and Tomoyo Sakagami, invited them to stay into their homes. He felt grateful for their help. Now, all there is left to worry about…is how to return home?

The boy broke out of his thoughts as he felt something rubbing against his body. He looked down at his blanket, which there was a small bump moving about under his covers. The bump then reached up next to his face and popped out a familiar head.

"Eh? V-Violet?"

"Naiz-kun."

The Earth Rhinen Clove, Violet, cuddled closely against Naiz's body and shared his blanket. She rested her head across his chest, placing a hand over his heart would be; if he had a heart.

"You couldn't sleep?" the boy wondered.

Violet shook her head, "U-un…I just want to be with Naiz-kun…Like I promised…Can't you sleep?"

Naiz chuckled, "No…the Black Crusifix inside me keeps me from resting…but I'll be fine…You must be tired."

"Um" the petite girl nodded, "…Ne-ne, Naiz-kun…"

"Yes?"

"Can I…sleep with you?"

A pause lingered in the air between them. Naiz soon chuckled and wrapped a gentle arm around her small shoulders.

"Of course…"

"Thank you…Naiz-kun…"

With that, Violet hugged herself closer against Naiz, resting her crown against his chin. No later, the girl went fast to sleep with a lovely grin on her lips and a soft feline-like purr. The boy had a peaceful smile as he kissed the top of her head. Eventually, he too closed his eyes to…

"Naiz-sama."

"Hmm?" Naiz woke up again, to see someone brushing her hands against the walls of the room. "Sabelle? I'm here."

The Air Vampen Clove, Sabelle, perked her head up to the sound of Naiz's voice. Slowly, she trudged through the gap between her and the boy. She went down onto her knees and carefully crawled closer to Naiz, guided by his hand that reached out to her. Knowing who it was, Sabelle shuffled forward to curl up next to Naiz.

"Thank you, Naiz-sama."

"It's dangerous to walk about in the dark…Especially with your sight, Sabelle."

"Forgive me, Naiz-sama…but I too wanted to be by your side…as always."

"Here," Careful in not to waking up Violet, Naiz flipped open another side of his blanket and guided Sabelle to sit next to him, opposite from a cutely snoring Violet. "Better?" He asked as he flipped back the warm covers over Sabelle. He stopped, noticing something about her. "Sabelle…you're hair…it's bruised…"

Truth enough, like flesh, her pale white hair had a deep blue bruise. She frantically tried to hide it, but felt a hand touch her shoulder that made her stop.

"I-it is nothing, Naiz-sama, I…"

"Someone grabbed it…didn't they?"

"…H-hai…"

"Does it still hurt?"

Sabelle hesitated, shying away a bit, "No…not at all…"

"Here, let me make you better."

"There's no need, Naiz—" Sabelle choked on her words as she felt cold rain of ecstasy drench her body. Soft fingers trailed through her hair, delicate and careful to refrain from harming them. They gingerly combed out her strands, making the girl feel at mortal ease…giving her the sensation of a loving father caressing the head of his beloved daughter.

Naiz smiled, as he brushed his fingers through her long hair, "You'd said you always like it when I touch your hair…It always makes you feel better, right? Does the pain still bother you?" Suddenly, he stopped, face paling.

Thick tears fell from Sabelle's eyes as she stared at him.

"O-oh, did I hurt you even more? I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry, I…"

"Naiz-sama…" The boy fell silent as he blankly gazed at the dull-silver eyed girl, "In all my years…I have never felt such a comforting and graceful touch as yours…You have…brought warmth to me when I was alone…You rescued me from my nightmare…You…overlook my faults and gave me your love…You would never make me cry…" She laughed as she wiped her tears away, "even if you did, they would always be tears of joy…for I am ever so thankful that OTOUSAMA gave me a chance…to meet you…"

OTOUSAMA, thought Naiz. Right. Like he has always believed in back in his world…the Cloves are the daughters of God in their realm…

Naiz and Sabelle exchanged smiles and they pulled each other into a tender embrace.

"I'm here, Sabelle…No one will ever hurt you again…I'm here…"

Sabelle beamed, slowly resting her head over his heart and lightly clenched onto a handful of his fleece jacket.

"Thank you OTOUSAMA…thank you…thank you…thank you…"

The Clove then fell deep into a lovely slumber. Naiz combed several strands of her hair from her face, planting a light kiss to her forehead.

"Shishou…"

Naiz looked up, grinning, "Ruby…evening."

The Fire Wolven Clove, Ruby, stood up right and at attention. However, she shuffled uncomfortable as she towered before Naiz with a hesitate expression.

"I-I'm sorry to disturb you Shishou…I…I was a bit restless and thought about walking out into the night air…and I…I…"

"Ha-ha-ha…Don't be silly Ruby, of course you can sleep with me."

Tears trickled from the red-haired Clove's eyes. Instantly, she dove under the covers and sided with Violet, resting by Naiz's shoulder. She reached in close, giving him a soft and single lick. Naiz's face burned as Ruby steadied her head against his shoulder.

"Shishou…You're a wonderful, wonderful mentor…It is my greatest honor to be your student…to be your fighting partner…to…"

"To be my wife?" chuckled Naiz.

Ruby's face too went red and she snuggled closer to wave it off, "Shishou…"

"Yes?"

"W-w-will…you still teach me the art of the sword…even if we're not in Malphaea any more…"

Naiz leaned over and kissed Ruby's forehead, causing her face to explode crimson, "Always."

Ruby teared up, her heart touched beyond limit. She then rubbed her face against his arm, refusing to show any more tears. She had to be strong to protect her Sisters and make her master proud.

"Good night…Shishou…" whispered Ruby, soon slipping into a nice dream.

"Good night…Ruby…"

"Ma~ster…"

Naiz turned, "Heh-heh. Want to give me a scare?"

Water Orcen Clove, Esmeralda, helped herself to slip under Naiz's covers and sided with a slumber Sabelle. She had a mischievous grin, which she shared with Naiz.

"Wouldn't dream of it…besides, nothing seems to scare you, Master."

"Didn't I say not to call me that?"

"Oh…but I just love to call you _'Master'_, Master," Esmeralda – dangerously – leaned close towards Naiz's face with a smirk, "Do you not like it."

Naiz blushed a bit, nervously laughing, "Well…it's not that I like it or not…but I'm not a Sealer* to you…I don't own you like a servant…"

"Meh," the Clove shrugged, leaning against Naiz's shoulder and playfully poked his pink cheek, "even if you're not those nasty Sealers…you still sealed me and my baby Sisters …Hmm?" Naiz paused, looking away with a guilty look. "I'm just kidding…Besides, each of us chose to follow you…it's our will to let you seal us to be with you…And might I recall, I particularly forced you to seal me to make me yours…"

Naiz anxiety level rose, "Ah-haa…I…do remember that time…"

Esmeralda gave a light and haughty laugh, "There's nothing to be ashamed of for what you do, Master…From the start…you've all been doing this for the right purpose…You've been fighting for our sakes…" Esmeralda turned with a loving smile, "us…and all of our Sisters…" Naiz fell silent, not knowing what to say. Esmeralda smirked, before she – faked a – yawned, "Well…I'm tuckered out from today…And my, aren't my Little Sisters just as tired…" She could not resist but to poke Violet's rosy and round cheeks, earning a stir from the small girl, "Especially my Baby Sister. Oooh, look how cute she is when she's asleep…" The Orcen kept poking, to the point that the Rhinen looked like she was sleeping through a nightmare.

"Esmeralda…let her sleep…she needs it…" sighed Naiz.

She pursed her lips, "Phooey…Oh well…I will listen and listen only to you…Ma~ster…" Naiz looked away with a nervous gulp, "Ah yes, almost forgot…"

Curious, Naiz turned to her, "What?"

A pair of hands reached out to hold his face steady, for a pair of lips to advance and land onto the tip of his nose. It took Naiz a full 10 seconds to realize it was Esmeralda's doing…as well another five to blush. The Clove relinquished her lips, pulling her hands off from the stunned boy's cheeks.

"…What?" blinked Naiz.

Esmeralda, playfully licked her lips, "There's no chance I'll let dear Baby Sister win me after you gave her full service of your lips…" and she winked, "right?"

Naiz's face went glowing hot-red, lantern-bright, crimson, "E-ESMERALDA!" He quickly hushed himself as he noticed Ruby, Sabelle, and Violet stir.

Esmeralda laughed, before folding her arms around Naiz's neck and tucking her head close to his.

"Just kidding…Hm-hm, Master will always be Master…and I will love you as much as my Sisters love you…" A dreamy grin etched across her lips as she drifted off into sleep, "There's no escape from me…or them…He-he-he-he-he…" Her quiet, but eerie, laugh trailed off into light breathing as her head cuddled closer across Naiz's neck.

The boy smiled, kissing the top of the Clove's head. Once more, he took a good look at Violet, Sabelle, Ruby, and Esmeralda. Each and every one was in a deep slumber, both exhausted from today's events and at peace for the return of their love…their Duraivyr.

Naiz sighed.

He knew it was times like these…when the Black Crusifix will grant him mercy of finding sleep.

[******]

I suppressed a yawn as I sauntered out of my bathroom, class in my pink pyjamas. I clicked off the light and traversed through the dark halls, finding my way back to my room. True it was late…but I had just finished up a pile of homework that was needed to be handed in the next day. Now I know how a particular Sailor Scout struggles to fight the forces of evil, all the while trying to keep up with her studies. Oh well. I entered my room and close the door.

However, without more than a minute I was running back out.

Where did they go? The Cloves? Violet, Sabelle, Ruby, and Esmeralda? They were in my room a moment ago, where could they…

_**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ,ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…**_

I went rigid at that sound of snoring. Akeppa? No, his snores are…well different. They sound soft, almost at peace. And it came from my living room. Slowly, I felt my way to the said living area. Not daring to hit the lights, I let my eyes adjust to the dark…soon making out several shapes in a corner. Wait…isn't that where Naiz offered to sleep? True it sounded strange for someone to sleep in a corner…but he is after all someone from another world…and he insisted.

I crept under the veil of the dark, hearing the snores getting closer. I accidentally kicked a foot and stopped. I looked down. Then up. The sight surprised me.

Naiz truly slept against the corner of the living room, but not alone. Ruby, Violet, Sabelle, and Esmeralda all cuddled around the boy, sound asleep. Though exhausted, they looked extremely happy to be with him. I too saw a grin on Naiz's sleeping complexion. I refrained a giggle.

These five were definitely special to have such a strong bond as this. To have four wives sounded impossible, unless it was within another country…but I saw the honesty in their love and care for each other. They…felt pure…as angels even…

With a smile of my own, I quietly turned about. Gently, I too headed off for sleep as I left the newcomers of my world share happiness within the realm of their dreams.

_**つづく**_


	18. I'll Go to School Too!

_**All characters/abilities/weapon/and others marked with '*' are under the ownership of Emerald Sonata.**_

_**All casts from **_**Clannad**_** and certain elements from **_**Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann**_**, belongs to the production company of Key and Gainax respectively.**_

* * *

_天元突破クランナドー__  
_**「****Tengen Toppa Clannad****」**

The Seventeenth Lock:  
'_Ore mo Gakou ni Iku!'  
_[I'll go to School Too!]

**VVV**

I could not believe my ears.

"What? Another two weeks?"

'_[Yeah, things have gotten complicated over here.]'_

I held the phone to my ear as I listened to the voice of my mother, calling from millions of miles overseas.

"What do you mean complicated?" I asked, controlling my voice.

'_[The business deal went well, but suddenly the client wants to make major changes to the plan. So I have to stay here for another week or so.]'_

"What about father?"

'_[Your father? Pff, don't ask. He's just in much trouble as I am and won't be back home any time soon…]'_

"So what now?"

'_[Once we get things tidied up, we'll book a flight back to town okay…Oh, I got to go. My meeting is going to start. Take care, Toyo-chan.]'_

"W-wait! Mother!"

_**Click. **__…We're sorry, your call has been disconnected. Please hang up and try your—_

I silenced the phone-lady's voice by resting my phone back onto its place.

Another two weeks away from home, huh? It sounded like my parents. I sighed. Well, I couldn't expect any more from them now. Not to mention the sudden changes that happened since they left…as well as being acquainted with…certain guests in my house.

Clearing the thoughts out of my head, I turned to face my full-length mirror. I doubled checked my attire, my freshly pressed uniform coat and matching skirt. I adjusted the hair-band around my head, combing several loose strands of my hair from my face. Another day, better suck up that loose stomach of mine and face it.

Still…even if mother and father would fight in front of me…I still miss their faces. Sigh…

"_WAH!"_

_**THUD!**_

"_ITTE! I'm not done yet – degozaru!"  
__['Ow!']_

Huh? That voice…Ruby?

[******]

I came into my living room, reaching the entrance to the backyard. Though this house was designed in a Western fashion, I loved the backyard patio which was entirely Japanese-themed. Polished oak flooring, raised above the ground, with stone steps and a wood and paper-like screen-door to lead into the backyard.

Hearing noises of wood clashing and fighting bodies, I stepped over the open threshold and examined what was all the matter.

"HAH!" I saw the Fire Wolven Clove, Ruby, charge forward at her opponent, both of whom were wielding long sticks for swords. To my surprise…her foe was none other than…"Take this Shishou!"

Naiz stepped aside, with inhuman reflexes, and Ruby's strike missed. The boy stepped about, holding the stick in reverse like a combat-dagger. Ruby spun about, swiping air once again as Naiz danced back.

"That's it, Ruby. You have to keep the pressure on me!" grinned Naiz. He then side-flipped over a low-cut of Ruby's stick, causing her to grimace.

I blinked, "What's…going on?"

"Oh, Tomoyo-san. Good morning."

I looked down to the voice before me.

It was the Air Vampen Clove, Sabelle, as she sat over the edge of the patio. Her long white hair cascaded down across her body, her dull deep-silver eyes glinting under the sun. Unbothered of the fight, but somewhat flinching from the sound of wood clashing wood as well as Ruby's painful falls, she blankly stared at the match…even if it sometimes moved out of her sight. Right, I reminded myself, she couldn't see.

"Sabelle-san. What are they doing at this time of morning?"

"Naiz-sama is Ruby's mentor and instructor and he and trains her in honing her swordsmanship. She always dreamed to be a true samurai, but never really found anyone to teach her properly. Please do not be alarmed, this is one of their daily training exercises."

"I…see…"

_**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ,ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ,…**_

"Hmm?" Again I looked down onto Sabelle, or more particularly at her lap.

Napping across the patio, with her head over Sabelle's thighs, was the Earth Rhinen Clove, Violet. With long silky black hair that reached an inch above her waist and a petite body frame, she snored as Sabelle combed her hair with her fingers. She was spread out on her back, with one leg dangling over the edge. She giggled in her dreams, mumbling and purring from time to time as she scratched her stomach.

"Naiz-kun…play with me…Uwaah…look at all those scallions…they look sooooo tasty…"

I blinked. Scallions? You mean green onions? Not knowing what to make of it I shrugged.

Naiz skidded backwards, his right hand trailing the gravel under him as his left held his stick.

"If you lack the brute force to bring down a strong opponent, always deliver the first strike! Force them into the defensive! Never give them an opportunity to fight back, no matter what!"

Ruby sliced down onto Naiz, who slipped under her attack and side-stepped a counter blow.

"_HA!_ Shishou!" Ruby then kicked off into a fierce leap to hit Naiz. Again he leaned away, the stick's blade missing him by a fraction of an inch. "I won't be defeated – degozaru!" Ruby charged with a fiery battle cry. Naiz chuckled and stood his ground.

Ruby flashed her stick forward with a devastating swing. Naiz simply dug his feet into the dirt and brought up his guard. The powerful blow of Ruby, was instantly deflected like nothing. With a surprise gasp, she stumbled forward. That was when an arm around her waist broke her fall and brought her upright to her feet again.

"Watch your step," grinned her saviour, Naiz.

Ruby blushed a little, resting her hand on his holding arm, "Shi…Shishou…it-it tickles…"

"O-oh!" Naiz too had his cheeks changing hue as he released the Clove, "S-sorry, Ruby."

A glint flashed across the girl's eye and she swiped her stick.

"_MEN_ – EEK!" An inhuman blur whipped up and froze at her throat, stopping her in her tracks as she had her weapon right over her head for the killing blow. Her eyes trailed the tip of her opposing stick-blade to Naiz, who was just as stunned.  
_["MEN": 'Known in kendo to strike the last blow across a forehead']_

"Ah, sorry. Reflexes…" he uttered.

Ruby's face paled, before she dropped her weapon in complete surrender and collapsed to her knees.

"I lost again, Shishou…degozaru…"

Troubled, Naiz too lowered his weapon, "Uh…that's alright, Ruby. I know that with more practise and experience, you'll beat me one day…I hope…" Ruby hung her head, as if ashamed. Naiz felt uncomfortable and a he knelt down to the Wolven's side. To her amazement, he embraced her in a soft hug from the side and stroked the back of her head, "Besides…due to my Duraivyr training, and the Black Crusifix regulating my body…it sort of reacts on its own whether I like it or not…So please…don't blame yourself…"

Ruby's face went red, but it was a good sign. A cozy smile inverted her frown and she hugged back her master/lover, snuggling her face against his chest, "H-hai…Shishou…"

The boy simply chuckled, my guess his heart at total ease.

I folded my arms across my chest, grinning. This young man and these peculiar young women were surely a sight to behold.

Without my notice, a smaller young woman appeared by my side. She had long deep seaweed green hair, tied in a lovely braid and had deep orange eyes. Though short, she wasn't as short as Violet would be. All I knew what that this woman was wearing my mother's apron and had a handkerchief-like bandanna tied across her head. She was hiding something behind her back when she stepped onto the patio. With a smirk, she brought out forth a pot lid and large soup spoon from behind and…

_**GOOOOOOO,NG!**_

Made my heart jump and stop multiple times.

Water Orcen Clove, Esmeralda, grinned with a mischievous glint, "Breakfast's ready!"

Violet instantly snapped awake, bouncing up into a sitting position.

"Yay! Breakfast!" she cheered.

Naiz and Ruby disconnected from their training session/loving embrace, beaming.

"That's good to hear," chuckled the boy.

"Then don't mind if I do – degozaru," nodded Ruby with respect.

"Oh good, breakfast," I grinned…I then stopped myself for a second…

_Heh? Breakfast?_

We all traveled into the kitchen. On the way, I was wondering…did any of them know how to…Oh God…

Bluntly put, the kitchen was a mess…No, not that…it was Apocalypse on a global scale. Shards of vegetables, carcases of meat, littered compose, and much more I dare not describe.

Oh…what have I done to deserve such a cruel punishment game?

Within the chaos, all I saw was a single pot, frothing rather…peculiarly.

"What…happened?" I knew I would regret asking this…but I couldn't help it.

"I was cooking," answered Esmeralda, not getting my point, "Can't you tell?"

It looked more like a miniature model of a scaled war zone of World War II, with active live-fire. That wasn't the only thing.

Across my dining table, there were three dishes…very _simple_ dishes.

A plate of raw turkey meat; a plate of mother's pumpkin pie; and…a plate of…

"Uwaaaaah!" cooed Violet with bright and shiny eyes, "Scallions! Thank you Esmeralda-neesan!" She instantly received a flick to her nose, "Ow!"

Esmeralda grimaced, pulling back her freshly-flicked hand, "How many times do I have to say, Baby Sister, I am your Onee-**sama**…"

"B-but…you're always so…" Violet soon whimpered as she was now acquainted with a frightening black aura around a deviously smiling Orcen.

"What is that you want to say about your dear beloved Sister?" whispered Esmeralda, in a cold tone.

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sabelle stumbled on the spot, as a black bur swept under her skirt, "V-Violet-chan?"

The Rhinen cowered under the Vampen's dress skirt, hugging her Sister's legs for dear life.

"Na-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-iiiiizz-kuuuuuuuuuuu,uuuuun."

Naiz sighed, "Esmeralda…you know she's easily scared of you."

"I know," giggled the said Clove, aura vanishing.

Naiz knelt down to Violet, who still quivered under Sabelle's skirt, "It's okay Violet. Come on, let's have breakfast together…"

Violet sniffed as she peered her head under the skirt's curtain, "O – *SNIFF* – kay…"

Ruby was first to be seated at the table, soon followed by the others except for I and Esmeralda. The Wolven then clasped her hands together, along with Naiz, Violet, and Sabelle.

"Ittadakimasu," they chimed together. Surprisingly, they seemed to know this saying before meals in their world too. As well…they had…very unique taste.

Violet pulled up the plate of scallions to herself. She took one bit from its stem and she shivered with delight.

Sabelle had the pumpkin pie. She first savoured the scent it gave off, before enjoying it even more when she took a tasty bite from a piece.

Ruby…uh…she…got the raw turkey leg. Without hesitation, she clamped her canine teeth into it and feasted as if it was cooked. I…blankly stared at her, which caught her attention with curiosity.

"What?" she asked, oblivious of the nauseas look I gave her.

"…Raw…meat?" I wondered.

"It's my favourite food." The Wolven tore off another bite.

I felt queasy, but…I guess that's normal for them…more particularly to Ruby…

Then, it hit me, "Esmeralda."

"Ye~s?" she sang.

"If this is their breakfast…what's with the pot?"

"Oh, that's Master's and my breakfast. Why, I'll whip up some for you."

"That's not really…" Esmeralda didn't wait to hear me out as she was already filling up three bowls. She was fast. The next thing I knew, I found myself sitting at the table…staring at my meal…whatever it was.

It looked like over-cooked porridge mixing with egg-plant purple sauce and chunky potatoes and meat; if you could really say they were what they were.

"What is this again?" I asked, soon remembering I never asked before.

"My special batch of _'I-Love-You-Oh-So-Much-My-_Playful_-Master'_ porridge," she winked. Naiz's face burned all red. "Ha-ha-ha-ha, just joking Master about the _'playful'_ part." She then leaned in close to whisper, "He doesn't like it when I pull pranks like that on him…"

"I…see…" Still, I was way too hesitant to even look at my food a second time. Was this…at all edible?

"Thank you Esmeralda," answered Naiz when he received his bowl. To my shock, he didn't even think and already ate a spoonful of it. I waited, on the edge of my seat to race to the phone…if necessary. "Ha-ha-ha…" I jumped, literally. He was laughing? "As perfect as always, Esmeralda. Luckily, the ingredients in this world aren't so different than Malphaea."

Esmeralda released a pleasant sigh, "And I thought I would displease Master with my wondrous cooking…Hmm? What's the matter Tomoyo?"

"Ah…n-nothing…" I forced myself to stare at my porridge. Oh well…here goes nothing. With every courage inside of me…I took a spoonful of it into my mouth.

…,….,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…Oh my…

"It's good!" I blurted out.

Honestly, it really was.

"Ha-ha-ha. Esmeralda may not look like it, but she is really skilled in cooking," added Naiz, having another spoon of porridge.

Esmeralda haughtily laughed, "All of which was self-taught by me. Ho-ho-ho~h…"

I grinned, "You surprise me greatly, Esmeralda-san."

"Hm-hm, don't mention it darling."

I wanted to continue to have porridge…however, there was something bugging me. Something was missing from this picture.

"Uh, Naiz-san."

"Hmm? What is it Tomoyo?"

"Have you seen Tengoku-san?"

Naiz blinked, "Tengoku? You mean Akeppa-san?"

"UWAH!" Just then, something familiar fell right past the nearby window with a giant…

_**THUD!**_

…Soon followed by a even familiar groan.

I bolted out of my seat, racing for the door. I frantically slipped on any shoes, which happened to be one of my father's sneakers and the other my mother's short-heels. I stumbled out of the door, looking straight at the lawn.

"Tengoku-san!"

"Ittaaiiiiiiiiiii,iiiiiii…"

Tengoku, Akeppa, sat up from his fall. He sported a big lump across the top of his head, his yellow-tinted goggle-like sunglasses hanging halfway off his face. I knelt by his side as he shook the cobwebs from his head.

"Are you alright?"

He slapped his ear, as if to draw out plugged water from the other, "Perfectly—" He accidentally slapped too much, giving himself a headache, "Ow…"

I sighed, "That's good to hear…" I paused. I took a moment to look up at the roof. A tile piece or two was missing. "Tengoku-san, were you up on the roof again?"

Unashamed, he answered, "Yup."

"Why? It's dangerous…plus you always seem to have the tendency to fall off it…"

"Well…" Akeppa scratched the lump on his head, "I enjoy high places, so a rooftop would be the perfect place to nap…"

"…It…is?"

Akeppa gave me a wide and positive grin, "Yup!"

I refrained myself from laughing. It was times like these when the boy display the full potential of his impish charms…Time? Oh no!

"I'm late!" Without a word, I sprung up to my staggering feet and returned back into the house. I left Akeppa blinking as he watched the empty doorway, before I bolted right back out with my school bag and proper shoes.

"What are you late for?" he asked.

"For school. If' I'm late, I'll be in trouble…" Silence answered me and I looked up. Oh dear.

In a corner of the fenced lawn, Akeppa was curled up with a gloomy aura.

"I-it's not your fault," I assured, "I've already prepared a lunch for you and the others, but I guess Esmeralda can take care of the cooking if all else fails…Uh…on second thought, never mind – Just take care of yourself, alright?"

"W-Wait!" I faltered to a stop just as I reached my front gate. In a flash, Akeppa was by my side and I literally jumped. "Can I come with you?"

"Wh-what?"

"Please? I want to go to school with you!"

"Why this all of a sudden?"

Akeppa shyly stood on the spot, like a young boy too timid in love, "I…heard a lot of things about human schools from Commander Ariel and Barachiel…Meeting friends, having fun with what they call campus life…I…want to see what it's like to be in school." His eyes then burned with dim green determination as he gazed at me, "So, let me come with you!"

"I can't." His spirit deflated like a balloon. I felt a sting in my heart, but I had to tell him the truth, "If it were possible, I wish I could bring you…but you're an Agyle, not a human…"

"Heh? Just because I'm an Agyle, I can't go to school?"

"N-no, I mean that you're an Agyle who is less than one year old and a celestial being that protects humanity…You haven't taken any schooling as a child, like most humans do, plus it's far past the due date to apply to a school." I can't believe I said all that so…casually. Akeppa had a depressed look on his face. It's not his fault, I said to myself. He surely thinks that way though. I then added, "Besides, the biggest problem now is that you don't have any school records. Even if you try to act as a transfer student, they still need records from your previous school or so in order to accept you or not…There's nothing I can do to help you with these obstacles…"

Akeppa bowed his head in utter defeat, sighing, "Oookayyy…"

I rested a hand on his shoulder, making him to look up at me.

"But I promise," I grinned, hoping to sooth his pain, "I'll tell you all about school life when I get back…okay?"

The sting in my heart left me as Akeppa beamed. He happily nodded, "Alright. Take care!"

With a smiling nod, I hurried down the path to head for school.

[******]

"Haaaa…"

Naiz perked his head up to approaching foot-steps, seeing Akeppa entering back into the house.

"Something troubling you, Akeppa-san?" he asked.

"Mmmmmmmmm…" Akeppa trudged across the floor until he plopped down onto a couch, pouting. "I really, really want to go to school…with Sakagami-san…"

"Hmm? School?"

"Yeah…"

"Ha…" said Esmeralda, interested as she bit the tip of her spoon, "You sure about that?"

"Heh?" Akeppa turned about on the couch, "You mean…you've been to school?"

"More or less," shrugged Naiz.

"Um-um!" added Violet, nibbling a stem of a scallion, "We went to school before!"

Akeppa brightened, "Oh-oh! Please tell me, what's it like!"

Silence answered him, followed by a murky aura shrouding the answering group.

"Uh…" uttered Naiz.

"It's…" whispered Sabelle.

"Cruel," huffed Esmeralda.

A look of white shock slapped Akeppa's face, "…Heh?"

Ruby nodded, "Young human pups called students there always have bad intentions, no matter how peaceful they looked." She grimaced at a thought that crossed her mind, both irritated and embarrassed a little, "They even dunk my head in where they called a restroom…"

"They…they were not very nice people to communicate with…and they easily take other's things…" said Sabelle, "They'd try to take away a precious necklace that Naiz-sama gave me for Christmas…when I refused to hand it over…" She subconsciously touched her face, "They…struck out at me…"

Esmeralda leaned back in her chair, crossing her legs, "Just because I answered something against a group, they threw me out of a high window and into a pool…" She giggled to herself, "Naturally, landing in water is never a bother for me…And it was quite a thrilling moment actually…Hm-hm-hm…"

Violet hopped in her seat a bit, puffing her cheeks, "Those people are _real_ scary! They have something called gym and they always picked on me with…uh…uh…uh…"

Naiz filled in with, "Orb Evasion exercises…"

"Yeah! I had to dodge hundreds of big balls all the time! They even call me tiny, but I'm not tiny!" Violet pouted, slowly tearing up. But that all faded away when a comfortable hand of Naiz rubbed the top of her head, causing her to comfortably purr.

A queasy aura cascaded over Akeppa, who cowered behind the defence of the couch's back. Naiz then added…

"Of course, the time we had to go to school we were investigating something about our enemy, the Chaos. The school was built over an unholy sanctum that housed a dark power, in order to conceal it in its source. This in turn caused other students to have negative emotions and personality…" The boy hopefully tried to soften the blow with a chuckle, "When we took care of the that power, the students returned to normal…This was, after all, in Malphaea…I doubt this world would build schools to hide a dark power buried in the earth…Right?"

"I don't kno-ho-ho-ho~w…" whimpered Akeppa. He rolled about, curling himself up in a tight ball.

Naiz blinked, soon nervously answering a, "S-Sorry…"

"O~h…" chimed Esmeralda, mouthing another spoon of porridge, "he's quite adorable when scared."

"Could school…really be that scary?" Akeppa asked himself. He…could not think of any possibilities. He sagged in his seat, instantly bored. He looked about him, glimpsing everywhere. He then stopped as his eyes landing onto something…rather familiar. "Aree?"

Akeppa curiously hopped over the couch and crept into the dishevelled kitchen. Across a clean corner of the counter there was…

"An obento?" he blinked, "Is this mine?" He took a closer look at the cloth that wrapped up the boxed lunch. It was purple with racoons and stars… "AH!"

Naiz, Violet, Ruby, Sabelle, and Esmeralda jumped.

"Wh-what?" asked Naiz, peering into the kitchen.

"Sakagami-san…forgot her lunch again…" Instantly, a light bulb turned on for Akeppa, "I got it!"

"You…got it?" wondered Sabelle.

"Got…what?" Naiz added.

Akeppa turned to them all, a wide and triumphant grin on his face.

"_Ore mo gakou ni iku!"_

[******]

"Oh-hoh-hoh…Seems that things have gotten enticing while I was away." Lorith smirked his trademark smirk as he sat across the arm of the chamber's chair. "Furthermore, one of your fellow comrades is under intensive medical care…what a shame…"

"Shut it," snapped Sieyirhain with a deadly sneer. She lied sideways in another large chair, legs crossed over its arm, as she glared at the Abyssal, "You're no better. You couldn't get rid of more than one cursed Agyle from this world…Not to mention that little souvenir on your face."

Lorith grimaced, subconsciously touching the white bandage patch across his left cheek, "For one thing, there aren't that many Agyles here…Secondly, the last one was a what you'd call _'a tough nut to crack'_…"

"Ha-ha-ha…" The two different breeds of Phantom Falhsgards turned to the third party, who sauntered into their midst. 1st Commodore Sheizhaika suavely grinned, snapping his fingers to produce a violet rose to play with, "It seems neither side has made any good progress…Well, at least we are at a stalemate…"

"A Duraivyr, huh," said Lorith to himself, "Never heard of one…"

"That's what Kahmil said when Buyaddho told us who the newcomer was…" muttered Sieyirhain.

"No doubt, he's extensively looking over every bit of information within all of our archives…" Lorith laughed, "This Duraivyr stirs my interest just as well…"

"What of the Cloves that Buyaddho mentioned?" perked Sheizhaika's eyebrow, "Have you heard of such being…"

Lorith shook his head, "Not to my knowledge…"

Sieyirhain huffed, "Just when things aren't getting any more difficult enough, God decides to add more fuel to our fire…"

Sheizhaika chuckled, "How true…how true…"

"Mina, gokigenyou." They all turned to the door just as it slid to a close. Coming to them was none other than Naia. The moment the Niel Geiza maid cast a glance on the three, she nervously fidgeted, "Am I…interrupting anything important?"

"NO!" blurted out Sieyirhain, anxious. Sheizhaika suppressed a chuckle, which he earned a heel to his shin from the other Commodore.

"Ah, Naia," grinned Lorith, "I take it you came for me."

Naia nodded, "Yes. It's time to change your bandage, Lorith-san."

"Honestly," shrugged the Abyssal, "We Phantom Falhsgards Abyssals can heal rather quickly…there's no need for medical care, am I correct?"

"It never hurts to be sure, ne?" She gave Lorith a smile, one that made things so impossible to turn down any offer she asked. Slightly defeated, and on his own will, he shrugged.

"How could I ever disincline a fair maiden's request?"

[******]

Lorith and Naia entered the pure white room of the infirmary. It literally stung Lorith's eyes as he capped them with his hand, as if under the burning sun.

"How pleasant…" he muttered to himself. He then had a mischievious beam across his lips, "Ah…Buyaddho."

The 4th Commodore, Buyaddho, was sitting across a medical bed with a sour look at the Abyssal entrant. Still clad in his ash-white cloak, his leg and arm were slung in a cast as he had a supportive collar about his neck. Bandage-streamers coiled around his head and one band-aid was stuck across his nose-bridge. Overall, he had seen better days.

"What do you want?" growled the large patient. Naia stepped up to Lorith, helping him to exchange a new patch.

Lorith waved an index finger at Buyaddho, unbothered by the maid's help, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. There's no need to get agitated, my friend. I'm just here for a simple check-up as well…How's your health?"

Buyaddho guffawed, which stung his lungs and forced him to cough. Nonetheless, he smirked, "Oh I'm alive alright…but I'm no sure about your little short-stop of a friend over there…"

With a suppressed grin, Lorith turned to another corner.

Sitting rigidly across another bed was the one and only Havel; and he had things twice as worse. Simply put, he was in a full and thick body cast. The only think that spared him was the slit for eyes under his white cocoon. Lorith sauntered over, brushing his lips with his fingers to confine a laugh. However, the moment his eyes locked with Havel's burning ones…he burst out in deep hysteria.

Havel's cocoon shook and rattled with uncontrollably fury, but his shell still held against his wrath. He writhed across the bed, shrieking inaudible curses at his so-called partner. Lorith casually wiped a tear from his eye.

"You…look real good, Havel…"

Naia approached Havel's side, with a tray of medicine and a cup of water with a straw, "Are you thirsty, Havel-san?"

"_MMM-MM-MM-MMMM-MMMMMMMMM!"_

Lorith blinked, "What?"

Naia rested the tray near a table then pressed her ear over Havel's chest. Muffled screaming flared, and Naia's face paled every second. Slowly she rose up and turned to Lorith, ever so hesitant to relay the message.

"Yes?"

"He…" uttered Naia. Her face turned pink as she tiptoed into Lorith's ear, letting him have it in her frantic whisper. The moment he perked his eyebrows, Naia pulled away with a bright red face.

"Wow…that's an earful…" blinked Lorith, "Never knew he could say all that in one short sentence…" Naia instantly clasped her mouth shut, as if suffering from the urge to throw up.

"P-p-please excuse me! I need to wash my mouth out with soap!" Naia bolted for the doorway, stunning Lorith.  
_[Author's Note: In the past, children with foul-mouths were punished to clean their mouth with actual soap.]_

"Hold it! It's alright! You blanked out every one of his cursory words!"

_**SHWISH.**_

And she was gone.

Lorith then turned onto the writhing cocoon, "Just because I used you as a shield to deflect that Agyle's last blow, doesn't mean you can force a pure maiden, like Naia, to relay such heavy words…Though she replaced them with _'bleeps'_, at least wait until you've recovered to tell it to me personally."

Havel huffed, struggling to turn his head away, "Mmuph bup, Bloubiph…"  
_[Shut up, Lorith…]_

"Scum bag," growled Buyaddho.

"Mmu doo—"  
_[You too—]_

A hand shot out of nowhere and dug its fingers across Havel's cast-covered chest, piercing through. The Abyssal was suddenly hoisted to dangle in the air, before meeting a pair of yellow and crimson rimmed eyes with deadly slit-pupils. Havel blinked…before instantly turning as white as a dying ghost.

"Oh-hoh-hoh," grinned Lorith, cautiously stepping way back, "Lord Lazielghan…greetings."

Lord of Niel Geiza, Lazielghan, pulled Havel closer with a quiet but foreboding glint in his eyes.

"What did you do to Naia to make her upset?"

"La…" uttered Buyaddho, shocked, "Lazielghan-ou?"

Lazielghan reared a tight fist back, "Never make Naia punish herself again…"

"_MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM,MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"_

_**SHATTER!**_

[******]

Kahmil sat within a large room, across a single swivelling chair. Lights from hundreds of computer screens bathed him in a eerie bright glow as they rolled out endless text and information across their faces. With a bored and ever pondering look, he swivelled back and forth in his seat.

"A Duraivyr…Cloves…" he uttered to himself.

He never heard of such things. He had checked the unified archives of the Phantom Falhsgards, one that was specially created and commandeered by his Dark Master before his fall and rebellion against the Kingdom of Heaven. Everything that Heaven and God kept record of before the Dark Master left to attempt and become God Himself, were here. However…every screen drew blanks to the terms _Duraivyrs_ and _Cloves_.

"Duraivyr…Cloves…" His eyes narrowed, "Just what are they?"

"Why? You want to know?"

Kahmil spun in his chair and called forth a small black cloud around his hand. Instantly, he produced a long double-headed pole-axe with curved and folded blades. In the end, he held it close to the neck of a figure in the dark.

"You would be?" asked Kahmil in a levelled tone, rising from his seat.

The figure shrugged, "Just passing through."

"In a realm that cannot be found by anyone but those who know it…" Kahmil raised his weapon closer to the figure's neck, "Further more…you're no Phantom Falhsgard."

"That's right." Unbothered, the figure gently stepped closer to reveal half of himself under the screens' lights. It was a young man, donned with a lightning-yellow poncho with intricate red-blue triangular patterns across its edges. The back of his poncho bore a symbol: of a shining lion-gold circle with a slanted line through its center diameter and sides. A well-kept cowboy hat rested on his head as he returned a calm chuckle, "Look's like you _are_ someone worth my time…"

"State your business."

"Alright…I shall…From what I take it, you seemed to encounter…a snag, am I correct?"

"What about it?"

"Heh-heh…Want to know a secret that even your so-called God of the universe has no idea about?"

The pole-axe disappeared into a wisp of black smoke. Quietly, Kahmil folded his arms across his chest.

"Who are you?"

The figure took one more step closer, revealing his face. He had an arrogant but wise look, with a steadfast grin on his lips. His eyes lively glimmer the colors of the cosmos. With a dip of his hat in greeting, he stated his answer…

"The Ninth of the Primal Eight*, from the Unified-Sanctum from the Realm of Gaea*…NULL Duraivyr*, Diov*."

_**つづく**_


	19. I Beg of You

_**All characters/abilities/weapon/and others marked with '*' are under the ownership of Emerald Sonata.**_

_**All casts from **_**Clannad**_** and certain elements from **_**Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann**_**, belongs to the production company of Key and Gainax respectively.**_

* * *

_天元突破クランナドー__  
_**「****Tengen Toppa Clannad****」**

The Eighteenth Lock:  
_'Onegai…'_  
[Please…]

**VVV**

"Abbotsford-san?"

Kanna Abbotsford* woke up with a short start, from accidentally dozing off while waiting across a bench in a hall. She was the age of 28, young and mature. She had long wavy and foreign deep blonde hair, but sported lovely Japanese blue eyes. She had a small body-frame, but was able to stand on its own in times of trouble. Adjusting the thin reading glasses she had, she looked up to the voice.

Standing before her was another young woman, notably much younger, and was donned in a light pink secretary uniform. She was fit and slender, as delicate as china. Her hair was long brown, tied back in a ponytail, and she hugged a clipboard to her chest like a doll and had a timid grin. Pinned to over her heart was a name-tag, engraved: Ichikawa, Usagi.

"I'm sorry. Did I scare you?"

Kanna waved it off, "No, not really…Is the principal—"

"I'm sorry again. I just came out here to let you know that he will take little longer before he can have his interview with you."

"Oh…I see…Alright…Guess I could wait for a few more minutes…not like I have anything better to do…"

Usagi asked, "Would you like some tea?"

"No, I'm fine thank you…" Kanna replied politely. With that, Usagi returned a nod and returned back into the office room across from Kanna, leaving the sighing woman alone again.

Kanna was a reporter, and a top-notch one to boot. Her mother was Japanese, where she got the quiet and beautiful eyes from, and her father was British, where she obtained a bit of his charisma and strong personality. She loved to be a reporter, it was her lifelong dream. Her father was one before he retired and though he had never accepted a pupil in his life, he graciously took Kanna under his wing. Her mother was a fiction author and story-teller and Kanna just loved to here the fairy-tales and fable of all origins told by her dear mother. Altogether, it made one heck of a creative hybrid mind of hers. Since childhood, she had pursued this field of studies and had earned exceptionally elite awards. She traveled about the world, learning all that she could which gave her inspiration and experience to handle the great news-telling of her life. All of which, preparing her to share the biggest news of her life. However…

The woman grimaced as she sagged deep into her seat, tapping a knuckle to her forehead.

From working for an all-famous news-casting company, she was recently transferred to the branch that resided in this town…because they lack the minimum employee number. So in a sense, she was just tossed over to the incompetent like nothing. It was not the fact that the branch here was not as professional…but there was absolutely nothing exciting that this place held. Now, she was stuck in writing an article about this famous' schools 53rd consecutive win of the girl's basketball team…sheesh.

She heard foot-steps and stopped herself, looking up. Two students, a boy and girl, quietly walked down the halls and towards her. The two parties caught eye-contact, politely smiled and exchanged nods. Kanna noticed that the boy was quite tall, with deep blue hair and the girl was quite short with autumn-red hair; as well as a pair of cute antennae-like strands of hair that stuck out over her forehead. The two were equally donned in a tan-colored school uniform jacket, dark blue pants and skirt respectively, and whatnot; the uniform of Hikarizaka Secondary School. Kanna watched as the two strode off, disappearing around the corner; where she spotted them exchanging light conversation with soft smiles. She could not help a grin herself.

Bored, she turned sideways to lie across the bench like a hammock. Curling her arms under her head as a pillow, she blankly stared up at the ceiling above her.

"If you can hear me God…" she uttered, restless, "Give me the story I've been always looking for…_Onegai_…"

[******]

Akeppa surfaced from the heart of the bush as he had just snuck into the school. He scanned the empty grounds, on the alert for any sentries whatsoever as he steadied his breath. No one, good. The boy, donned with his goggle-like sunglasses over his eyes, grinned before turning to his right arm, sporting an armored drill arm while his right eye dimly glowed neon green. He took a moment to push up his sunglasses a bit, clearing out any loose dirt from it.

"Thanks, _**Lagann**_," he whispered. The faced-shoulder pad grinned with a wink, before it totally vanished in a flash of light. Akeppa hurriedly and quietly pushed back dirt into the freshly made hole he dug through, soon patting it down. It was entirely unnoticeable, to fools that is. Otherwise, there was a perfect circle of fresh dirt in with middle of a grassed courtyard of bushes. Nothing major.

"Yosh!" Akeppa patted the dust from his hands, "Now…let's go!" He slipped on his goggle-like sunglasses over his eyes once more and crawled through the shrubbery. Thin branches scratched and thwacked him in the face – one he hated the most was when it slapped his mouth. He spat out leaves as he ventured deeper, until.

_**BUMP.**_

"Ah!" Akeppa recoiled from an object he knocked his head into, "Aree?" It was round and covered in black leather. Curious he reached up to poke at it. The black object shivered, the sound of stifling laughter failed to reach his ears. He poked it again, and again, and again, and then…

Violet spun about, her mouth slapped shut from going into a giggling fit.

"He-he-he-he-he-he! Stop it, that tickles!"

"UWAH!" Akeppa sprung up over the shrubbery like a swimmer surfacing. However, a trio of quick blurs opened up their arm-like jaws and tackled the boy back under. Dazed, Akeppa was pressed to the ground, his sunglasses skewed, and he blinked a, "Heh? Ruby? Sabelle? Esmeralda?"

The Fire Wolven, Air Vampen, and Water Orcen Cloves slapped his mouth shut as he was just a tad bit too loud.

"Shish! They'll hear you – degozaro!"

"My, my…aren't you a handful, darling…"

"Please, Akeppa-sama, don't panic. It's only us…"

The boy blinked exchanged glances with all three of them. Suddenly a shadow loomed over his head and he looked up. With that, he saw a smile on Naiz's face.

"Yah."

"_Mmeizz-sha_…" muffled Akeppa, "_Mou ma bei booeeng pheer_…" Realizing their hands still clasped, the three Cloves released their holds. "Naiz-san? What are you doing here?"

"Naiz-kun!" Violet sprung out from her hiding place and hung herself in a tender hug against Naiz. Still under the cover of the bushes, Ruby sat back cross-legged, Sabelle on her knees, and Esmeralda sitting against the base of a nearby tree with one arm across her bent knee.

"To make sure you don't get yourself into trouble…" retorted Esmeralda with a frown.

"Heh?" wondered Akeppa.

"Yes. We followed you here," Naiz answered, "We promised Miss Tomoyo to watch over you whenever she would go to school."

Violet giggled with a pump of her arms, "And we always keep out promise, right Naiz-kun?"

"Ah," the moonlight-silver haired boy nodded.

Akeppa blinked, "Oh…"

Ruby asked, "You sure about trying to get into the school? This world maybe different, but there would be a chance that this school too harbours darkness…"

"Mm-mmm! No it doesn't!"

"What makes you say that, Violet-chan?" wondered Sabelle.

Violet grinned, "I'm not sneezing!"

Naiz then understood, "Of course…Violet's nose is extremely sensitive to the Chaos…If she's not sneezing, then I guess it's safe to say this school is in the clear.

"ACHOO!"

Silence fell over everyone as they turned to Violet, who was sniffing and frantically shook her head.

"No-no! I didn't mean it! This flower smelled really, really, nice and I couldn't help sniffing it, but the smell made my nosy itchy and…I'm sooooo sorry…" Violet's head was combed by a soft hand and she brightened with a purr.

Naiz chuckled, "That's alright. Still, my Duraiv Complex* would have picked up a Chaos's presence if they were using their powers…"

"Heh?" wondered Akeppa, sitting up, "Duraiv Complex?"

The Duraivyr held up his crooked beetle-claw V ornament around his left wrist, and pointed at the silver medallion, with a gemstone in its center, attached to the side of his belt. Akeppa nodded. Then Naiz continued with, "Don't worry everyone. If Chaos really existed in this world, I'll protect you all…"

"Shishou…"

"Naiz-sama…"

"Hm-hm-hm…Well said, Master…"

"…Esmeralda…"

"What? I just love to call you _Master_, Master."

Altogether, they all laughed…but soon hushed themselves to keep their stealth in check.

"So, Akeppa-san," proposed Naiz, "What do you plan to do, now that you're here?"

"Heh? Oh, yeah! Well I'm here to bring Sakagami-san her lunch! Plus, I want to take this chance to explore what they call campus and school life!"

"Are you sure that's…at all wise – degozarou?"

"Yup!"

"But…" Esmeralda casually played with her long and braided seaweed-emerald hair, "How will you slip in unnoticed…" Suddenly a mischievous grin stretched, "Why don't I…"

"No phantom fog, Esmeralda…" quipped Naiz, "We didn't come here to scare people…"

"What? I just love a good scare! Hmph, why can't I have a little fun with these new humans?"

"Maybe…it's not a good idea, Esmeralda-neesama," replied Sabelle.

Esmeralda leaned in real close to her Vampen Sister, "Then what do you suggest we do, dear little Sister?" Before Sabelle could answer…

"We break in! Beat up of the Knee-clock-ticks! And have tons of fun!" giggled Violet.

Naiz fell silent, but his casual expressions never altered, "Narcotics*...But like I said, if the Chaos aren't here then their soldiers wouldn't be here as well…"

"Oh…"

"Any ideas, Akeppa-san?"

Akeppa took a moment to think things over. Suddenly, he struck a light bulb.

"Of course! Do it the Selaphiel-way!"

Together, the Duraivyr and Cloves blinked, _"the Selaphiel-way?"_

"Yup! We blend in with the environment; make yourself inconspicuous among the crowd; and make little attention to yourself as possible! It's the perfect way – as Selaphiel would always say it!"

"Um…who is Selaphiel?" asked Sabelle.

"Heh-heh, my Archangel Commander!" Awkward silence, but Akeppa never noticed, "Yosh, let's do this!"

"Wait for a second. Shishou," turned Ruby, "why don't we find what they call school uniforms like before and see if we can slip in without those teacher-sentries noticing us."

"Again?" blinked Naiz, "That does sound like a good strategy."

"Oh-oh!" hopped Violet, "Will we really get to wear those school uniforms again? Uwa~h! I love those! They're just sooo soft!"

"Naiz-sama…maybe we should try and get into the school when their lunch hour arrives. That way, all the students would be able to provide enough cover for us and we can easily blend in with the uniforms."

"Nicely put, Sabelle."

The Vampen blushed, "Th-thank you, Naiz-sama."

"Why don't we just bring up a—"

All except for Esmeralda answered, _"No."_ With Ruby adding her own "-degozaru."

The Water Orcen puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms.

Naiz sighed with forgiveness, "How does this sound to you, Akeppa-san…Akeppa-san?"

They all turned. Faint dotted frames in the shape of Akeppa blinked around an empty spot. It took at least 30 seconds before sweat-drops appeared.

"When he meant by, _'let's do it'_…he didn't meant _now_…did he?" urked Naiz.

"I thought I told him to wait…degozaro…"

Esmeralda smirked with a laugh, "Hm-hm-hm…He's faster than we anticipated…"

"AH! Akeppa-kun is over there!"

Around Violet, who was already above the shrubs, the others popped out to see where she was blankly pointing at.

True enough, the Agyle Akeppa had sneakily reached the corner of a building before rolling away out of sight.

Sour-colored hues clouded everyone's heads.

"Did he really…" gagged Sabelle, "head off without us?"

Naiz dryly swallowed, "Yes…"

Violet quivered, "Oh no! We have to catch him before those mean teachers catch him! What do we do, Naiz-kun?"

[******]

"Alright…" Akeppa plastered his back against the building's wall, skimming across it with soundless steps. He ducked under the gazes of windows and moved in a crouch all the way to another corner. He finally stopped, surveying the empty spaces of another courtyard in the middle of the school. "I see an entrance over there, where there's not much people hanging around it…Maybe we can sneak in through there and find Sakagami-san that way. What do you say Naiz? Everyone?" No one answered him, tweaking his curiosity to make him turn. He face-faulted.

Not a single back-up in sight.

"ACK! They got lost!" jumped Akeppa to full height, not knowing he was standing in front of a window, "Oh no! What now? What now? Think, think! What would Commander Selaphiel do in this situation…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…I DON'T KNOW!" Akeppa planted his back to the said window, grabbing his head in mind-racking panic. However, he, at all, failed to notice a light…

_**Tap…tap…tap.**_

"Got to think of something or those teacher sentries they mentioned would catch them…They could be throw into all sorts of terrible torture…Aha! I could use _**Lagann**_ to get them out of trouble if that happens!"

_**Tap, tap, tap.**_

"Yes! That's it, I'll break them out from their cell here…,…,…But I can't use my _Durandel_ on human property without a good reason! And I know Commander Michael is going to kill me no matter how good my reasons are!

_**Tap. Tap. Tap!**_

"WAAAAAH! What am I gonna—"

_**CREAK - THWACK!**_

"ITTAI!"

[******]

Kanna blinked. The principal took longer than expected by two folds and she could no longer stand the stuffy halls. All she wanted was fresh air…and this is what she saw by a nearby window.

There was a young man standing behind that window on the outside. He was young, a teenager even, however he was not donned in the standard regulation school uniform of this school. She thought it may have been a new break-through for this school's fashion, or an authorized custom-made one. There were schools that allowed one or two students to make their own uniforms that, somewhat, matches with the school tastes…But this was no exception.

This boy wore a deep myrtle-green jacket with red and white lines across the sides of his sleeves and jacket. Across his back was a strange symbol of a burning red fireball in the shape of a skull…with long and black sunglasses? This boy…was certainly creative.

He seemed to be in deep thought, almost frantic even, as she saw him scrambling his head and muttering something to himself. Kanna took the courage to approach him, deeming him a harmless – but nonetheless strange – entity. She tapped at the window to get his attention. Either he ignored her or his rambling was just too loud for him to notice. She tried again, but to no avail. She tapped even harder and the boy just screamed from his worries. Oh well, time for this approach then…

She pushed opened the window, but though the lock was off the doors were jammed. She lightly jabbed her shoulder at it and with one more bash the window flung open…accidentally snagging the boy's head and back.

"ITTAI!" he called out and crumbled to the ground. Kanna blinked as she herself was hanging half-way out the window from her opening. She watched as the boy picked himself up to his hands and knees and howled, "OI! ORE WO DARE DA TO…Aree?" He then felt Kanna's stare across his back and she noticed his body going rigid.

Kanna had never seen anything like this before as she blinked with ever-growing curiosity. She straightened, her eyes on the boy.

"Who are you? A student?" she asked.

"Uh…yes?" replied the boy, not turning.

"But…where's your uniform?"

The boy rose back to his feet, his fire-ball skull staring at her, "Eeeeeeeeeeh…I left it at home?"

Kanna perked up an eyebrow and folded her arms, "But don't you know you'll get a penalty for coming to school without your uniform…"

"Aaaaaaaah…"

"Well?"

A long pause clouded between the two, neither moving. Suddenly, the boy did the impossible…

"RUN AWAY-YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY,YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYy,YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY,!"

He sprinted off 100 km/h and into the distance.

"HEY!" Kanna barely had the chance to even lean out the window when a flail of dust veiled over the boy's – surprising – escape. That was…something. She had an inkling feeling that this boy, this symbol he bore…could be something she may be looking for. Doubt it, but it was worth to look into. If things gained her special interest, she never lets them go until she sees through them all to figure out whether it was worth her wile or not. Quickly, with a semi-photographic memory, she pulled out a pen and pad and quickly draw the symbol into it.

"Abbotsford-san?"

"EEK!" Kanna's pen and pad danced out of her palms and threatened to leap out the window. Fortunately, he captured them just before they could bound off the window sill. She let loose a sigh, turning to the voice that called for her.

Usagi had an awkward smile, "Is…everything alright?"

"…Peachy…"

"The principal is ready to begin his interview with you."

"…Okay…" Kanna rose back up to full height, quickly scribbling a rough – which turned out to be exact – sketch of the fire-ball skull and sunglasses. To her surprise, despite how creepy the symbol looked, it was kind of cool.

"Um…What were you looking at a moment ago?"

Kanna gagged in mid-step when she turned to walk back down the halls. She remained still, only shying a bit to look over her shoulder. Usagi was glimpsing out the window, inspecting everything with stern eyes. Kanna quickly streamed an on-the-spot tale within half a second.

"Bunnies," she blurted out.

Usagi straightened with a strange air, "B…bunnies?"

Kanna nodded.

"UWAH-HA-HA~!" Kanna recoiled as she watched this pink-clad secretary dangerously hang over the window, her eyes hunting for the said fluffies. "Where? Where? Ooooooh, I just love bunnies to death! Where are they?" She then lost herself as she jittered noises as if talking to a pet of her own. Kanna winced, not really sure how on Earth was she lucky enough to strike gold in covering up the boy's existence.

Leaving the excited secretary behind, Kanna turned to show herself to the office. She originally had a sensation of dread to take upon this interview, as it was not something in her taste. However, the burden of boredom was lifted from her shoulders when she eyed her note-pad. This symbol…somehow gave her a strong feeling. A delicious grin stretched on her lips.

This little side-story might be juicier than it seems.

[******]

Akeppa was panting like mad. He was against another wall – somewhere far from his encounters with the strange woman he met – and inhaled air by the bucket load; correction, pool load for him. He sagged down to clutter across the ground to seat his weary body. He had never ran this fast in his life…Wait…Was the time he ran away from the giant man-eating dinosaur-like monster that Michael pit the boy against in his earlier training regime…count? The boy shrugged, not without a bone-tingling chill running up and down his spine. He did not want to dwell in it.

"Oh man…that was close…that lady almost thought I wasn't a student…" The boy sighed, "I got to find some way to hide myself or someone will try and catch me…"

Then a message came from above…literally.

"Aree?" Something had fell onto the boy's head and he plucked it off. He blinked, "A handkerchief?" True enough, it was a delicate and home-made white handkerchief with lovely assortments of paint-colored flowers. It felt soft in his hold, as well it smelled so nice. He took a moment to stare up at the heavens, but he saw nothing in particular but clouds, "Wonder where it fell from?"

Akeppa stared back down at the handkerchief in his hand, balancing his other to his side. Once again, he stumbled onto something and he turned to what had brushed his other hand. Hello. It was…

"A…cardboard box?" Curiously, the boy picked up the lifeless and neatly folded box. It looked a little worn, as if freshly cast out to be discarded. Akeppa played around with it, which miraculous unfolded itself into a solid box with an open top. Intrigue stirred within the boy as he stared inside.

It was quite spacious…enough to fit himself inside almost…

Instantly, Akeppa had the most ingenious idea he had even come up within his almost-one-year long life.

_**つづく**_


	20. Shall We Play?

_**All characters/abilities/weapon/and others marked with '*' are under the ownership of Emerald Sonata.**_

_**All casts from **_**Clannad**_** and certain elements from **_**Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann**_**, belongs to the production company of Key and Gainax respectively.**_

* * *

_天元突破クランナドー__  
_**「****Tengen Toppa Clannad****」**

The Ninteenth Lock:  
'_Sa..__Asobimashouka?__'  
_[So…Shall we play?]

**VVV**

"I recently had an encounter with one of the two Agyles related to the _Gurren-Lagann_; the one that uses loud music and dances. The opponent got away, however, and I am on the search for the other to recover more info."

Enkuudaidu walked across the sidewalk, a short brick wall flanking one side, as he passed his report through his black cellphone. The receiver was none other than…

'_[Understood, Enkuudaidu. I shall relay your report to Lazielghan-ou and will notify the other Commodores. Rendezvous with the Abyssals, that Lorith and Havel, and see if you can find any more resources on the _Gurren-Lagann_. 1__st__ Commodore, Sheizhaika, out.]'_

The Niel Geiza Sentinel ended the call with a shutting clasp of his cellphone and pocketed it. He sighed, not without a sudden wince and hiss. He touched a light wound across the side of his throat; a close shave of a laser-shot from a certain disco ball. That female Agyle was truly a pest to deal with…as well as a troubling enemy to bring down. He will return more than just the favour to that wretched being. Now, he traveled down the sidewalk in silent loathing, his mind set on tracking down the other Agyle that wields frost-blades as his _Durandel_. Suddenly, he stopped as he noticed something.

Enkuudaidu had halted before a large steel-gate that protected a large high-school. It was barred against any trespassers that dared to even think about harming the students it held. He grimaced. If he was not so occupied, not so held back, he would have been happy to bring this entire place to ashes. However, his orders were strict and his superiors cannot afford to be so…public with what they do. Finding pure Soul Keys was already difficult, and if anything else were to happen…Enkuudaidu turned away with a scowl, not wishing to foil everything just to vent out his rage. With that he walked off.

_**Rustle, rustle, rustle.**_

"Hmm?" The Niel Geiza halted. He turned back, peering through the gates. Close by was a tall and thick-bushed tree. It was rustling under the wind. Normally, Enkuudaidu would not even care of such trivial acts – as he would have simply sliced it down without a blink – but…the sounds were not natural. Something was moving within it.

Intrigued, Enkuudaidu walked into the gate. Before his body could crash into it, a black portal sliced open for him and zipped up when he entered. Right behind the gate, the portal reopened simultaneously and out waltzed Enkuudaidu. Human security his foot.

He approached the said tree, which rustled even more. Leaves rain down and some landed across his shoulder. With a grimace, he brushed it off before staring up. Then his ears and eyes perked as he heard and felt it coming for him.

"An Agyle?" He readied himself with smoke beginning to wrap around his hand, prepared to summon out one of his katana.

However, his answer appeared two times faster than he anticipated.

_**WHAP!**_

[******]

Ryou shook her dazed head as she had reached ground zero. She was expecting to hurt herself on landing, but surprisingly it felt rather…soft. She shook her head once more, ruffling out the leaves from her hair from the tree she dropped out of.

"_Meow…"_

The girl stopped herself, soon smiling as she looked down into her curled arms. Cradled within her hold was a small but adorable orange cat. It was unfazed from the fall and enjoyed the warmth from Ryou's chest. She giggled as she scratched behind its ears.

"Are you alright? Neko-san?"

The cat purred, snuggling its head closer into her bosom.

"Ah! Shima-chan!"

Ryou looked up to the voice, seeing a young woman running up to the two. She was clad in a white dress shirt, sleeves rolled up and jeans pants, as well as donned with a clean apron in front. She had long blue hair, tied back in a ponytail, and had fierce but comforting yellow eyes.

"Misae-san," called back Ryou.

The one known as Misae swept her cat out of Ryou's hold and hugged it for dear life, "Oh, thank goodness you're alright, Shima-chan…" She then turned to Ryou with a grin, "Thank you so much, Ryou-chan. I was so worried he might have gotten into trouble…Where was he?"

Ryou pointed up, "Up in the tree, but I got him down."

"Oh, thank you again Ryou-chan," Misae then returned a wink, "The next time you visit, I'll let you have a taste of my special apple-pie, ne?"

"Ha-ha, I would love to."

"As for you, Shima-chan! You've been a naughty cat you have…No tuna for you until dinner! Now let's go home!"

"_Meow…"_

Happily ever after, Misae and her cat, Shima, strode off. Ryou cracked a grin as she waved at their departure. She felt real good inside that she was able to help. Luckily it was the middle of her spare-class, otherwise Shima would have been trapped in the tree for a while.

By the way, she came to realize, what did she fell onto that felt so comfortable? She looked down. There was a body, from the neck down lying before her. It wore a black jacket with silver streaks, a dark blue shirt, and a pair of muddied overalls. Where had she seen something like this before, she wondered. Her face blanched, realizing that it was a human body, and looked down.

She was sitting on someone's face.

"Oh no!" Ryou sprang off of the person and came to his side, cheeks flushed. Now, she was twice as shocked, "You're…you're the one from that ramen store…"

Enkuudaidu limply lied across the ground on his back, arms sprawled open. His head was intact, but his bare left eye was swirling as he had his mouth ajar.

"W-Wake up!" shrieked Ryou, desperately shaking the unconscious Niel Geiza awake, "I'm sorry for falling on top of you! Please wake up!"

Try as she might, Enkuudaidu would not stir…

[******]

In the middle of the school, in the midst of a quiet and clear courtyard, several students carrying sound equipment strode by. They exchanged light chatter and laughter, all the while moving devices over to somewhere else in the school. The two walked past a box, which was upturned with the open lid down.

"Huh?" One of the students stopped and turned, eyeing the box. It was still, nothing moved.

The other student accompanying him stopped as well, "Hey, what's eating you?"

"D-did you see that?"

"See what?"

"I could have sworn that box moved just as we passed it."

"Ah, you see a lot of things strange in this town. Deal with it…" And that student moved on.

"Wha – I'm serious!" cried the other, chasing after his companion, "Hey don't leave me alone with this thing! It could be haunted!"

The instant the students were gone, the box _did_ move. It hovered across the ground, moving to one bush and to another pillar. Its movements were fluid and easy, ready to drop dead like a possum if there were anyone within sight.

"Ha-ha! I'm a genius!"

Akeppa excitedly traveled over the courtyard, whilst under the cover of the big cardboard box and on his hands and knees. He had wrapped the handkerchief around his forehead, like a bandanna, and peeked his eyes through the hole he made in the box's side. He would stop from time to time, checking for any movement, before moving forward. Occasionally, students moving things from a nearby auditorium would cross his path and the box would quickly shuffle to one side and play dead. Some students walked by without notice; some staring awkwardly at it as they pondered why a beat up box like that was there; or they quickly ran by it when they imagined it moved under the will of a ghost. Akeppa could only stifle a snicker.

"This is so working!" he breathed. When the coast was clear, he moved on quickly and – somewhat – silently. "If I can keep this up, I'll be able to get into the school in no time…I just hope lunch doesn't come yet, or Sakagami-san would get hungry…And hope that I don't get trampled over by accident…"

He reminded himself that the last time he took the optional stealth training with Selaphiel…it did not go splendidly well.

_**BUMP.**_

"Oof!" Without looking, Akeppa had run into something and smacked his face into the box. Dazed, he shook the blur from his head and peered into the peep-hole, "What the?"

His view was blocked by…something. The looked like to funny-looking poles placed together. Figuring he had just ran into a supporting pipe or so, the boy peered from under his box. He recoiled with surprise as the pipes…were a pair of slender legs.

He looked up, with the box covering over his forehead, and face-faulted.

Akeppa was staring into the eyes of a petite girl, clad in the school's uniform. She had short but lovely autumn-red hair, with a pair of strands that curled out like adorable antennas, and soft yellow eyes. The girl was carrying a box of gym equipment as she stared at the half-man-half-box that had bumped into her foot. They exchanged silence, for a really long time. Soon, the girl took the initiative.

"Who—"

**{ ! }**

"IYAAAAAAA,AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,AAAAAAAAAAAA,AAAAAAAAAA,AAAAAAAAA~!"

[******]

Nagisa instantly faced a giant smoke of dust that struck into her face. She coughed as she was defenceless with her arms occupied. No sooner did it appeared, the dust flattened and she peered back. To her surprise, there was a young man running near the speed of a motor-bike at full drive away from her in screaming panic. She blinked, not knowing what to make of the sight. However, she did spot something peculiar about this young man, most notably his back.

A fire-ball skull with long and wicked black sunglasses.

She took a moment to glimpse back down. A cardboard box spun in a perfect axis on its corner, before it teetered over and miraculously deflated into its folded form. Again, she blinked. Nagisa looked back at the stranger, who had now vanished into the unknown distance. Finally, she forced herself to say one single word.

"A-Anpan!"

[******]

"Haa-huu-haa-huu-haa-huu-haa-huu-haa-huu-haa-huuuuuuuuuuuuuu…haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…"

Akeppa sagged his body as his knees buckled. Another record…more or less.

"When…am…I…ever…going…to…get…into…the…school…" he breathed, barely alive. Suddenly, he stopped and perked his head up, "HEEEEEEH?" He swiftly slapped his mouth shut with wide eye horror.

He was…inside.

From his blind dash, he must have entered the front entrance to act as a hiding place. A sweat-drop hung over his head and he nervously laughed, "Well…at least I'm in…" Without further ado, Akeppa continued with his mission; the handkerchief still wrapped around his head.

He was first in the entrance area where there were multiple shoe cupboards. Next, he traveled up the stairs to find himself within the heart of the school. Venturing deeper and deeper, he stumbled upon a hallway. It was wide and long, with several lockers lined up against one wall. The other side had windows that showed the school grounds below, as well as the entire structure of the building. Curiously, but cautiously, Akeppa crept through the halls.

All was quiet, fortunately, not a single student in sight. He came across a door with a small window in it and he peeked inside. He gasped. It was a classroom and it was in session. There were many students of all kinds, all either listening or sleeping while their teacher continued with her lectures. Akeppa dreamily grinned. So this is what a classroom was…Hm? – EEK!

Akeppa ducked just as the teacher glimpsed at the doorway. He hoped that she did not see him, otherwise…

_**Clack…Clack…Clack.**_

Footsteps? ACK!

The door opened and out popped a rather beautiful young female teacher. She was tall with a well-built and slender frame, crowned with luscious long red hair that reached down to her thighs. The teacher wore a pair of slim reading glasses, sporting curious gold-yellow eyes. Clipped across the side of her forehead and into her hair was a unique hair-clip of a cartoonish skull. She peered out the doorway, looking at both sides of the halls; empty.

"Strange…I thought I saw something…" she uttered.

"Yamanako-sensei*. I have a question!" called a voice from inside

"Hai, I'm coming, Darri," Yamanako-sensei replied. With one last curious look, she ducked back into her classroom.

Akeppa let out a hiss of a sigh. He had remained as flat as a board – literally – behind the door just as the teacher had appeared to open it. Body shivering uncontrollably, he sagged down to the ground.

"Close…call…" Not wanting to stumble into a second chance with the teacher, Akeppa picked himself up and scrambled to his feet to go somewhere else. Suddenly…

"Hey you there!"

"WAA—" Akeppa slapped his mouth shut, and then screamed the rest of his fear into his hands. He spun about, expecting a mean giant of a man with a stick…no, a massive stick in his hand. Or worse…Michael…But…The boy froze, all of his imagination shattering.

Standing several meters away from him…was a little girl. She had elegant long and deep forest-green hair that was tied at the very end by a large pale blue bow. The girl wore the school uniform of this school, but also a pair of skin-tight dark blue paints to hide the flesh of her thin legs. Instead of a massive baton that could have been the size of her short body, she held onto a rather small wooden and sheathed knife. Her hands had bandages wrapped round then, several of her finger-tips coiled with band-aids. Her soft yellow eyes glimmered as she stared at Akeppa with a glint in her gaze.

"Who…me?" squeaked Akeppa.

"Yeah! You over there! Fire-skull-on-his-back person!" she hopped.

"Heh? Fire skull…" Suddenly, Akeppa freaked out, "WHAT? A SKULL? I HATE SKULLS! WHERE – WHERE – _**WHERE?**_" Not at all bothered, the little girl trotted up to him. Before he knew it, she rounded about him to jab a finger onto his back: the flame-skull with sunglasses. Akeppa blinked, before going, "Haaaaaaaa,aaaaaaah?"

The little girl rapidly nodded, "Yes-Yes! You're fire-skull-on-his-back person! No doubt about it!"

Akeppa laughed, before jabbing a thumb to his heart, "That ain't no skull…It's my burning spirit!"

The little girl stared at him for a second, before tilting her head. Finally, she jumped with.

"Burning-spirit person! Fuko would like to give you this! Here!"

"Heh? What—" Akeppa was cut off when the girl produced an object with both bandaged hands, directly out to the boy.

"Please accept it!" she urged. Akeppa blinked, before he curiously took it out of the girl's hands. It was made out of wood, the only thing he could tell.

"Eeeh? This is a…this is a…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,What is it?"

The girl literally recoiled with an aghast look, "What? How could you not know what it is?"

"I…really don't…"

"It's a starfish of course!"

Akeppa stared at the thing in his hands. True enough, it was rather large, larger than his palm, and it was shaped like a star. A better look at it, showed how freshly carved it was.

"…It is?"

"Of course it is! Hmph, why is Fuko the only mature lady here that can instantly tell that this is a starfish?" The girl, calling herself Fuko, swiped the starfish out of Akeppa's hand and clutched it in hers, "Fuko believes wholeheartedly that they're just so cute…,…Haaaaaaaaaa~" and she trailed off with a lovely sigh. Akeppa looked down on her, soon perking an eyebrow.

Fuko had suddenly spaced out; eyes closed, mouth gapping in a dreamy smile, and colourful bubbles in the shape of starfishes fluttered about her. The boy leaned in close, waving a hand over her face. Absolutely no response.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Oi…"

Akeppa suddenly went rigid. The voice behind him…felt forebodingly…frightening. Slowly, he turned to face it.

Down the end of the hall was a man. He was tall and well-built, wearing a set of a sport-jacket with rolled up sleeves that revealed his chisel muscles, and pants. He had tall lightning blonde hair that literally stood up on their ends, the base and sides of his head being deep yellowish-brown. The man sported a vicious smile and small black eyes. Tapping against his shoulder was an authorized-under-school-regulation kendo stick.

"You there…" Akeppa gulped as the man went on, "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Ah-ha-ha-ha…I should?" replied Akeppa, voice pitched beyond recognition.

"Yeah…" The man then eyed Akeppa, notably his clothing, "Where's your uniform?"

"Eeeeeeee,eeeeeeh…I forgot it…"

_**CRACK!**_

"HIIIIIIIIIIIII,IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII,IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~!"

The young man stroke the tip of his kendo stick, after snapping it to strike the ground that made Akeppa jump. The man had his eyes narrowed, ready to feast on blood.

"Never in my 10 odd years as this school's hall monitor and disciplinary advisor have I ever caught a single student skip a class without your uniforms. It was either the former or the latter…but never both…Looks like this makes you a special case…" Akeppa was shivering like a quail, literally having no strength to even swallow. "You're going to spend more than just jail time in detention, kid…but you'll be answering directly to me…Keitan-daisama*…Capiche?"

"Uuuuuuu,uuuuuuuuuu,uuuuuh…,…,…,…,…RUN AWAY AGAIIIIIIIIII,IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII,IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~N!"

And Akeppa shot off faster than a bullet ever could.

"O-OI!" roared Keitan, "COME BACK HERE!" The hall monitor bolted off in a mad pursuit, wildly waving his kendo stick as if whipping a racing horse he was riding. In his rush, he failed to notice a sole girl and went right past her, sending her teetering back and forth from his fly-by.

Fuko snapped awake with a pop of her dreamy aura, "Ah! Fuko was too relaxed when adoring her all-time favourite starfish! Fuko needs to work on that!" She grinned and reached out her starfish forward, "Please take this Burning-spirit person! Fuko hopes you can come to Fuko's Aneesan's wedding!"  
["Aneesan": 'Big Sister']

…_**,…,…,…,…,…,…Cricket~.**_

"Heh?" Fuko woke up once again, staring at empty air, "EH? BURNING-SPIRIT PERSON DISAPPEARED LIKE A GHOST!"

[******]

I sighed, for God knows how many times.

My teacher continued with the history class, pausing every now and then to recollect what he was trying to say when he would either go off a tangent, or when students threw paper airplane about him. It's not that I loathed history, on the contrary, but the teacher wasn't putting much of an effort to prevent it from making half the class regain their rights for nap time. Once again, I sighed.

I haven't been feeling right lately, I wondered why? My mind wasn't as clear as it should be and I felt something weighing heavily onto my shoulders. Whenever I tried to write my notes, I would suddenly stop and slip into deep thought. What am I so worried about? The answer finally came to me and this woke me up entirely.

Akeppa.

Streams of concern drenched my skin and I could no longer focus on the teacher's monotonous rambling.

How was he doing? What was he doing? Did he fell off the roof again? Did he get into trouble with any more Phantom Falhsgards? I forced myself to calm down, reminding myself that our newfound friends, Naiz, Violet, Sabelle, Ruby, and Esmeralda, promised to watch over him. Though our time had been limited thus far, I did feel I could trust them. I already gave Feva and Zealot a bit of a heads up, and they answered they'll do their best to support him and that calmed a bit of my nerves.

However…my anxieties won't release me.

Akeppa…I wonder are you doing now?

I stopped myself with surprise, whipping my eyes to the nearby window that stared out to the hall. Nothing, but I could have sworn someone familiar sprinted right by that window. Possibly, followed by another blonde-blur. I had a bad feeling about it, but there was nothing to prove if it was of any trouble I should be aware of.

"Sakagami-san…Sakagami-san?"

I sprang awake, turning to a patient and elderly Kitakawa-sensei, "H-Hai?"

"Could you read the fourth paragraph of page 232, please?"

"Hai." I rose up from my seat, picking up my history textbook with the open page. Swallowing my worries down, I began to recite and continue with my studies; praying that Akeppa was safe and unharmed.

[******]

"WAAAAAAH!" Akeppa ran for a door, any door, but always flinched when either it was full of other students or locked. Fleeing from the hall monitor's wrath, he barrelled down the halls to find sanctuary. None came, unfortunately. The boy kept racing through different twists and turned a corner, literally tripping over and tumbled. The boy rolled across the ground until his head knocked into something. "ITTAI!" He quickly scrambled to his feet, soon spotting that what he had bumped into was a door. Without hesitation, he whipped it open – thanking POPs that it was unlock – and dove in.

Akeppa slid the door shut with a slam behind him and without waiting he scrambled deeper into the room on his hands and knees. He was in the middle of an empty library and studies room, with desks, tables, and hundreds of books on shelves. He scuttled around the smaller cupboards in the center of the room, like a rat through a maze, and did his best to keep going forward. He spared a moment to turn, only to keep moving sideways like a crab…until he once again bumped into something.

Or rather someone.

The boy spun about, instantly throwing himself back into the corner of an L-formed shelf, eyes wide. He had made contact with a young girl. She was quiet as her slender body teetered back and forth from Akeppa's soft collision, like a pendulum, surprisingly unbothered.

The girl was reading a book, with more books stacked about her. She was clad in the school uniform and skirt, however…she was not wearing her socks and shoes. The said items were neatly placed aside as she sat on her knees across a comfortable square mat. The girl had long and soft purple blue hair, a pair of bundled strands tied by elastic hair-bands with a pair of cheery-like orbs. Her eyes shimmered deep violet, dulled over from in depth reading.

"AH!" gagged the boy. He instantly fell onto his hands and knees, bowing over and over again, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm…Aree?" Not hearing a response, the boy dared himself to look up.

Strangely, the girl kept on reading. It was as if Akeppa never existed before her. Intrigue had the best of the boy and he slowly crawled up closer. When he was close enough, he waved a hand over the girl's eyes.

"Moshi moshi?" No reaction. "Wow…she must really love to read…"

Akeppa pulled his hands away, not wishing to disturb the girl any longer a she continued with her book. She flipped to the next page, eyes skimming each line in rapid succession. Akeppa could not help but to be impressed. Letting the quiet atmosphere comfort him, the boy sat cross-legged next to the girl. He scoured about him, looking at all the books that were about him and the girl. He spotted one peculiar one and picked it up. Peeling open its cover, he too dove followed her example.

The two read in silence within their respective books. Whenever the girl would flip a page, Akeppa followed…only in reverse. The girl then stopped, noticing something within the text of her page. Her eyes glittered a bit, before she reached over to…pick up a pair of scissors. Leading the scissors' jaws to the page she wanted, she pressed down to cut it.

Akeppa shot a hand out and caught her by the wrist, all without breaking eye contact from his reading and his other hand holding the book perfectly steady in the air. The girl finally awakened, tracing the hand that caught hers to the owner next to her.

"It's not good to damage books like that…others may want to read it whole than partially," answered Akeppa, never prying his eyes away. The girl blinked as she stared at the boy, who released her scissor hand when he felt she would listen. After a pause, the girl placed back her scissors to the floor, and reached out. She grasped the boy's book, surprising him as she flipped it right side up and placed it back to his hands. Akeppa read things over again, soon beaming.

"Oh! So that's how it goes…No wonder it felt strange…Well at least I don't have to translate it in reverse anymore…" The boy kept reading, swallowing himself in its content. However, he urked to a stop. The book he read loosely fell out of his grasp, cluttering to a close to reveal its name _'Disquisitiones Arithmeticae'_ by Friedrich Gauss; written by the founder of the Gauss rifle theory and focuses on the aspect advanced and high-level number theory, both algebraic and elementary, and written in pure Latin. Finally, Akeppa made eye-contact with the girl.

The two stared at one another for a long time, neither saying a word. Akeppa fidgeted a little while the girl leaned in closer to inspect him. She moved her face closer with his, their noses close to a light kiss. Simultaneously, their eyes blinked…then…

"Bo~n~jou~r…" Akeppa was taken aback by the girl's first words. She pulled back with a down-to-earth grin, adjusting herself to fully face Akeppa across the cushion she was kneeling across.  
_["Good morning"]_

"Aree? Parle Francais?"  
_["Do you speak French?"]_

The girl nodded, "Oui…"  
_["Yes"]_

Akeppa chuckled, "Comment vous appelez-vous?"  
_["What is your name?"]_

"Je m'appelle Ichinose, Kotomi. You spell 'Kotomi' with three Hiraganas…"  
_["My name is…"]_

"Is that so, well it's…EH? You can speak Japanese?"

The girl, named Kotomi, nodded. Akeppa sweat-dropped.

"Well…it's a pleasure to meet you, Ichinose-san…" uttered Akeppa, back in normal language.

Kotomi glanced up, particularly at his forehead, "Ah." Surprising Akeppa, she reached out her delicate fingers and touched the handkerchief that was tied around Akeppa's head, "That's…mine…"

"Huh?" Akeppa glimpsed up at the handkerchief around his head. He pulled it off and let it hang in his palm, "Yours?"

Kotomi nodded, "I opened the window to feel the wind…Dust entered my eye…I want to wipe it out…but my handkerchief was taken away by the wind…and it fell out the window…"

"Ah…so that's where it came from," Akeppa grinned, holding out the handkerchief back to its rightful owner, who blinked, "Here. It belongs to you right? You deserve to take it back."

Kotomi smiled, softly taking her handkerchief into her hands, and hugged it close, "I'm so happy it came back…"

Akeppa chuckled, "And I'm glad that I can help…"

_**SWISH!**_

Akeppa froze with sheer fear at the sound of a sliding door opening. Instinctively, Akeppa fell back and hid in the corner of the L-formed bookshelf. Kotomi did not understand right away of his reaction, but she soon realized footsteps echoed about.

Someone had entered.

"Where in the blasted blazes did that kid run off to?" Keitan appeared from behind a bookshelf, scouring its lanes with deadly eyes. He staggered to a stop when he saw one person: Kotomi. The school monitor was now standing behind a short book-shelf, where Akeppa was shivering right under it and out of his sight. "Hey you, girl! What are you doing here during class hours? Is this your spare?"

"Spare?" tilted Kotomi's head. Keitan took a better look, his eyes glazed over with apologetic realization. His words however, were a bit contrary.

"Oh…it's you, Ichinose. Should have known better that I would find you here, like always…Hey…" Kotomi straightened while still sitting on her knees, staring at Keitan as he scoured his eyes about. "Have you seen a stranger not wearing a standard uniform? It's a guy and he's broken into the school; how, I don't know but I am excited to find out…"

Kotomi's expression fell silent. Keitan took a moment to look behind him, to find movement. In this second, Kotomi glanced down at Akeppa, his face white all over. He wanted to beg her not to say anything…but then that would not be honest.

Instead, he closed his eyes and waited for a wrath as terrible as Michael to break his throat.

Oh who was he kidding, Michael was a thousand times worse when angry…His Commander would kill him 10 000 times over…

Finally, Kotomi made eye contact with the hall monitor and answered, "No."

Akeppa woke up with a start.

Keitan raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"I did not meet any strangers at all. Only a friend today…" answered Kotomi.

Keitan pursed his lips in deep thought. In the end, he went, "Okay, thanks. But if you see that no-good-for-nothing stranger again, feel free to let me know…I'll be waiting for him…" With that, the hall monitor left the library without another word.

As soon as the door closed, an exhale was exploded out of Akeppa's lungs. When he caught his breath he solemnly stared at Kotomi, ashamed.

"Gomen…"

Kotomi was surprised, "_'Gomen'_? Why?"

"I made you lie…You lied to protect me…Gomen…"

"I didn't lie." Now it was Akeppa's turn to be stunned as Kotomi continued with a forgiving smile, "He asked if I have seen a stranger. I didn't. I met a friend, today. And that's you…" She lightly giggled, "A stranger is someone you don't know who appears before you…but a friend is someone you know really well and you feel close to them…You're not a stranger. You're my friend…I may not know you that well…but I feel really close to you…"

Akeppa was baffled beyond recovery. His heart throbbed, tenderly touched by this angel's kindness.

"What's your name, my friend?"

"T…Tengoku…Akeppa…"

"Akeppa…Akeppa…Akeppa…" Kotomi repeated the boy's name for a moment, as if thinking to find something special about it. She brightened, "Can I call you Pa-kun?"

The boy could not think of what to say. He was just way too speechless. His only answer was a nod.

The girl gave him a heart-warming smile, "I'm so happy…Oh…" She stopped to look down at the ground near her.

There was an obento she was not familiar with, wrapped in a soft purple cloth with rabbits and moons on it. Just as she picked it up, Akeppa shook himself out of his perplexity.

"Ah! That's mine – I mean Sakagami-san's!" Akeppa held out a hand, gesturing out to the obento. Nodding, the girl softly rested it into his palm. "Thank you…Oh, right. I'm supposed to be looking for Sakagami-san!"

"Sakagami?"

"Uh, yes. She a student here, named Sakagami, Tomoyo…"

"Sakagami?" blinked Kotomi, "Tomoyo?" Akeppa rose up, first peeking over his cover to see if the coast was clear, before straightening his full height. "Are you going?"

"Yes. Sorry, but Sakagami-san forgot her lunch and I'm here to bring it to her…" Akeppa chuckled, "She's my friend too!"

"That's good to know."

"Then, I'm heading out…Heh-heh, wish me luck!" With that Akeppa vaulted over the bookshelf and went down the aisle of desks to reach for the exit.

"Good luck, Pa-kun…" Akeppa stopped to turn back. Kotomi rose to her feet to show herself to him. She returned a caring wave as she smiled with a tilt of her head, "Mata ne."_  
["Later"]_

Akeppa too brightened, a grin of burning determination igniting in his gaze. He countered her gesture with a thumbs-up.

"Ah! Kanarazu!" The Agyle then departed, made for the sliding door, inspected the halls, and slipped right out like a phantom. _["You can count on it!"]_

Once again alone in the empty library, Kotomi remained standing. She watched the spot where the boy had returned his thumbs-up, remembering that special glint in his eyes. As well, she saw the proud flag-like symbol of his fire-skull with awesome sunglasses. Her hand lifted up, to rest over her heart. Though alone, but never again lonely, she closed her eyes and imagined Akeppa's smile once more.

"Pa-kun…Atashi no kokoro wa…totemo, totemo…ureshii…"  
_["My heart…is really, really…happy"]_

[******]

A black shoed foot came to a stop before the gates of the school, the wind shivering from its owner's presence.

It was a stranger, tall, thin, but vented a powerful dark aura. He was donned in a deep navy shirt and grey pants. On top, he wore a long black jacket, with crimson jagged decals across his sleeves and a pair of lightning-bolt shaped fangs that flanked around his high and stiff collar. His ruby-red hair was revved up and fashionably flaky, with the tips of his bangs dipped in white. Without a sound, he stepped forward.

And disappeared.

In a flash, he bounded from the air and landed directly onto the edges of the roof of the main school building. He had leaped from behind the gate, kicked off the wall and flew straight up to here. The stranger crouched over at a corner of the roof, like a gargoyle, as he levelled his gaze back to earth. A dangerous grin etched across his hungry lips, sporting a pair of small semi-human fangs.

"Ho-ho…" he uttered. He glanced down, eyeing a class that was in the middle of gym class.

Boys struggled with one another as they fought in a game of soccer. Girls were gathered about as they listened to their instructors in the how to properly clear over a high-jump. The stranger watched in silent intrigue, licking his lips with his fingers digging deeper into the cement edges of the building.

"They look like they're having fun…" The stranger's grin widen with a menace, licking his fangs out of habit. His crimson eyes glinted with pure malice as they also sparkled for the thirst of blood, "_Sa…Asobimashouka?_"

_**つづく**_


	21. What? Here?

_**All characters/abilities/weapon/and others marked with '*' are under the ownership of Emerald Sonata.**_

**_All__ casts __from _Clannad_ and__ certain __elements __from _Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann_, __belongs __to __the __production__ company__ of __Key__ and __Gainax__ respectively._**

* * *

_天元突破クランナドー__  
_**「****Tengen**** Toppa**** Clannad****」**

The Twentieth Lock:  
'_What? Here?'_

**VVV**

Enkuudaidu woke up with an abrupt start. He bolted up in his seat, finding himself across a flat white bed and his legs covered in sheets. The Niel Geiza blinked, eyes stinging from the sudden awakening to all white around him. Was he…in Naia's infirmary? No…it lacked the 100% _pure__white_…as well, this place was not exactly 100% clean like Naia's room would be.

He was in the middle of something like an infirmary, a small room that was completely foreign to him. There were two beds, one occupied and the other empty; he was the occupied one. There were sheet-stands that stood on wheels, acting as curtains to grant patients a sense of privacy. However, it did not give that comfort one single bit. Finally, Enkuudaidu froze when he heard voices.

"U-um, Leito-sensei. Is my friend alright?" asked a young and timid female voice.

"Ah, he's fine. Just a minor concussion but that's all done and dealt with…" replied another female voice, only deeper and more mature, "He's one peculiar guy to have you land on him by accident when you fell out of the tree…What, does he have bad luck or something?"

That last remark made Enkuudaidu wince.

"I'm…not quite sure myself…But I'm really grateful for your help, Leito-sensei!"

"Ah, no problem. Just glad I could fix him up. He's a bit strange though…This kid doesn't look like a student here…how did he get past the gates, even without uniform?"

"Uh…I…ah…"

The younger voice was saved by the bell as a phone echoed. The Niel Geiza, whose vision was blocked by the curtains, could see a faint shadow move across it to pick up the said phone.

"Hello?" said the older voice, "Haa? A broken leg? Okay, I'll be there in a second…" The shadow rested the phone, before rising up to gather a few things, "Sorry, Ryou-chan, but duty calls. Since you're having a spare anyways, can you watch the kid until he wakes up or when I come back?"

"I-I can, Leito-sensei!"

"Okay." The shadow hefted up a bag, then Enkuudaidu saw a smaller shadow approach the other, "You two play nice, 'kay?" With that, she bolted out the door.

"W-W-W-Wait! What did you…mean by that…" The smaller shadow bowed her head in sheer embarrassment.

Eventually, the shadow approached the curtain by Enkuudaidu's bed. It wheeled to one side, revealing Ryou with a distraught look. She had tinged cheeks and her eyes half-open in a dazed manner. The school girl gingerly slide the rolling curtain back before taking a seat on the stool next to Enkuudaidu's bed. She turned to his direction, head down with a solemn look.

"I'm so sorry…,…,…,…,…,…Heh?"

Ryou perked her head up, eyes locked with an awakened Enkuudaidu. He simply stared back with a curious look.

"EEEEEEEEEEH?-!" Ryou slapped her screech shut, her face burning red. In her frantic rush, she slipped off her seat and fell off…But a hand shot out and gripped her steady. Helping her back to her seat, the girl turned to stare at the one who saved her. "Th-thank you…"

Enkuudaidu half-grimaced. Why in the world did he help her? The most troubling question was…why did he act on impulse more than reason? Not sure with himself, he cautiously released his hold on her and sat straight in his bed, pretending that nothing of the sort happened.

"Where am I?" he quietly demanded.

"Th-the school's medical room…A-are you alright?"

"I've had better days…"

"I'm…really, really sorry for what happened…"

"That's alright…" Enkuudaidu gagged. _'__That__'__s__alright?__'__._ Why did he answer it like that? Again, without even thinking! Was he losing his mind?-! This was a human before him, a being he detested so much that he was willing to split such lowly creature in half without even blinking. However, that feeling did not appear. He mentally scoffed. The Phantom Falhsgard reminded himself carefully that he was in unknown and foreign territory, as well as under human supervision…One wrong move and it could mean more trouble brought to the Niel Geiza and Lord Lazielghan. "What do you want?"

"Heh?" blinked Ryou, "Wh-what do you mean?"

"What do you want from me if you brought me here? Tell me and I'll repay for your gratitude immediately…"

"I…never thought of asking anything from you…"

"What?-!" Enkuudaidu snapped on this girl, who slightly shrivelled up under his cold stare. He saw truth in her eyes, as well as feeling that she had no intentions whatsoever, "Then why did you help me?"

"B-b-b-because, I…I couldn't leave you there like that…by yourself…" Slowly, the girl's face turned red and she lowered her head, "I…_did_ fell on top of you…"

So…she was repaying the favour for the accident a moment ago…Was she? For once in his life, Enkuudaidu had absolutely no idea what to make of this situation. Then something clicked into his mind.

"That reminds me…" Ryou snapped out of her daze, looking up in time to see the Niel Geiza handing her something, "This belongs to…huh?" What Enkuudaidu had reached out to Ryou was her handkerchief that she had lent some time ago. He swore it was well cleaned, thanks to Naia, however it was sooty with dirt once more. "Why is it like this?-! When did this happen?-!"

"Oh! I'm sorry! I-I never realized it was mine…" Ryou fidgeted in her seat a bit, "After you fell unconscious, I brought you back here for Leito-sensei to take care of your. I noticed the handkerchief fell out of your pocket and I used it to wipe the dirt off your face, without even noticing it belonged to me. You…Did you wanted to give it back to me?"

Enkuudaidu mentally snarled. That was what he had hoped. He wanted to get over this debt of his for this girl's token from before. He even wished to finish it quickly. Now…that hope was shattered. The Niel Geiza Sentinel hated to be indebted to someone, especially if it was a human girl like this one.

Ryou wanted to take it back as it is, but Enkuudaidu stuffed it into his pocket, "I'll wash it out again and I will return it to you the next time we meet."

"H-heh? No, that's fine. I can clean it out myself!"

"Please let me do the honours…" huffed Enkuudaidu, surprising Ryou, "I always return my debts personally…No exceptions…"

Ryou fell silent as she stared at this young man. Soon, she grinned, "You feel…so much like a knight…"

Enkuudaidu was taken aback, "A knight? What's that?"

"Oh, you don't know? In the medieval age, a knight was a soldier of that time who lived under a code of chivalry; to protect the kingdom and its people, as well as to serve their king with honor and nobility…gentlemen riders of justice," Ryou clasped her hands to her reddening cheeks, "When I was little, I loved to hear stories about knights. I would even dream of being a princess where such a knight in shining armor will ride to my rescue…"

Enkuudaidu blinked, not quite grasping it. However, he had an inkling feeling that these knights…were a bit similar to Agyles. The thought made him scowl. But. He took a moment to glimpse at Ryou. She had cupped her warm cheeks, staring blankly off into space and had a dreamy smile as she was submerged in her childhood fantasy.

This knight she mentioned…seemed to have a strong effect on her, thought the Niel Geiza. He tried not to dwell too long on what a knight was…otherwise he would succumb to its effects as well.

"What's your name?"

Ryou snapped out of her daydreaming, staring up at Enkuudaidu.

He on the other hand urked. That…was entirely out of the blue for him. Before he could change the topic—

"Ryou…" Enkuudaidu went silent. Slowly, his eyes locked with the girl's violet ones, "Fujibayashi, Ryou. Nice to meet you. M-may I know yours?" The Niel Geiza had a lingering pause, his mind out of order. Acting on another's will, his answer was…

"En…ku…" And that was it, much to his incoming surprise.

"Enku?" blinked Ryou. The Niel Geiza realized his half-name. He wanted to add more…but thought it would be best to hide his true identity for the time being. He, reluctantly, nodded. "It's a real honor to meet you, Enku-san."

Enkuudaidu flipped back the covers, surprising the girl, and spun off the bed. He rose to his feet, checked his pockets and effects to see if they were still there, and started to walk away.

"W-Wait, Enku-san!" Ryou stumbled out of her seat, quickly following the young man as he kept on moving, "Wh-where are you going? You should rest more!"

"That won't be necessary…" returned Enkuudaidu. Ryou stopped, the same went with the Niel Geiza. Back turned, he glimpsed at her from over his shoulder, "Injuries like these mean nothing to me…Besides," He then started to stride off again, "I don't have the luxury to rest right now."

"But, Enku-san!" Ryou chased after the boy.

Enkuudaidu reached for the door and pushed it open with a…

_**THUMP!**_

"Hmm?" He paused, feeling the yawning door jolted after he forced it open. It felt like it struck something in the face. He looked into the empty halls; no one and nothing. Enkuudaidu took a moment to lightly swing the door back and forth, testing its hinges. It must have been his imagination. With a shrug, he left the infirmary and into the hallway.

"Please wait, Enku-san!" For some unknown reason, his feet froze. Surprised of himself, Enkuudaid willed himself to move. Instead of continuing however, his body turned him about. Ryou approached from behind, timidly staring at him, "I…I…"

"Yes?" wondered the Niel Geiza, controlling the sudden tremor in his throat.

"Even if you say that you're fine…I hope you get better…"

Enkuudaidu recoiled with a stunned expression, as Ryou blushed. Unable to comprehend all of this together, the Niel Geiza huffed a grin and turned about.

"I thank you for your concerns, Ryou. Now, I shall take my leave…" With that, he walked down the empty halls. Ryou watched him go before she retreated back into the nurse's office.

It was in this moment, however, when Enkuudaidu stopped. His body stiffened and his eyes narrowed.

"…_What?__ Here?_"

He took a moment to look at the halls, in front and behind. No one. A grimace stretched across his lips.

The strong and familiar presence felt close by…

[******]

In the office, Ryou was tidying up the bed that Enku had used not long ago. She hummed a light tune as she fluffed the pillow and whipped the sheets clean. It was when her foot bumped into something and that caught her attention.

Across the ground was a tiny teddy-bear the size of her palm. It looked centuries old, worn and slightly beat up, but nonetheless whole. There were specks of white-paint dotted over some parts of its body, but otherwise its once-soft-fur was ancient brown. She picked it up, inspecting it with curiosity. A thought snagged her attention and she quickly bolted back out the door.

"Enku-san! Does this…belong to you?" The girl blinked.

The halls were empty. He was fast to have vanished like that, thought Ryou. She fully stepped out of the room, standing in the middle of the hall. The girl stared at the spot where Enku was last seen, then down at the bear in her hand. Ryou gingerly held it within both palms, a quiet smile stretching.

Deep in her mind, she heard a soft voice echo caring words into her soul. Her reply to both the voice as well as the teddy bear was:

"Don't worry…I'll take care of you…"

"Uuuuuuuuuugh…"

"Heh?-!" Ryou spun about to the ghostly sound behind her, body shivering. She hugged the bear tight against her chest, as if protecting her own infant. To her horror, the open door of the nurse's office creaked back…as if a phantom wanted to close it. Lightning sparks of fear crackled up and down her spine, her entire body quivering. Finally, from behind the door revealed… "…Heh?" Her nerves calmed down as she stared at a peculiar sight.

It was another boy, one that she had never seen before, who was sagged across the ground and against the wall. He pushed away the door from his recently flattened body, grasping his head with a groan. The boy had spiky deep blue hair, with three lightning-bolt neon green strips of hair across the top of his forehead. This boy was clad in a myrtle-green jacket with red and white lines, plus a red and white bandanna around his neck. A pair of yellow-tinted sunglasses fell onto his eyes as he moaned in agony and rubbed his bruised face.

"Oooowww~…Why did that door open all of a sudden?"

Akeppa snapped awake, feeling a presence staring at him. Slowly, he turned with his shades still on. He blinked when he saw Ryou, who stared right back at him. The two were silent, for a really long time. The boy paled, but slowly got up to his feet. He started to pray to God that the girl did not see him – which was not an impossible feat for God to do, but Akeppa had missed his chance for it to fully take effect. Believing that he was invisible to the naked eye, he gingerly crept around the girl to continue forward.

All the while, he chanted under his breath, "You-don't-see-me-You-don't-see-me-You-don't-see-me-You-don't—"

Ryou turned her head to track down onto the boy, "U-um…"

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"EEK!" Ryou met a turbulence of gust that washed over her, forcing herself to shield herself and the teddy bear from its wrath – or fear. Coughing, the trailblazing dust cleared the halls to bring another surprise for her.

That strange boy too had vanished – two times faster than Enku.

Curiosity flooded her as she could not tell what to make of it. However, she did remember a peculiar aspect of this boy. Most notably this fierce sunglasses-clad fire-skull across his back.

"Just…who was he?" she breathed.

[******]

…You're kidding me…

"What is it do you want now, Sunohara-san?" I sighed.

Standing before me was none other than the delinquent Sunohara, Youhei, and his accomplice, Okazaki, Tomoya. Well, I wouldn't call Tomoya his accomplice, as he seemed reluctant to even be here. My guess he was dragged off by this challenger of mine.

"What else?-!" hollered Sunohara, seething, "I'm here to return the favour by ten folds! So you better prepare yourself!"

"I completely understand why I am here while class is in session, for I need to use the bathroom…However this does not explain why you and Okazaki are blocking my way at this very hour."

Okazaki sighed with a casual wave, "Just your average class-skipper. Nothing special…Sunohara on the other hand—"

"A class-skipper out for revenge to heal his scarred pride!" hollered Sunohara.

"Oi…when did you have the decency of holding any pride whatsoever?"

"Yo! Don't back-stab my determination here!" Sunohara brushed off Okazaki's remark, turning his burning eyes on me, "So, Tomoyo, are you ready to receive a beating of your life?"

"Humbly said, there is no way you can even touch me with the level of strength you have. Why don't we call it quits now, Sunohara-san?" I asked, demanded, and hopefully pleaded. I was already bogged down in worrying over Akeppa, but now I got this guy to add to my troubles. I wish I could be reborn to start all over again…

"Think again before looking down on me!" I jumped. Akeppa? No…I woke up from my imagination, seeing the same old Sunohara growling before me. That fire of his did somewhat reminded me of the young Agyle…only Akeppa was twice as better than this guy. "_When__ there__'__s __too__ much __time__ between __taking__ the__ mound, __even __the__ best__ pitcher__…_" He then thrust a point at me with a blaze in his eyes, "_CAN__ GET__ KNOCKED__ OFF!_"

I blinked, "What sort of analogy was that?"

"A lame one expected from an even lamer theorist…" sighed Okazaki.

"_QUIT __THE __BLABBERING __AND __BRING __IT __ON!_" In a mad charge, Sunohara let out a fierce battle cry and barrelled straight for me.

I sighed, before turning to Tomoya, "Can you be my witness? As a testimony for self-defense?"

Without any hesitation, Tomoyo grinned and raised a thumbs-up, "No problem."

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

I instantly zipped under Sunohara before he could see a thing. Then…

"_TAIGA__ – __KNIGHT!__"_ I splashed a flurry of 50 of my best kicks straight into Sunohara's guts. After the 50th, I spun about with a, _"__TAIGA__ KNIGHT__—__DOUBLE!__"_ and flared off another 50 kicks into his body before he even had the chance to touch the ground.

"Oooooh, nice air-time…" Tomoyo whistled, impressed.

"Okazaki!" I called out within my 36th kick and counting, "The dust chute!"

Tomoyo jumped, soon getting the idea. He returned an, "You got it!" Nonchalantly, he strode over the said dust chute near by and opened it, "Help yourself."

I grinned a thanks to him.

On my second 50th kick I made Sunohara float within the air. I leapt straight up, spun about, and flashed a side-winding, _"__TAIGA__ – __QUEEN!__"_

_**THWACK! **_

_**FIIIIIIIIII~ – FLOMP!**_

"UWAAAA-HA-HAA-HA-HA-HAA-HA-HA!" Sunohara held on for dear life, as his entire body – bottom first – was half-swallowed into the dust chute. His legs stuck out, but that didn't help, and the only thing that kept him from falling was his fingers latched onto the chute's side, "HELP! GET ME OUT OF THIS! QUICK!"

Okazaki shrugged, taking several steps back to make way for me to approach Sunohara. I crouched down to the trapped delinquent's height, eyes locked with his frightened ones.

"So, Sunohara, will you finally learn your lesson?" I asked, "Will you leave me alone now?"

"YES! YES! YES! I PROMISE I'LL NEVER BOTHER YOU EVER AGAIN! NOW QUICK, GET ME OUT!"

I sighed, "So…you're answer is no, huh?"

"I SAID _**YES**_!"

"Then that leaves me no choice…" I reached out, his eyes following my hand, and I pinched onto one of his gripping finger. He squeaked as I pulled his finger back, bit by bit—

"WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?-! I SAID _**YES**_! YOU'RE TOO CRUEL!"

I stopped myself, soon laughing, "You're right…it _is_ cruel." Merciful, I left his fingers alone and he sighed with relief. However…

I flicked his nose with a playful grin instead. Stunned, he grabbed his nose. A mistake he realized with eyes threatening to pop out of his sockets. With a tilt of my head, I answered…

"Then would this count as _your_ fault?"

"_**IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~AAAAAAAAAAAAAA—"**_

_**THUMP~!**_

The dull ringing of a heavy object landing at the bottom of the chute echoed like a chorus. Then silence.

"Nice going," Tomoya added.

"Was I too far?" I wondered. Tomoya never answered with words, rather with action. He casually walked over to the empty chute and looked down into it.

"Oooooo~i! Sunohara! You dead?-!"

Then a raging voice echoed back with a…

"SCREW YOU! I'LL COME BACK TO GET MY REVENGE! YOU CAN COUNT ON IT YOU NO GOOD FOR NOTHING DAUGHTER OF A—"

And Tomoya shut the chute up. I could not help a light laugh as Tomoya said, "Yup. He's alive and kickin'"

"Well…at least there weren't any casualties…any major ones that is," I straightened myself, "Is there anything you want from me in particular?"

"Nah…I was dragged down here by him. All I wanted was a nap. Oh right, didn't you mention you were going to the bathroom?"

"Ah, yes. Ha-ha, I guess a bit of adrenaline got to my head during the moment…Thank you for the reminder."

Tomoyo turned about, soon walking off down into another direction of the hall. In a parting gesture, he waved a hand over his shoulder.

"No problem, no problem. I've got tons of time to kill any how…Hope Sunohara finally gets the point…"

I giggled to myself, "I really, really hope he does…"

Just as I took a step forward to continue on my path…A hand caught my shoulder from behind.

"Ah! I finally found you, Sa—"

_**THWACK!**_

On instincts, I had sent the assailant flying from a swift kick into his chin. In a blur, his body went flying and it slammed into an open locker nearby, automatically slamming it shut. I rested my kicking foot back down, brushing the dust from my ankle and straightening my skirt.

Wait a minute…this felt awkwardly familiar…No~…

Quickly, I pried open the locker and…Huh? I was expecting to see a head, but instead saw a pair of upside-down feet that faced away from me. I then looked down…gasping.

"T – T – T – T – Tengoku-san?-!"

Akeppa spilt across the floor like melted butter. He groaned as he sported a deep bruised across his chin, his sunglasses hanging off one ear. By the time I knelt by his body, the bruise vanished like magic.

"…Ow…"

"Wh-what are you doing here?-!" I could barely control my voice. He opened his mouth to speak…but instantly gagged when we heard heavy footsteps. I didn't need to ask about this as I instinctively yanked him back up to his feet, and wordlessly shoved him back into the locker with a hasty slam. My heart stung when I heard an _'__OW__'_…but it was now or never.

Because just on cue, a hall monitor entered the halls within my sight. I knew clearly that this was none other than the school's notorious disciplinary adviser and student body enforcer; a counselor, bouncer, school security, tormentor, and riot control miraculously transmuted into one living entity with a fierce expression and wild blonde hair. I nonchalantly combed my hair and turned back to the locker, as if I was to get something from it.

"Oi!"

Without fear, I curiously and innocently turned, "Ah, Keitan-sensei. Good afternoon."

Keitan came up to me, a kendo stick resting across my shoulder as if to knight me. I highly doubted such intentions as he had a rather wicked snarl on his lips, "Name and class id!"

"Sakagami, Tomoyo. Class 2-C. How may I be of assistance, sensei?"

He withdrew his stick, resting it back across his own shoulders, "Have you seen a boy around here?" he wondered, scouring the halls with his deadly eyes.

I took the chance to gulp before blinking, "A boy?"

"Some kid broke into the school. If he was a student, he certainly wasn't wearing standard issue uniform and has been a nuisance…Running away through the halls was one of them…"

I felt the locker behind me shiver, make a close-to-audible rattling noise, so I pressed my back to steady it, "Really?"

"Well? Have you seen a kid like that? From what I remember, he had this against-regulations jacket with a fire-skull…strangely fitted with sunglasses." I heard an _'__eep__'_ behind me, but I covered that up with a light cough. "So?"

"No," I shook my head, "I was just on my way to the bathroom…However…"

Keitan raised an eyebrow, "However?"

"There was another student who's been causing a bit of trouble, even if it's during class hours…"

The hall monitor's eyes narrowed rather dangerously at the news, "Who?"

"Um, I'm not quite sure who he was…but I remember he had blonde hair and…I think his name sounded like Sumohama or so…"

"Sumohama? What kind of name is…_Oh_…Would this kid, by any chance, be called Sunohara, Youhei?"

"Y…Yes! That's the name!"

A new lethal fire flickered within Keitan's eyes and he huffed, "Can't expect less of that punk…Where is he? I want to invite him to a nice chat over some _hot_ tea and my special batch of _rock_-candy; homemade edition." I knew he was sarcastic about the tea and sweets, as he was growling, sneering, scowling, and grimacing – all wrapped into one demonic force. As much as I disliked Sunohara, I prayed to God that he would survive the coming _'__Baptism__by__Fire__'_ I have set for him.

"I think he is at the base floor…" I answered. Instantly, Keitan spun about and stormed off.

"My highest priority now is to straighten out that renegade Sunohara – but if you see that kid I mentioned, notify me at once… Thanks for the tip, by the way…" With that, he disappeared down a corner. At that last second, I stole a glimpse of an evil grin on his face.

I instantly whipped about and opened the locker's door. My eyes locked with Akeppa.

"Thank you so much, Sakagami-san, I thought I was done for if he…Sakagami-san?"

The boy blinked as he blankly stared at the look I had in my eyes. I did everything I could to control me voice.

"Tengoku-san…We need to talk…"

[******]

I brought Akeppa to the school's rooftop. Thankfully, it was unlock and there was no one else present. Without a word to him, I approached to the fence that surveyed the entire school grounds below. Just as Akeppa came up behind me, his sunglasses still hanging awkwardly across his face, I held up a hand to grip the fence.

"What are you doing here, Tengoku-san?" I asked, my voice bland.

"Heh?"

"Why are you in my school at this time?"

"Uh…Ah!" Akeppa shyly chuckled as he rubbed the back of his hair, pushing his sunglasses over across his head, "I came here to get a chance to look at the school, as well as experience what school life is all about!" My hands gripped the fence, tightly. "You wouldn't believe of all the cool and scary things that happen here! First I was almost found by a lady, but I got that covered! Second, I almost got spotted by a teacher, but luckily she didn't see me! Oh-oh! I met a friend here while I was trying to run away from that scary person you saved me from. Ah! The most important thing that I came was to bring your—"

Akeppa was suddenly grabbed the by the collar and was slammed into the fence. His eyes widened with absolute terror as he stared at his assailant; me.

"TENGOKU-SAN!" I cried. Fury and frustration boiled within me and I could no longer hold back, "I told you to stay home! Why didn't you listen to me?-!" Akeppa was stunned into silence, and I continued my angry barrage, "You snuck into the school, broke the rules, and almost got found! Do you have any idea how much trouble you'll be in if the teachers and principal caught you?-!"

"Sa…Sakagami-san?"

"They'll force you to tell them who you are; you about being an Agyle! They'll never believe you like I do and they'll think you're some sort of sick psychopath that invaded the school!"

"But…I'm not a sick—"

"They could call the authorities to lock you up, or worse put you in a mental asylum! Do you know how frightening it is to face either of them? Do you?-!"

"Sakagami—"

"Do you realize that if they caught you, they could take you away?-!"

"…"

"They'll take you away somewhere! Possibly somewhere far! Then you'll never be able to see me again! Is that what you want?-!"

"…No…"

"Do you know that for one moment of excitement and curiosity, you could lose everything dear to you?-! You won't be free like any other Agyles! You won't be able to see Naiz, Violet, Sabelle, Ruby, or Esmeralda! You'll never talk to Feva and Zealot! You'll…never be able to live with me again…Did you want that?-!"

"…,…,…,…No…"

I felt Akeppa's body sag in my grip. I realize that I was panting wildly, seething with rage that I had no control over. Feeling that Akeppa understood my message, I let him go. The boy collapsed to his knees, shoulders limps and head drooped with a severe gloom. My hands were trembling like mad, but I silenced them by griping them into fists. I steadied my breath, loosening my now-tight collar.

"I'm sorry…" uttered Akeppa, his own fists gripping his pants, "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry. I never knew…I would make Sakagami-san this angry…I'm really, really sorry…"

I sighed as I looked down at him, "Please Tengoku-san…Go home…"

The boy rose to his feet, his shoulders lifeless and his head down. Wordless, he trudged right past me as I walked back to the fence again. However, I heard his footsteps halted and I turned with a small glare.

Akeppa half-turned to me, rummaging a hand through his pocket. I never uttered a sound as I watched whatever Akeppa was about to do. He then pulled something out…and I forgotten to breath.

"You…" uttered Akeppa, not daring to look at me, "you forgot your _obento_…again" With a gentle hand, he took my other one and rested the said wrapped obento into mine. I blankly stared at it, while Akeppa started to move away. "I understand now, Sakagami-san…I honestly never knew I would cause so much trouble…just so I can see what school life is like…I guess…I was a bit too much of myself. Until you think I'm ready to go to school…I'll always stay home…I promise…So please…Forgive me…"

Akeppa stopped in his tracks and perked his head up. He heard something, something that made him just as stunned as I was. Slowly, he turned to glance at the ground…seeing soft raindrops landing onto my feet. Looking up, he locked eyes with me.

I was crying. Without a whimper, thick tears stream down my cheeks and they limply dropped off my chin and onto my feet. I was now seeing the world like a semi-kaleidoscope; having absolute no idea whether to admire its spectacle or not. All I knew at that moment…was to let my tears fall.

Akeppa stepped up to me with a look of pure concern, "Sa…Sakagami-san?"

"Why?" I uttered, surprising him. My face was steady, as I fought with my ego to hide my weakness. However, my eyes were an exception, "Why…Tengoku-san?"

"Why…what?"

I couldn't hold back any longer.

"Heh?-! Sakagami-san?-!"

I had engulfed Akeppa in a tight hug. What shocked him more was that I lost strength in my legs and I brought him down to my knees. I tightly held onto him, this pure and innocent boy no older than one yet had incomprehensible intelligence to even understand what I was even doing or saying. He just stared at me, not knowing what was happening.

"Why didn't you tell me _sooner_?" This question shocked him and I felt his heart skipped a beat.

It was true…why didn't he tell me his true reason. I acted rashly, giving the boy a scolding for not listening to me. I was angry that he broke my trust, nearly getting himself into big trouble just being here. But…I totally failed to remember one important aspect about him.

He was a boy that can always be trusted. No matter what, his intentions were always good. Whether he was an Agyle that protected humanity, or a normal boy with a naïve personality…his honesty remains the sole truth of his existence. I should have realized instantly that Akeppa had a good reason to come. I knew he wouldn't follow me if it wasn't drastically important…but…but…

I'm the worst…no…I am the most pitiful creature among all things…I don't even deserve to be called a human being…

I truly, truly, hated myself…

"Why…" I asked again, "Why couldn't you tell me sooner…Tengoku-san…"

"…Because I know Sakagami-san was right…"

"No, I'm not!" I cried, hugging him tighter, "I'm never right! I can't be right! There's no possibility that whatever I do is right!" I sniffed back tears, but that proved to be futile, "I yelled at you because I thought you were wrong and I was right…I was angry because I thought you broke my trust for you. I…I didn't want you to get hurt…" I looked up at him, my eyes tear-glazed, "I don't want you to disappear from me!"

Akeppa gasped. I buried my head against his chest once more, softening my cries into weak whimpers. I have never felt this exhausted in my life. I've taken down a gang of delinquents; faced constant barrages of Sunohara's nuisance; fought off monsters that levelled with Akeppa's strength. But now…I felt weak…as weak as I realized what I really was when I was back in my old school.

"It's alright…Sakagami-san…" I opened my eyes with an abrupt awakening. I perked my whole body up to look at the boy, just as soft hands help me to wipe my tears away. Akeppa sheepishly grinned, "I know you're angry because I did something wrong…You wanted to teach me that I shouldn't do it again. You made me realize…that I always have to think things really thorough before I should do them. Otherwise…I would lose lots of things important to me…Please don't feel guilty…" My tears disappeared and Akeppa withdrew his hands. He grinned, as bright as the sun in the early morning rise, "It's really my fault…I never listened to you in the first place…You had every right to be mad at me."

Pain stung my heart, but somehow at the same time…the burden of guilt evaporated from me. It…felt all too good. In silence, I pulled Akeppa into a hug again. He didn't move, neither did he return it. That was just fine…I only wanted to hold onto him for a little while longer.

"Tengoku-san…please don't take all the blame…You're too pure to have such guilt for yourself…You're like an angel…"

Akeppa faintly smiled as he lightly chuckled, "I'm no angel…I never can be one. Their own sense of purity and perfection is the one impossibility I can never surpass…no matter how hard I try. I'm just an Agyle" I too laughed and I held him tighter, closing my eyes to savour his warmth.

At that moment, I didn't care if I was skipping class; I didn't care if I was wallowing in pain; I didn't care about the whole world around me.

I just wanted to hold Akeppa, my friend; no more…no less.

"Uh…" uttered Akeppa, "Sakagami-san…"

"Yes?"

"Can I…hug you too?"

I paused for while, before stretching a grin, "Of course…"

Gently, just ever so gently, the boy began to lift his arms to return my embrace.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!"

It was until that scream shook our very souls.

_**つづく**_


	22. Shall We Start Our Ultimate Royale?

_**All characters/abilities/weapon/and others marked with '*' are under the ownership of Emerald Sonata.**_

_**All casts from **_**Clannad**_** and certain elements from **_**Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann**_**, belongs to the production company of Key and Gainax respectively.**_

* * *

_天元突破クランナドー__  
_**「****Tengen Toppa Clannad****」**

The Twenty-First Lock:  
_'Saa…Ore-tachi no Saikyouna no Shobu wo Hajimemashouka?'_  
[Then…Shall We Begin Our Ultimate Duel? ]

**VVV**

"LET'S GET HIM! RAAAAAAAAAAA~AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

A horde of male gym students broke into a mad charge, focusing all their anger onto one point. With loud cries, they threw themselves forward in horrendous waves.

However…

A black blur slipped out of their line of fire and swiftly cleared them out with counter-attacks, faster than the eye could even see. In just five seconds, the attacking boys were cluttered to the ground, sacrifices placed around the last standing idol.

A stranger stood within their fallen midst, a devious smirk stretched across his lips. He wore a long black jacket, with crimson jagged decal across his sleeves and had lightning-bolt shaped fangs around his collar. The smile he own revealed a pair of short but inhuman fangs and his deep crimson hair fluttered in the air with the bangs' tips dipped in white.

"Tch…Not much fun you guys are…You're not even worth being my appetizers…" A laugh came out from him, before he wildly kicked a body from the ground and flying off, sending more in his wake. They rained down with sickening thuds, a horrific sight to see for other surviving boys that had pulled back with the girls of their class.

In a blink, the stranger reappeared right before another boy.

The student never had a chance to scream as his throat was gripped and his body was hoisted up into the air. The dark stranger yanked him in real close, enough for his nose to get a good whiff of him. He recoiled with a look of disgust, tossing his prey over his shoulder and into a heap with the other bodies.

"Geh…That kid's gross…" The rest of the class screeched and turned to run. But…Faster than they could even predict the stranger was before them, rising up from his unseen sprint. He leapt forth, already onto a girl and took his new prey by the neck. Without having to bring her close, the stranger let the sweet aroma of her shampoo get to him.

"Now that's…" he chortled. A grin stretched, his teeth suddenly demonic-canine. The girl blanched, losing all her strength to even shriek. His eyes glinted bloodlust red, with clouds of yellow fuming around the pupil that started to turn into a cat's-eye slit, "absolutely more like it…" The girl wanted to scream, but the vice on her throat tightened enough to break her wind-pipe with just another twitch.

"Don't worry…" chuckled the stranger, hunger filling his demonic eyes, "I promise you're not gonna feel one thing…"

Like a monster he open up his mouth wide, large enough to swallow the petrified girl's head whole.

_**FFFFFFFFFI~IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~!**_

"GUH!" The girl was dropped, thankfully still in one piece, and the stranger staggered. To his surprise, his large maw was filled by a particularly thick dictionary. The female student quickly scampered back to the others as the stranger stumbled about, attempting to pry this book out of his trapped jaws, "HAY! HOO RHA HUAIZ GHAI HOO GIG HAA?"  
_["HEY! WHO'S THE WISE GUY WHO DID THAT!"]_

"Omae…" The stranger stopped, the book still stuck in his mouth, and he turned to that new voice. Much to his chagrin, there was a another human female that stood before the class of frightened students. She had long violet hair, with a lock of it tied by a unique white ribbon across her left side of her head, a pair of narrowed pale purple eyes, and was donned in a white gym-shirt and female track-pants. Unfazed, she stood her ground with her arms folded, "You've got a lot of guts to come and mess up this school…And just when it was the girl's turn to play soccer too…"

The stranger crushed the dictionary with his very jaws, shredding it into hundreds of pieces. He spat out paper from his mouth, before facing this sole resistance he loathed.

"A human girl? You're kidding me…" he muttered, "You think you can take me on? Heh, I like to see you—"

_**WHAP!**_

The stranger never had a chance to even blink as Kyou stomped a flying kick straight into his face.

"Underestimating me is your death sentence, pal!" smirked Kyou, while still in mid-air, "Your personality's got to do better—"

The fierce girl's voice gagged when she noticed the stranger did not lift off like he was supposed to. His body was reared back from her blow, but his feet were firmly anchored to the very ground. The stranger's hands clenched, before his body straightened with a spring to forcefully catapult Kyou backwards.

"UWAH!" She rolled in the air, flipping about to land in a low crouch that sent her skidding in a low stance across the ground. She raised her eyes, narrowed as Kyou cursed herself for being the one to do the underestimating.

The stranger was hunched forward, like an undead being brought back to life. He straightened, raising a hand to touch his face. Kyou could not help a shiver from running down her spine as a deadly grimace ripped across the stranger's face, which her foot-prints started to fade out of his complexion.

"Ho-ho…" the stranger taunted, levelling his blaring crimson eyes on his opponent, "You might turn out to be the most worthiest snack in my entire life…Alright then…" He then spread his legs apart, flicking his hand from his face to his side, curled his fingers like claws, and braced himself. The yellow clouds returned to his eyes once more, the black pupils contracting as dangerous slits. The stranger scowled, exposing his fangs as they began to grow longer.

"I'll show you the true powers of what a Devael from the Phantom Falhsgard hierarchy can really put up…" He then raised a hand, gesturing his opponent to make the first move, "Promise me you won't be scared…_little girl_…"

Now _that_ crossed Kyou's line.

[******]

Kotomi Ichinose was in the empty library as usual, reading over a book that involved physics and wave theory.

Ryou Fujibayashi was preparing to head off to her next class, double checking to see if she had the right textbooks from her desk.

Fuko sat within an empty class room, in depth as she focused in carving out another cute wooden starfish.

_**BANG!**_

The very sound made all three of them jump, even if they were far apart. It sounded close, to their surprise. One by one, they turned to look out of the nearest window, soon overwhelmed.

Fuko leaned out her window with perplexity, "Heh? Fuko sees a battle!"

Kotomi blinked with curiosity, but began to shiver, "Fighting? How scary…"

Ryou was stark-white horrified as she watched, "ONEE-CHAN!"

[******]

"HEY! STOP IT!" Akeppa pounded the fence of the rooftop, screaming out at the top of his lungs, "GET AWAY FROM THEM!"

"Oh no, it's one of the Fujibayashi twins; Kyou!" I gasped, "She's strong, but I know she won't hold out against a Phantom Falhsgard for long! We have to get to her quickly!" Suddenly, Akeppa ran off first. "T-Tengoku-san! Wait for—"

"Stay where you are!" I stopped just as I turned about. I watched as Akeppa had a head-start, only jump up to flip around. He skidded backwards on his feet, thrusting out both hands out together.

"**AKEPPA! **_**SPIN – ON!**_**"**

I felt a burst of power wash over me through the wind after his call. Akeppa's right eye brightened brown, before it was filled up with spiralling neon-green. He dove into a crouch, before he dashed straight for me.

"Sakagami-san! Throw me!"

Completely understanding his call, I interlocked my fingers and braced myself. In time, he stepped a foot into my grip.

"Please help Fujibayashi out!" I cried.

He grinned, giving me a quick thumbs-up, "You got it!"

I then launched him wide over my shoulders. In his flight he kicked off the rooftop's high fence, springing off to bound through the air. I whirled about, watching him descend from high in the air and all the way towards the chaotic scene below; all in a half a mile distance and several stories high.

I had faith in him as I watch him soar through the air like a proud eagle.

"_**Lagann**_!" Akeppa's armored drill, _**Lagann**_, appeared from a flash of light and encased his right arm.

"_**Gurren**_!" The Agyle's shield gun, _**Gurren**_, materialize from another burst of light and it attached to his left.

"IKUZOU! _**GATTAI DA!**_"

_**Lagann**_ and _**Gurren**_ smirked before Akeppa smashed the two _Durandels_ together. A ribbon of rainbow snaked out from their contact and coiled around the boy, swallowing within a glittering rainbow shell. The two _Durandels_ transformed into light, dispersing to melt and combine onto Akeppa's body. His jacket violently stretched and shrunk into a long red coat, forging two shielded shoulder-pads that were painted with his fire-skull and sunglasses symbol. His pants stretched out as well, shrinking back to return to the same size only blasting off its original colors and into sable black. The sunglasses of his automatically clasped down like a mechanical visor, letting a crimson helmet with a golden crescent-moon forehead ornament appear and encase his head. Finally, the goggle-like sunglasses expanded to reform as a pair of long emerald green V shades.

I watched in stunned silence as he suddenly flared off as a rainbow missile. A grin stretched across my face.

"I'm counting on you…Tengoku-san…"

[******]

"Take this!" Kyou leapt over the stranger's low kick, whirling about to present him a kick of her own. He held up a hand and blocked her blow with a pat. The two danced at and away from each other, exchanging attacks of all sorts. Kyou struggled against her opponent, growling to herself as she has not been able to lay a finger on this monster of a man she faced. The stranger seemed faster, however he was just playing around with her and merely dodged and cancelled out her moves. "WHY WON'T YOU STAY STILL?"

Kyou flew a snap kick straight at her enemy's head, only he craned his neck sideways to avoid it completely. The stranger wrapped an arm around her missed kick, holding it locked across his shoulder. He could not help but to brush his cheeks against her calf, something that made Kyou bristle with electrifying goose-bumps and felt like puking for days on end.

"My, my…You're the perfect meal…A real delicacy…" whispered the stranger. He then wanted to get a good lick at her delicious skin.

Kyou had it!

She whipped her leg out of his hold and spun about to sail a skull-shattering punch at him. However, he caught it as if it was just a baseball in his palm. He grinned as Kyou snarled, burning daggers into the stranger's eyes.

"HENTAI!"

"Hmm? Me?" the stranger shrugged, "You may be right, I could be a big _hentai_…whatever the heck that is…" His then eyes glinted with malice, not perversion, "But you have absolutely no idea how far my appetite goes, little girl."

"SHUT UP!" Kyou shoved the stranger back, rearing back another fist. Her attacker chuckled, before disappearing out of sight. "HUH?"

The stranger reappeared, zipping under Kyou blow. He curled his right hand like a claw, and swiped forward.

_**SWISH!**_

A beat later, Kyou's eyes widen with a, "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!" Her entire body sprawled to the ground with a thud. She clutched the side of her stomach, now bleeding profusely from four freshly made gashes of a lethal claw. The girl bit her lip to keep herself from screaming, to hold her consciousness steady. With some strength, she was able to cast her opponent a glare. The dark fighter merely grinned with a devious aura, his right arm…changed.

It was that of a demonic beast, with literally-burning silver fur and soul-thirsty claws. The stranger raised his altered hand, touching a drop of blood from his clawed fingers and onto his tongue. He violently shivered with ecstasy from the taste.

"I give thanks to Lady Luck as her fortunate smile granted me a delicacy I've always dreamed of…" The stranger spun about, flicking his right hand to revert it back to normal. Stunned, Kyou watched in pained silence as he started to stride over to her, hunger blazing in his eyes, "Why are you scared? You should see it as the highest honor to be indulged by me: Ilaeosh…"

Kyou trembled, struggling to stand but her wound weighed her down.

"D…d…d…_**DON'T COME NEAR ME, MONSTER!**_"

Kyou never had a chance to run as the Phantom Falhsgard Devael, Ilaeosh*, grabbed a hand-full of her hair and clenched it tight. A scream burst from her lungs, but a single yank muted her entirely. He forcefully reared her head back, exposing her succulent bare neck.

The Devael licked his lips, shivering with excitement.

"Now…pray to your good-for-nothing God of yours…"

"OI! TEME!"  
_["Te-me": 'You/Scumbag']_

Ilaeosh and Kyou broke eye contact with a snap. The students turned to the voice, instantly stricken with mouth-gapping awe.

A roaring missile of rainbow-energy burst through the air and over the student's heads, heading straight for Kyou and her opponent.

Ilaeosh raised an eyebrow, releasing the girl altogether as he rose to his feet, "What in the world is—"

In a flash, the rainbow missile shattered into sparkling glass before him and…

"KURAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~!"

_**WHAAAAAAAAA~AAAAAAAAAAAM!**_

A fist crushed into the Phantom Falhsgard's face. He gagged in silence, his eyes wide. One would even describe _'I have no idea how that felt, but it looked like it really, _really_, smarts'_. The Devael's whole body went sailing over a long distance, before skidding across the ground in a crumbling heap. Hot and smoking, his face was buried into the dirt and his body was sprawled open. Slowly, he recovered himself by pushing up, his neck cricking as he raised his head.

"…_That_…" he finished, before spitting out a mouthful of dark-blue blood.

"I won't forgive you…"

Ilaeosh leered at the one who struck him. To his shock, it was a boy…but not just any boy. Even Kyou could not help but stare in awe.

This young man was clad in a long and flapping crimson coat, donned in a matching steel helmet with a golden crescent-moon ornament glinting under the sun. A pair of long and fierce emerald shades covered his eyes, but Ilaeosh could still see his right ghostly-burning neon-green eye piercing right through them. The crimson newcomer stood to protect Kyou, with arms folded across his chest, revealing to the girl his fire-skull across a white circle with similar black sunglasses emblazoned across his back like a mighty flag.

"Geez…" coughed Ilaeosh as he rose to his staggering feet, his left eye swelling deep purple, "Is it so much a sin for a Devael to enjoy a decent meal in peace? What the heck do you want?"

"You came here out of the blue, attacking the students as you please…Unforgivable…" snarled the crimson warrior, "This place should be a safe haven for those who wish to learn…to meet and talk with their friends everyday…to share and enjoy a happy school life! Not some hunting pit for a creep like you!"

Ilaeosh narrowed his eyes, "Hey…watch what you call me, runt…"

"So what if I'm a runt? So what if I cause trouble as much as you do…At least I don't intend to hurt others for my mistakes!

Even if I've done something wrong, I'll gladly face my punishment…" The boy's eyes narrowed, "The same applies to you ya no-good-for-nothing Phantom Falhsgard!"

"Oh…I see you know my kind quite well…" The Devael's leered with a snarl, "Just who the heck are you?"

His answer came with the crimson warrior pointing straight for the burning sun, his right eye blazing ghostly-green with fury.

"I'm kicking all reasons into the curbs! I'm defying all logic that bogs me down! I'm surpassing all the stops to rise up and grab the impossible! Ore wa…"

[******]

"**PERFECT UNIFICATION!****"**

Kotomi and Fuko stared in stunned silence from their respective spots within the school. Bewilderment consumed them entirely as they watched with a speechless expression. Together, they both stared at the crimson warrior, who had stood forth to protect the girl from the wicked stranger. With a dawning realization, they recognized the symbol on his back.

"P…Pa-kun?"

"Burning…Spirit person?"

"_**GURREN – LAGANN!**_**"**

[******]

"_**SPIN – ON!"**_

Akeppa launched himself forward into a direct assault. The Devael was caught off guard, but far from backing down. The two forces collided, gripping each other by their hands interlocked. The two came to a stop, glaring at one another as they wrestled their grasps with all their strength. Ilaeosh was grimacing, before he realized something with a smirk.

"Ho-ho~…An Agyle, huh?"

Akeppa growled, putting more pressure into his hold, "So what if I am, Phantom Falhsgard!"

"Then…" Ilaeosh grinned, his demonic fangs revealed with a menacing laugh, "THIS IS GONNA BE ONE HECK OF A BRAWL!"

Silver fire erupted from under the Devael's body, shocking Akeppa. The flames flickered and swam all over the Phantom Falhsgard, swallowing him whole. The flare then solidified into burning silver-fur.

Though fighting, the boy could not help a short gulp as he saw his opponent suddenly grown three heads taller and broader than him. The newly enhanced body's cranium had no face, but rather a pair of yellow eyes with burning red pupils and a jack-o-lantern like jaw for a smile.

A Devael's true form, much to Akeppa's chagrin.

"_Oh…"_ growled the demonic beast, _"Did I scare you?"_ Flames flickered off the mounds of his arms locked with Akeppa's grasp, transforming out Ilaeosh's deadly demon hands with fierce claws right between the boy's fingers. He clamped his grip down, causing Akeppa to gag with surprise from the newfound strength, and… _"LET'S SEE HOW WELL YOU FLY NOW, CHICKEN!"_ Ilaeosh whipped about and hurled Akeppa off his feet.

"UWAHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAAAA~!"

Akeppa tumbled, but not for long. His burning silver and demonic opponent suddenly appeared out of no where and right above Akeppa in mid-air. Before the Agyle could say anything, the Devael jabbed a dropping heel-kick into his stomach. The boy smashed back into ground-zero and Ilaeosh dove down with a mighty howl. The force crashed down where Akeppa was and a firestorm of smoke violently spat into the air.

Kyou watched in fear, fighting all her senses from crying out in pain as she clutched her bleeding wound.

"I'M NOT A CHICKEN!" Akeppa rolled out of the crater backwards, unharmed except from his initial fall, "AND YOU MISSED CREEP!" Ilaeosh ripped through the clouds in a deadly leap, surprising the boy, "WHOA!" Instantly he was silenced when a fist was driven into his stomach.

"_How's that, Agyle?"_ scoffed Ilaeosh. Suddenly he felt a pair of hands grab onto his wrist and he flinched, _"Huh?"_

Akeppa grinned despite the twisted look of pain in his face, "It'll take a hundred Michaels to bring me down! NOW TASTE THE _**'EAT-AIR-LIKE-THE-OVERGROWN-TURKEY-YOU-ARE'**_ – **SWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII,IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!'**"

"_WHOOOOOOOOOO~OOOOOOOOOOOA!"_

The Agyle forcefully flung the Phantom Falhsgard right back at him. The Devael went sailing into the air in a dizzying tumble, before his body went upside down and his head grinding into the ground like a skateboard-trick.

"Yatta!" cheered Akeppa, before gagging to stop himself from throwing up.

Ilaeosh roared with fury as he slapped a hand to the ground, flipping him upright and onto his skidding feet. He drove his claws into the ground, ripping open the earth in his reversed wake. The Phantom Falhsgard came to a stop, only to lounge back at his opponent with a blood curdling…

"_WHY YOU BLASTED LITTLE PEST!"_

"COME OOOOOOOOO~OOOOOON!" Akeppa bounded off, kicking off a burst of wind from his flight.

Suddenly, something dropped out of the sky and…

_**BONG~!**_

"ITTAI!" Akeppa was sent rebounding back from whatever he had slammed into, crumbling onto the ground in a small heap.

_**CRACK!**_

"_GURAAAAH!"_ Ilaeosh was sent flipping back from a sudden kick in the chin and he too collapse into the dirt with a thick thud.

The two fighters looked up to what had stood in between them, their eyes widening.

Ilaeosh gagged with a, _"Hey…aren't you a…"_

"HA? E-ENKUUDAIDU?" blinked Akeppa.

Phantom Falhsgard, Niel Geiza Sentinel, Enkuudaidu stood his ground with crossed arms and dropped his right leg. He was in his alternate Ganmen form, set in all white and grey armor with the Trojan-helmet-fin blade resting across his crown. It seemed that Akeppa had bounced off of the Neil Geiza's back, while he had kicked Ilaeosh.

"_Never did I imagine that I would coincidentally run into you here, _Gurren-Lagann_…"_ muttered Enkuudaidu with distaste, _"I will settle the score with you once and for all…But first…"_ He cast a glare over the Devael, _"I ask of you: what do you think you're doing here?"_

Ilaeosh readjusted his skewed jaw before, _"WHAT WAS THAT FOR? I'M ON YOUR SIDE!"_

"_That was punishment for going out of line, Devael…You're doing nothing but causing trouble that will later revolt against my lord, Lazielghan-oudono!"_

"_Tch…Devaels like me feast on humans and drink their souls! It's what we were meant to do! Like I would think about what you and your lord wants! He can go to the Underrealm for all I care!"_

Enkuudaidu narrowed his yellow eyes, _"You've got a lot of guts to say something like that about Lazielghan-oudono…Kisama…"_

Akeppa uttered, "Anou…" before a red katana blade was aimed under his chin, "HIIIIII~IIIIIIIIII!"

"_HEY!"_ The same went for Ilaeosh as a blue one was held under his throat, _"WHAT'S WITH YOU?"_

"_Obviously, scum, you need to know your place within our hierarchy of the Phantom Falhsgards…"_ muttered Enkuudaidu with a deadly tone, armed with his katanas, the blue _Mystique_ and the red _Rage_. He then snapped his attention onto Akeppa, _"And you will return my helm before I slice you into fresh kindling, _Gurren-Lagann_!"_

"Ahaahaa…I'm sorry?" squeaked Akeppa.

"_SHIZUMARE~EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~EEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

Ilaeosh took his chance, swatting Enkuudaidu's blade from his throat and lashed out. Without warning though, the Niel Geiza had already prepared a special kick and gave it to the Devael's chest. Both blades roared and slashed down onto Akeppa, who just grimaced. The boy ejected his twin drills from his sleeve-armor and brought them up, clashing with the two colored blades as fierce sparks danced.

"_There's no use resisting, _Gurren-Lagann_!"_ howled Enkuudaidu, adding pressure to his attack, _"I will kill you even if it's the last thing I do!"_

"Darn it…" grunted Akeppa, feeling his lock faltering.

"_DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IGNORING ME!"_ Ilaeosh lunged for the two, screaming with a demonic roar and claws at the ready. Enkuudaidu noticed it sooner before the other made his move. The Niel Geiza flipped about over Akeppa, surprising him, and in his flight he slashed one of his katanas at Ilaeosh. The Devael blocked it and raced straight for him. Together, somehow, Ilaeosh and Akeppa exchanged rapid thrusts and blows against Enkuudaidu's swift blades.

"_URAAAAAAAAAAAA~AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

"Rararararara~rarararararaa~RARARARARA~RARAAAAAAAAA~!"

"_EEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII – OUT OF MY SIGHTS!"_

The Niel Geiza struck a spinning blow that sent both Devael and Agyle skidding back. The two halted together, side-by-side, and prepared to go all out again.

Akeppa panted as he brought up his twin drills, "You hit him from behind! I'll get him in front!"

"_Huh, not a bad pla…"_ Ilaeosh trailed off, before, _"THE HECK I WOULD WORK WITH YOU, AGYLE!"_

The boy gagged, "Shoot, I totally forgot!" He spun about in time to block the Devael's fierce claws, sparks exploding from their lock.

"_I'll can kill both of you myself!"_

"_OMAE-TACHI!" _Enkuudaidu flew into the fray and the locked Agyle and Phantom Falhsgard grimaced before pushing each other back.

As soon as the Niel Geiza landed, him, the Devael, and Agyle, engaged in a fast and furious Battle Royale. They constantly exchange blows between one another, first Ilaeosh against Akeppa before Akeppa with Enkuudaidu, then to Enkuudaidu clashing with Ilaeosh, and finally repeat process. It was a mad fight as Kyou witnessed it on her end.

This…was absolutely inhuman beyond limits.

The Agyle struck out, his drill locked with a red blade. The Devael swiped his claws, countered by a blue one. The Niel Geiza dug his feet into the ground, holding off both opponents by his left and right flank.

"_Out of the way, stinking Niel Geiza,"_ snarled Ilaeosh.

"_Repent for your misdeed, Devael mutt, or Lazielghan-oudono will not be as forgiving as I would be!"_ growled Enkuudaidu.

"This isn't going anyway if this keeps up…Why don't you guys call it quits?" wondered Akeppa.

Veins popped across the two Phantom Falhsgards' foreheads and they directed their seething hatreds onto the boy, which made him gulped down his regret for speaking. For once, the two agreed with…

"_**YOU FIRST, AGYLE!"**_

"_CHALICE – SPINNING DANCE!_"

"_Huh?"_ Once more together, they turned off an angle.

A small flying tornado appeared out of no where, rocketing like a missile, and its tip smashed into Enkuudaidu's cheek. From the force of the blow, his large armored body instantly ploughed into Ilaeosh's. With silent horror, the two were sent flying like rag-dolls. In its wake, the tornado ripped itself apart, revealing to the stunned Akeppa a…

"Sakagami-san!"

[******]

I landed in a crouch before Akeppa, brushing the dust from my ankle as I rose up, "Sorry if I took too long, Tengoku-san."

"Whoa-ho! That's one heck of a kick!" grinned the boy, giving me a thumbs-up. I returned a laugh.

The dust cleared away from those that received my last blow. I recognized one of them to be Enkuudaidu, the Niel Geiza, but I had no clue as to the silver demon one. They both lied in a twisted heap, with Enkuudaidu sporting a deep dent in his cheek and the other with a big bump the size of a bowling ball sprouting from his head. Together, they had swirls for eyes.

"Enkuudaidu? What is he doing here? Who's the other one? He look's so different."

"He's a Phantom Falhsgard too!" explained Akeppa and prepared himself, "He isn't a Niel Geiza, but a Devael named Ilaeosh. They're the kind that eat humans!"

I scowled, "A cruel soul he is…"

"_What…the heck was _that_?"_ uttered the Devael, Ilaeosh, his tongue dangling from his jack-o-lantern like jaws.

"_If I knew…I would have avoided it…"_ breathed Enkuudaidu, wincing from the foot-print engraved into his cheek.

Ignoring them, I turned with Akeppa, "Fujibayashi-san! Are you…" I trailed off.

Behind us was Kyou, lying on her side with blood running from the side of her stomach. The bleeding slowed, but it did not stop, and already a small pool had formed. I raced to her side, reaching my hand out to press down onto her wound.

"Don't worry! Everything will be alright!" Before I could touch her however…

"Ha~i! Omakaze~!"  
_["Leave it to me!"] _

Another slender hand took the first bite. It rest over Kyou's hand and wound, soon making my eyes widen. The hand expelled enchanted water that bubbled over Kyou's injury. It soaked into her wound, making her writhe with pain. Slowly though, the scars began to fade. I looked up, surprised.

"E-Esmeralda-san?"

"Hello~." Kneeling before me and by Kyou's side was really Esmeralda. Whatever she was doing, the water she controlled helped to heal Kyou.

"Please, do not give up."

I turned to the other soft voice, just as Kyou was surprised that someone took her head to rest across their lap.

"Sabelle-san?"

Sabelle quietly stroked Kyou's hair, comforting her from the pain under Esmeralda's healing. Surprisingly, Kyou did look somewhat relaxed than before.

"Oh, Sakagami-san," grinned Sabelle, staring off at me at an awkward angle. She can't see…right, "There you are…Akeppa-sama was trying to look for you."

"Yoh! Sabelle, Esmeralda! Glad I found you two!" chuckled Akeppa, crouching down to us all.

"Eh? Akeppa-sama? You found Tomoyo-san already?"

"Yup!"

"Then please excuse me and forget what I have just said, Tomoyo-san…"

"Uh…sure…"

"Who-who are you two?" asked Kyou.

Esmeralda laughed, "Nothing to worry about, darling. Just fixing up some scratches…" She then gave the schoolgirl a light wink, "But let's keep this our little secret, okay?"

"Al…alright…"

I then noticed something about the two Cloves. They weren't wearing their original clothing…but rather…

"School uniforms?" I uttered. They were wearing my school's female uniform. Stunningly, they looked…exactly like average schoolgirls…save for Esmeralda's mischievous grin.

"Well he had to follow Akeppa to school, as promised to watch over him," quipped Esmeralda, "however we got lost and we needed to find a way to get into the school without getting caught…"

"So we found several uniforms as disguises for my Sisters and I. That way, we could enter the school unnoticed to find you and Akeppa-sama," added Sabelle.

"H-heh? Sneak into school?" blinked Kyou.

Esmeralda perked an eyebrow before she raised her other hand, ready to chop something, "Shall I knock her out?" and added a quick smirk.

Sabelle instantly reached out to grab…her face, "No, Esmeralda-neesama! We are not allowed to hurt humans!" She then stopped herself, her fingers feeling her Sister's eyes, nose, lips, and cheek. The Clove figured out what she caught, "Oh! I am sorry, Esmeralda-neesama!"

Esmeralda sighed, bored rather, and dropped her hand, "Hai, hai…"

"Wh…what's going on?" wondered Kyou, "Tomoyo?"

"Uh…Please bear with me for now…I'll do my best to explain everything later." I paused to think something over and added, "Much later…"

"All done," chimed Esmeralda. She retracted her water powers back into her palm, revealing Kyou with only a torn and stained shirt but with healed flesh, "Aren't I good?"

Kyou couldn't believe it as she was able to move again, "Wow…that's really something…"

Suddenly, Enkuudaidu reappeared behind us to launch his offensive.

"_NEVER _EVER_ TURN YOUR BACKS ON ME, FORSAKEN PESTS!"_

Akeppa and I spun about, but we weren't even ready. However…

A schoolgirl ran out of no where and skidded to a stop before us. She had long red-hair tied in a ponytail and was wearing the school's uniform and skirt; plus an non-regulation katana. The sword was swiftly drawn out and it swiped forth.

_**CLANG!**_

"_What the?"_ gagged Enkuudaidu, both blades locked with another katana.

"KIERO – DEGOZARU!" With inhuman force, the schoolgirl twisted her wrist and shoved the Niel Geiza flying over our heads. He sailed over everyone, the gym class even, and crumbled into a massive heap.

I blinked, "_'Degozaru'_? It couldn't be."

It was.

Turning to look at us from over her shoulder, was really Ruby…only different. The difference was the uniform she was donned in. To my surprise, her cheeks were tinged pink and she had a nervous look while she stared at us. Ruby turned to everyone, uncomfortably fidgeting on the spot while she had her other free hand gripping the edge of her skirt to cover as much of her bare legs as possible; like it would make the skirt itself grow longer.

"I…feel too vulnerable in this…degozaru…" she muttered.

Esmeralda rose to her feet, "Pish-posh, darling Sister Wolven. You look absolutely fantastic!" She suddenly posed for an unseen camera; one slender leg kicked up and tucked an arm behind her head with all her charm, "Of course, I don't look that bad myself." She then added a wink and a kissed the air. It sent a shiver down my spine, but I guess it was just her character.

Sabelle helped Kyou to her feet, "Can you stand?"

"Are you kidding me? I feel like I could take on that hentai again!"

Sabelle blinked, "Hen…tai? Who?"

Kyou pointed straight forward with a glare and we turned.

Ilaeosh pounced right for us.

"_I CAN TAKE ALL OF YOU ON, NO PROBLEM! HAHAHAHA – HUH?"_

Suddenly, two more figures skidding in his view before us from both sides.

"Let's go! Violet!"

"U'm-u'm! Naiz-kun!"

Both voices then snapped a, _"TAKE THIS!"_

_**THWACK!**_

Ilaeosh met a double kick straight into his face, his entire body recoiling through the air and once again grinded headfirst into the courtyard. I heard a sickening snap of bones that would have fell any normal human being in sheer seconds. Of course, this was no human being as he shakily looked up and howled a, _"NOW WHAT?"_

"Naiz? Violet?" I breathed.

The Duraivyr, Naiz, chuckled and he turned to me, "Yah."

The Rhinen Clove, Violet, hopped with excitement before flinging herself onto Naiz in a hug, "We really showed that meanie not to hurt our friends, right Naiz-kun?"

They too were wearing school uniforms, with Violet in the female version and Naiz rightfully in the male's. With a close look, I noticed that the boy's uniform was quite…dusty.

"Naiz-san, where did you get that uniform?" I asked.

"Hmm? Oh. Well, Violet and the other were able to find their right uniforms, while I had a bit of trouble. But I was lucky when I stumbled onto a male student who was hiding in the garbage room, in the middle of the dust chute. Strangely, I found him lying unconscious there, so I kind of borrowed his jacket in exchange for mine."

Dust chute? Then a thought clicked into mind and I suppressed the urge to laugh. I didn't know if I should praise his fortune or tell him it was pure coincidence…I guess fortune sounds fitting, so I shrugged.

"Just who are these beings? Chaos?" wondered Naiz, turning with Violet to the one they kicked away.

"I don't know…" uttered Violet, now hugging Naiz's arm, "I'm not sneezing…but they look scary…"

Akeppa stepped to their side, "They're called Phantom Falhsgards…my guess you can call them this universe's bad guys. We Agyles fight against them in order to counter-act their presence on different worlds, this place included." He then armed his twin drills at the ready, "Now they're making a big mess of this school."

"I think I understand a bit of the concept," smiled Naiz.

Violet shook her head, "I don't…but I'll follow you, Naiz-kun!"

Naiz then turned to the other Cloves, "Ruby, Esmeralda: evacuate the students as quick as you can. Sabelle, Violet: let's lend Akeppa-san and Sakagami-san our strengths."

"I will, Naiz-sama."

"U'm-u'm! Let's beat these big bad meanies into a big pulp!"

"Hai, Shishou! I will escort the students to safety – degozaru!"

"Oh~…and I thought I would have a chance to play…Oh well. I'm off, my dear Master. Have fun."

Esmeralda and Ruby went off, guiding the students far from the scene, while Sabelle and Violet stayed behind to side with Naiz.

"Kyou," I called, turning to her, "You best leave as well…"

She wanted to fight back, "But—" however.

"Oi! Kyou!"

"K-Kyou-chan!"

"ONEECHAN!"

Kyou was suddenly stumbling from a tight hug she received, "R-Ryou-chan?"

Tear-stained, the youngest of the Fujibayashi twins, Ryou, held her big sister close, "I'm so glad that you're alright! I thought…I thought you were…"

"Don't think of something like that!" retorted Kyou, she too hugging her sister back, "This is your big sister we're talking about. I can handle anything thrown at me!" To my surprise, two more students rushed up to us.

"F-Furukawa-san? Okazaki?"

"What is going on?" demanded Tomoya, "Did you pick a fight with the wrong people again, Kyou?"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"F-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-fighting? He-he-here at the school? Why?" squeaked Nagisa.

"You guys better run for it, while you're still in the clear!" Kyou, Ryou, Nagisa, and Tomoya's attention were captured to a voice that was foreign to them. Their eyes locked, with the mysterious being of Akeppa, "Hurry!"

"Who…who are you?" blinked Nagisa.

"What are you, some super hero?" wondered Tomoya, scanning Akeppa's form from toe to head, "With…shades?"

"Hero? Heh-heh, not quite," grinned Akeppa, "I'm an Agyle! Agyle _Gurren-Lagann_!"

"_Gurren_…" breathed Kyou.

"…_Lagann_?" finished Ryou.

"Please leave at once. We'll handle the assailant," I urged, "And as well…keep this a secret about me participating for now…" Kyou, Ryou, Nagisa, and Tomoya fell silent. Eventually, they returned quiet nods and quickly made a run for it, soon guided by Ruby away. I let out a sight of relief. That relief didn't last for long.

Enkuudaidu snapped awake, rising to his feet and shaking off his dizziness. With a grimace, he armed his two katanas by his sides and at the ready. Ilaeosh came too as well, slapping the haze from his skull before clambering to his full height…which was surprisingly taller than me beyond my expectations. Naiz, Violet, Sabelle, Akeppa, and I braced for combat, with the two Phantom Falhsgards covering our front and rear flank.

"_You think you can defeat me so easily?"_ Enkuudaidu snarled, before popping his jaw back into place, _"It'll take more than sheer strength to win me, scum!"_

"_Heh! Don't underestimate me even if my odds are 10:1…"_ Ilaeosh flexed his shoulder with a grin, _"I can be a real beast if you guys give me the chance…"_

"Ha!" laughed Akeppa, spirits rising, "Even if you say so, it's still a five-against-two fight!"

"I won't let you hurt the people of this school…" casually chuckled Naiz, "So I suggest you return back to the darkness you came from while you're still whole…"

"Please believe in what Naiz-sama asks of you," glared Sabelle, "for his words…"

"Are always true!" hopped Violet, arms pumped, "And he always turn meanies like you into dust!"

"So…" I added, "do you two still wish to continue?"

"How about we kick things up a notch and make it a Five-on-Five match?"

Akeppa and I perked our heads up in confusion at the voice. Naiz, Violet, and Sabelle, on the other hand, blanched. Together, along with Ilaeosh and Enkuudaidu, we saw a newcomer.

He was a young man, clad in a deep lightning-yellow poncho with red and blue spiralling Aztec-square patterns across its rims. On his back was a shining golden mark, of a circle with an angled slash through it. This stranger casually pushed up the rim of his wide rodeo hat with his index finger, revealing his eyes a unique color of space-nebula and an arrogant, but cool, grin.

"Y…you're…" uttered Violet as she clung tighter onto Naiz, bewildered.

"This presence…is it…really him?" breathed Sabelle, hiding herself behind the boy as well.

Naiz stood his ground and narrowed his eyes, all focus on the newcomer, "Diov!"

"Diov?" Akeppa and I uttered.

"_Who the heck are you now?"_ demanded Ilaeosh, _"More pest for me to trash?"_

"_Are you friend or foe?"_ barked Enkuudaidu, aiming his sword, _"Declare you allegiance."_

The one, named Diov, simply shrugged.

"I'm neither anyone's friend nor anyone's foe…I am my own ally and I am my own enemy…I'm only here to face the best of the best…No more, no less."

"_What?"_ muttered Enkuudaidu.

"You know him, Naiz-san?" asked Akeppa.

Naiz, reluctantly, nodded, "The 9th of the Primal 8…NULL Duraivyr, Diov."

"D-Duraivyr?" I gasped, "Like you?"

"Yes…however—"

"However," interjected Diov with a grin, "I aim to be the ultimate Duraivyr among the said 8…Now…" He raised up his right hand, letting the edges of his poncho peel away. To Akeppa and my surprise, his entire right arm was cast with a unique armored vambrace and chains. It glinted under the sun's rays, radiating a strange aura that I couldn't comprehend. With a whisper, Diov chanted, "_Singen sie, endlose stimmen…_" Then an disembodied female voice chimed into the air.

**{{\ ****RELEASE INFINITY****/}}  
****{{/ ****BEGIN THY DURAIV**** \}}**

"Arise…my _Requilas*_," said the summoner.

Webs of light pulsed over his entire arm's length and across the chains. The restraints were unleashed with a shatter, now floating around as if the law of gravity meant nothing to them. Akeppa and I watched as the shattered pieces began to move, swimming through the air to group together before Diov's outstretched right hand. The shards melted, becoming a mercury-substance and it formed one bubbling glob. However, they soon snapped into a perfect metal orb and its silver skin peeled away to reveal…I suddenly lost my breath.

What Akeppa and I were now looking at was a porthole of the endless cosmos, the sparkling void of space. Suddenly, from that tiny hole to the heavens beyond this world's reach, something was ejected and the portal was sealed shut.

Why…it was a black-gun with dancing aurora-colored frames. It had long and thinly rectangular twin barrels, one stacked on top of the other. Its end curved back like a western revolver, only instead of a hammer it had a ring-like end in its place.

"He's…really another Duraivyr…" Akeppa breathed.

"_This aura of his…it's not normal…Just what is he?"_ muttered Enkuudaidu.

**{{|| ****REQUILAS**** – ****START UP**** ||}}**

My Agyle friend and I prepared for the worst, suddenly feeling a dangerous sensation through the air that radiated from him.

Though he and Naiz maybe Duraivyrs, this one felt beyond normal.

Diov gripped the invoked weapon, christened _Requilas_, from the air, twirling it rapidly with his trigger finger, and then snapped it at attention; it's eyes on Naiz. Violet and Sabelle hugged tighter onto Naiz by his arm, as protectively as they could, and he returned the gesture with a calming touch to their own arms.

The NULL Duraivyr chuckled, with a dangerous gleam that vouched for absolute victory over all of his obstacles; no matter the cost.

"_Sa…Ore-tachi no saikyou no shobu wo hajimemashouka?_"

_**つづく**_


	23. We Won't Lose, Got That!

_**All characters/abilities/weapon/and others marked with '*' are under the ownership of Emerald Sonata.**_

_**All casts from **_**Clannad**_** and certain elements from **_**Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann**_**, belongs to the production company of Key and Gainax respectively.**_

* * *

_天元突破クランナドー__  
_**「****Tengen Toppa Clannad****」**

The Twenty-Second Lock:  
_'Ore-tachi wa Makenenda-yo!'_  
[We Won't Lose! Got That?]

**VVV**

"Naiz-sama!"

"Naiz-kun!"

The Gemini Duraivyr, Naiz, slipped his arm out of Violet and Sabelle's hold, charging with inhuman speed. In his flight, his uniform blazer he had borrowed was cast off and he dove into a slipstream-burst straight for Diov. The NULL Duraivyr smirked, instantly kicking off into a forward flip that evaded Naiz's air-splitting punch.

In mid-air, Diov flipped upright and pulled back the ring of his Duraiv Complex, _Requilas_, extending a plastic cord. Shining blue square cards of energy form a square-shaped circle. It was a 3x3 rigid ring with 8 cards in total, and he tapped two of them with the tip of his gun. The touched ones blared red and the rest of the cards were absorbed back into the weapon's body. The two selected red ones aligned perfectly before the barrel of the gun, turning to stand as diamonds.

"Nice move Naiz, but I'm not all that bad either!" grinned Diov and pulled the trigger.

**(([ ****PISCES DURAIVYR:**_**Rae**_** ]))  
(([ ****SAGITTARIUS DURAIVYR:**_**Tora**_** ]))**

**((- ****IGNITION**** -))**

A beam of light was shot from _Requilas_, piercing through the two red cards and shattered them. However, they didn't go into pieces for long. The shards fell down to earth, forming two clouds of cosmic star-dust. I watched in pure awe as the magical mist spiralled separately, forming two figures…Human like figures. In a flash, there appeared in their place were really two people: one young man and one young woman; both somewhat similar to Naiz's age.

"UWAH? H-HE CAN SUMMON PEOPLE?" blinked Akeppa.

"_Whoa…"_ uttered Ilaeosh, _"That's some trick…"_

"_What is he?"_ grimaced Enkuudaidu, _"How can he do this?"_

The summoned young man was clad in a deep-violet unzipped-jacket and khaki-like pants, with strips of yellow running across his upper garment. He had lightning blonde hair and a youthful and boyish complexion; shockingly reminding me much of Akeppa. Across the right side of his waist, was some kind of large device. It was long and kind of hexagonal, painted over with chromium silver, with a single golden plate that had a ramping Pegasus symbol engraved across it.

The second summoned young woman was…a peculiar sight to see. She was clad in a set of ancient First Native garments, with animal-hide pants and slender moccasin shoes. She had mid-length raven black hair that slanted down over her shoulder and was crowned with a First Nation's headband that had a real raven's feather pinned to its side. Her skin and complexion were Caucasian however, creamy peach even. There was some sort of scarf-like neck-warmer around her throat, with a special golden amulet that stuck out and rested across the center of her collar; it bore a unique symbol of a bird, a raven, with spread wings.

Together, the boy's emerald-green and the girl's sky-blue eyes opened from whatever sleep they had went through, awakening to full life. Strangely though, their eyes had the color but lack a certain lustre to them, almost dully glazed over.

Naiz skidded to a halt, turning to the two, "Tora! Rae!"

Eh? He knew them as well?

The boy, my guess Tora*, surprisingly grinned and waved back, _'Yo! Naiz! Long time no see!'_ I flinched, realizing how his voice sounded a bit distorted – like a hologram out of a science fiction movie.

The girl, also guessing as Rae*, bowed without a word.

"It…it really is Tora-kun!" hopped Violet, delighted.

"You know them?" I asked.

Sabelle nodded, "Y-yes. They too are Duraivyrs like Naiz-sama. Tora-sama is from another world known as Raizaea, who was once lost and trapped in our world and we helped him to return to his home. However, this Tora is entirely different. Diov seems to control him, so please do not trust this impostor!"

Tora whipped about, a look of hurt and surprise on his face, _'Heh? I'm not real? How could you say such a mean that?'_

Rae turned to look over her shoulder, cheeks puffed with a dissatisfied demeanour in agreement to Tora.

"They're Shard Clones, copies of the eight Duraivyrs that Diov uses to fight against the originals; us," explained Naiz.

Diov touched down back to the ground, standing behind his two summoned Duraivyrs and aimed his pistol straight at his primary target: Naiz, "You want to know a secret that God has no idea of, Miss Long-legs?" I blinked.

_Miss Long-legs?_ Me? I looked down at my own pair for a second. They weren't _that_ long…were they?

"Eh? A secret even POP's doesn't know? Wh-what are you talking about?" Akeppa snapped.

"_A secret beyond God's knowledge?"_ wondered Enkuudaidu, _"impossible!"_

"_You're telling me…" _muttered Ilaeosh.

"Ha-ha-ha…Beyond the reaches of your so-called Kingdom of Heaven, there exists a universe under its own independent control…mastered by the world of Gaea, home and origin of the Primal 8. The single world is divided into eight separate segments that make up their own individual worlds and reality…as well as having their own significant Duraivyr…As for I? I am the 9th, the NULL Duraivyr, and I have the power to call forth each Duraivyr's spirit and summon them to the battlefield…True, they're not the originals…but it's worth to have at hand to beat them at their own game…Am I right, Naiz?"

"I thought we'd seen the last of you, back on Malphaea…what are you doing here?" demanded the allying Duraivyr.

"Oh, come on…Don't tell me you forgot that I have the ability to travel through different dimensions of the cosmos? No strings attached, of course."

"I don't have the time to fight you, Diov! My friends need help, so please step aside!"

Diov sighed, "Then I guess it can't be helped…" Instantly without turning, Diov aimed straight at me. Naiz gasped as Violet and Sabelle quickly stood in front of me in guard. Now, the enemy Duraivyr grinned, "If I got rid of your so-call friends, will you then have the time?"

"Don't you dare hurt Tomoyo-chan, meanie!" Violet then stuck a tongue out.

_**BANG!**_

"EEK!" Violet swiftly jumped into my arms, shivering like a quail as Sabelle clung onto me as well. We all stared at the baseball sized smouldering hole that was freshly made across the ground, originally a fraction of an inch in front of Violet's feet.

Diov showed a deadly leer at us from over his shoulder, his eyes burning deep nebula-crimson now, "Don't – _ever_ – do that – horrid – expression – _again_…"

"Violet!" Naiz no longer held himself back and charged.

Diov smirked and whispered, "Tora. Acquire target: Naiz."

In a flash, a purple blur appeared and stopped Naiz into a halt. He grimaced, facing the cheery look of Tora.

'_My bad, I guess this _me_ can't disobey his orders…'_ he laughed brightly.

Naiz nodded, "I understand, Tora…"

'_Sorry about this Naiz but…'_ The male summon flipped a hand to the device across his belt. To my surprise, the golden plate with the Pegasus could slide up, revealing underneath a 2x3 number pad of number 0 – 5. With a middle finger, he tapped in this certain key combination.

—**[0][0][0]—**

Tora straightened, brushed the dust off his hands, snapped his fingers with a wide grin, and then called out…

'_LET'S – SHOW-TIME!'_

A mechanical voice echoed from the device attached to the side of his hip, lights blinking rapidly.

**[(|| ****BATTLE**** – ****READY**** ||)]  
[( ****DURAIVYR EXCEED**** )]**

Tora suddenly charged with a whoop and Naiz countered. The device suddenly transformed into a fierce battle axe, extending out a handle across its bottom for Tora to wield. With a strange dance-like spin, he drew it out to begin his attack. Naiz ducked under Tora's axe and jumped over a low kick. He threw back several punches and kicks of his own as they clashed.

Strangely from my point-of-view, Tora's fighting style was…unique. It was an incomprehensible blend of martial arts with…hip-hop and brick-dancing. He danced around Naiz's counters, hopping about to cast his attacks and execute insane flips and dodges. Naiz, however, wasn't that bad himself even if he hasn't activated his Duraiv Complex yet. He too was quick on his feet, delivering fierce blows and kicks that made me see the air ripple violently. To both Violet and my horror, he would even take a few axe-blows into his body before retaliating, but soon recovered with the black-wisps of smoke that leaked from his wounds.

It was like death could not stop him with what he called the Black Crusifix inside of him.

Diov smirked, "Rae." The girl snapped to attention, hands by her side with a blank look, "You're target: Miss Long-legs and Red Boy." Then, he broke off into a run towards Naiz and Tora.

"Heh?" blinked Akeppa, pointing at himself, "Red Boy? OI! ORE WO DARE DA—"

The next second, Rae was instantly in Akeppa's face.

"—Aree?"

"Tengoku-san!" I backed up with Violet and Sabelle when we realized the female summon was onto us. She clashed with Akeppa, who staggered back from the shock of her sudden appearance. The summoned girl was fierce and nimble as she lashed deadly arcs of kicks and swings of precise fists, all without a word. Akeppa was overwhelmed, but not for long. A grimace ripped across his lips.

"NAMENJA-NE!"

Akeppa flipped up and over Rae's low kick, surprising her. He twisted about to give a kick of his own which the girl blocked. She cushioned herself against the attack and rolled to one side to minimize casualty. Rapidly, she flipped to her feet and swiped a hand up to the medallion. With determined eyes, she twisted a rotating ring embedded within her medallion. Then a deep, spiritual, and disembodied voice rippled through the air around us.

_**~S'PEARITTO~**_

A blast of wind surged from her and it collided with Akeppa, fazing him on the spot, "OI!"

Violet hugged me tightly as I carried her in my arms and Sabelle gripped onto my sleeve for support. I watched as Akeppa fought against the surge of wind and lowered his guarding arms. Both he and I were shocked. Rae rose to her feet, with a newfound strength, and her left eye was sparkling scarlet-red.

"Just because the wind's gone strange on me doesn't mean I'll let up!" cried Akeppa and barrelled through the pressing winds.

Rae said nothing, but her expression was solid, deadly, and even resolute. She reared back a fist – a sparkle of blue twinkling around it – and punched out. A gust of wind burst through the air and struck Akeppa dead-on like a cannon shot. With a cry, he was sent flying right off his feet and…

"_Hmm?"_ wondered Ilaeosh, before he received Akeppa with a crash. The two tumbled across the ground, _'eek'_ing and _'urk'_ing along the way. Finally, they cluttered into a pile facing up. The Devael coughed and wheezed a, _"Why me…"_

Akeppa weakly adjusted his shades, "I wish I knew…"

"_Omae-tachi…"_ The two simultaneously gagged, slowly looking up to a shadow that towered over them. _"DIE!" _

"**WHOA!"** they screeched again. In a flash, the two flipped out of the way before their heads were skewered by Enkuudaidu's two katanas. Together, they leapt to their feet, throwing an annoyed glare at the Niel Geiza together, **"HEY! YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!"**

Enkuudaidu charged with a bloodcurdling roar, _"THEN I'LL TRY EVEN HARDER THIS TIME!"_

With a unified battle-cry, the three once again returned into the inferno of their battle-Royale.

Naiz skidded across the ground, soon leaping away to avoid Tora's blow as he drove his axe into the empty ground. In mid-air however Tora twirled his body about, using his impaled axe in a hand-stand, and swiped a kick into Naiz's face. Without flinching in pain, the boy recoiled from the shot. He ignored the bruise across his cheek and cuts all over his body, which soon disappeared with flickers of black tendrils seeping from his scars. Tora touched down to the ground with a grin, then playfully pointed forward. Naiz perked his head up, turning to look around. Diov dropped down right behind him and aimed his gun.

_**BANG!**_

The Gemini Duraivyr moved his head in time to avoid the shot, earning a deep burn across his cheek from the gun-fire. That too disappeared in no longer than a second. He slashed a kick, forcing Diov to flip over him and away. The NULL Duraivyr flew back over to Tora, shooting along the way. Naiz did his best to dodge the bullets, but he still earned two fresh bullet-bites into his chest. That didn't stop him though as he glared and Diov stopped firing with a chuckle.

"Out of all the Duraivyrs, Naiz, you're my favourite…You're never afraid."

"That's because I can't feel fear…as well as any other emotions I wish to feel…just once…"

"Ha-ha-ha…That's why I like that peculiar side of you!" Diov fired and Naiz dodged, with the latter diving in a charge, "You're nothing but a heartless killing machine!"

Naiz slashed a mighty blow towards Diov and Tora. The two leapt away, letting Naiz strike his fist into a wall behind him. From his touch, a fresh and giant hole was shattered in clean. Tora and Diov landed behind him, ready, as Naiz straightened.

"That's right, I _am_ a killing machine…" he then turned, with a casual grin, "and I will wipe out anyone who dares hurt my wives, their Sisters, and our friends…" Rising in his held hand, was none other than his black pentagon with a sword-cross and wings. "Don't forget it…" And he slashed it into the ornament across his left wrist.

**{\|| ****DURAIVYR**** – ****START UP**** ||/}**

"KAKUSEI! _SILVAIDO_!" A magical square unfolded before Naiz's outstretched left hand and slipped it over his arm. Pieces of crimson metal spiralled out from the other end, piecing together as a perfect whole. When the square reached his elbow it faded away, revealing Naiz armed with his enchanted crimson and black gauntlet with the diamond forearm shield, bearing three silver gemstones across its sides and center. Without a word, Naiz bolted.

Diov flicked a hand at Naiz, giving his summon a silent order. Tora grinned with excitement, flipping open the golden panel with the Pegasus engraving and inputted a new combination.

—**[0][3][3]—  
[(| ****STATIC CHARGE**** |)]**

'Zterlaed*_!'_ hollered Tora and whipped his axe, _Zterlaed_, forward. The weapon's blade shimmered burning blue, pulsing tendrils of tiny lightning all over its edge and powered it up. Naiz ducked under his swipe, calling forth a golden crystal card from his gemstone. In a flash, he opened up his shield to the insert card into its internal chamber.

**{(/\)| ****RENKIN: **_**Legionary Blade**_** |(/\)}**

Special pieces of equipment materialized in the air around his left hand and they quickly docked themselves onto it to form a weapon. Tora spun about, bringing his axe into a tight lock with Naiz's newly combined crimson and black arm-blade. Massive sparks of energy and ember erupted from their contact, enhanced-steel grinding fiercely against mystical-steel. Suddenly, a bullet barked and they reared back both of their heads to let it fly in between their faces. Naiz glanced narrow eyes onto Diov, who tipped a smirk, before breaking away from Tora to block more shots with his blade.

"Naiz-kun!" Violet wished to race towards Naiz, her beloved husband, but…An enchanted whip of wind sliced the air and she instinctively ducked. With a fierce growl, she turned to her attacker: Rae. The Pisces Duraivyr pulled in her hands back, only to push out again to blast another wave of enchanted air. It hammered into Violet, forcing her to tumbling into a heap across the ground.

"_TAIGA – QUEENU!_" Rae perked her head up and swiftly side-stepped, avoiding my flying drop-kick from behind. In a crouch, I spun about to slash a high kick. Somehow though, the female summon flicked up a hand and my foot struck a dense barrier before I could lay a hit on her. She could condense the wind to become solid?

That wasn't the half of it. Rae held out a hand to a nearby object, a bench near the baseball courtyard. I saw hands of wind wrapped around it and it yanked it off its bolted legs. I gasped, soon lying flat on my stomach as the bench was whipped an inch above my proned body. It seems that she could also use the wind for telekinetic attacks…These Duraivyrs were on a totally different level!

Rae noticed Violet rising to her feet, then eyed another object: a thick and plastic home-run plate. With an aim and flick of her fingers, the home-run plate kicked up into the air and zipped off straight for its target.

"Owy…" groaned Violet as she came too. Wind played with her hair for a second, feeling it a bit strange, and she turned to its direction. She squeaked with fear as she saw the projectile zipping at her like a bullet. However, she soon wasn't alone.

"Violet-chan!" Sabelle leapt down in front of her, steadying herself, and closed her eyes. I literally saw her hair twitch, feeling the movement of wind. When the telekinetic shot was at a certain range, Sabelle open her eyes and her hair went rigid like hackles.

"_**~KYAA~!"**_

With a blast of sonic energy from her screech, it made short work of the home-run plate and dashed it to pieces.

In that second, Rae took note of Sabelle's unique ability. Just as she ducked under my kick, she found an opening and tripped me. When I was down, she took it as her chance to deliver another attack at Violet and Sabelle and glimpsed at the baseball court once again. This time, she got the rest of the heavy base-plates flying.

Sabelle felt the incoming air-flow…however. Rae outstretched a hand, her single red eye blazing. The courses of the wind violently shifted, and I could see Sabelle panicking as she could no longer tell where her attacks were coming from through the distortion. I guess on sheer wits, she paused to time it just right and let off another sonic screech. Fortunately, she shot down a a couple of the plates, but there were a few more left she missed. There was no way she could have noticed in time with the wind going awry around her.

"SABELLE-NEECHAN!"

Sabelle gasped when she felt someone hugged her in front, and then…

_**THWAP! THWAP! THWAP!**_

…Violet took the blow to her back – hard – with her eyes widening. A second later, she coughed up blood from of her mouth.

"VIOLET-CHAN!"

Naiz froze from Sabelle's crying, turning about in bewilderment, "VIOLET!"

He helplessly watched as Violet's body sagged to her knees, bringing Sabelle down as well who struggled to keep her upright. Pain paralyzed the small girl as she lay limp in her Sister's arms, breathing weakly. Naiz wished to run to her, but Diov appeared by landing right behind him again. The Gemini Duraivyr swung to smash his blade into Diov's throat, but it was easily captured by _Requilas's_ under-barrel.

"Hey, pay attention. This is _our_ fight you're in, not theirs…" muttered Diov.

"Violet is hurt because of you…And if you still stand in my way from saving her…I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!" Naiz broke the lock with a devastating shove, a flare of powerful and blinding white light igniting into the air. Diov was sent skidding backwards on his feet and he danced the last few steps out to steady himself, all with a haughty laugh.

"Now this is what I'm talking about! Come on, demon! Try and slay me if you can!"

The Vampen cradled her Sister Rhinen in her arms, as the little girl coughed blood.

"I'm…okay…" Violet gurgled, trying to sit up but failing, "I can…*Cough* *Cough* still help Naiz-kun…"

"Violet-chan!" Sabelle cried tearfully, "Please stay with me! Violet-chan!"

Rae lowered her hand. I wanted to attack her, but stopped. Shocked, I could see sadness swimming in her eyes, agony even. Was she…regretting this fight already?

"Rae, right?" I asked, neutral. She glimpsed at me without a comment, "Stop this fighting now, or more people will be hurt…Is that really what you want?" I was stunned to see how lost she look. It was like…she had no idea what to do now.

Diov, on the other hand, laughed, "Rae." The said summon snapped at attention, "New target: the Cloves. Orders: wipe them out."

Naiz pounced after his enemy, no longer holding himself back, "IT'S ME YOU WANT! LEAVE THEM OUT OF THIS!"

Rae grimaced deeply…however, her will soon succumbed to her summoner's orders. I see that…she had no choice…Or rather yet…her copy had no choice – as Naiz had explained. The female summon turned away from me, her eyes now on Violet and Sabelle.

As much as I hate to do this…I swiped a leg under her to trip her. However, she had already bolted off.

"NO!" No use.

"Don't you dare come near her!" screeched Sabelle, despite not being able to see or sense her enemy's approach. Rae only grimaced, before clenching a hand to charge up a spiral of wind. The Vampen held onto her Sister Rhinen tightly, bracing herself to take the blow instead, "VIOLET-CHAN!"

"FORGIVE ME, TORA!"

'_UWAAAAAAAAH!'_

Rae gasped.

_**THWACK!**_

In mid-air, Rae was ploughed over by a flying Tora. The two went soaring in reverse from Violet and Sabelle, soon crumbling back to where I was. Rae was sprawled across her back, with a swirling-eyed Tora lying on top in a dazed heap.

Naiz rose up from his throw, only to snap up a bare right hand in time to catch – literally – an energy bullet into his palm. He glared at Diov, who had his smoking gun levelled onto his target.

"Nice catch," grinned the enemy Duraivyr.

Naiz clenched his now healed hand, frowning, "Thank you."

A slender finger rose up from behind Diov's shoulder, soon giving him a light tap. Not at all surprised, he laughed to himself. He whipped around, levelling his gun once more. A bullet of water was shot at _him_ and he countered. The two rounds collided, cancelling each other out. However, the water bullet was followed up by a…

_**SHING!**_

…Fierce katana that locked blades with his _Requilas_.

"Ah, Fiery and Seaweed. Nice to meet you two again."

"SILENCE – DEGOZARU!"

The katana sparkled fire as it swiped itself off from Diov's unbreakable gun, forcing him to hop back. He aimed his weapon at his attacker, but instead had to deal with several tongues of enchanted water that lashed out at him. Diov shot them all down before he touched back to earth, playfully twirling his weapon on his finger. The barrel then stopped to tap itself across his shoulder as the NULL Duraivyr chuckled in amusement.

Ruby and Esmeralda appeared side by side, one armed with her katana and the other with her arms folded.

"Monster, I won't let you hurt Shishou or my Sisters!"

"You've got a lot of nerves to show up again and attack my Master and my dear little Sisters…muffin-head."

For once, I actually saw Diov snap, "WOULD YOU QUIT CALLING ME THAT?"

"Ruby! Esmeralda!" brightened Naiz.

After a moment, Diov eyed the two and noticed that the two girls were…clad in my school's uniforms. The enemy Duraivyr barely stifled a laugh, "Ha-ha-ha…Had a change of fashion statement or what?"

Slowly, Ruby's face turned red all over as she remembered what she was still wearing. Not at all comfortable, she grabbed the edge of her skirt to pull as much of the cloth over her bare legs as she could – but it was hopeless, "I feel way too vulnerable in this – degozaru…"

"Oh quit complaining, little Sister," retorted Esmeralda, "Once this is all over, you'll get to wear your dull old ones again…But," The Clove Orcen snuck a wink to us – which made Diov flinch with a creepy shiver down his spine, "For dear Master's sake, I'll keep wearing this ju~st a bit longer." At that, Naiz's face exploded red.

The summoning Duraivyr sweat-dropped, "I just don't get you, Seaweed…Why do you always have that creepy effect on me?"

Esmeralda gave him a very dark, very frightening, and very malicious smirk that I have ever seen from her, "Why? You don't like?" Diov was actually averting his eyes with a blue hue on his face.

I guess…Esmeralda really did have a peculiar effect on people. But to me, her wink kind of made me smile.

"_RAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

I jumped when I heard a mighty crash nearby, turning to see. It was Ilaeosh, wrestling with Enkuudaidu into the dirt ground. The Niel Geiza and Devael were a force to behold as it was claws locked with blades.

"_Let's see how you like that, Niel Geiza!"_

"_You have absolutely no idea of who you're dealing with, Devael-mutt!"_

"KURA-E!" The two looked up, in time to see a figure diving from the glare of the sun. They grimaced and pushed away, letting a certain Agyle plough his twin drills into the shattered ground. The dust cleared, revealing Akeppa with a groan, "Darn it! Missed!"

"Tengoku-san!" I called.

"Ah! Sakagami-san! How's everything on your—" Ilaeosh grabbed the boy by the ankle, whipping him about like a lasso, "EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EENNNND~!"

"_Hit the skies ya little—"_ Enkuudaidu smashed an elbow into Ilaeosh's face, striking him off his feet.

"_The _Gurren-Lagann_ is mine, now give him—"_ Akeppa kicked Enkuudaidu in the shin, sending the Niel Geiza flipping as the boy fell out of Ilaeosh's limp hold. In moments, they all crumbled into one big heap with swirling eyes.

"Tch," scoffed Diov, tapping his neck with his gun as if it were sore, "guys from this world sure are noisy. Now where was I…oh right. Back to business Tora, Rae."

The female and male summons pushed themselves sitting up. Tora's eyes rolled before he slapped his head to stop them. Rae puffed her cheeks in distaste, poking at a scrape on her knee. Soon, they shook off the pain and rose to their feet. Rae heavily patted the dust from her First Native garments and Tora followed, only he sneezed all the while. With a grin, he held up a hand which caught Rae's attention.

'_Let's keep up the good work!'_ he laughed, _'Come on, give me a high-five!'_ Rae blinked, blankly staring at it. Without waiting, Tora took her hand and taught her the gesture by clasping her hand into his palm. _'High-five!'_ Rae's hand was returned and she stared at it.

To my shock then, she turned to me with the same gesture.

"H-heh?" She stared at me, expressionless, and kept her hand up. "You…want me to give you a high-five too?"

She nodded, urging her hand forward. I hesitated. Could this be some sort of trap? My pause seemed to make Rae urge me even more with a silent look. Somewhat dumbfounded, I reached out my hand to…

"Ahem!" Diov coughed.

Rae snapped out of it, dropping her hand before bowing a short apology to me. She turned, but I caught her wrist and raised it up. In her surprise, I gave her a makeshift high-five. Her eyes blankly stared at me as I returned a grin,

"I believe that you and Tora aren't bad people…No matter what, give it your all!"

Rae looked like she was on the verge of tears. However, Tora was the first to break the water-gates…shockingly zipping forward to pull me into a tight bear-hug.

'_Thank you so-ho-ho much for not thinking I was a bad guy, Big Sister!'_ he cried. I blinked, staring at this particular Duraivyr. He felt like a young child, almost like Akeppa. I could not help myself as I returned the embrace, making him brighten.

Naiz sighed with a grin, along with Violet, Sabelle, Ruby, and Esmeralda.

Diov on the other hand…was bottled up with pure rage…

"TORA! RAE! NEW ORDERS: KNOCK OUT MISS LONG-LEGS!"

Instantly, Tora and Rae snapped to and took a step back from me. They had a silent air about them, their stares glinting a quiet apology. Respecting their wishes, I prepared myself.

"Please give me everything you got! Don't hold back!" Then, I exchanged grins with them.

'_Then here we go!'_ cried Tora. With a charge _'WHOA!'_ he went splat on his face.

Rae was caught off guard; Diov and Naiz were taken aback; the Cloves stared with confusion; Akeppa, along with the two Phantom Falhsgards gawked; and I…blinked.

"Tora…are you alright?" I asked.

The Sagittarius Duraivyr groaned as he pushed his head off the ground, _'Ow…Huh? Why does my legs…feel really, really cold?'_ He turned to inspect them, _'HEH?'_

To everyone's shock, his legs were encased in ice. The same went to Rae when she noticed the same feeling from her own feet.

"_Frost crystals?"_ wondered Enkuudaidu, before gasping, _"No! It couldn't be!"_

Just as Tora rose back up to his locked feet, a blur dropped down from the air behind him which made him go rigid. Then a whisper echoed into his ear.

"Your opponent…is I."

'_What?' _The next thing he knew, he received a side-winding kick into his back that popped him off his frosty bonds and went sailing into the air. Coincidently, it knocked over Ilaeosh who was towering over Akeppa, freeing the Agyle to stand up.

"Alright!" he laughed.

"Zealot-san?"

I watched as the Agyle, Zealot Kanasanov, rose to spin about onto Rae. She grimaced, more prepared than Tora was. Rae summoned the wind with a splay of her hand by her side, cutting up the icy bonds from her feet with it. She then launched a projectile of solid wind straight at her enemy.

With burning neon corona-gold eyes, Zealot invoked his crystal _Durandel_ to forge a blade of ice across over his palm and pierced the attacking winds right open. The Pisces Duraivyr staggered back with caution as the Agyle straightened himself to his full height, banishing the ice back into his enchanted frost crystal floating over his hand.

"I apologize for my tardiness…My last battle with a Phantom Falhsgard went longer than expected…"

"_Huh?"_ recoiled Ilaeosh, _"Another Agyle? Here?"_

Suddenly, a colourful and checkered dance-floor spilt over the ground, surprising everyone. Disembodied music blared into the air around them and a disco ball hovered above our heads.

"_WHAT? NOT AGAIN!"_ gagged Enkuudaidu.

"Let's boogie!"

Before the Niel Geiza knew it, columns of square-pillars rose from the dance floor, bashing him and Ilaeosh into the air. Tora fumbled to his feet, only for a square-pillar to pop out and knock him over again. Rae was caught dead in the middle of one and it rose up with her on it. Scared, she fell onto her bottom as the column stood up higher and higher and it stopped as tall as two stories. She peered over, instantly stark-white, and she clasped her acrophobic-eyes shut to give a mute wail of terror.

Not entirely fazed, Diov curiously stared about at the sudden turn of events. More square-pillars appeared to take him on, but he swiftly leapt around them and shattered them all down with skilful shots of his gun-shaped Duraiv Complex.

"Nice move. Show yourself so I can play with you for a while!" he demanded.

"Feva!" hopped Akeppa with joy. His bliss was cut short when he swiftly ducked with an _'eep'_ under Enkuudaidu's and Ilaeosh's struggle that caught him in the middle.

On cue, the Agyle Feva Saturday danced across the floor with the perfect styles of the '70s, spinning about to point a finger into the air. She grinned, fully clad in her white dancing garments and her long blonde hair tied back without her beret.

"Akeppa! It's so groovy to see you again!" she cheered.

"How did you get here?" I asked. Zealot sided with Feva, as they both came up to me.

"We were nearby after an encounter with some Phantom Falhsgards…" replied Zealot, expressionless as always.

"Yeah, and I was wondering _'Wow! I didn't know that this quiet school was holding such a loud party!'_" giggled Feva, bubbly.

"I guess…we are a bit loud aren't we?" I shyly laughed.

Zealot turned to stare off, "Especially if it is a peculiar Agyle we know of…"

"KURA-EEEEEEEEEEEE~EEEEEEEEEEEEE~!"

Akeppa dove straight for Diov, twin drills ready for the kill. The NULL Duraivyr laughed, soon rapidly firing at the boy. Akeppa blocked them with his drill Durandel and took on Diov in a heated battle, his drills clashing with Diov's gun.

"Heh-heh, aren't you a peculiar guy. What do your enemies call you?"

"Agyle _Gurren-Lagann_! Tengoku, Akeppa! Remember that, creep!"

"_Gurren-Lagann_, huh?" Diov laughed, "Well it certainly beats Red-Boy any day…Now, _Gurren-Lagann_, take me as your enemy too!"

"I won't let you hurt any more of my friends! SO GET READY TO LOSE, MUFFIN-HEAD!"

Esmeralda hid a lovely smirk. Diov simply lost his sanity.

"DON'T YOU EVER – EVER – _**EVER**_ – CALL ME BY THAT HIDEOUS NAME AGAIN!"

Once again, it was a severely violent fight between _Durandel_ drills versus Duraiv Complex.

"Violet!"

"Naiz-kun!"

Violet opened her arms, instantly received into another pair. She and Naiz were embracing, snuggling their heads with each other.

"Are you alright?" he asked, tearful, "Does it still hurt?"

"Are you, Naiz-kun?" replied Violet, just as teary, "Did Diov hurt you?"

"I'm fine…"

"Then I'm fine too!"

The two exchanged laughter before they parted, only for Violet to steal a quick kiss from Naiz. It caught him off guard, but he still smiled with a warm blush.

Violet giggled, "Let's beat those meanies up together, Naiz-kun!"

Naiz rubbed the top of her head, earning a purr from her, as he nodded, "Ah…Sabelle, Ruby, Esmeralda!"

"Hai! Naiz-sama!"

"Shishou!"

"Hm-hmm, time for some fun. Coming Master~!"

In a flash, Ruby and Esmeralda appeared, with Sabelle helping both Naiz and Violet to their feet. Together, they turned to face the enemies.

"We'll return the favour an eternal-fold!" smiled Naiz. All together, the Cloves nodded with a determined grin.

The Agyle, Akeppa, bashed apart his lock with Diov with a fierce growl. Thus, it made the enemy Duraivyr leap back to keep his distance, landing down to stand by the two Phantom Falhsgard's side.

"Mind if I join you two?" he asked the two.

In unison, they scoffed, _"Over my dead body…" _

Ignoring them, Diov shrugged, "Tora! Rae! Assemble!"

At his call, Tora woke up from his unconscious state. With a bolt up in his seat across the floor, he shook of the dizziness from his head and bounded for his summoner in a leap. Rae snapped out of her mute tears, somehow Diov's order temporarily suppressing her state of phobia. With a leap, she summoned forth swirling discs of wind to act as stair-steps to lead her back to the ground.

I arrived by Naiz's side, along with Zealot and Feva.

"_Ho-ho…"_ muttered Ilaeosh, claws brandished, _"Now it's a 5-to-7 match, eh? Heh, I love to work up my appetite from such odds…"_

"We're no pushovers!" quipped Feva, flipping her hair over her shoulder, "So you if wanna win, you gotta dance, bub!"

"_Agyles are no match for my blades and I…"_ grimaced Enkuudaidu, readying his katanas, _"I can skin you alive before granting you death…"_

"To have power is not a sin," whispered Zealot, holding aloft his enchanted frost-crystal in his palm, "but if blinded by it, the consequences will be costly."

"Looks like this is going to be one interesting match," Diov laughed, playing the rim of his hat with his gun, "I think I'm going to enjoy this world while I'm here."

"Trust me, Diov," Naiz casually smiled, "Violet, Sabelle, Ruby, Esmeralda, and I will make sure you'll receive an early farewell…"

'_I'm ready when you are, Big Sister!'_ Tora flexed his arms and legs, ready to take me on without remorse, _'I won't go easy, so you should do the same!'_

Rae nodded with a determined glint in her eyes.

"I promise I won't disappoint you both." I took a stance, twisting my foot in place across the ground, "And I always keep my promise."

Akeppa was the last one to join our ranks as he dropped down from the air to stand before us all with a fold of his arms.

"_Ore-tachi wa makenenda-yo. _No matter when or where you guys appear out of the blue, we'll always be ready to send creeps like you packing! We stand together, whether it be happy or tough times, and we'll break down all the odds that blocks us off. And if you really want to get a piece of us all…you gotta ten-duple everything you got before you can lay a finger on us!"

We all agreed with a nod. Akeppa truly had his ways to get us all fired up.

He then pointed straight at the opposing force with gritted teeth, "Ignore me, and I'll be in your face! Knock me down, and I'll get back up! Kill me, and I'll live again for more!" He then swiped that pointing hand to his side, once again ejecting his twin drill blades, "Ore-tachi wo…DARE DA TO OMOTTE YAGARU~? _**LE~T'S GOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!**_"

We charged forth, following Akeppa who gave out a mad battle-cry. Diov laughed with excitement, taking point for his group to strike forth.

Ilaeosh brawled with Zealot and Feva; Diov, Rae, and Tora duelled against Naiz, Violet, Esmeralda, Sabelle, and Ruby; while Akeppa and I clashed with Enkuudaidu.

"_I'LL DEVOUR YOU BOTH WHOLE!"_ screeched the Devael. Zealot ducked under a swipe of his claw, soon forging a staff of ice into his hand and clipped his opponent's chin. Feva followed up with a twirl, calling forth square-pillars to batter Ilaeosh about like a pin-ball.

"I won't let you hurt the daughters of God!" hollered Naiz. He slashed his blade at Tora, who dodged, and spun a kick to fend off Rae. Diov would dive in to strike up close and behind, but never had the chance to fire as he avoided a savage kick from Violet; a skin-splitting slash from Ruby; a charged sonic pulse from Sabelle; and shimmering bullets of water from Esmeralda.

"Tengoku-san, go!" I called. Like before, I vaulted Akeppa over my shoulders to send him into the air. He took this chance to dive down and drive his drills at Enkuudaidu. The two came to a dead-lock, before they exchanged a flurry of strikes. I supported him with rapid kicks, sharing one more with Akeppa to send the Niel Geiza skidding back.

"Violet!" Naiz reached down to the side of his belt, the gemstone producing a crystal card into his hand. He tapped open his fore-arm shield, extending the card chamber inside to slip the card in, and slapped his shield shut. "Let's end this!"

**{/|| ****OKIRU**** ||\}**

"U'm-u'm! Naiz-kun!" Violet dropped down to Naiz's side, closing her eyes and folding her arms over her chest to her shoulder. To my transient moment of shock, she glowed and she…was absorbed into Naiz's body. He crouched down into a feral like stance after the unification. As he raised his gaze, I literally saw a spectre that looked like Violet fused within him. He and the spectre grinned, the way Violet would always grin. The arm-blade he/she wielded charged up with lightning of its own, before he/she touched its tip to the ground.

"_Tora!"_ their voices cried in unison.

The Sagittarius Duraivyr slipped opened the panel of his Duraiv Complex, his axe, and keyed in numbers.

—**[0][0][0]—  
[(#| ****EXCEL SAVE**** |#)]**

Tora laughed as he twirled the axe in his fingers like a pistol. It changed, transforming back into its original form without the axe-blade. He slapped it to his ankle, automatically altering its structure into something that resembled a plasma-fuelled turbine-engine. Gears insides spun and ghostly blue steam hissed. _'Here we go!'_

Naiz/Violet charged, scraping the tip of their sword across the ground and kicked up massive whips of electricity. Tora stamped his right foot, invoking his ankle-brace engine to flare up with a burning yellow aura that empowered his leg, and kicked off into the air.

The Gemini Duraivyr/Earthen Clove charged in a forward leap, _**"CRASHING BLITZ HAMMER!"**_

The Sagittarius Duraivyr dove down into a spiralling-screw kick, '**SMASH THE FEVER!**'

The two attacks collided, kick versus blade. A mighty flash of light took the stage, glaring into everyone's eyes. As quick as it appeared, the victor was decided.

My heart stung the moment I saw both of them reappearing from the smoke, standing in a low crouch. Naiz/Violet gained a nasty burn across his left chest and shoulder, but all that automatically faded away. Tora had a deep split from his right shoulder to the center of his waist, wounds sparkling glass-like blue colors instead of bleeding crimson.

The boyish Duraivyr laughed, content with his loss.

"_Forgive me…Tora-kun…"_ echoed Naiz/Violet's voice, a look of quiet agony in their spirit-fused eyes.

'_Ha-ha-ha…Not a problem…Hope to see you guys again.'_

Tora's entire body suddenly turned into a husk of blue glass…slowly dissolving into nothing but glimmering dust. Some of it danced past me and I couldn't help but to catch some in to my hand. What remained of my former opponent, but surprisingly new friend…lifelessly slipped out of my fingers and disappeared. It literally split my heart into two.

Naiz let out a shaky sigh, frowning like Violet. Soon their spirits separated and I saw Violet reappearing by his side, hugging onto the boy's arm. She tearfully rubbed her cheeks into his shoulder, as he reached out to caress her head.

"Don't cry Violet…the real Tora is safe, back at home…right?"

"Right…Naiz-kun…"

"Rae. Final orders: finish it."

"Naiz-sama!"

Sabelle skidded to a stop in front of her Sister and husband, instantly firing a blast of sonic energy that dispersed a cannonball of wind. She blankly glared at her attacker, Rae the Pisces Duraivyr, who wound back her arms for another attack. However, she broke focus when Esmeralda blasted a funnel of water at her, forcing the Duraivyr to split it open with her wind-attack.

Diov was enjoying every moment of the battle as he faced off with a ferocious Fire Wolven, Ruby.

"Even if you're not strong against the enemy, always keep attacking and never give the opponent a chance to fight back!" she growled under her breath to herself, "That's what Shishou taught me – degozaru!"

Naiz grinned with a light whisper, "Violet…find something big."

Violet saluted, "U'm-u'm!" and quickly trotted off. Naiz burst off with Sabelle in a charge.

"Sakagami-san!" cried Akeppa. He locked drills against with Enkuudaidu's blade, holding him on the spot. I followed up with a…

"_TAIGA – ROOK!_" I slid across the ground like a baseball-player going for home, sweeping the Niel Geiza off his feet and flipping in the air.

"_WHAT?"_ he gagged. The moment the world turned upside down on him Akeppa made things dark with a massive punch into the Phantom Falhsgard's face, launching him off like a rocket.

"_Tempesaile_!" Zealot invoked his _Durandel_, the frost-crystal lashing out icy tendrils to forge a glaive of ice. With a clench of his hand, he brought the weapon about to smash it into Ilaeosh's neck with a snap. The Devael got ticked off and broke his opponent's weapon altogether with a swipe of his claw.

"_You just got lucky, Agyle, but I'll make darn sure there won't be a next-time!"_

"Then how's this? Go _Aliviea_!" Feva called forth her disco-ball _Durandel_ and fired off multiple strips of colored lasers. The Devael scoffed and he took the shots into his silver-furred arms, unfazed. But before he could even utter a taunt, a massive beam of swimming-colored light flared off from the flashing orb and rammed into the Phantom Falhsgard, knocking the air right out of his lungs and sending him tumbling in mid-air. Feva twirled on the spot, before pumping her arms with a victorious grin, "Groovy!"

Diov and Rae regrouped together, already flanked by Ruby and Esmeralda. Then suddenly…

"Hey big meanie!"

The two enemy Duraivyrs turned…shocked.

Violet ran straight at the two, carrying a large car that was twice her body-mass with ease. With a leap and spin, she flailed the projectile forward. Diov stood his ground, only glancing at Rae. The female summon recovered her senses, instantly bring up her hands like a maestro to call forth the wind to create a barrier. The car and barrier struck, struggling to overcome one another.

"_**~KYAA~!"**_ A powerful pulse of sonic-energy tore open the car, breaking both it and Rae's barrier together. Rae glimpsed through the shattered hole in her defence, eyes locked with Sabelle.

"_ME~N!_" Sabelle's sight was replaced by Ruby, who bolted straight through the hole of Rae's defence. Prepared, Rae dodged Ruby's furious slashes. She spun about and plastered her hand into the Wolven's stomach, erupting a force of air that bounced Ruby off her feet, "GAH! ONEESAMA!"

"Na-ah-ah!" Esmeralda swooped under her Sister's flight, instantly in Rae's face. The two summoned air and water, sending them hurling into a pair of streams at each other. The forces collided, but Esmeralda didn't give up just yet. She clasped her hands together, water spilling from her hands, and she called forth a rather large cyclonic funnel of aqua straight at Rae. Once more Rae split it open to render it harmless…but she never expected that someone was hiding within its heart.

"Rae!" Unable to dodge the hi-speed projectile, Rae was knocked over into a savage roll with something else. Diov stepped aside, uncaring, and watched her tumble right past him. In one fell swoop, Rae was shoved onto her back across the ground with Naiz crouched over her and rearing his bare right fist for the killing blow. Fear shook her body and she clenched her eyes shut as he made his move. Suddenly, she was abruptly awakened from her nightmare when the final attack…landed as a small flick to her nose. She grabbed onto her nose, staring blankly up at Naiz who casually chuckled, "Got'cha."

Rae blinked, before she returned a mute giggle. She gave one last respectful nod, her body cleared into a sparkling blue husk, and shattered away.

Naiz rose back up to his feet, arming _Silvaido_ as he glared at, "Diov…You're last…"

Diov frowned, as if he had lost a game, and calmly rested his gun across his shoulder, "Heeeh? The funs over already? Tch, how boring…Oh well…" Suddenly a portal that led to the endless stellar sea of space split open behind him in an oval. Slowly, he backed up, "It was all nice and good while it lasted…so I'll put your defeat on hold for the next enticing duel…See ya…"

"Diov!" Naiz charged straight at the other Duraivyr. Before he knew it, Diov melted into the empty cosmic darkness and the portal snapped out of sight, letting Naiz tackle nothing but air. He rolled across the ground, back onto his feet with a grimace, "Guess he's saving _me_ for last…"

Enkuudaidu and Ilaeosh rose together to their full height, know side by side and panting in exhaustion. Now it was down to these two.

"_Come on, Agyles, I can still take you all—"_ Ilaeosh charged, only for a fierce grip to bite his shoulder and threw him back into the ground, _"OW! HEY! What was that for, ya lousy Niel Geiza?"_

Enkuudaidu hissed, _"The odds are not fortunate in our favour! We must withdraw or else we'll add to the casualty count!"_

Ilaeosh was instantly in Enkuudaidu's face, now both of them as the opposing forces.

"_WHAT? RUN AWAY? I RUN FROM NO ONE!"_

"_DO YOU WANT TO DIE MUTT?"_

"_AS LONG AS I'M ALIVE, I TURN BACK ON NOTHING!"_

"_Then…"_

_**THWACK!**_

Enkuudaidu clipped the butt of his sword across the back of Ilaeosh's neck. Without another word, the Devael sagged onto the ground like a rag doll.

"…_would it be better if you were _asleep_?"_

"Let's get them! CHARGE!" cried Akeppa. Together – with the other two Agyles, the remaining Duraivyr, the Cloves and I – we made a run for them.

"_Like I'll let you ever be the end of me…_GURREN-LAGANN_!"_ Enkuudaidu popped out and unlatched all of his beams and missiles from his mechanized body, sending out a volley of rockets and laser-fire all at us. Unprepared, we skidded to a staggering halt.

Flames and destruction consumed us whole, devouring everything within their violent blasts.

All went silent…none of us harmed. A wall of square columns, a crystal shell of ice, and a large shield-like drill protected all of us. Feva, Zealot, and Akeppa lowered and withdrew their guards, with the youngest of them growling.

In the heat of the barrage, Enkuudaidu and Ilaeosh had made their escape.

Now, it was just us: Zealot, Feva, Akeppa, Naiz, Violet, Ruby, Sabelle, Esmeralda, and I – Victory along side us as well.

I took a moment to glimpse around at my surroundings. Oh my…the courtyard was in an awful mess. Claw marks, sword-scars, craters, and potholes were littered everywhere…not to mention bullet-holes and the shattered remains of a car…

"Got away again…" grimaced Akeppa.

"Ne-ne! Let's go after them!" hopped Violet.

"As much as I would like to second that statement…we do not have that option…" whispered Zealot.

"Heh? What do you mean?" blinked Feva.

"Someone's coming!" warned Naiz.

"Hmm?" Then Violet heard distant footsteps, "EEK!"

We all spun about. The smoke of destruction washed off to a far-side of the courtyard, concealing the approach of people. The screen began to fade and I could make out human images scrambling to the scene.

"Oh no…" I gagged.

"What? It's not like we're at fault here," shrugged Esmeralda.

"Esmeralda-neesama! If the teacher-sentries catches us here…we might be in trouble!" Sabelle pointed out.

"ACK! THEY'LL HAVE MY HEAD THE WAY MICHAEL SAYS HE'LL HAVE MINE ON A BURNING PIKE!" blanched Akeppa. The Cloves turned stark-white and they hugged one another in fear – except for Esmeralda of course. The Orcen had a grin, possibly fantasizing about the horror-aspect of this _'head on a burning pike'_ idea.

"Everyone!" They all turned to me, surprised to see me just as white, "This mess will stir up a lot of problems if others find out about it! We have no choice but to cover this up in order to hide all of your identities!"

"What should we do – degozaru?" asked Ruby.

I grinned, "A biker brawl…"

Everyone blinked, _"A biker brawl?"_

I firmly nodded, "Yes. But first we need more time to get this done right…we need more cover or so…"

Naiz grinned, "Esmeralda, I think your phantom fog will do just fine right about now."

Esmeralda stretched a dark smile, "Ho-ho~. As you wish, Master. One phantom fog coming up!"

"Just a fog will do…no phantom…please?"

"…Phooey…Oh well, I guess that can't be helped."

With a simple raise of the girl's hand, instant fog surrounded us. It was thick, barely allowing even me to see anything within ten small paces. That's…really good…

"Now," I proposed, "Here is what I think we should do…as well, Tengoku-san, I have something special for you to help me with…"

"Heh? Me?"

_**つづく**_


End file.
